Wanting
by Sueona
Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Hello readers. Sorry I have been away from Viewfinder. I am writing different fandoms. I hope you enjoy this and please tell me what you think.

Akihito paced the room. He was glad Asami left early morning. He heard him leave about five in the morning. He had to be by himself for this. He wondered if Asami ever found out the secret. Well, it wasn't a secret per say. It was his stupid fault when he was younger. He tried some drug and it affected him to this day. He was so scared during the times when Fei Long had him. Sadly, now he was pacing the room. It was the truth that he needed. Why did he have to be so stupid and careless with the yakuza? It could change everything. He heard a knock at the door and ran to it. Kou and Takato were standing there, whistling. He pulled them inside, whispering, "Please say you weren't seen."

"What is going on, Aki? What does it matter if your girlfriend finds out about us?" Kou asked, confused.

Takato sighed, "No girlfriend, right?"

"What?" Kou asked dumbly.

Akihito confessed, "I'm seeing a man and well."

Both of his friends said it at the same time, "Shit."

Akihito nodded his head, feeling so lightheaded. This could not be happening. He was so careful and then he forgot. He flopped on the couch as Takato and Kou sat down. There were questions in their eyes. He sighed, "It isn't even a relationship."

"You live with him." Kou pointed out.

Akihito sighed sadly, "Trust me, it isn't a relationship."

Takato muttered, "Do you have the test?"

Akihito nodded his head, rubbing his hands against his jeans. He explained, "I don't know if he knows or not. He finds information that I never think he can."

Takato stated, "He is dangerous, correct? That is why you won't give us details."

Akihito nodded his head, sadly. His heart was ready to break apart, but his friends held a look like they figured. He closed his eyes, sighing, "I'm his." Before his friends can say a word, he ordered, "Promise you will not do anything stupid."

Kou replied, "You love him though."

Akihito turned his head, sighing sadly. It took about a month into living with the man to realize the truth. Of course, Asami was Asami. It was impossible to see emotions within the man. He leaned his head back, stating, "I know little about him. Anything personal is impossible to find. It is blacked out or people are too afraid to reveal the truth."

Takato asked, "Does your parents know?"

Akihito confessed, "Dad found out I was seeing a man and disowned me. Mom is upset and says maybe two or three words when I call."

Kou asked, "Does he know this is happening?"

Akihito shrugged his shoulders with tears threatening to fall. He whispered, "I don't know what would happen if I gave up the fight against him. And now this. I'm scared to death." Kou touched his shoulder, being there for him. Takato nodded his head to be there for support no matter what happened. He spilled everything about Fei Long and the deep fear when he got back. Luckily, it never happened. They listened. There was deep fear and concern, but they stayed silent as he spilled his secret after secret. He finished, "Asami came for me. He came injured to face an equal on an enemy's turf. He refused to leave me behind."

Kou asked, "Are you going to tell Asami?"

"Tell me what?" A deep cold voice spoke.

Akihito turned his head to stare into the eyes that made him drown. Takato and Kou stood up, ready to defend him. He spoke, "Please don't." They looked at him and sat down. His hands were sweating and his heart was racing. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure. He could be wrong. He could be losing his mind. Asami raised an eyebrow, showing his impatience was growing thin. He stood up, asking, "Kou and Takato, could you just wait here for me?" They nodded their heads. He walked into the main bathroom with Asami two steps behind him. He backed into the wall as Asami walked closer to him. The toned body pressed against him wasn't letting him think clearly.

"Takaba."

Akihito gulped the lump in his throat when the tone and his surname was said. Asami wanted his answer and now. He was scared. He pushed the man back, shocked to see Asami took a step back. He looked at the test sitting on the sink. He pulled it out and saw the result. He fell into Asami who wrapped his arms around his waist. He held the test up, stating, "Surprise." He didn't know what else to say.

"A joke?"

Akihito explained softly, "When I was a teenager, I tried this drug and well…" He felt tears as he was spun around. He pounded the chest, screaming, "I was so careful! The scare with Fei Long made me careful! Damn it, say something!"

Asami asked carefully, "This is real." When he nodded his head, those golden eyes stared with the same cold stare and the man spoke, "What do you want to do?"

Akihito looked at the man who made no move. He didn't understand the question. He shook his head, asking, "What?"

"What do you want to do about this? Do you want to end the pregnancy? Do you want it to be adopted? Do you want to keep it? What do YOU want to do?" Asami stated clearly.

Akihito blinked his eyes. He never thought about it. He thought Asami would decide for him even if he protested. He fell into the man's body. Arms wrapped around him. He tried to hold back the tears. He tried to hold back the sobs. He knew Asami did not want to see it. He whispered, "I don't know."

Asami pulled him back, stating firmly, "If you worry about any cost, don't. I'll have it taken care."

"You are taking this very odd." Akihito pointed out as he looked away from the fierce golden eyes.

"What do you want me to act, Akihito?"

"Surprised. Angry. Happy. I don't know. You are just too calm." Akihito muttered.

"I can never show emotion. Not in the world I live in." Asami made a statement.

Akihito looked at the man, realizing it was the truth. He closed his eyes, sighing, "I need to think about this."

"If it is about cost, I told you…"

Akihito cut the man off, "I know. I don't like it, but I know." Asami nodded his head. He heard a bang at the door, reminding him his friends were still there. Asami opened the door and stepped out. He stepped out to see Kou and Takato give him a worried glance. Asami, he couldn't figure out. Was the man happy, upset, surprised? What did the man feel about having a child? Akihito asked, "Do you want the child?"

Asami froze from opening the study, sighing, "The choice is yours, Takaba."

Akihito wanted to demand an answer, but the man entered his study without saying another word. Kou and Takato pulled him in the living room. They looked at him in concern.

Kou asked, "What will you do, Aki?"

Takato replied, "If you need help, you know Tia and I will help you in any way we can. I have some money coming in."

Akihito shook his head and held up his hand before his friends can remark. He sighed, "Asami said he will take care of everything of what I want to do."

Kou asked, "Do you need to know what he wants? I mean he is the father."

Akihito sighed sadly, "He won't tell me right now." Kou and Takato stayed for an hour, ensuring he was all right. Asami stayed in the study. When he saw his friends out, he knocked on the door, hearing a come in. He entered, shutting the door, leaning against it. Those eyes that drew him in, stared at him. He looked down, asking again, "Do you want the child?"

"Takaba, I told you this is your choice." Asami sighed.

Slamming his hands against the door, Akihito screamed, "I didn't ask that. Dammit! You are the father, Asami! You should have a say in it!" Asami waved him over and he walked to the desk. The man threw a photo of a child, maybe four or five years old. He stared and didn't understand. He looked up with questions on the tip of his lips.

Asami stated, "This is my son. I have no right to see him. I was never claimed as his father. His mother left, taking him with her." When he was silent, Asami continued, "A child is an heir to me, Akihito. She refused to have that for her child. I stepped back. Now, I am doing that again because claiming a child is an heir to the underworld."

Akihito stared at the photo, seeing a little bit of Asami in the child, but not looking too much like him. He heard the words. He looked at the man to see nothing on the man's face. He took a step closer to the man. To have this child meant the life of the underworld; an heir. Was that how Asami gained power? What did he not know about the man? He fell into Asami's waiting arms. Tears flowed because he knew what else he would have to decide. He had to decide to stay by Asami's side or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Wow, thank you for all the reviews/comments. I know I have been gone from Viewfinder for a while, but it is nice to see that I still have followers. I'm trying to write on my free time with school. Enjoy this chapter and please keep up with the reviews/comments.

Akihito kept close to the yakuza, neither really speaking. He lifted his head up to see the emotionless gold eyes staring straight into his hazel ones. He lowered his head, stating, "You should have a say in this."

"This was not planned and no, I do not have a say in the matter." Asami replied.

Akihito hit the man in the chest, growling, "You are part of this child, Asami even if you do not like it. I'm not the only one involved. Asami…" He started to say, but his lips were sealed in a heated kiss. The tongue dance across his. He knew what Asami was doing. It was to shut his mouth. When the kiss was broken, he hissed, "Asami, you can't escape this conversation!"

Asami stared at him with a deep cold look as he repeated, "You have decisions to make, Takaba."

Akihito growled out his question, "Would you give up your hold on me if that is what I decide!?" His heart was racing again. His body was shaking. Was it rage? Was it hurt? What was he feeling? Asami confused him too much.

Asami helped him stand as the man answered with one simple word, "Yes."

Akihito reached out for the yakuza only to gain a cold look. Asami walked out of the study and out the penthouse. He heard the door. His heart, was shutting down too. What should he do? What can he do? He collapsed onto the chair, staring down at the floor. His body was shaking from the sobs escaping his lips. There was no one there to give him comfort. He grabbed his cell phone. Was there hope? Could he make it on his own? He dialed a number, letting the sound ease him for the second.

"Hello."

"Mom."

"What do you want?"

Akihito felt his heart clinch by her tone. He whispered, "I'm with child and I was wondering…"

"No. I do not want to hear this. It was bad enough being with a man. Now you are pregnant!"

"Mom."

"Leave her alone. Leave us alone. You are nothing but a freak now. You had it good and now this."

"Dad."

"Stop calling. I do not have a son."

Akihito heard the line disconnect as his heart fell to pieces. He never had time to explain all that went on with him. Then again, it really didn't matter. He couldn't hide his desire any longer. Someone found out his interest in men and told his parents. Even if, he told them the entire truth about his status with Asami, he couldn't lie about his interest. He leaned back in the chair, letting the tears fall. He was done for. He had Kou and Takato, but no one else. He stood up. He had to get fresh air. Maybe his friends could help him.

Akihito looked up after walking around for thirty minutes. He knocked on the door with Tia answering. She gave him a sorry look.

Tia sighed, "Takato had a job and I'm needed in the office. I heard Kou is out."

Akihito nodded his head, placing a fake smile on his face. He turned and head anywhere but home. His heart was breaking apart. He was alone. He had no one at the moment. He glanced up to see where he was heading. There was a line already. He passed each one of them and climbed the steps. He looked at Kirishima and Suoh. They looked at each other. He spoke quietly, "Please let me see Asami."

Suoh sighed and dialed a number on his phone, "Boss, the kid is here." There was a pause and he continued, "Yes, sir."

Akihito hoped the yakuza wouldn't tell him to go away. He was drained and had no one to turn to now. He was disowned and couldn't expect his friends to stop their lives for him. Suoh opened the door for him, telling him to go straight to the office. He nodded his head without a fight. He was tired. He didn't want to fight. He wanted everything like before. He climbed the steps, ignoring the disgusting looks his way. He ignored their harsh words directed at him. He knocked on the office door. The voice was cold when told to come in. He entered, shutting the door behind him. He walked to the couch, flopping down.

"What brings you here?" Asami asked.

"I didn't want to be alone." Akihito confessed. Asami raised an eyebrow at him, but made no remark. He promised, "I'll behave and won't do anything stupid." Asami went back to work as he laid down on the couch. His mind was a mess. He had decisions to make and soon. He wasn't even sure how far along he was. He spoke, "I need to see a doctor."

"I got you an appointment in two days." Asami replied without looking up at him.

Akihito nodded his head and closed his eyes. He let the office sounds ease his breaking heart. Shouldn't having a child make him happy? Yeah, if he was with a woman and not him carrying the child, himself. He felt numb. His parents were done with him. He heard footsteps and warmth wrap around his frame. He realized Asami covered him up. What did Asami think about the whole thing? Did Asami want a child? He was clueless about things like this. Even when Asami talked about his first son, there was no emotion. Would it be the same with him? He froze and stopped thinking when the door open.

"You know I was having some fun before you ordered me here." A deep voice spoke.

"I need information on the drug called K89KG." Asami responded.

Ah, the drug that got him in this mess. Akihito would be interested about the drug too. No one would tell him except that he could carry life. His parents, at the time, sighed in relief, thinking there was nothing to worry about. He felt tears ready to fall, but he held them back.

The other man in the office asked, "What do you want with that? Not even us want to mess with the drug. I mean I could…"

Asami cutted him off, "I just want information and its none of your concern why, Ryio."

Ryio asked, making him tense more, "Does it have something to do with the one you went to Hong Kong for?"

"I told you it does not concern you." Asami hissed lowly.

Akihito did wonder who the other man was since he could tell Asami was losing his patience quickly. He turned his head to see the golden eyes on him. He turned his head away, swearing to behave.

Ryio sighed, "Who is this kid laying there pretending to be asleep?"

"No one." Asami stated.

Akihito felt his heart pull by those words, but said nothing. He listened to Ryio leave as he stared at the ceiling. He heard footsteps coming his way. He swore, "I won't say anything. Though Fei Long didn't have the drug."

"I know. You said when you were a teenager." Asami replied as he sat on the edge.

Akihito chuckled, "I was such a mess back then. I trusted a friend, at least thought he was a friend. I tried it. His plan was to rape me and have a child with me. It fell through when he thought I overdosed on it. He rushed me to the hospital, running away scared." He opened his eyes to see Asami staring at him calmly. He wanted some kind of emotion. He leaned up. Asami took his lips into a kiss, dratting his tongue inside. He groaned as he wrapped his arms around the strong neck.

The door opened and a voice spoke, "Ryuuichi, I… Shit. No one, huh?"

Asami kept his arms around him in a protecting manner as his voice dropped down to ice, "He. Is. Off. Limits."

Akihito wanted to pull back, but he thought better. He knew nothing about the new man in the room. He kept close to Asami. He had a child to protect now. His heart was racing as silence was in the room.

"This is the one who you went to Hong Kong for. Ryuuichi…" Ryio started to say.

"I told you he is off limits and I meant it, Ryio." Asami growled.

Ryio sighed, "Of course. I hope you aren't doing something stupid with the drug."

Akihito couldn't stop his chuckle. Sadly, it was him with the drug. Asami had no hand in it. Arms tightened around him and he leaned his head against the chest, letting his body relax.

"I said I want information not the drug. Can you hear right?" Asami snorted.

"Fine. I should have it in an hour. Let you be for _now_." Ryio replied, leaving them alone.

Akihito asked, "Who was that?" He pulled back to see a cold look. Maybe a little amusement dancing in the eyes. He shook his head, ignoring the question. Asami leaned over him. He ran his hand up the back, pulling the man closer. He heard his phone ringing loudly. Asami pulled back as he answered, "Hello."

Kou yelled, "Aki, where are you!? I'm in the city on break! Tia said you were looking for us!"

Akihito sighed, "I'll meet you at the small Kat Café." He hung up and stared at the yakuza. He ran his hand over the clean shaved face. He sighed sadly, "I wish I knew your take on this."

Before he could leave, Asami asked, "Why did you come here?"

Akihito lied, "Wanted to know your take." Asami looked at him, showing he knew it was a lie. He pulled his arm free and left the office. He walked out of the club, seeing more people in line. He headed down the street. Ryio stood next to him, walking with him. He looked, shocked to see the man looked like Asami except blue eyes. He asked, "What?"

"Curious about you." Ryio replied.

"I'm off limits."

"I'm not going to do anything."

"Aki!" Kou screamed, running to him.

Ryio whistled, "Ryuuichi finds some cute ones."

Kou asked, "Who is this?"

"Don't know and don't care." Akihito replied as Kou shook his head. He asked, "What you doing? Thought we were going to meet up at the café."

"I don't have long. I have a strong, hard computer program to figure out alone." Kou explained and then asked, "Did you tell your parents?"

"Yes. They told me not to call again." Akihito answered. Ryio raised an eyebrow as he continued to follow them down the street.

Kou growled, "What the hell is the problem with you dating a guy?"

Ryio chuckled, "You are his lover."

Akihito glared at the man and before he could go into a rant, a phone blared to life. He watched as Ryio paled and answered. He continued to walk, noting Ryio stopped following them. He whispered, "They don't want it. Then to top of me pregnant."

Kou asked in a hush voice, "What is his take on the matter?" When he shrugged his shoulders, Kou continued, "What do you mean? He is…"

"Drop it, please, Kou." Akihito replied. Kou nodded his head. They went to the park as he sat down, watching people walk by. He revealed after a few minutes of silence, "He is part of the underworld."

Kou sighed, "Real dangerous. Though seems your type all the way. You never played it safe."

Akihito knew he would have to play it safe soon. He turned his head, asking, "Do you still have the number for the model shoot?" Kou nodded his head, quickly giving it to him. He sighed, "It was so simple without this."

Kou asked a serious question, "Are you going to end the pregnancy?"

Akihito snapped his head to look at his friend. He thought about it for a few seconds, answering, "No." Kou nodded his head. He knew in his heart he could never do that. He stood up, stating, "I'm going to do some research. I'll see you later."

Kou laughed, "Just don't get Takato in trouble with his boss."

Akihito waved his hand and headed to the full database at the police station. He entered and headed to his friend's office. When he entered, Takato sighed and stood up. He whispered, "Thanks. It won't take long."

Takato muttered, "It better not. Chief is getting pissy."

Akihito looked up the name of the man who was in the office. It was not difficult to find him. Like he thought, the man was related to Asami. He saw the information on Asami's brother. He quickly got out of the database. He leaned against the wall as Takato took his station. The chief walked in and glared at him.

The chief remarked, "I hope you not trying to find information here."

Akihito replied, "I'm leaving the criminal photographing for a while. Maybe for good."

The chief asked with a hint of concern, "Are you okay?"

Akihito saw Takato tense and he waved off the concern, "Just not finding the jobs and too much trouble."

The chief asked, "Does this have anything to deal with the rumor wrapped around one Asami Ryuuichi?"

Akihito snorted. Takato raised an eyebrow toward him, but he ignored the look. He pushed away from the wall, lying, "I met him once or twice. I stay clear from him." It was true, he tried with everything in him to stay clear from Asami's business. The chief stared hard at him. Takato kept giving him worry looks. When the chief left, he whispered, "Please do not challenge him."

Takato remarked, "I guess it is better that I do not know who he really is." When he nodded his head, Takato sighed, "I won't dig into it. But I'm sure I'm going to hear by the way boss was looking at me."

Akihito shrugged his shoulders and whispered, "It might not be a concern soon. Who knows?" His heart was breaking apart. He wanted Asami to tell him that he would never release his hold, but the yakuza didn't say it. He walked out, feeling alone. He told his friends about Fei Long, but not Asami. He walked around for a little while and headed back to the penthouse. When he entered, he noticed some of Asami's men watching the place closely. He sighed, annoyed. He went to the penthouse and entered. He saw the table with food on it. He saw a shadow coming down the hall, "Asami?"

Kirishima stepped out, replying, "Asami-sama told me to bring food for you while I pick up some papers for him."

"Oh. I guess a thank you is in order." Akihito replied as he was ready to sit down. Before he could, there was a knock at the door. He blinked his eyes as Kirishima became alert. He answered to see an elderly woman with a cane. Her hair was black, but going gray. The blue eyes blinked at him. He asked, "Yes?"

The woman snorted, "I wish he would tell me if he moved."

"He did not, Ai-sama." Kirishima spoke with a strong respect.

"Who is this?" Ai asked.

Kirishima answered, not sure what to say, "Takaba-kun is Asami-sama's lover."

Ai and he said the same thing at the same time, "Lover?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Wow, I post and see so many reviews for the story. It still amazes me. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. I'm writing and writing. I'm ahead of my updates. So hopefully I'll keep it up and also keep you interested. I hope you continue to read and keep the reviews coming, it does help to write.

Ai looked at him, asking, "Why surprise?"

Akihito looked between the two, hissing lowly, "More like his toy."

Kirishima sighed, "Takaba-kun, please do not start trouble."

Akihito glared and wanted to rant. He wanted to kick out. He wanted to scream. He wanted to know how his life will be. He watched as Ai walked into the penthouse. He decided to keep his mouth shut and he went to the food. He sat down and started to eat the food before it got too cold. He asked, "When does the bastard plan to come home?"

Ai pointed out, "I have never heard of a lover talking about him in such a manner, Kei."

Kirishima sighed, "It is a complex relationship, Ai-sama."

"One I did not hear about either." Ai remarked.

"Why are you here and who the hell are you?" Akihito asked as he drowned a soda. Ai blinked her blue eyes at him. He didn't want to be bothered. He wanted to be left alone now. Well, he wanted to know what Asami thought about the whole mess, but every time he brought it up, the man would change the subject or plain out ignore the conversation. He still didn't know how he felt about it. Well, he was scared. He wanted to see the doctor right away due to his jobs. He didn't mention it to the yakuza because he wasn't sure if he would get a response.

Ai chuckled, "I'm his mother, young man. Your full name please."

Akihito answered, "Takaba Akihito. Well, if it stands to be that name." He almost forgot what his parents were saying. His father could find a way to wipe out the Takaba name completely soon enough. He would be erased.

Ai asked, "Did my son ask you to marry him?"

Akihito spit out his drink, coughing loudly. Kirishima sighed, annoyed with him. He shook his head, laughing, "I doubt he would ever do that."

Kirishima questioned, "Why did you say if it stands, Takaba-kun?"

Akihito muttered very lowly, "My parents disowned me."

"Excuse me?" Kirishima asked.

Akihito screamed, "My parents disowned me!" He tossed the food on the floor, growling, "Do not worry about it. Beside like you or the bastard care. I'm here because he refuses to give up his hold on me. I belong to him!" He ran to the bedroom, slamming the door shut. He flopped onto the bed, letting the tears free. He let his body shake with his sobs. He didn't know what to do. He was a freak of nature. He was wrong in his attraction. There was a soft knock, but he ignored it. The door open, making him hiss, "Go away."

"Oh sweetie, you are hurting." The woman sighed as she shut the door.

"Do not worry about it." Akihito snapped. He tensed as he felt a hand rubbed his back. He couldn't stop the tears or the sobs. He wanted Asami. He wanted to see something in those eyes. He wanted to know everything would be okay. Was it too much to ask? He was gone from the world. He knew his father would destroy him in any way possible. His name would be stripped from him. Then what? What would he do then?

At Club Sion, Asami sat there, looking over some drug and weapon deals that was taken place. They were moving smoothly. His men were looking out for any trouble carefully. He sat there, his mind somewhere else. There was a knock on the door and spoke, "Come in." He looked up to see Ryio standing there, looking a little out of it.

Ryio sighed, "Ma is in town."

Asami froze writing down some information. The place she would go to his the penthouse where housed Akihito. He shook his head as the shock came from. He asked like nothing bothered him, "What about the drug?"

"The research done shows only that could get a woman pregnant quickly or a man. It stays in their system for the rest of their lives too. No side effects. Even the underworld does not want to mess with it." Ryio explained.

Those blue eyes held questions as he sat down his pen. Asami was glad there were no side effects. He wasn't sure what he should do about the matter. It was in Akihito's hands now. Kirishima walked in looking a little pale. He sighed, "My mother there." His personal guard nodded his head. He asked, "What did you tell her about Takaba?"

Kirishima answered, "He is your lover, Asami-sama."

"Oh, that sweet thing. He was upset about his parents." Ryio piped up.

Asami rubbed his head as Kirishima went to the bar area. He growled, "I told you to back off of him."

"He got me curious." Ryio pointed out and continued, "It isn't like you, Ryuuichi."

Kirishima sighed handing him a drink, "Sir, he was screaming when at the penthouse. He says his parents disowned him."

Asami took the drink and sighed. He turned his chair around and stared out the window. What should he do? This was no longer his decision. It was Akihito's. He would step back like he did five years ago. Could Akihito handle the true world he lives in? He asked, "Did my mother stay?"

"Yes, sir." Kirishima answered.

Ryio sat down, thanking Kirishima for the drink and spoke, "Ryuuichi, I think it is time to clear up your plan. The drug is…"

"It is already in his system. He did something stupid when he was a teenager." Asami explained as he lit up a cigarette. He heard his brother cough harshly and he pointed out, "Not a good idea to drink quickly."

"You mean that…" Ryio started to say.

Asami tapped the cigarette into the ashtray. He turned to Kirishima, ordering, "Cancel my meetings tonight. Second, have Shin follow Takaba everywhere he goes. Every guard is told not to lay a hand on the boy or else." Kirishima nodded his head and left his office.

"What are you going to do?" Ryio asked.

Asami stated, "Stepping back."

"Like before." Ryio made the statement.

"It is his choice. I cannot force him or the child more into my world." Asami stated freely.

"Ryuuichi, you need an heir." Ryio stated.

Asami stayed silent. Oh, he knew that. Their kingdom was powerful and passed down. He swore to have an heir, so long ago. When Sia was pregnant, he was ready to give the world, but she wanted away. He didn't have the heart to force her beside him. It wasn't because he loved her. It was a fling that lasted one night. He stepped back. This was different. This was something he didn't want to force for a whole different reason. He sighed, "It is his choice. I do not even know if he wants to keep the pregnancy."

Akihito laid there, letting his emotions out. Ai sat on the edge of the bed, silent. It was comforting for some reason. He asked, "Did you want this for your children?"

Ai sighed, "You and I not very different, young man." When he looked at her, she explained, "I was disowned for being by Ryou's side. Ryou is their father. When I was pregnant with Ryuuichi, Ryou refused to give me a choice. Ryuuichi was his heir."

Akihito stayed silent. He didn't reveal to Ai about his predicament. It was strange to hear Asami giving the decision to his first child alone to him. He turned over, mumbling, "Asami has to have an heir." It was a statement not a question.

Ai told it straight, "Yes, but he is not his father. His son should be heir, but he let her take his son from him. Everything the Asami holds will never be on his son."

Akihito sighed, "He could have an heir now."

Ai asked, "What do you mean? He is with you, young man."

Akihito couldn't stop sobbing, "I took a drug when I was a teenager. I took K89KG and now I'm…."

Ai rubbed his back, whispering, "Hush now, sweetie. I know what it is. Shh. It will work out."

"No, it won't! Asami told me to decide! My parents disowned me! And he isn't being there! Then again, he was never there!" Akihito screamed. He turned his head, muttering, "Just leave me alone."

Ai sighed, "I never had a choice for my children. Ryuuichi was the heir to the Asami name. Ryio was in second command. Ryuuichi always saw my tears, never knowing the truth behind them. I loved their father. I stood by his side. I would have given the choice. Those tears were for what I gave up. No, they were what Ryuuichi and Ryio would never had with my family."

"If they disowned you for your love, they didn't deserve to know your sons." Akihito spoke.

"And your parents, Akihito?" Ai asked softly.

Akihito was silent. Ai sighed and stood up. He didn't know what to think. He was going to be left alone. Would it be the same with Asami? Would Asami care that he was dead to his parents? Would he be taken care of? Just because he carried the man's child did not mean he had anything with the yakuza. It wasn't planned just like Asami said. He heard the door and the sobs broke free again. He was so lost and didn't know how to make it right again.

Asami walked into his penthouse. Not even a second after shutting the door, his mother stood before him and slapped him in the face. Her blue eyes were dark and glaring at him. He asked, "Where is he?"

Ai replied, "He cried himself to sleep."

Asami stared at the bedroom door. It was not like his boy. Akihito was a fighter. Akihito would fight tooth and nail. He sighed as he went inside the bedroom. Akihito was laying there with his clothes on and on top of the covers. He walked over to see the other a little pale and tear marks down his cheeks. He slowly started to take off the jeans.

"Ryuuichi."

His hand froze to hear his first name escape those thin lips. He never heard Akihito call out his first name. He went back to task to make sure Akihito was comfortable to sleep.

Akihito squirmed, hissing, "Stop. Not now."

There was the fight. Asami growled, "I'm getting you comfortable for sleep." Akihito was still asleep. He took off the clothes and got the boy under the blankets. He saw a shadow at the door. He swept the brown hair out of the boy's face. What should he do? What did Akihito need now? He had to step back. He had to let Akihito make the choice. Did he want to let it happen though?

Ai spoke from the door, "He has nowhere to go now, Ryuuichi. He had nothing to turn back to. That child is yours. That child is your heir."

"Enough Mother." Asami hissed.

"No. I see your eyes. I know emotion when I look into your eyes." Ai continued to say.

Asami stepped out of the room with his mother following. He told it straight, "I claimed him. He is mine. He had no choice in the matter."

Ai whispered, "He chose to love you."

Asami heard the words as his mother went into the guest room. He went into his study as he shut the door behind him. He went to his desk, looking at one of the rare photos he gained of his first son. He pulled out his cell phone, "Kirishima, find out every detail on the Takabas. I want to know them."

"A threat from even them, sir?" Kirishima asked.

"They hurt him and I will not stand for it." Asami replied coldly. He got his response as he started to look at the drugs he needed deliver soon enough. The weapons were being sold to the right people. The public was his kingdom and he ruled with an iron fist. He looked up some details on Akihito's past of trying the drug. He found out the man was sentenced to jail, waiting for parole in a couple of months. He dialed a number, "Yaza, I need your help in a matter."

"Oh, do tell, Ryuu." Yaza purred.

"A man named Itou is in the state prison. I want him to be taken out very painfully." Asami responded.

Yaza chuckled darkly, "Ah, that should be fun. Do I get to know the reason behind such an attack?"

Asami answered, "No." Yaza sighed sadly, but hung up. Everything was set. Everything would be taken care of. He stood up, shutting everything down and locking away his files for Kirishima to get tomorrow. He went back to the bedroom to see the bed empty. He heard the shower. He took off his suit jacket, putting his guns away. He walked into the bathroom, undressing. As he entered, Akihito leaned back but refused to say a word. He turned his boy around. Those hazel eyes held questions. They held sadness. They held no fire. He sealed the lips as arms around his neck. He pushed his boy against the wall. There was a spark of something in the hazel eyes.

Akihito tilted his head when he started to kiss it, "Asami. I need…"

Asami whispered into the ear, "Let go right now, Akihito." He licked at and nibble the ear. Akihito grabbed his head, trying to pull him closer. He asked huskily, "Do you want more? Do you want my hands on you? Do you want me inside of you, filling you completely up?" He listened to the jagged breathing from his lover as he moved his head down to the nipples. He bit and sucked at them, gaining a moan. He felt the need right by his, rubbing against him. He teased, "So ready so soon."

"Asami, no teasing." Akihito breathed out.

Asami thrust forward, gaining a deep groan and nails running down his back. When did he let a lover mark him? When did he go out of his way to protect a lover? It was in front of his eyes. He took the lips into a kiss, biting at the lower lip, thrusting his tongue inside. He swallowed up moans. The heat was burning him.

"Asami please." Akihito cried out in pleasure.

"Already?" Asami taunted. His head was moved and lips sealed his. He took control of the kiss as he lifted the legs. They wrapped around his waist. His hands ran across the body, marking it with his touch.

Akihito pleaded, "Make love to me, Asami. Please."

Asami would taunt the man, but he heard the tone in the voice. When did their sex become making love? It has been for a while. He placed his fingers in front of the thin lips, ordering, "Suck." Those hazel eyes were dazed and he bit back a groan as the tongue wrapped around his fingers. He kept the balance of Akihito's body against the wall and his body. He sucked at the neck, feeling the man moan around his fingers. The boy rubbed against him, trying to find relief. He pulled out his fingers and entered them into the opening. There were tears, but he could tell the pleasure was taking over Akihito's mind.

Akihito clawed at his back, groaning, "Asami. Ahhh. Yes. Oh god."

Asami was pleased to hear Akihito's voice. Would he keep it near him? He pulled out the fingers, hearing Akihito begging. He thrust inside, gaining a scream of his name. He sealed the lips, thrusting his tongue inside. The body knew the dance as his hands molded against the flesh. He was dying in need. He pulled back, worrying at the neck. He wrapped his hand around Akihito's hard dripping cock. Akihito banged his head against the wall, biting his lip. He didn't taunt. No words needed to be said in their dance. Skin slapped against skin. He thrust in and out, bringing the pleasure to both of their bodies. As he felt the release and Akihito bit at his neck, he groaned out his release. He never had Akihito bite his neck. As he helped the man stand, he lifted the chin. The eyes were still dazed. He taunted, "Marking me now."

"Asami…" Akihito began to say, then shook his head.

Asami washed them off in silence. As they entered the room, Akihito laid on his side. He sat up in bed, smoking a cigarette. As he blew gray smoke out of his mouth, he asked, "Did you want to end the pregnancy?" He held his breath, waiting for the answer. When did he become like this?

"No." Akihito stated firmly.

Asami sighed in relief as he continued to smoke. Akihito rolled over and stared at him. He looked back. He asked, "What?"

"Do you want the child?" Akihito questioned.

"I told you this…"

"Enough Ryuuichi. I want to know what you feel about having a child." Akihito sneered.

Asami froze from taking a drag of his cigarette. Once again, the boy called him by his first name. He stared at the eyes, seeing them dimming. He looked away as he continued to smoke. He answered, "Yes. But you need to decide, Akihito. I will not force you more into the underworld."

"You had no problem before." Akihito snorted.

"You haven't even had a taste of it." Asami replied. He glanced down to see Akihito slowly falling asleep, but trying to stay awake. He ran his hand through the wet hair, ordering, "Get some sleep, brat."

Akihito awoke to feel the bed was cold. He sighed sadly. He got up, finding some jeans and a shirt. As he stepped out, he blinked his eyes in surprise. Asami was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper and a cigarette in hand. Ai was sitting and eating. He walked over, sitting down, "Why are you here, Asami?"

"I do live here." Asami teased.

Akihito growled, "Dammit. You know what I mean. You are usually gone by now." Could this mean something? He knew Asami wanted the child, but the man still wanted him to decide. By now, the man most likely knew about his parents. He knew the risks and the true reason why he tried to hide this side of him from everyone.

Asami answered, "You will have a guard from now on." Before he could argue, Asami continued with a low tone in warning, "Do not fight me on this one."

Akihito knew that tone. He nodded his head, afraid to speak up. Ai looked between them, but turned away to finish eating. He took a deep breath and spoke, "I'm going to get some supplies today. I'm going to take up some model jobs for the time being." Asami raised an eyebrow at him. He rubbed his hands on his pants, sighing, "I doubt a guard following will let me work and besides, I do not want to risk the child's life." Asami nodded his head, but said nothing. Asami stood up and left without saying anything else.

"You have something that many tried to gain and failed." Ai pointed out.

"I hold his interest, nothing else." Akihito remarked as he stood up. He had to get his supplies and including he was dying for some milk and pocky. He'll go to the store first. He left before Ai could say another word. Shin was a few steps behind him. He realized he would have to use his card since he didn't have cash on him. He walked into the store, waving at the store clerk who was staring at the guard. He got his stuff and went to pay.

The clerk blushed and sighed, "Your card is declined, sir."

Akihito pulled out his phone, calling his bank. When it was picked up, he stated, "My name is Takaba Akihito. I know I have some money in the bank, but my card is declined."

A voice spoke, making his heart drop into his gut, "I'm sorry, but it seems there is no record of Takaba Akihito in our records."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Thank you all for the reviews for this story so far. I'm glad you all are enjoying the story. I'm ahead of my posting and hope to keep the updates good. Please keep reviewing since it does help me write. Thank again and enjoy.

Asami walked into his office, seeing Yaza sitting in the chair with its legs up on the desk. He glared at Yaza, growling, "Get your legs off my desk."

Yaza chuckled, "So mean, Ryuu."

Asami watched as his assassin did as ordered. He walked to his desk, noting his files were taken out of the safe. He glared at Yaza who smirked at him. He sat down as the door swung open. Ryio walked in, looking pissed beyond words. He rubbed his head as his brother stared straight into fierce green eyes of their killer. He asked, "What happened?"

"Nao thinks he does not have to take an order from me." Ryio answered and asked, "What the hell is it doing here?"

Yaza whined, "No fun at all. All I ever wanted was a good time with you."

"Not ready to have a knife stabbed in my back." Ryio stated coldly.

Asami growled, "Silence." The room went dead silent. He looked at his brother, stating, "If you want respect, handle it. Get your hands dirty."

"Just waiting for the okay from the boss." Ryio replied with a smirk.

Asami turned to Yaza and asked, "What were you looking for?"

Yaza sighed, "I wanted to know about the kitten. You have a tight leash on him."

Asami stood up, pulling Yaza from the chair. He stared deadly into green eyes, stating, "He is off limits. Do not try my patience. I'm sure there are a few who would love to see your dead body floating in the river."

Yaza sighed, "No thank you. I'll behave."

Asami nodded his head, knowing his message got across. He put everything in place. He sat down, wondering about Akihito. What did the boy want from him? He started to look at the drug going across, stating, "It seems Nao is taking a cut." Ryio looked at him darkly, waiting for his order. He ordered, "Take a finger or two, giving him a warning." Ryio nodded his head and left the office. He asked without looking up, "What about Itou?"

"Hmm, it should be done tonight. Even the police is afraid of the dark world Ryuu lives in." Yaza hummed.

"What is on your mind?" Asami questioned, knowing his assassin had something to say. He looked up when he got silence. Yaza was staring up at the ceiling.

Yaza sighed, "Kitten got your attention for you to go as far as to face pretty dragon. To the point, you have crossed dragon's name off the list."

"I'm shocked you haven't gone after him." Asami remarked as he went back to work. He noticed some of his human trafficking was running rough. He would have to pay a visit to Kenta about it.

"Ah, I heard Yoh stayed behind." Yaza sighed sadly.

Asami asked, "How is Mia?" There was a dead silence, answering his question. He stated, "I'll send another payment to help."

"To have us forever. She misses Yoh." Yaza stated.

"Then tell him." Asami remarked. Yaza chuckled darkly about it. He heard his phone ring loudly. He answered, "Yes."

"Asami-sama, the kid is here again and well he doesn't look too good." Suoh answered.

Asami sat there, silent for a second. He sighed, "Bring him up." He hung up as he looked at the green eyes who looked ready to kill. He ordered, "Keep your mouth shut of what you are and behave." Yaza nodded his head quickly, making the long black hair dance in waves. The door opened and his boy walked in, looking defeated. He asked, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Yaza whistled, "This kitten is cute looking. Better than dragon."

Asami was waiting for a rant, but Akihito shrugged his shoulders. He asked, "What is it?"

Akihito blurted out, "I need money to get my stuff!"

Asami stood up, ordering, "Yaza leave." Yaza was ready to speak and he glared. Yaza nodded its head and bounced out. He waved Souh out of the room. He waved his lover to him. Akihito has never asked for money before and he knew the man had some funds in his bank. He asked, "What happened, Takaba?"

Akihito fell into his lap, whispering, "Takaba isn't my name anymore. Everything is stripped from me. My bank account is gone." Akihito pounded his chest, sobbing, "I'm not even me anymore!"

Asami rubbed the back as Akihito sobbed in his arms. He glared at the office as he figured what happened. He offered, "You could take my name." Akihito laughed softly about it, but didn't say anything. He stated as he pulled out his card, "Use it for whatever you need."

"I'll pay you back." Akihito swore.

"Oh yes, you will and I know how." Asami teased, gaining the pale cheeks flush red. He wiped the tears away, stating, "Use it, Akihito. We will figure this out."

Akihito leaned his head against his shoulder, sighing, "Don't go after them. I think… I think this is the… the final straw. I just want to move on."

Asami replied, "I'll see what I can do with your name. You won't be able to do anything without a full name, Akihito." Akihito nodded his head against his shoulder. To their shock, he placed his hand on Akihito's stomach. Akihito looked at him, opening and shutting his mouth. He pulled away, stating, "I have no right to drag you in more or the child."

Akihito whispered, "But you want the child."

Asami was silent. It was more than having an heir with this child. He leaned back in his chair, refusing to answer the question.

Akihito asked, "What if it is a girl? Would she still be considered an heir?"

"Yes. She would rule the world, I rule." Asami replied. He went to push Akihito up, but Akihito grabbed his hand, placing it on the stomach. He swore his heart was racing.

Akihito whispered, "I have nowhere to go now. Nowhere to belong."

"You could still leave and I support you and the child." Asami stated as he tried to pull away, but his boy was having none of it.

Akihito sobbed, "I can't do this alone. I can't. I thought I was stronger than this, but I'm not. I'm scared. So scared."

Asami pulled his boy close to his body as the sobs wracked the thin body. He felt the rage in him, but he bottled it inside. He stated without looking at Akihito, "Chose this and there is no turning back, Akihito."

Akihito leaned up, asking, "Can you just be there for me for a while before I decide anything? I… I need… need you."

Asami knew if he was involved more, he might not release Akihito or the child ever. He stared coldly at the boy who was pleading with him. He leaned forward, sealing the lips. When arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, he knew he would give anything to Akihito. Pulling back, he stated, "Very well."

Akihito stood up, stating, "I better get the stuff. I won't need any camera stuff until well this whole mess is figured out."

Asami handed him the card, holding onto the hand. He commanded, "Get whatever you want." He smirked as he continued, "I'll get my payment back later." The boy laughed and blushed. In seconds, Akihito was out the door. What was he doing? Why was Akihito gaining this reaction from him?

Akihito ran outside, still feeling like a broken man. He put the card away, not in the least surprised Shin following him again. He wanted to pick up some of the food. He was really craving milk and his pocky. He wanted to stop over his friends' and talk with them. He walked down the street, seeing Yaza standing there. Those green eyes made him shiver. He wondered if this creepy person would follow. Yaza just tilted its head and walked in the other direction, away from him.

Akihito wasn't surprised when the clerk from before made a phone call when he used Asami's card. It was amusing to see her blush when she was yelled at. He walked out of the store with his stuff, heading down the street. He planned to stop at Kou's. Maybe they could get Takato over. Shin was still following which gained a few odd stares at him. He got to his friend's, knocking on the door. It was answered and he was pulled inside. He grabbed a cup, asking, "Is it alright for me to place my milk in the fridge?" Kou nodded his head. He grabbed some milk and his pocky. He flopped on the chair, seeing Takato sitting there for the first time.

"You look like hell, Aki." Takato remarked.

"Oh, thanks for sharing." Akihito snapped. He closed his eyes, telling his friends, "Dad took the Takaba name from me. I have nothing now. Not even a name."

"What the hell!?" Kou screamed.

Takato asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Asami is going to figure out something." Akihito explained. Kou and Takato glanced at each other, then at him. He muttered, "Guess you did research after all."

Takato confessed, "Boss told me everything about him. He heard a rumor that some man got into Asami's business and Asami kidnapped him."

Akihito tensed as the memories of their first meeting went. It was painful. It was scary. He had to take a morning after pill that morning. He wondered what would Asami say if he learned he did that. He turned his head, sighing, "Yes, it was me. I got taught a lesson. After that, it was running into him. When Fei Long took me to Hong Kong, he was my only hope."

Kou asked, "Did he come for you because he loves you or because of something else?"

Akihito sighed, "I don't know, Kou. With Fei Long, I didn't realize the issue until we got back. I got scared of being pregnant to my kidnapper and Asami's reaction. I ran."

"Were you?" Takato asked. When he shook his head, Takato sighed, "There are a lot of rumors about this man. He is a killer, dealing with everything illegal, and…"

"Powerful. I got that a long time ago, Takato." Akihito stated. He turned to his friends, ordering, "Swear you will not do something stupid. Swear it."

Takato and Kou both said at the same time, "I swear."

Akihito gulped down his milk and started to eat his pocky, changing the subject, "What game have you been playing, Kou?" Kou went into details even though Takato gave him a look. He laughed at Kou's attempt for a girlfriend online that didn't pan out. He kept drinking his milk. He knew Shin was outside watching the apartment. He felt a little better as the conversation went into his friends' lives. He did learn that Tia was pregnant with twins. He laughed, "You are going to have your hands full, Takato?"

Takato chuckled, "I know, but it will be worth it."

Akihito laid his hand on his stomach. Yes, it would worth it. Kou looked at him. He smiled a little. Takato touched his shoulder, making him look up.

Takato stated, "We could figure a way to help."

Akihito shook his head, replying, "I don't like taking Asami's money, but I can't ask you of it. You got two little ones on the way."

Kou asked, "Is it because you feel less a man?" When he stared, stunned, Kou remarked, "Stop letting your parents rule your mind too. It is them who put that idea in your head. I'm sure Asami does not see less than a man."

Takato agreed, "There is nothing wrong with you being with a man, Akihito."

Akihito felt tears, but pushed them back. He gave a smile, thanking his friends. Kou showed him the computer program, then they played some games. He yawned, "I think I'm going to head home. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow." He left the apartment, feeling a little better. It took a little while to get to the penthouse. He walked in, seeing a whole table full of food and Ai standing there, looking pleased. He put away the rest of his milk and pocky. He sat down, speaking, "I owe you an apology."

"What for?" Ai asked.

"I snapped at you and you didn't deserve it." Akihito explained. Ai chuckled softly, waving it off. He sat there, eating as he realized he was starving. Some smells were making him nausea, but for the most part, he could eat.

Asami looked at the man who dared crossed him. Nao stood there with blood covering his face and clothes. He spoke coldly, "To even attack one of my own." His brother was leaning against the wall with his shoulder bandage up from the bullet.

Nao pleaded, "Asami-sama…"

It fell into screams as he shot the man in the leg. His men stood tall and no inch of fear. He heard the door and a cold laughter. Everyone, including his brother shivered except him. Asami turned his cold gold eyes to Yaza.

Yaza walked to him, whispering like it was in heat, "Please, my dear master, let me have a taste."

Nao paled and pleaded, "Asami-sama, please. I won't do it again."

Ryio responded, "Pleading is annoying. Mercy is a weakness." Ryio turned to him, hiding his pain away as he spoke, "Let it have some fun tonight."

Yaza walked to his brother, whispering, but he heard the words, "He has to pay for harming one who is mine."

Asami watched amused as Ryio shivered from the words. He put his gun away, ordering, "Make it slow, Yaza." Yaza's eyes lit up in coldness as it went to the pleading man. He walked to his brother, remarking, "You should just enjoy it."

"It could drive a knife in my back, Ryuuichi." Ryio replied.

No one took their eyes off of Yaza's cold work. The screams filled the room as it took its time with its victim. Asami chuckled, "And that is the turn on." Ryio remained silent as the screaming continued. When silence greeted them, he noticed Yaza got bored and shut the fool up. He pushed away from the wall, ordering, "Send a message around, Yaza." It nodded its head as it went to work. His brother followed him out as Kirishima quickly opened the door. He sighed, "Mother will want to see you."

"No doubt." Ryio replied, lighting up a cigarette.

They made a stop at the Club to dispose of the clothing of blood. It took a few minutes. He was cold tonight. He was ruthless. The trip home was trying to hide his darkness. He made it to his penthouse and entered. His mother was sitting there with her hands folded on her lap. Ryio cringed seeing their mother's look.

Ai spoke, "Which son of mine got injured tonight?"

Akihito walked out and stared at him. His boy ran to his side with concern in hazel eyes. Before a rant could escape those lips, Asami sealed them.

Akihito pushed him back, yelling, "Are you hurt!? Dammit! You…"

Ryio came to his saving, "It was me who got hurt. Ryuuichi is fine."

Ai stated, "I hope you took care of it."

"Mother." Asami warned. He saw Akihito look down at his feet. His mother made no other remark. He pulled his lover to the bedroom, letting Ryio handle their mother for the night. He heard her yelling as he shut the door. His boy looked up. He spoke calmly and coldly, "This is the world I live in."

Akihito walked to him, running his hand over his face, "I know. It still scares me."

Asami had nothing to say about it. He took off a suit jacket, putting his guns away. Akihito wrapped his arms around his back. He stated, "This will be every time. Death is the only way out."

Akihito changed the subject on a topic that was as harsh of truth, "Come with me tomorrow."

"Akihito…" Asami started to say.

"I can't take the child from you, Ryuuichi." Akihito confessed, ending all fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Hello readers. Thank you once again for the reviews. I'm glad people are enjoying the story. Please keep them coming as it helps me write. Enjoy this chapter.

Asami stood still and silent. He heard the words. Did Akihito understand the full meaning? He turned around to see Akihito was pleading to say something. He finally spoke coldly, "There is no turning back. You will be mine completely and there is no running."

"I know." Akihito replied.

Asami shook his head, stating, "No, you don't. You will take my name, forever bound to my side."

"At least I'll have a name." Akihito snorted.

Asami slammed his hands against the wall, trapping his boy against it and his body. He stared into hazel eyes coldly. He whispered deadly, "You will become part of my world. You will be held there, never allow to break from the binds. There will be a guard every second of your life. There will be no freedom. None whatsoever. You will have to follow every order I give. You will see death. You will see enemies falling." Akihito shook, trying to look him straight in the eye. He could tell Akihito was scared. He saw the fear the first time they met. It was the same look. He pulled back, sighing, "Think…"

Akihito screamed, "I did think! I ran because I was afraid of my attraction! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" His boy fell into his chest, whispering, "You said we would descend to the pits of hell together. I will descend with you and only you. Please don't leave me like this. I give up the fight and I don't want you to leave."

Asami lifted his lover's chin, staring into the hazel eyes. He wanted to drown in them forever. He knew this emotion. He sighed, "There will never be a chance to escape. Never."

Akihito leaned up, whispering against his lips, "Make me yours forever. You won."

Asami let the kiss linger for a second before pulling back. Akihito lowered his eyes. He thought about what he was about to do. There was no turning back for either of them. He raised the chin, stating, "You belong to me now and forever. I decide your fate." Akihito gave a bitter smile and nodded his head. He had things to prepare. He had to do it soon. He had to make the world understand no one was going after his lover. He sealed the lips into a heated kiss, sealing their fate for good. Arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Before it could become more heated, there was a knock at the door. He pulled away, answering to see his brother there.

"Ma sent me to check on you two." Ryio replied with a cigarette between his lips.

"Akihito, get some sleep. I have some business to handle now." Asami ordered.

Akihito did not turn to look at him and asked, "Does it concern me?"

"You belong to the Asami name now. You and the child. There is no escape now. You sealed your fate." Asami remarked. Akihito turned to look at him. There was a fire burning deep inside the soul. It was beautiful. It burned for him. Ryio looked between them, stepping back with a bow of his head toward Akihito. He stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Does that mean…" Ryio started to ask.

Asami cut him off, answering, "Yes." He walked down to the study with Ryio following him. He sat at his desk, leaning back. He fished out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. He blew out the gray smoke. Their fate was sealed forever. He picked up his phone. On the second ring, it was picked up. He ordered, "Kirishima set up a dinner at the Club. I want each low-class head to be there." He gained his response without a question.

Ai stood at the door, stating, "The name is powerful."

"It will be his now. He belongs to me and only me." Asami spoke coldly.

Ai walked into the room, looking at him and his brother, chuckling softly, "He has a strong spirit. He will do well to belong to the Asami name."

"You have no idea how right you are, mother." Asami remarked as he thought back to the times Akihito fought. Many would have fell to Fei Long, but Akihito stood strong until he got him back. Akihito had the fire to burn. Even with their meetings, Akihito bounced back up. He replied, "We will need a moment, combining him to our name."

Ai smiled with her words, "I will handle that part."

Asami whispered, "I have him and the child now." His brother and mother left him to his thoughts. He looked down at the photo of his first son. He held it up to see the boy's mother in him more than him. He still paid payments, but every check was sent back. He tossed the photo in the drawer. He picked up his phone, hearing a click, "I want you at a dinner."

"Master plans to show no mercy to anyone." Yaza whispered deadly.

"Sounds like you are busy." Asami pointed out.

"Hmm, taking my time with your request." Yaza chuckled.

Asami heard a painful groan in the background. He smirked, stating, "I will show the world the darkness."

Yaza laughed, "Yes, master is drowning in it. Does this dinner have something to do with kitten?"

"He does have claws, Yaza."

"Meow, hiss. I like him better than pretty dragon."

"Do not cross me, Yaza."

"Kitten's name is on the list and I follow the list very well."

"What has stopped you with Fei Long?" Asami asked as the study opened. His lover walked inside, trying to look him in the eye. There was a dark chuckle and a deep scream over the phone. He waited to see what Yaza would answer.

"I might. I do not like Master injure." Yaza purred.

Asami hung up. He waved his lover to him. He spoke, "I thought I told you to sleep."

Akihito sat on his lap, confessing his deepest fears, "I was foolish. I did jobs. I drank. What if I harmed our child? I…"

"Then we try again and again." Asami told it straight. Akihito looked so exhausted. He ran his fingers through the brown hair. He picked his lover up with ease and carried him to the bedroom. His brother was in the living room, laughing at the sight. Akihito blushed and hid his head into his chest. He laid his lover down, ordering, "Sleep. The appointment is early. I might not be able to make it. I could send…"

"If you do not come, then I want no one else." Akihito mumbled.

"There will be a guard. There is no way around that and I will not hear your arguments over it." Asami stated coldly. Akihito was opening and closing his mouth. Instead, he gained a nod. He got undressed for bed and took his spot. It was strange to watch as Akihito moved as close as possible. It was even stranger that he wrapped his arm around the boy, pulling him to his chest.

Akihito woke up and like his private moments, he felt the bed. It was cold. The heat of a body long gone. He stood up, doing his morning routine: go to the bathroom, shower, shave, and dress. He stepped out to the dinning area to see Ai setting the table. Asami or Ryio were not in sight. He sat down, trying to piece everything together. Was Asami lying? Was Asami taking back his word? Was Asami going to make the appointment? He was scared. He could have harmed their child.

Ai sighed, "I could come with you, Akihito."

Akihito hissed, "No." Then he looked at the blue eyes. He shook his head, muttering, "No. I'll be fine." Liar. His mind called him. He ate the food that didn't make him want to vomit. Some smells were bothering him. He sighed as he looked at the address. As he stepped out, Shin shadowed him.

It took some public transportation to get to the doctor's office. Shin looked, annoyed about doing it. He walked into the office. The nurse smiled at him and he spoke, "Akihito to see Masao-sensei."

The nurse gave another smile and replied, "Let me take you back, sir."

Akihito nodded his head. Shin followed. As he entered, he heard the nurse order his guard to stand outside. He was scared. His hands were shaking and sweating. He rubbed them against his jeans. The door opened and an older man around forty or fifty walked into the room with a chart.

Masao spoke without looking at him, "My name is Masao. I see you have no insurance."

"Well, some issues have come up." Akihito explained.

Masao snorted, "If you think I'm going to see you without payment, you are greatly mistaken."

Akihito looked with a glare. He had Asami's card. He had to make a payment. He had to know the child was safe. He went to pull it out when the door opened. There stood Asami with a cold stare.

Asami turned his head to the doctor, stating coldly, "All medical costs are billed to me, Masao."

The doctor paled and spoke quickly, "Of course, Asami-san."

Asami continued, "Another thing. Whoever is with Akihito comes into the room."

Akihito watched as the doctor nodded his head. Asami walked to him. He felt a little calmer. He was still nervous.

Masao asked, "Do you know how far along you are, Akihito-kun?"

Akihito replied, "No. Also, I want to make sure the baby is okay. Since, I didn't realize pregnancy, I had some dangerous jobs and some drinks."

Masao ordered, "Lay back and pull your shirt up."

Akihito did as told. Without thinking, he grabbed Asami's hand. He did notice some amusement in gold eyes, but he didn't say anything. He was too nervous. He shivered as the gel was placed on his stomach. He thought his heart stopped when he heard another heartbeat.

Masao spoke, "I don't see anything wrong. It has a strong heartbeat, which is good. I say you are month along. Have you had any morning sickness?"

Akihito shook his head, explaining, "Some smells bother me, but I haven't vomited."

Masao wrote out something on the pad, stating, "This will be for nausea. You won't tell the sex until between four to six months. I would like regular check ups."

Asami took the paper, replying, "I will set up appointments and be told the times."

"I can do that." Akihito growled.

Asami turned and spoke, "You are lucky if you remember anything. I believe one time, you came in and out of the penthouse six times because you kept forgetting things."

"I won't forget this!" Akihito yelled.

Asami, ignoring him, ordered the doctor, "I'll set up the appointments."

After the doctor agreed, they walked out. Akihito held a smile on his face to know the baby was okay. He had directions. No drinking. No extra dangerous jobs. He even had to take vitamins to ensure the baby was getting everything. He didn't even fight when the yakuza ordered him in the limo. He smiled, sighing, "The baby is all right."

"It is a fighter like us." Asami remarked.

Akihito nodded his head. He kept his hand on his stomach. He was a month along. The doctor did explain the pregnancy would be nine months, but they would have to do a C-section before the ninth month to ensure there were no problems with the birth. Before he knew it, he was on Asami's lap and his lips sealed in a heated kiss. He groaned and fought against the invading tongue. He felt heat as a hand rubbed against his groin. He could not stop his hips from thrusting into the large hand. Asami broke the kiss, smirking as the hand rubbed him again. He bit his lip, trying to ensure the guards couldn't hear his moans.

Asami teased, "None of that. I want to hear your voice."

"Asami."

"No more of that. My name." Asami ordered, squeezing him.

Akihito tried to think and he groaned the only name he knew, "Ryuuichi." His pants were pulled down. He blushed when he saw the gold eyes staring in deep lust. He was laid down, losing his breath when Asami wrapped his mouth around his cock. He yelled, "RYUUICHI!" The tongue danced across his groin, making him moan. His head banged against the seat as his hips thrust into the heat. He was so close, it was driving him wild. When he felt two fingers thrust inside, he screamed out his heat. They hit his spot every third thrust, driving his mind mad. The warmth and sucks were making him drown. He moaned when he fell over the edge, "Ryuuichiiiii."

"Fix yourself up. I have work to do." Asami remarked. After dressing, he was pulled to the yakuza, who spoke, "Tonight is a dinner. The start of your fate. You will have clothes picked out. Be ready by seven. No escape."

Akihito gulped down the lump in his throat. He nodded his head as they got out of the limo. He asked before Asami went inside, "Is it all right if I go out to grab some snacks with your card?"

Asami looked at him, replying, "I told you to use it for whatever you want."

Akihito watched as Asami entered the Club. His heart was racing. Tonight was the start of everything. He was going to be bound to the yakuza forever. He walked down the street, trying to use his phone. He sighed, annoyed when he realized even the phone was no use without his name. He turned the other direction to stop at Kou's. He knocked on the door.

Kou screamed, "Come in!"

Akihito entered to see Kou cussing at the computer. He laughed, "Having trouble?"

"You can say that." Kou answered and then asked, "What's up?"

Akihito told his friend, "I decided to stay by Asami's side. Well, guess I got to get used to calling him, Ryuuichi. It looks like I'll be taking his name."

Kou pointed out, "You are nervous."

Akihito turned his head, revealing, "It's mean there is no escape for me. My life will be directed by him from now on." Kou just stared at him. He flopped onto the couch, sighing, "For the most part on his behalf, he has kept me out of the underworld. My decision puts me directly into it."

"You love him, right?" Kou asked. When he nodded his head, Kou stated, "I think he loves you too."

"I might just hold his interest." Akihito confessed.

"Bullshit." Kou hissed and continued, "I'm sorry Aki, but I just don't see it. He went for you injured. He is putting his name on you now. He wants the child. A man doesn't go that far for interest, but love."

Asami stared at the green eyes who was staring back. He sat back as he heard every detail of the mission. Yaza was having a pleasing moment to make Kirishima squirm where he stood by his side. He fished out a cigarette and lit it up. He spoke, "Tonight is the dinner."

Yaza paused in telling the story as it remarked, "So soon."

Asami took a drag from the cigarette for a moment, letting the silence linger in the office. Kirishima did glance at him for a brief second. He replied, "It is time to claim what is mine."

"Oh, kitten is going to be shown to the world as the wifey of the great Asami Ryuuichi." Yaza chuckled softly.

Asami smirked as he spoke, "He would punch you for that comment, even if it is true." Kirishima looked at him, but went back to organizing the files. He asked, "What is on your mind, Kirishima?"

Kirishima froze in his movements, but sighed, "Do you think it is a good idea, sir?"

Yaza spoke before he could, "Kitten is our master's wife. This would show the entire world the power Asami Ryuuichi has." There was a silent pause, then his assassin stated firmly and coldly, "I will give up my life for Asami's lover. I will protect the kitten as I will protect those Asami-sama orders."

Asami asked, "What would you do, Kirishima?"

Kirishima stared straight into his eyes as the man answered, "I would throw down my life."

"Then there is no problem." Asami remarked.

"Except the boy is known to get into trouble, Asami-sama." Kirishima pointed out.

Asami chuckled. Oh, he knew that well. He stated, "Then, we will just have to be on top of things. He is my partner and carries my heir."

Yaza purred, "The Asami name lives on and will carry on." There was another brief pause as Yaza bowed his head and stated, "I will be at the dinner and report all the rumors. Trouble will fall to those who dare to try to cross the Asami name."

Asami changed the subject, "Ryio will be there." He watched amused as Yaza's green eyes brighten. He ordered, "Do not get sidetracked." Yaza nodded its head. He ordered, "Now on, the guards are on alert for my lover. They will learn to respect him as my lover and not some interest I hold."

Kirishima responded, "I will ensure each guard understands, Asami-sama."

Asami questioned, "What about the shipment today to Nobu?"

Kirishima answered, "It has gone through. Nobu is interested in combining families, though."

Yaza snorted as Asami smirked. He spoke, "That will be dealt with tonight. Ryio is the only hope."

Yaza growled, "No. He is Mine."

Asami responded, "He belongs to no one. You are owed, Yaza." Yaza pouted at him and he smirked at his assassin. He thought Ryio should just take his attraction and deal with it. He heard Ryio had lovers, tossing them away, none of them catching his interest. On the hand, he could tell the interest Ryio held for their assassin.

Yaza asked, "Is there anything else you need?"

"Need to blow off some stress." Asami responded.

"I need to do something to stay focused tonight. I'm not getting my sex." Yaza remarked with a pout.

Asami waved it off who bounced out the door. Kirishima handed him a file about Kenta. He growled, "Damn fool, not understanding the business. How many are rebelling?"

Kirishima answered, "There is one trouble maker and others are gaining hope."

Asami spoke, "I'll deal with it after the dinner. This is going to end." Kirishima nodded his head and left the office. He had to have this dealt with quickly before any more problems became known. He had the dinner tonight and then showing the world, it was not wise to challenge him. Having Yaza there would give him an edge. Everyone in the underworld feared it.

Akihito walked into the penthouse, seeing Ai busy cleaning up and chatting on the phone. He heard his name but before he could hear any more words, Ai hung up. He muttered, "I hate when people talk about me."

Ai responded, "It is to prepare for your naming to Asami Akihito. There is a lot to deal with."

"There is a dinner tonight. Is it there?" Akihito asked. Ai shook her head and he asked, "What is this dinner?"

Ai answered with a smile, "It is to show every head, you are off limits. You are now known as Ryuuichi's wife. Well partner if you do not care for the wife title."

Akihito frowned at the term, but kept his mouth shut. He revealed all secrets around Asami to Kou. Kou was silent, but he could see the concern. Kou finally repeated that Asami loved him. He didn't know. He belonged to the yakuza. He loved Asami. Did he have that returned? As he watched Ai fix up the living room, he asked, "Do you think Asami… I mean Ryuuichi loves me?"

Ai stopped and questioned, "Why do you think he doesn't?"

Akihito sighed sadly, "I belong to him. I held his interest. Does not mean he loves me. Now, I carry his child. I carry his heir. This could all be to control it."

Ai pulled him to the couch, making him sit and stated, "Listen closely, young man. This is not interest. If it was, he would not go through this to show the world you are his partner or give his name to you. My sons know no lover who will be tossed away will ever hold the Asami name. Ryuuichi almost made a mistake when he was younger with the woman who carried his child, but he backed off when she wanted away." She took a breath and continued, "You will carry his name and mark. You will be shown to every head in the underworld, you are an Asami and demand respect from each of them. Ryuuichi loves you even if you do not see it. I do. I know my boys."

Ryio spoke from the door, "Ryuuichi would not done half the things he did for you if you were just interest."

Akihito turned his head to see Ryio standing there with his arms crossed. He heard from everyone that Asami loved him. Why did he not see it? Why did he not believe their words? He nodded his head, thinking. Ryio opened his mouth, but Ai shook her head. He stood up, sighing, "I better get ready for the dinner."

Ai replied, "Everything is laying on the bed for you. Please wear what he sent. It is important you do."

Ryio piped up, "We both have to get ready too. If you need help, yell."

Akihito nodded his head. He was nervous about what he had to wear. He knew their tones. It was the same when Asami made an order that should not be disobeyed. He walked inside to see a navy blue yukata on the bed. He picked it up to see a large desire on the front. There was a bright black rose with a small heart inside with a snake driving out of it. The tail reached to the back of the yukata. He undressed and put on what he had to. Tonight, marked his descent to hell. He whispered, "I'll gladly go if it with him."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Thank you for all the wonderful comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep the comments coming. It does help me write.

Asami glanced at every name that was placed to the dinner. Everyone was there that he wanted. He was waiting for Akihito and family to show. He stood up. Yaza was standing in the corner, dressed in a long black gown with silver printed all over. He could tell his assassin was anxious about tonight. He walked to him, ordering, "No distractions. I want to know every thought, every plan, and everyone's reaction." He noticed Yaza's nails were painted red. The hair was pulled into a braid. He stared hard into green eyes.

Yaza spoke calmly, "I serve the Asami name. I bow to no one else. Everyone will know the power you hold tonight. You will know everything."

Asami nodded his head as he saw his family come up to him. Akihito was looking at the ground. He walked to his lover, lifting the chin. He stared into hazel eyes. They were lost in each other. He leaned to the ear, whispering, "One last chance, Akihito."

Akihito looked into his eyes, stating firmly, "I belong to you now and forever. My love is yours."

Asami nodded his head, ordering, "Let's get this show on the way." He was pleased the yukata fit his boy perfectly including his mark was wrapped around the body. Soon, it would be there permanently and craved into the boy's soul. He wrapped his arm around the thin waist, walking toward the VIP room. Yaza smirked, going to his cold mode completely. Ryio helped their mother into the room. There were voices, but silence greeted them when he entered with Akihito by his side. Yaza hid in the shadows, listening and watching. Nobu and Osamu approached him. He kept his grip on his lover, who looked around the room.

Nobu bowed his head, speaking, "Thank you for the shipment, Asami-sama. Who is this?"

Asami replied with a smirk, "My soon to be wife." He gained a sharp elbow in his side. He stared into fierce hazel eyes. He corrected the teasing remark, "My partner. He will soon carry my name."

Osamu replied, "You need an heir or will you use Ryio-sama?"

Asami noticed Akihito squirming as he answered, "The drug K89KG is in his system. He carries my heir."

Nobu remarked, "No one wants to mess with that drug. I'm shocked you did."

Before Akihito could say anything, Asami pulled Akihito to his side more to gain his attention. When hazel eyes looked at him, he gave a cold look, silently telling the boy to keep his mouth shut. Akihito nodded his head and kept trying to make himself small to the crowd.

Osamu asked, "What is his name?"

"Akihito." Asami answered with ease.

Nobu sighed, "I was hoping to combine our families."

Asami retorted, "It will not happen." Nobu nodded his head. The two heads left his side. He could see Akihito was anxious. He asked, "What is on your mind?"

Akihito questioned, "Do we have to repeat about the drug to everyone?"

Asami chuckled, "It will go around the room quickly. Osamu does not like to keep his mouth shut. Second, never reveal how the drug got in your system."

"Makes you look like an evil bastard."

"The point is to show power." Asami replied. Akihito nodded his head. There were questions in those eyes. There was something on his lover's mind. Head of families approached him, talking about their business. Akihito sighed, annoyed. He knew his boy was dying to tell stories, but there was no way he could. He walked to the table, helping Akihito to his chair. He asked, "What would you like to drink?"

"This place wouldn't have milk, would they?" Akihito whispered.

Asami waved the employee over, ordering for milk. She blinked her eyes, but went to serve him. Some plates were put before them. Everyone in the room was staring at his lover. There was shock. There was fear. There was envy. When Yaza approached him, everyone in the room backed up an inch. Perfect time for it to show its face to the room. Yaza sat across from him, staring at its nails. Ryio was leaning against the wall, trying to look interested in Nobu's daughter, Mi's conversation. He did notice a shift in Yaza. He spoke in a hush tone, "Stop getting distracted, Yaza."

Yaza replied, "Nobu still wants to combine families. He is trying with Ryio-sama. Looks like he doesn't want any part. Osamu is spreading the drug in kitten's system. Everyone in the room knows, you have taken kitten as wife and he carries your heir."

Akihito hissed, "I'm not a kitten and not a woman! I have a name, asshole!"

Asami chuckled softly when the entire room went silent. Yaza tilted its head, staring at the fierce boy beside him. Akihito did not back down or show fear.

Yaza chuckled darkly, "He does have claws. Does he use them on you, Asami-sama?"

"They are sharp too, Yaza." Asami remarked with a smirk. Yaza chuckled as it decided it was time to play the game around the room and left their side. Akihito grumbled something and started to eat. He asked, "Anything bothering you in the room with nausea?"

Akihito answered, "Not yet." His boy paused and asked, "Is this Yaza person a woman or a guy?"

Asami chuckled softly, "I have no idea. Never seen it naked before." Akihito blinked his eyes but went back to eating. The milk came and Akihito took it with a thank you. He grabbed a glass of wine. He couldn't have something stronger since he had business to deal with after the dinner. He saw his mother talking with a couple people. Ryio was looking around the room, watching. Ryio seemed to be ignoring the woman's conversation. He watched, amused as Yaza approached his brother. Ryio should just take it home. He started to eat, noting his lover was silent. He asked, "What is going on in your mind?"

Akihito played with the yukata as the man answered, "Do I get to meet your father? He is the only one I haven't seen."

"He died when I was eighteen."

"Oh."

"I'll tell the story later. Not here." Asami stated as he saw the questions ready to slip out of the thin lips. Some people approached him, stating they would do anything for the Asami name. He kept his eyes sharp. Akihito looked a little pale after a few minutes of eating.

Akihito whispered, "Can I step out for a second? Some of the smells are getting to me."

Asami nodded his head and looked at Yaza who nodded its head. He let his lover leave his side. Yaza stepped out. He knew no one would mess with Akihito since Yaza was now guarding him. He stood up, not in the least surprised Mi walked to him. She smiled at him. He gave a sharp look to Nobu, who looked a little uncomfortable.

Mi spoke, "Asami-sama, it is a pleasure to see you. I was hoping we…"

When a hand slid up his arm, there was dead silence as a voice growled, "Ryuuichi."

Asami turned his head to see those hazel eyes bright in rage. Akihito walked to him with his hands curled into fists. He was hoping his lover would not do something stupid in front of everyone. Ryio was stepping closer to them. Akihito grabbed his tie, pulling him down. Lips sealed his. He smirked as he took full control of the kiss. When he broke the kiss, Akihito was leaning against him. He chuckled, "I believe I have husband duties to preform. Excuse me." He walked passed Yaza, ordering, "Make sure Nobu has a clear warning to back off."

Asami walked to his office. He locked the door and stared at his lover. He took a step to see Akihito backing up. He asked, "What was that about, Akihito?" Akihito shook his head. He pulled the boy to him, feeling everything on his lover. He chuckled, "So jealous."

Akihito muttered, "She wanted to jump your bones."

"Marking me in front of everyone now?" Asami taunted. Before words could be spoken, he sealed the lips. He thrust his tongue inside the wet heat. Akihito tried to battle him, but was losing. He knew the dinner would be over soon. He had business to handle. He pulled back, ordering, "Give me something and I'll return the favor." He was amused as Akihito dropped to his knees. As his cock was pulled out of its confinement, he groaned at the sight of his lover, licking his lips. He warned, "Akihito." In seconds, his cock was inside the wet heat. Akihito was bobbing his head up and down, sucking him like a treat. He ran his fingers through the brown hair. He thrust in when he got impatient. He pulled back and Akihito was panting.

Akihito pleaded, "Asami."

"The name, Akihito." Asami growled.

Akihito whispered, "Ryuuichi."

Asami ordered, "Lift the yukata and lean against the desk." Akihito groaned but did as he told. He pressed his body against his lover. He asked as he rubbed against the opening, "Were you jealous?"

"Ryuuichi."

"Did you want to mark me in front of everyone?"

"Ryuuichi."

Asami smirked as he nibbled the ear. He whispered, "You are seen as my wife even if you are a man. Tell me."

Akihito screamed, "YES! I DIDN'T WANT HER TO GAIN YOUR ATTENTION! AHHHHH!"

Asami thrust deep and hard once his lover confessed. Akihito moved his hips and he grabbed them. He ordered, "Enjoy the ride." Akihito whimpered as he slowly pulled out. He taunted, "Do you want it fast?" He entered slowly, gaining the hips squirming. He slapped the ass cheek, gaining another whimper. "Tell me." He ordered deep in his lust.

Akihito groaned, "Yes. Ryuuichi. Please. Ahh. Ghh. UGg."

Asami bit at the neck as he started to pick up the pace. The skin hitting skin and Akihito's moans were filling the room. He whispered into the ear, "Touch yourself." Akihito followed his order in seconds. Akihito was groaning louder. He thrust, hearing Akihito scream. His body demanded release. He helped Akihito's hand work him to the edge. When the muscles tighten around his cock, he groaned into the ear as he found his relief. He pulled out, grabbing tissues. His lover was leaning against him as he cleaned them up.

"Ryuuichi…"

Asami stated, "You need to return home. I have a problem to address tonight." Akihito to face him, leaning against him. He ran his fingers through the brown hair. He whispered into the ear, "You do not need to know."

Akihito looked him in the eye, ordering, "Return to me."

Asami saw it was more than just coming back alive. He lifted the chin, staring into the eye, stating fiercely, "You are mine. I am yours. This is not for show. This is for life." Akihito opened his mouth, then shut it. He sighed, "I will explain when I come home tonight." Akihito nodded his head, dumbstruck. He unlocked the door and went down the hallway with Akihito by his side.

Ryio remarked, "I thought you were joking. Holy shit, you fuck here."

Ai slapped his brother, stating, "Everyone left."

Asami looked over, "Suoh, take my mother and lover home." Suoh nodded and helped Akihito and his mother out of the club. Yaza was leaning against the wall. He spoke, "I have some business to handle. Yaza, I am in need of your service tonight." Kirishima shivered. They left the club to head to the middle of the city that house Kenta. He was going to put a stop to the problem for once and for all.

Ryio followed two steps behind his brother. Yaza was silent and cold looking. They entered to see Kenta pale and ran to his brother's side.

Asami ordered, "Bring everyone out. I want the trouble maker."

Kenta did as ordered. Ryio stared into dark brown eyes who were glaring at them. There was a fight in the young man, but it was foolish. Each one of them inside Kenta's building was sold. There was no escape for them. It walked to the man, running its finger nail over the man's lips. His hands curled into fists. He really needed to get laid if he was thinking about it in such a manner.

Asami walked to the man, asking, "What is your name?"

The man answered with pride, "Yuto."

Ryio spoke, "Yuto, you are a fool." Yuto hissed at him, but he made no move. Yaza was circling Yuto, calculating its next move.

Asami smirked as he ordered, "Yaza, take him down the hall and do your worse."

"It will never break me." Yuto growled as he was pulled out of the room.

Ryio watched as his brother lit a cigarette. Everyone in the room was silent, giving worried glances toward them. He could see some knew the head boss was in the room. He heard a loud piercing scream. He watched women and men take a step back. Scream after scream could be heard. His brother stared coldly at everyone. The sounds were not silent. He heard pleading. Yaza was a monster and could make everyone fall.

Asami took a step forward, stating coldly, "Listen to his cries. You will never rise out of this. You better follow orders if you wish to stay intact."

Yaza walked back into the room, dragging Yuto with him. Once the body was tossed in front of everyone, they could see the damage. One ear was missing with blood flooding the area. Some teeth were knocked out. One eye was damaged, most likely never to be able to see again. The fingers were broken. Yuto was living but in great pain. Yaza knelt down, running its finger across the bloody cheek to hear a whimper. Ryio watched his brother show no mercy to anyone. Ryio spoke, "See what will happen to cross us. Do you wish to be like Yuto."

Yaza asked, "May I stay, Master?"

Asami stated, "Do as you please. This is the last warning to everyone here."

Everyone stared, losing all hope completely. Kenta nodded his head. Ryio walked out the door. He really needed some relief. He spoke to his brother, "I'm heading back to my place. I suggest you talk with your wife. He believes you do not love him." His brother just glared at him and got inside the limo. He took to walking home. He needed some fresh air. Maybe he could grab some drug to ease his mind for the night. He could look for a hook up. For goodness sakes, he could have taken one at Kenta's house for the night.

It took a good hour to get to his place. He entered, sensing something off. He pulled out his gun, pointing at a head. The light switched on and he growled, "Dammit! Ryuuichi would have my head killing you!"

Yaza purred, "I could not stop to notice the stress."

Ryio growled, "Not in a chance." Yaza ignored him as he pushed him to the ground, kissing him hard. The tongue inside of his mouth knew how to turn his entire body on. He bit on the tongue. It pulled back, licking its lips. Before he could say anything, his pants were pulled down. He hissed, "Get lost, Yaza. I'm in no mood for your games."

Yaza purred again, "I love games with Ryio-sama."

Ryio went to grab it, but he banged his head against the floor when lips wrapped around his half-hard cock. He bit his lip to stop the groan escaping. The long tongue licked down to his balls and back up to the tip.

Yaza purred, "Master Ryio should stop denying this and enjoy. I can make it very pleasurable."

"I swear I'm going to kill you some day." Ryio bit out. He went to kick but his cock was swallowed into the wet heat. His hips thrust up, body letting the pleasure rule him. He groaned deeply as the tongue danced across his cock. As the mouth pulled up, he hissed when teeth teased his flesh. He glared down at it. It ignored the stare as a hand came rolling his balls, sending more pleasure to his body. He banged his head down again as the pleasure was taking over. He knew Yaza was playing with him. He grabbed the head and thrust his cock into the mouth. It did nothing to stop him from taking his pleasure by thrusting in and out of the mouth. Instead, it sucked and used its tongue to send sparks throughout his body. He was very close by the muscles in his body tensing. He groaned deeply when he released inside the mouth. Yaza leaned up, kissing him deeply and letting him taste himself on the tongue.

Yaza chuckled, "Now, Ryio-sama feels better. The stress is leaving. So I did my job."

Ryio glared at it. Yaza stood up, looking pleased with itself. He stood up, pulling his pants up. Yaza waved and walked to the door. He asked, "You leaving?"

Yaza turned its head to look at him as it spoke with laughter, "First dates should never be all the way."

Ryio glared when Yaza danced out of the home. He rubbed his head. He didn't know why he let it go that far. He picked up his gun, deciding bed was a good idea.

Akihito tossed and turned on the bed. He wanted to see Asami. Ai said she was tired and went to bed. He knew that he should sleep. It might take hours for the yakuza to return home. Takato did call him on Asami's house phone about an hour ago, hearing from Kou the story. His friend was concern but swore to do nothing stupid. He sighed into the silent room. He heard the door and sat up in bed right away. The bedroom door's opened. There was a cold look in gold eyes. He asked in a whisper, "Did you take care of the problem?"

Asami looked at him, putting the guns away as the man spoke, "I told you that you did not need to know."

Akihito gulped down the lump in his throat. Asami undressed and sat on the edge of the bed. He smelt the cigarette as it was lit. He wrapped his arms around the back, leaning his head against it. He whispered, "Tell me."

"I claimed you as my partner tonight, Akihito. I did not only bind you to me, I bound myself to you." Asami spoke.

Akihito raised his hands against the tone chest, whispering, "Doesn't mean you will stay…"

Asami hissed, "Akihito. Our family is loyal until our death. To the underworld, you are my wife, partner, whatever you prefer to be called. I will remain loyal to you and only you."

Akihito sat there silent. His heart was racing. He knew Asami would not lie to him. He asked, "What happens with changing my name to yours?"

Asami sighed, "Remember the marking on the yukata." When he nodded his head against Asami's back, Asami continued, "It will be engraved on your arm. Since your pregnancy, we will take time with it. Second, it is almost like a wedding, us both claiming our loyalty to each other. Usually both families come together."

"My family won't." Akihito muttered sadly.

Asami turned to face him, replying, "You may invite some people if you want as long as they do not disturb the process."

Akihito thought for a few seconds, sighing, "The only people would be my friends. I don't want them to see the engraving if it happens there." He was scared about the marking, but he made his decision. It was final now.

Asami explained, "That is a private matter. It is just you and me. Well the engraver, but no one else is allowed to see it happen."

Akihito asked, "What about you? I don't see an engraving on you."

Asami stated, "I already have the Asami bloodline. Mother has it on her back. Ryio doesn't have one either."

Akihito remarked, "So our child will never have the mark?"

"That is correct." Asami stated and then asked, "What is it? I can tell when something is bothering you."

Akihito looked away from the all knowing eyes. He fiddled with the blanket without lifting his eyes as he spoke in a quiet voice, "Do you want to be bound to me? I know you had lovers before and…"

Asami lifted his chin, stating, "I have not taken a lover while with you for a long time, Akihito. I'm binding myself to you freely."

Akihito couldn't stop the tears. He turned his head, trying to make sure Asami didn't see them. Asami turned his head, staring deep into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Asami, hiding his head into the strong chest.

"Brat stop crying over nothing." Asami replied, running fingers through his hair.

Akihito whispered, "I can't help it." He took a deep breath, continuing with his words, "I want to be with you forever."

Asami sighed, "Get some sleep, Akihito. Mother will take you around tomorrow to prepare everything."

Akihito laid down, watching as Asami put out the cigarette. When the strong body laid next to him, he moved closer to the man. Asami's eyes danced in amusement, but said nothing. A large arm wrapped around him, pulling him to the body that has protected him countless times.

The next morning, Akihito laid there even though the bed was cold. He felt so much. He felt the tears. Asami swore to be beside him. He climbed out of the bed and started to get ready for the day. He stepped out to see Asami sitting at the table. He was shocked again. He didn't see Ai. He sat down and started to eat. He asked, "Am I still going out with your mother?"

"You should call me, mom too, Akihito. You will belong to the Asami name soon." Ai spoke as he slowly walked into the room.

Akihito stared silently. He lost his family. His parents were trying to destroy him. He had nothing. The hope was Asami. He asked, "When does this happens?"

Asami drank some coffee as he answered, "It will take a bit of time. We need to get the engraver then the priestess."

Akihito felt lost. He could not get a job. He could not buy anything unless he used Asami's money or card. He couldn't even use his cell phone. He still was not comfortable giving everyone Asami's number. Kou and Takato had it but that was all. He played with his food, feeling defeated.

Asami raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you want it rushed?"

Akihito sighed sadly, "It's just everything I get is with your money. I even tried to get my bank account number and the money was taken out." He rubbed his eyes as he tried to stop the tears.

Asami replied, "It will be fine once you gain my name."

Ai piped up, "He could use my maiden name until the combining."

Akihito stared stunned at his future mother-in-law. He looked at Asami to see the man was thinking. He shook his head, stating, "I'll wait."

Asami spoke, "Do what you want, Akihito. The money is not an issue. I inherited my grandfather's money plus my businesses."

Akihito sighed, but didn't say anything. He watched as Asami received a call and stepped away from them. Ai gave him a smile. He asked, "Where are we going today?"

Ai answered with warmth, "Well, you need to pick out something for the naming. It is like a wedding. Second, I want to get some things for my grandbaby."

Akihito responded, "Don't I have to wear something with the mark? And second, I do not know the sex yet."

Asami spoke, "The mark will already be on you when we exchange our loyalty to each other. Let her do what she wants."

Akihito asked as he watched Asami ready to leave, "When is my next appointment?"

Asami answered as he opened the door, "In a few weeks unless you are worried about an issue."

Akihito nodded his head as he finished eating. Ai was standing by the door as they put on their shoes. He walked out with Ai holding onto his arm. Shin was two steps behind them.

"Takaba."

Akihito turned around, freezing on the spot. His entire body shook in fear. He stared into purple eyes. He whispered in fear, "Fei Long."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Wow, I'm so amazed on how well this story is being liked. Thank you everyone. It does not only help me write but brightens up my day to read the reviews. Here is the next chapter and please keep the reviews coming.

Akihito was shocked. He felt fear grip him. He couldn't deal with another kidnap. He had a child to protect. Ai took a step in front of him. Her blue eyes were glaring with deep hatred. Shin noticed the shift and stood in front of them. He repeated the name, "Fei Long."

"It is so surprising to see you once again, Takaba." Fei Long replied.

Yaza responded as he walked to them, "That is no longer kitten's name. Soon it will be marked to be something else, Fei Long."

Akihito looked at Yaza. The playful person he saw last night was gone. The tone was colder. In seconds, Yoh, who he didn't realize was there was in front of Fei Long. He felt so nervous. People were walking around them, mumbling about them being in the way. His heart was racing in fear. He didn't want to see harm again. He didn't want to leave Asami's side. He didn't want to lose his child.

Yaza hissed coldly, "Have you forgotten who your master is, Yoh?"

Akihito grabbed a hold of Yaza's arm. He felt it shaking. Those green eyes glanced at him for a second. Ai grabbed him. She was stronger than he realized. He pleaded, "Leave me alone." He was getting light headed. He felt his stomach turn harshly.

Ai spoke firmly, "Akihito, come along."

"They have to leave! They have to!" Akihito screamed, drawing in stares. He felt the tears. He couldn't take it again.

Yaza wrapped its arm around him, sighing, "Come now, Akihito-sama, I'll ensure you are safe." It turned as it hissed, "Yoh, you should learn your place and know who you bow down to."

Akihito let it direct him where to go. Shin was following closer than before. Ai was giving him worried glances. When they got back in the penthouse, he ran to the bathroom. He got the toilet seat up and started to throw up everything he ate. Why was Fei Long around? Why couldn't Fei Long leave him alone? He couldn't stand a repeat. It was hell the first time. It should be over. It should have been done back there. He felt someone rubbing his back, whispering to him, but he didn't hear their words. After he was done, he brushed his teeth. He knew someone was close, but he didn't know who. He walked out and curled up on the couch.

Yaza kept its eyes open as it watched the kitten curl on the couch. Ai was sitting down on the chair, trying to speak to the boy. It saw the fear in the hazel eyes. The door opened and slammed shut when the knife flew out of its hand. Ryio entered, glaring.

Ryio asked in a growl, "What the hell was that Yaza?"

Yaza stared, stunned as it replied, "It flew out of my hand." Ryio stepped over, pulling it closer. Ryio blinked his blue eyes.

Ryio whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You are shaking."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"I didn't realize." Yaza replied as it walked away from its master. It knelt in front of Akihito. Brushing the brown hair out of the face, it offered, "I could call Asami-sama."

Shin spoke from his standing post, "I have already. He is driving back here."

Ai turned to Ryio, ordering, "Handle the business."

Ryio nodded his head and left. Yaza felt its temper soar through the roof. It never thought to see Yoh guarding someone else on no order from their master. It stood up, leaning against the wall. There was no sense talking to the kitten until master came.

Asami entered the penthouse. His rage was soaring. Fei Long should learn his place. He saw his mother's worry. Akihito was on the couch, curled up. Yaza was leaning against the wall, unfocused. He ordered, "Everyone leave." Yaza bowed its head and left. Shin walked out. His mother nodded her head as she went to the kitchen. He sat down on the couch, pulling his lover to him. Akihito gripped his suit jacket, but made no sound. He spoke, "You are stronger than this."

Akihito finally spoke, "I got scared, seeing him. I relived every moment with him and then the Russians. I thought I was going to be sold. I thought I wouldn't see you again. I thought I would lose our child. I don't…"

Asami heard the fear and sealed the lips. Akihito gripped him tighter. He wrapped his arms around the thin waist. When he broke the kiss, the hazel eyes were brightened. He stated, "He will never win. Not against us."

Akihito leaned his head against him, sighing, "I'm sorry. I'm not usually this weak."

"You are never weak. If you were, you would never be suited to be by my side." Asami remarked. Akihito looked at him, nodding his head. He asked, "How do you feel? I heard you got sick."

"Starving now." Akihito admitted.

Asami chuckled when Akihito's stomach decided it was time to growl. He stood up, ensuring Akihito was fine. His mother came out with a soup she used to make for upset stomachs. He watched as Akihito started to eat. He pulled his mother to the side, whispering, "What did Fei Long want?"

Ai stared at his lover as she responded, "He never said anything. Akihito was having a melt down seeing him. Yoh was there."

"So that is what got it upset." Asami remarked. Ai nodded her head. He rubbed his head, sighing, "Keep an eye open. I have to return."

Akihito asked like nothing happened, "Can we go out to get some stuff now, Ai-san?"

"Mom now, dear." Ai remarked.

Asami watched as Akihito smiled, but the eyes were sad. He wanted to do some harm to the Takabas for the pain they were giving their son. He nodded his head and left. He made sure Shin knew to keep his eyes open and to be prepared to protect his mother and lover with everything.

Ryio sat in a meeting to hear a lot of excuses. His eyes narrowed, showing the man his patience was running thin. He was promised it would be handled and his brother would be alerted to the problem solved. He dismissed the man as he leaned back in the chair. The door opened and it walked inside. He heard the latch and raised an eyebrow at it.

Yaza dropped its clothes to the pile of its feet, whispering in longing, "Master Ryio, clear my mind from everything."

Ryio stared, shocked to see Yaza bare to him. He growled as he stood up, "Put your damn clothes on. I do not have time for your games." Yaza walked to him, wrapping its arms around him. The warm body next to him was affecting him. He hissed, "Yaza."

Yaza whispered, "Please, Master Ryio. Please take me as yours. I need to forget."

Ryio was shocked. He has never heard its voice pleading so bad. He could not stop his hands running up the back. He felt deep scars along them. He asked, "Who did this?"

"No, Master Ryio. I want to forget. Forget all my failures." Yaza muttered.

Ryio grabbed the hair, pulling the face away from his chest. Its eyes lit up in passion. He groaned to stare at its beauty. He laughed, "So you are a guy."

"I can be whatever Master Ryio wants." Yaza purred as it started to slide the suit jacket off Ryio's shoulders.

"Working parts are hard to come by, Yaza. You have a dick." Ryio chuckled.

Yaza whispered, "Is it a problem?"

Ryio thought about it. He has never been with a man. It was always women. Yaza slowly slid its hands up his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his tie. He grabbed the hair, snapping its head back. Yaza purred. He spoke, "If it was another, maybe. Who knows why you don't bother me."

"Master Ryio, please." Yaza groaned.

Ryio took off the guns and set it down on the desk. Yaza was back into taking off his shirt. The sharp nails ran across his chest. He pushed Yaza to the couch, kissing it with fever. It was squirming under him. He bit at the lips, gaining a deep purr. He pulled back, growling, "You will never control me."

"Do not want control over Master. Want Master to mark me." Yaza groaned as he slid his hand down between their bodies and grabbed the hard cock. It snapped its head, groaning loudly, "Master!"

Ryio bit at the neck, gaining some screams from it. Oh god, it was turning him on like never before. His shirt was sliding off his body as nails started to mark him. It was dangerous. The eyes were bright in coldness. He went down on it and the voice screamed loudly. He did not care who heard. He did not care what others would say. Hips pushed up and he pressed them down onto the couch as he nip at the hard cock.

Yaza hissed, "Oh master! Yes! Please! More! So hot!"

Ryio pulled up, gaining a growl. He smirked down at it. It looked back, annoyed. He dropped his pants after pulling the belt out. He used the belt to tie its wrists together. The green eyes were darker. Was it lust? Was it coldness? He could not tell with it. He pressed his cock to the closed lips. He ordered in a growl, "Wet me up." Yaza purred as it took him in the mouth. He groaned deeply as it sucked and licked him. He pulled back as Yaza licked its lip. Damn, he felt the heat in his body. He pushed the legs up, staring.

Yaza growled, "Master, please."

Ryio thrust inside, kissing it. The teeth slowly, bit him. He kept kissing Yaza. Hands ran across the scared body, marking it with his touch.

When the kiss broke, Yaza screamed, "MASTER! YES! GHHH! HARDER! HARDER!"

Asami walked down the hall, seeing people glance at him in concern. He glared as he went to his brother's office. Kirishima was standing there without moving an inch. He asked, "Why are you standing there?"

"MASTER RYIO! MORE!"

Asami looked at the door as Kirishima shifted uncomfortable. He ordered, "When they are done, tell them to report to my office." He smirked as his guard looked even more alarmed. Ryio finally claimed it. He walked down the hall, hearing the women talk.

"Is Yaza a woman?"

"Why would Ryio-sama have sex with it?"

"I have been trying with Ryio-sama for months."

Asami glared at the women, who quickly went back to work. He smirked at the fools. He knew it was going to happen. Hopefully, he does not find an injury on his brother from it. He went inside his office, looking over his shipments. A couple has been found by the police. It would be taken care soon enough. He held too much power for them to go after him. He got himself busy looking over the Takabas. He noticed they were wiping out the Takaba name to their son. Everything Akihito could do before, he couldn't now. He leaned back, lighting up a cigarette. He smirked as he realized he could destroy the Takabas easily with his power. He noticed Akihito's father owned a photographing business. His mother owned a small flower shop. He spoke to the empty room, "No one hurts him." There was a knock at the door and he spoke, "Come in." Yaza and Ryio walked in. Ryio tried to hide some hurt, but he noticed it. He asked, "What did you do to him, Yaza?"

Ryio answered as it smirked, "My injure from Nao pulled. It is nothing."

"Is it out of your system?" Asami questioned. Yaza tilted its head, smirking. Ryio remained silent. He spoke calmly, "Yaza, I am having Fei Long come here. I need you sharp."

Yaza hissed, "I want to slice pretty dragon's neck."

"Focus today." Asami ordered. It nodded its head as it flopped to the couch, playing with a knife. Ryio made himself comfortable on the other couch. The door opened and Kirishima showed in Fei Long and Yoh. He watched Yaza who glared coldly, but kept silent. Fei Long stared at him coldly. He spoke, "You will stay away from Akihito."

"Oh, how will you stop me?" Fei Long hissed.

In two seconds, Yoh was standing behind Fei Long with a knife in his hand. Asami chuckled darkly, "Yaza that was not nice."

Fei Long turned his head, asking, "Who the hell are you?"

Yaza answered deadly, "One who has no problem of slicing your throat in your sleep, pretty dragon."

It stood up, walking to Yoh as he watched to see what it would do. Yaza pulled the knife, slicing Yoh's hand. Asami gave credit for Yoh to not flinch or hiss. As Yaza licked the knife, he stated with death in the air, "You will back off, Fei Long or I will crush you."

"Like you can." Fei Long growled with the hands curled into fists.

Ryio lit up a cigarette, remarking, "You have no clue how powerful the Asami name is and I back my brother with everything."

Yaza hissed, "Yoh should not be guarding you, pretty dragon." When Yoh opened his mouth, it growled, "You should know your master, brother."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Thank you for the reviews. Once again, they brighten up my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please continue to leave reviews. Enjoy.

Akihito smiled as he walked around the mall. Ai was holding onto him. He looked at the camera windows, pleased to see new systems and lens. He wanted to buy them, but he had to make his own money. He still felt like he was taking from Asami even though the man told him to get whatever he wanted. It just didn't feel right to do it. Some things were bothering him. He turned to his future mother-in-law, asking, "What was Ryuuichi's father like?"

Ai paused in her steps as she smiled, "He was a doting father, but very strict with Ryuuichi. Ryio didn't get the strictness as Ryuuichi did. Well, I am sure you understand why he was so strict with Ryuuichi. Ryuuichi is the head of the family and the heir to the kingdom Ryou left behind."

Akihito whispered, "I heard he passed when Ryuuichi was eighteen."

"I will let Ryuuichi tell the story on the matter, Akihito." Ai replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Akihito nodded his head and got pulled into a shop where they sold yakutas. He was told to find something for the combining. He looked around, stopping in front of one yakuta. It was black with white roses with a few red roses. It reminded him of the mark. It was different, but still spoke volumes. He looked at the price and sighed. Ai was beside him, grabbing it. He spoke nervously, "It is too much."

"Nonsense. You want it. You will get it. It is perfect." Ai stated firmly.

Akihito rubbed the back of his head as Ai paid for it. They went to some baby shops. He smiled as he started to look around. Ai refused to let him or Asami pay for anything. She got a crib for the baby, a stroller, and some clothes that could be for boys or girls. He smiled, his hand on his stomach as they walked around the mall again.

"Aki." A woman's voice sounded in front of them.

Akihito looked up, smiling as he spoke, "Tia. How are you?" He gave her a hug as she returned it with a laugh. He pulled back, noticing Ai looking between them.

Ai asked, "Who is this, Akihito?"

Akihito chuckled as he saw Ai's look, "This is my friend Takato's wife."

Tia placed her hand on her hip, laughing, "We are also good friends. Takato and I hooked up because you pushed me toward him when I was hitting on you."

"Hey, it worked out. You two are great for each other." Akihito groaned, embarrassed by the story.

"I heard from Takato what is going on. I'm sorry your parents are still bigots." Tia sighed.

"You never did like them." Akihito replied, his smile turning into a frown.

Tia pointed out, "The moment you pushed me onto Takato, I figured out the reason. You hid your emotions and attraction for so long. No wonder you were in the dumps about being with a man." She turned and asked, "Who is this with you, Aki?"

Ai smiled sweetly as she answered for him, "I'll be his mother-in-law soon enough. I'm doting on him right now. It's not every day you watch your son engaged and find someone to be with."

Tia laughed, "Takato's mother was like that. She is thrilled that I will give her grandchildren." She turned to him and asked, "How far are you, Aki?"

Akihito was nervous talking about it in the open but answered with a nervous smile, "A month."

Tia stated, "You know if you need anything, Takato and I are willing to help anyway possible. Takato is getting more hours and I have this great job, plus started to sell some crafts." When he shook his head, she sighed, "All right. Just know we will help."

Akihito asked quickly, "How far are you?"

Tia answered, "Three months already. I knew but was nervous about telling Takato. You know he can go a little crazy with surprises." She looked at her watch, sighing, "We'll have to catch up later. I have an appointment and some shopping to get done. Later, Aki."

Akihito waved to her as she left. Ai was smiling at him as they headed to the food court. He was getting hungry. Luckily, the smells were not bothering him. Well, the guard's cologne was bothering him, but once he snapped, Shin stepped back a little. Shin looked at him in annoyance, but Ai glared and it worked.

Asami sat there as Fei Long looked between the two. He smirked when Yaza took a step to his side. He spoke, "You forgotten your place, Yoh."

Yoh replied, "I repaid my debt."

Yaza hissed, "The debt is our lives, dear brother."

Asami grabbed Yaza's wrist before it could throw the knife again. He spoke calmly, "Do your business and leave. I can easily destroy everything you built, Fei Long. Everything you have can go into ruin."

Fei Long growled, "You would go to war for a punk."

Yaza growled, "Watch your tone with Akihito-sama."

Asami was amused as Yoh's dark eyes widened by Yaza's words. He replied, "I'm done with you, Fei Long. You crossed me for the last time. Stay away from him or else you will watch everything you built fall to ruin."

Yaza laughed, "And I will enjoy killing you, pretty dragon."

Asami watched as Fei Long stormed to the door. Yoh glanced at him with questions in his eyes and then turned to look at it. Yaza hissed at Yoh. Once everyone was gone, he ordered, "Keep an eye open, Yaza."

Yaza replied, "Yes, my dear Master Ryuuichi."

It left the room. Asami lit a cigarette as he asked, "How bad did you pull your wound?"

"Sore but no need for treatment." Ryio answered as he leaned back in the couch.

Asami blew out gray smoke as he tossed two files to his brother, "Ensure these businesses go under." Ryio raised an eyebrow as he answered the unvoiced question, "No one hurts him including his family."

Akihito ate, not surprised when Ai ordered Shin to grab some more food. He smiled as he saw the annoyance on Shin's face. It was pleasing to see someone give the guards trouble. He asked, "Did your family come to the combining?"

Ai shook her head, sighing, "They never went as far as your parents are doing, but no they were not present. I had a guard walk me to Ryou, a day or two after the marking." When he sighed sadly at her, she continued, "I have no regrets being with Ryou. He was the love of my life. No one can replace that even with some partners I had."

"Oh, you dated afterwards?" Akihito asked, curious about it.

"Yes. Though back then, it was hard. My children could be rotten to the core at times. Ryuuichi was not so bad, but he did a lot of digging to ensure the men were not trying to use me for power. Ryio, on the hand, would do whatever it took to get the guy to back off." Ai explained with a smile.

"Are you seeing anyone now?" Akihito asked. Ai shook her head with a smile. The guard brought more food and he started to eat. He had the vitamins with him. He took them with his soda. He looked around the mall, seeing it was getting busy as the day worn on.

Ai questioned, "Did you have a boyfriend before Ryuuichi?"

Akihito started to cough on the soda. After calming down, he explained, "I dated a few girls to appease my parents, but the moment I moved to the city, I stopped dating altogether. Asami, I mean Ryuuichi was the first in a lot of things." He turned his head as he didn't want to reveal how rough it was when they met. It was a lesson, one he never did learn from. Instead, he kept going back for more. It was in Hong Kong, he realized for him at least it meant more to his heart.

Ai responded, "I know my son can be cruel. I can tell it was not on friendly terms of him claiming you." When he looked at her, she whispered, "But I know when Fei Long had you in Hong Kong, he went for his heart even if he did not realize it."

Akihito nodded his head. He did not know what to say to the words. They finished eating and Ai wanted to go to the jewelry store. He was nervous as they entered. Some of the salespersons were looking at them weirdly as Ai was looking through the cases.

Ai asked, "Is there anything you would like to engrave in the rings, Akihito?"

Akihito whispered, "We descend into the pits of hell together." He did not know why he wanted it engraved, but something told him to do it. Ai smiled and went to the salesperson and ordering the rings after he gave his ring size. They walked out, being told it would take a few days for them to get the rings ready. He was tired and his feet were sore. Ai noticed and started to walk to the exit. He wanted to take a nap from the long day.

Asami stood there as one of his followers hand him a brick of coke. He cut it with the knife, tasting it. He nodded his head in approval as he stated, "Make sure none of it goes missing." The man swore he would make sure the shipment was safe. He walked out, seeing Ryio leaning against the limo with a cigarette between his lips. His brother's blue eyes were cold. He slid inside with Ryio next to him. He asked, "What is it?"

Ryio replied, "Are you sure you want to take the Takabas down like this? It could upset that wife of yours."

"No one tries to destroy him. He is MINE." Asami spoke coldly. Ryio shrugged his shoulders, going over some reports. He did not glance at them. They most likely had to deal with the law. He owed businesses while his brother was a lawyer. Of course, it mostly was for illegal dealings, but he backed off. He had no business to figure it out. The car drive home was long and refreshing. He killed a stupid fool earlier. He wanted to be beside warmth tonight. He headed to the penthouse as his brother ordered to be taken home. He had reports that Fei Long was trying to get a route through Nobu. He did not care as long as Nobu stayed loyal to him.

Asami entered the penthouse, hearing silence. He saw the lights were off. He went into the kitchen to grab his dinner. He heated it up and sat down to eat. As he felt arms wrap around his back, he spoke, "You should be in bed."

Akihito sighed, "I couldn't sleep. I took a nap."

Asami nodded his head as Akihito sat down. He ate in silence as those hazel eyes were watching him. They were studying him. For what, he had no idea. He finished, lighting up a cigarette. He was amused as Akihito quickly got him a drink and cleaned up the dish he dirtied. He teased, "Am I going to have a hot shower waiting for me too?"

Akihito replied, "If you want."

Asami chuckled, "Such a wife thing to do." Those hazel lit up with fire. He pulled his lover onto his lap. The eyes changed to desire. He leaned forward.

"Your mother is down the hall, bastard." Akihito fought even though it was losing its meaning.

"A kiss is nothing to worry about."

"A kiss with you lead to other things."

"Keep quiet."

"Dammit. No."

Asami took no warning as he sealed those protesting lips into a heated kiss. This was what he missed. When he pulled back, Akihito was squirming on his lap and breathless. He took the drink and had some. Akihito's eyes held questions. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for his answer.

"What happened to your father, Ryuuichi?" Akihito asked softly and quietly.

"He trusted when he should not have." Asami answered. Akihito looked at him, wanting more. He sighed, "Get the shower ready and I'll tell you after I wash away the day." Akihito nodded his head and left to go into the bathroom. He stood up, cracking his neck as he finished the last of the drink and put out his cigarette.

After the shower, Asami found his lover sitting in the bed, looking through some magazines. He sat down, lighting up a cigarette. He felt arms wrap around him and a head leaned against his back. He sighed, "My father held power like all those before him. When I was about thirteen, he thought it would be great to have an arranged marriage set for me." The arms tighten around him. He continued, "Mother flipped out about it. I agreed to it seeing a way to help my father."

"Are you…"

Asami stated, "Let me finish." Akihito nodded against him. He sighed deeply, "It was to combine two families. It was set to happen when I was eighteen, but my father was holding off for a little bit. Her father got impatient. He set a trap for my father. My father was on life support, no hope of coming back to us. It was a way for us to have our closure. My mother was losing her mind. Both Ryio and I witness a strong woman break down. Even though Ryio was thirteen, he swore to find out who did the crime." He sat silent for a second, taking a drag from his cigarette. He continued, "We found out it was them. He thought the marriage would go through and he would use me as his puppet to gain power."

"Did you gain your revenge?" Akihito asked softly.

"I won't give you details. My mother made us swear to make sure those who took our father from us would suffer. Ryio and I became known to the underworld that night. There was no mercy to any of them." Asami stated coldly, reliving the past that pushed him into the dark world. It was the first night, he used Yaza to compete in the deadly game of life and death. He felt hands rubbed his shoulders. He taunted, "You are touchy tonight."

Akihito whispered, "You two were so young. Beside the mother of your son, was there anyone who you thought to bind yourself to?"

Asami chuckled darkly, "Every lover was a relief, never settling me down, Akihito. The only reason I thought to bind myself to Sia was because she carried my child. I did not feel for her." He put out his cigarette to face his lover. He spoke, "You stole and gain something that many have tried for. This cold and dark heart is yours." He wiped at the tears. Akihito leaned forward, sealing his lips. He grabbed the head, giving a heated kiss in return. He knew he could not take his lover tonight. It was too soon after reliving a past and his mind was lost in it. He pulled back to see flushed cheeks.

"Ryuuichi." Akihito whispered.

"Not tonight. Not the way I am now." Asami stated. Akihito leaned against him, running his fingers across his chest. He ran his fingers through the brown hair. He asked, "What did you do today?"

Akihito snorted, "Don't tell me your guard doesn't report to you."

"I would like to hear from you at times." Asami remarked with a smirk. He laid down with Akihito laying his head on his chest. He ran his fingers through the brown hair.

"Well your mother took me to find a yakuta. Then baby stuff. They said that they will deliver it in a few days. Then I saw my friend Tia." Akihito mumbled, but froze about Tia.

"The guard said you were very friendly with her." Asami stated, waiting for his response.

Akihito laughed nervously, "Well, she tried to hook up with me, but I pushed her onto to Takato. Though it worked out. They got married and are going to have twins."

Asami could tell his lover was nervous. He hummed and asked, "What else?"

"We went out to eat, then we got rings. I had it engraved." Akihito replied quickly.

"Busy day."

"I was so tired and my feet were hurting. It was strange since I have done more than that before." Akihito muttered, clearly showing he was tired.

Asami hummed, "You are pregnant, Akihito. Now, sleep." Akihito nodded his head as he pulled up the blankets. He shared his descent into the underworld to his lover. He has never revealed that part of him. Akihito held a little bit of fear, but not anything like the time they first met. He closed his eyes, sighing to the quiet room.

Fei Long entered the hotel room, not pleased with the day events. He grabbed a drink watching Yoh lean against the wall. The hand was bandaged now. He asked, "What is that thing?"

Yoh questioned, "Yaza?"

"Yes." Fei Long growled.

Yoh answered with a cigarette lit, "Yaza is dangerous. A skilled assassin. Our family were assassins."

"How did Asami get it?" Fei Long continued to question.

Yoh closed his eyes as he answered, "Asami saved us and took us in. Yaza has always stayed loyal to him."

"You think it can kill me." Fei Long pointed out. Yoh looked at him with a dead look and sighed. He growled, "You do."

"Yaza does not like his master hurt and he will do whatever his insane mind thinks will keep the Asami name safe. Now that includes Takaba." Yoh replied.

"What do you mean?" Fei Long asked with a growl as he drowned his drink and pouring himself another.

Yoh sighed, "I am not sure, but Yaza called him with respect twice. It means something is going down between the boy and Asami that demands respect to the boy."

There was a cold laughter at the door. In seconds, Fei Long had his gun pointed at the assassin. Yoh was standing in front of him. Yaza tilted its head to the side, raising its hand. Fei Long growled, "What are you doing here?"

Yaza purred, "I came to see pretty dragon." It took a step and set down a piece of paper and spoke, "This will answer your questions and set you straight. I will call when it happens."

Before anymore could be said, the thing left. Fei Long turned to Yoh, asking, "What do you know?"

Yoh picked up the paper, staring stunned as the man answered, "It is to show the world to back off the boy."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Thank you again for the reviews for the story. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. Here is the next chapter and please tell me what you think. Reviews help me write and brighten up my day.

Akihito awoke, feeling the bed. He heard an amused chuckle from the doorway. He felt his face heat up. He glanced to his lover. He felt his face go redder. He sat up, letting the blankets fall to his legs. Asami walked to him in his suit, guns showing. He gained a heated kiss that made him die for more. When it was broken, he asked, "Ryuuichi?"

Asami sighed, "Not now. I have a few meetings."

Akihito nodded his head. He stood up, grabbing some clothes. He put them on and followed Asami out of the bedroom. There was breakfast waiting for him. The eggs were making his stomach turn. He pushed that dish away and started to eat the other food. Asami got the hint and took the eggs away. Ai walked out, sitting down. He smiled. Asami set down a pill, ordering him to take it for his stomach. He drank some juice and took it.

Ai spoke, "I have to meet with the priestess today."

Akihito sighed, "Oh." He looked at Asami, asking, "Can my friends come? I still haven't asked them to come to the combining."

"That is fine. We do not know the date yet." Asami replied as the suit jacket came on.

Akihito nodded his head, finishing the juice. Ai smiled and waved as she left. Asami was staring at him. He looked with a tilt of his head. In seconds, his lips were sealed. He groaned as the tongue fought its way though his lips. He wrapped his arms around the neck, wanting for so much more promises. As Asami pulled back, he whimpered, blushing.

Asami leaned to his ear, "I'll take care of you tonight, my dear wife."

Akihito growled as Asami walked out the door. He sighed as he grabbed the house phone. He dialed Kou, who answered with a curse. He laughed, "Hey Kou, it's me."

"What's up man?" Kou asked, annoyed.

Akihito answered, "I was wondering if you could get a hold of Takato and Tia and come over. I got something to ask you, guys." He heard a woman's voice in the background. He teased, "You dog."

"Hey! Wait until I get details about your sex life!" Kou yelled.

Akihito laughed, "No way! I'll never tell!" He stopped his laughter as he asked, "Will you do this and come over?"

"Sure, Aki. You know I will, buddy." Kou answered.

Fei Long sighed, annoyed as Nobu was mumbling to Mi. He heard it was heated. Of course, they believed he did not understand English.

Nobu spoke in English, [Stay away from that boy.]

[Why should I?]

[He carries Asami's heir. The drug K89KG is in his system. Asami claimed him and nothing we can do will stop death if we touch him.] Nobu hissed.

Fei Long blinked his purple eyes as he heard those words. He heard of the drug. Some did want it, but he was not too keen to mess with it. Yoh was alert more so than ever. Yaza shook Yoh up last night and he couldn't figure out that thing for the life of him. He looked at the paper to see an address and that was it. What did it mean? Was it true about Akihito pregnant with that drug? He pushed away from the wall, asking, "Are we going to do business or not? I do not have time to stand around."

Nobu rubbed the back of his head, sighing, "I'm afraid my business lies with the Asami name and only them."

Fei Long glared, but Yoh touched his arm. He pulled away and walked out the door. Nobu could have been a great asset for shipments into Japan. He sighed as he got into the limo. He would just have to find another way. He was curious about Akihito though. Was it true? Was Asami that cruel? He laughed bitterly as he realized Asami was that cruel. He wanted another meeting with Akihito. He smirked as he realized he would have that meeting one way or another.

Akihito opened the door to see his friends standing there. He let them in with Shin giving a look of annoyance. He hissed, "Ryuuichi said they could come." He shut the door as they piled into the living room. Shin took his spot in the walkway, watching them. He sighed, annoyed. He tried to get the guard outside the door, but Shin refused to listen.

"Wow, a guard." Kou whistled.

Takato asked, "Is it a little overboard with him being inside?"

Shin spoke, "Asami-sama made it clear, the brat is not out of my sight."

"I have a name, dick head!" Akihito yelled.

Tia asked, "What is this about? I mean a guard from your lover, Aki?"

Akihito paled a little to realize she did not have all the details. He shook his head, sighing, "You know I love danger."

Kou continued, "His lover is a yakuza."

Tia yelled, "WHAT!?"

Takato went to his wife side, sighing, "Calm down, Tia. Please."

Akihito rubbed his jeans with his hands, sighing, "Please Tia. It is…"

"Man, I knew you loved danger, but this. Wow." Tia cut him off. When he gave her a sad look, she replied quickly, "Oh Aki, I'm not mad. You can't help who you fall in love with. At least, I can see he is very protective of you."

After gaining a hug, Akihito sighed, "That is why I asked you to come." When all his friends looked at him, he told them, "There is a combining. Well, it's like a wedding. He said I could have some people come since my family will never show up. We have been through a lot and I would be happy for you to come."

Tia was the first to speak, "It would be an honor to come, Akihito."

Kou and Takato both said, "Of course, we will come."

Akihito smiled, happy. He said, "I do not know the date yet since they are still setting it up." His friends whistled and cheered. He laughed as they started to go on about the news. He laughed, "Ah, I wish I was out there gaining some."

Tia sighed, "Yes. I kind of miss the one o'clock hiding program for you."

Takato laughed, "We never knew if it was from criminals or from the police with you."

Kou stated, "He did it a few times to me. Man, should have seen some of my girlfriends, trying to figure him out."

Akihito frowned and growled, "It wasn't that bad."

All three of them groaned, "Yes, it was."

Akihito felt his stomach growl. He laughed when his friends looked at him. Tia had a knowing look. He grabbed the phone, stating, "Let's order some pizza. I want pineapple on mine."

"How will you get it, Aki? Takato told me that you lost your bank money." Tia asked politely.

Akihito sighed, "Ryuuichi gave me his card to use."

"I think for you and only you, not for some street people." Shin spoke up.

Akihito turned his head with a glare and growling, "Mind your damn business."

"You are only gaining this from Asami-sama because you carry his heir." Shin hissed.

Akihito was ready to go into a rant but shut his mouth when he heard the door slam. Ai walked into the room with a deep glare. He gulped down the lump in his throat.

Ai spoke deadly, "Watch your tone with your master's lover." She turned to him, speaking sweetly, "Get what you want, Akihito. Ryuuichi told you to use it for whatever you want."

Akihito looked at her to see her give him a warm smile. He nodded his head, sticking out his tongue at the guard. He ordered a couple large pizzas for his friends and a large pineapple pizza for him. Once he ended the call, he groaned, "I'm not the person who likes pineapple. Oh, man, this baby wants a lot of milk. Get it for me, dick head." His friends stared between him and the guard. The guard growled at him.

Ai ordered, "Shin go stand outside. I am here now. Akihito, I'll get it for you."

Akihito shrugged his shoulders as Shin did as ordered. He liked his mother-in-law since it seemed the guards would not mess with her. He thanked her when handed the milk.

Tia laughed, "Oh, that is nothing. I was craving and still am of pickles in everything."

They all started to laugh as Akihito mumbled, "Oh, god. I can't stand pickles. I hope I don't get that." Ai sat in the dinning area as he pulled out his game system. It was old, but it was good for them. Kou and Takato played with him as Tia joked about them playing like kids. He did hear Ai speaking on the phone, but it was a different language. So, he ignored it.

Asami walked to his penthouse to see Shin standing outside the door. He walked to his guard who bowed his head. He heard from his mother earlier. He threw his fist into the gut of the man who stood guard. As Shin leaned forward, he whispered deadly, "Learn to respect my lover or else I will find a replacement."

Shin gasped, "Understand, Asami-sama."

Asami walked inside to hear laughter. He walked into sight to see his lover all smiles with his friends. He bowed his head to his mother. He set his hand on top of Akihito's head. Hazel eyes glanced up, looking happy for once.

Akihito blurted out, "I ordered pizza. There is some left. I mean you might not eat it. I…"

Asami walked into the living area and took a seat. He grabbed a slice and ate it. Hazel eyes were shocked. He stated, "I did do college, Akihito. I had my hay days."

Akihito muttered, "I don't see you the party type guy."

Ai sighed, "Oh, please, Akihito. He was trouble in college. They wanted to kick him out but with him being top of the class and the Asami name, they couldn't."

"Really?" Akihito asked.

Asami watched amused as Akihito leaned toward him. Akihito's friends were watching. He grabbed his lover, sealing the lips. Akihito's friends whistled as his lover blushed. He pulled back, answering, "I think I threw parties almost every week."

"I just thought you had a strict life that… well…" Akihito stumbled to say his words.

Asami remained silent. He would have been different if his father lived. It was his rebelling years. He refused to reveal his mind set in college and the difference when he was dealing with the underworld. Akihito sat back down, going back to play his games. He sat there, watching his lover smile and laugh. It was sweet to hear.

It was an hour later when Akihito's friends left. His mother excused herself, saying she had to go out again for another meeting. Akihito looked at him for a second then sat on his lap. He smirked as he teased, "Is there something my wife wants from me?"

"Do you have to call me a wife? I'm a man." Akihito hissed.

"Oh, I know you are." Asami taunted as his eyes glanced down to Akihito's groin. Akihito's face flushed at his stare. The hips squirmed on top of him. He leaned forward, seeing the desire in his lover. He grabbed the head as he thrust his tongue inside the wet warmth. Akihito grabbed him, holding onto him with everything. He pulled back, loving the way Akihito's face was red and Akihito panted. Asami ordered, "Go in the bedroom and strip."

Akihito asked, "What?"

"Akihito." Asami growled in warning. His lover stood up and ran into the bedroom. He smirked as he realized the desire was strong in his boy even if Akihito fought it. He stood up, heading to the bedroom. He entered, shutting and locking the door. Akihito was on the bed, naked. Those hazel eyes held questions. He took off his guns, putting them away. He started to undress. As he lay down, he ordered, "Enjoy yourself."

"Huh?" Akihito asked, confused.

Asami pulled his lover on top of him as he taunted, "I taught you. Now I want to see what you have learned." Akihito stared. There was confusion in those hazel. He took the man's hands, placing them on his body. He growled, "Explore, Akihito."

Akihito whispered, "We have really never done this."

There was a hint of fear. Asami leaned up, stating, "My lover should know my body. Know the body that will be with you every night and rule over yours." Akihito flushed, going throughout his entire body. Hands slid up his chest to his shoulders. They were shaking slightly. The hands paused over the small scar from his bullet wound Fei Long gave him. He relaxed as hazel eyes stared into his golden ones. The smaller body moved, sending a spark in his body. Lips touched his gently. He licked at the lips, gaining entrance.

When Akihito pulled back, the man sighed, "Ryuuichi. Is this…"

"It is happening. Enjoy the body that makes your world spin." Asami responded.

Akihito snorted, "You are so full of yourself."

"You moan and shout for more, Akihito." Asami taunted as his boy leaned down. Lips slowly kissed at his neck, moving down. He usually took full control over their love making. Yes, Akihito would never take him, but it was something new to let his lover explore. The mouth moved to his nipples. He gripped the hair as his nipple was taken into the mouth. The teeth tease him, making his cock jolt.

Akihito leaned up, asking, "Am I doing it right?"

Asami chuckled at the determined face. He leaned up, taking the lips into a heated kiss. He moved Akihito's hand down to his groin. Akihito flushed. He pulled back, "I know how to keep quiet unlike someone I know." Akihito glared and stroked him. He bit at his lip, enjoying the pleasure that entered his body. Akihito went back to his body, moving those lips over every spot he could think of. He did notice his lover was trying to make him to voice his pleasure. He smirked down as hazel eyes stared up at him. He growled in warning, "Akihito." Akihito's eyes lit up in passion. As the lips wrapped around his cock, he thrust in slightly having his lover start to use his tongue. Akihito groaned around him as he thrust up into the heat. When Akihito thought it was enough, the man pulled up. The body in front of him was red. Akihito was panting. He smirked as he saw Akihito lining himself. They did this before, but never this far. Akihito thrust down, tossing his head back with a loud groan. He thrust up.

Akihito groaned, "Ryuuichi."

Asami watched as his lover went up and down. He grabbed the hips to slow the pace down. Akihito shook his head. He spoke in lust, "Enjoy it. Every inch of it, Akihito." He slowly pulled the hips up and slowly pushed it down. Akihito moaned and yelled into the room. He flipped them over as Akihito clawed at his back, trying to make him pick up the pace. He bit at the lips, whispering, "Enjoy Akihito."

"Need more. Need. Ryuuichi. AHHH! GRRHHH!" Akihito moaned and screamed.

Asami slowly pulled out, having Akihito squirm under him. He thrust in inch by inch. Akihito was screaming his pleas. He pulled out and thrust in fast and hard. The body below his arched and small hands gripped the blankets, balling them up. He started to pick up the pace. When a hand went to move to Akihito's cock, he slapped it away. He growled, "Feel this now. Do not touch yourself."

"Ryuuichiiiii." Akihito whined.

"Do I drive you insane with pleasure?" Asami asked as he thrust his hips quickly. Akihito grabbed his back, digging the nails into it. The sweat was running down their bodies. Akihito panted and groaned as he thrust in again.

"YES! OH GOD YES! AHHHH!" Akihito screamed.

Asami wrapped his hand around the thick red cock. Akihito tossed his head back and forth, lost in the pleasure. He bit at the neck, marking to show the world. He moved his mouth down, marking the body. Akihito screamed as the release took over. He started to thrust in and out quickly as the muscles tighten around him. He finally found his release, groaning into the ear, "My wife, my Akihito."

"I'm a man." Akihito whispered.

"I know." Asami replied with a smirk. He pulled out, laying there with Akihito. Akihito rolled over, looking at him. He chuckled, "Do I have to perform more husband duties to settle you down?"

"Enjoy the ride old man." Akihito hissed.

Ryio sat in the bar, staring at the scene before him. His brother ordered a destruction of a politician. He drowned his drink as he saw it dressed in a red dress. Red the color of passion. He watched it dance across the floor, looking uninterested. Yaza was wearing red lipstick and nails painted red. The long black hair lay down across its back. He felt heated, but he knew this what it would be. He watched amused as he saw politician walk to Yaza. He felt his hands curl as it started to laugh.

Yaza spoke loudly to be heard, "You are so interesting. So powerful."

Ryio raised an eyebrow. His little pet was playing a game and a dangerous one. He ignored it as a woman approached him. He smiled at the pretty girl, who returned with a hand running up his arm. He smirked when the politician took Yaza to the dance floor. He noticed those green eyes were narrowed. Two can play the game. They will have release with different people tonight. He questioned, "Care to have some drinks at my place?"

The woman purred that was nothing like Yaza, "Oh, that sounds wonderful."

Ryio left with the woman's arm wrapped around his. It was release. It meant nothing. The orders were clear for Yaza. He helped the woman into his car, lighting up a cigarette as he saw Yaza walk out with the politician wrapped around its finger. Without the man noticing, he nodded his head at it. It smirked, promising him to meet again.

It was a couple of hours and Ryio was standing in front of the window with a cigarette in hand. The sex tonight was boring and lacked. He groaned, annoyed. The woman was using his shower. She smiled at him like he was the best thing that came out of the world. He heard a knock at the door and ordered, "Come in."

The woman came out, hissing, "I didn't know you would have another woman here."

Ryio turned to see Yaza staring at the woman with its head tilted. He ordered, "Get lost. I got what I wanted." The woman huffed and stormed out the door. He went back to staring out the large window. After taking a drag, he asked, "How did it go?"

"Men do not know how to please as Master Ryio does." Yaza purred as it walked to him.

As arms wrapped around his back, Ryio growled, "Take a shower. You smell like the loser."

Yaza chuckled, "Do not get jealous, my dear Master Ryio. I serve Master Ryuuichi."

Ryio turned around to face it. It looked at him. He held out his hand, having film drop into his hand. He ordered, "When you return to me, you will be clean."

"Speaking of clean. Please say you used protection. We do not need little Ryios running around." Yaza stated.

Ryio grabbed it, pulling its head up, growling, "I do not tell you to know my business. Do not push your luck, Yaza."

Yaza purred, "There is the Ryio I know. So pleasing."

Ryio pushed him back, ordering, "Go get cleaned up." Yaza chuckled as it moved down the hall.

The next day, Akihito rubbed his back as he moved to the shower. Ai was gone for more meeting to set everything up. She swore it would happen soon. Asami was long gone by the time he woke up. He wanted to eat out today. He had the pills for his stomach if needed. He took his hot shower, realizing Asami took him like three times before he passed out. He was sure the yakuza could have kept going, but he was a different story. He showered and dressed. He stepped out to see Shin bow his head to him. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He had the best place to go to. He loved the place.

Akihito sat down with his food. He was enjoying it even though he was gaining weird looks with Shin standing beside him. It did nothing to damp his mood. Asami was perfect last night. It was strange and fearful to have some control of their lovemaking, but it was beautiful. He learned a little bit of what Asami liked in bed. It was not groans, moans, or whimpers like he would do, but he watched the facial expressions on his lover's face. Before he knew it, Shin tensed and a chair moved across him. He looked up with a glare.

Fei Long spoke, "Hello Takaba."

Akihito looked at Fei Long to Yoh. He growled, "Get lost."

"Do you even know the drug that Asami put in your system?" Fei Long asked with a smirk.

Akihito hissed, "I said get lost, Fei Long."

"You carry Asami's heir. He is using you like always." Fei Long continued with his words.

A cold chuckle sounded near them as it sat next to him. Akihito tilted his head as it smiled/smirked. It was deadly and yet he had no fear of it.

Yaza spoke, "I believe Master told you to back off, pretty dragon."

Fei Long growled, "The man is cruel to use that drug and use Takaba the same way."

Akihito turned to Fei Long, growling, "You have no idea what you are talking about." Yaza grabbed his arm, silently telling him what Asami once did. It was all about power. He smirked as he spoke, "I let Ryuuichi use the drug. I let myself carry his heir because in the end he is mine. He will never be yours, Fei Long. You will never be by his side."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Hello readers. Happy to see the lovely comments. I'm sorry I do not respond but hope my notes show that I do read them and thank you for the comments. Please continue to comment. They help me write and continue to write.

Asami looked over the reports for his businesses. He spoke, "We need to stock up on supplies. These numbers are not adding up correctly. Have it redone. If still not corrected, figure out why they are not adding up." He paused as he lit up a cigarette. He continued, "Also check the supplies. I do not remember them selling this quick before." He turned his head to the illegal workings, "Find out about the informant handing over information. I want this clean up quickly."

"Yes, sir." Kirishima replied.

"What about Akihito?" Asami asked. His businesses were calling for his attention. He raised an eyebrow when silence greeted him.

Kirishima sighed, "Fei Long has approached him, Asami-sama. Shin is not sure what to do since Yaza showed up."

Asami growled under his breath. He asked, "What about Nobu with Fei Long?"

"He has sworn to stop all business with Fei Long."

"He did?"

"Well, I believe Ryio-sama paid him a visit. Mi is asking for you."

"That woman might be the death of Nobu's family if she continues to try. Keep an eye on them. Also, inform Shin to keep a closer eye on Akihito." Asami ordered. The door opened. He looked over to see his mother standing there. He dismissed Kirishima as he asked, "How is everything going, mother?"

"The Priestess is ready whenever we are. The engraver is ready to serve once again. They are both happy to witness a combining of the Asami bloodline." Ai replied with a smile.

Asami nodded his head, stating, "The sooner we do this, the better."

"Is there some trouble?"

"Nobu's daughter is trying to gain access to us."

"You are concerned with some low-class woman."

"Women can be dangerous when they want something." Asami responded, "Second, Akihito would soon get bored without anything to do." A bored lover meant trouble. He tapped his fingers, calling in Kirishima. As his guard came in, he ordered, "Clear everything for me. I think it is time for the combining." Why did he have a bad feeling? Was it because Fei Long was in town? He did have his men watch out for his lover's friends. He did not need a repeat.

Akihito felt boredom. He ate as Fei Long glared at him. Yaza went its way when he left the stunned leader. He felt full, but he had nothing to do. Shin was a little behind him because of the scent on the man was bothering him. He turned down an alleyway. He froze as a cloth was put over his mouth. He kicked out, but the person was strong. He heard running footsteps and turned. He tried to escape, but saw Shin get knocked down from a second guy. He played that fear knocked him out. He hoped his phone hit the number.

The guy with a tattoo on his face laughed, "Too easy."

The second guy with a scar over his eye laughed, "He passed out from fear. I guess we can have some fun with the big guy too."

"She will pay us double for the work we are doing." The tattoo guy chuckled.

"Remember the boy has to be awake when we work him over." The scar guy said.

Akihito felt him being moved down the alleyway toward the docks. He could voice something, but he did not want them to attack. He had a child to protect. He had to make sure they could not harm his child. He will play pass out for the moment.

When Akihito was tied up, he heard Shin groan. Did the man hear anything? The guys were laughing at the fools they caught.

Shin hissed, "You have no idea who you are messing with."

The scar guy chuckled, "You are bonus. All we had to do is rough up the boy."

The tattoo guy sighed, "I can't believe you followed him. Should have let him go off into hell, himself."

Akihito peeked his eyes open to see the two men circle Shin. He cringed as the men threw their punches and kicks at Shin. He gave credit as Shin did not make a sound. Those brown eyes glanced at him for a second, slightly telling him to stay still.

A voice gasped, "Oh my god."

Akihito did not move. Was there hope? One of the sneered and leered at the newcomer. He did not want anyone hurt. He turned his head, hearing Shin hiss. The other man approached him, laughing in his face.

The tattoo man stated, "He is awake."

"Oh, I want this little woman who dared to walk in on us." The scar dude said.

"Please. I won't say anything."

Akihito looked to see it looking fearful. He turned his head to see Shin trying to undo his ties. He felt his heart drop as the man threw a punch to his face. He spit out blood. Before a kick could happen, he heard a bang. He looked to see Shin holding his gun. In seconds, the doors opened to the warehouse. Kirishima went to his side as Yaza grabbed a hold of the second man. He shook as Kirishima untied him. Those gold eyes were raging.

Shin spoke, "Asami-sama, I take whatever punishment you deem fit for my failure."

Akihito ran to his lover's side, pleading, "Don't do anything to him. He is hurt, trying to keep them from coming after me." Asami raised his chin, running his finger over the small cut on his lip. He hissed at the touch.

"Did they touch you beside this?" Asami asked coldly.

"No. I played I was knocked out." Akihito answered.

Asami turned to Yaza, ordering, "Find out who sent them, Yaza. Shin, get checked out and you will be off duty for a week for your failure."

Akihito was pulled out of the warehouse. He grabbed a hold of his lover, holding him close. He saw death again. He knew what would go down in the warehouse. He felt fear. He leaned over, throwing up. Asami stood there, letting him sob and throw everything he ate up.

Asami asked, "Are you done?"

The voice was cold, unfeeling. Akihito stood up, grabbing onto Asami's arm. He nodded his head in silence. Once they got into the limo, he was passed a bottle of water. He nodded in thanks. He didn't know what to say. His lover was raging. He was careful. Maybe it was his fault since he had Shin back up some. He endangered their child. He felt the tears. He caused death.

"Come here, Akihito." Asami spoke.

Akihito climbed onto Asami's lap. The man ran his fingers through his hair and laid his hand on his stomach. He asked, "Do you think I harmed the baby?"

"You did nothing wrong, Akihito." Asami stated.

"I told the guard to step back a little because his cologne was bothering me. Maybe if he was…" Akihito started to say. A finger laid on his lips. He froze. Was Asami going to become cold to him?

"Akihito, tell me about this first. Second, you did the right thing when you were taken. I got your phone call." Asami stated.

Akihito laid his head on his lover's shoulder. The fingers running through his hair was calming him down. He whispered, "I want a check up."

"It is where we are heading." Asami replied.

Asami kept his fingers through the brown hair and his other hand on the stomach. Akihito swore he only had a punch to the face, but the stress was a different story. He waited until Akihito moved slightly as he spoke, "We will do the combining soon."

Akihito asked, "Will it help?"

"I have a feeling who ordered this. Yaza will make sure I have my answers." Asami answered, "It will show the world, it is time to back off." He kept his hand on the stomach. He knew he would try over and over again, but how would Akihito react to losing their child? He refused to see the fire die in his lover.

Akihito spoke, "It is a fighter. It has our blood running through it. It will fight this."

Asami lifted the chin, stating, "Yes." The limo stopped and he got out with helping Akihito out. He kept his arm wrapped around the thin waist. He knew Akihito was looking around. He knew his lover was scared for the moment. He also knew Akihito would bounce back. It was time to engrave his mark and show the world Akihito was an Asami.

They got inside and Masao came into the room. Asami ordered, "Do a check on him."

Masao asked, "What happened?"

Akihito looked at him, keeping his mouth shut. Asami spoke, "A little fight. I want to make sure our child is okay." Masao sighed and shook his head. Masao went to work while Akihito grabbed his hand. He did not remark or show amusement. He felt his heart clinch right this second. Masao did a scan over the stomach and there was a heartbeat. Akihito tightened his squeeze. He felt a little relief to hear the sound.

Masao sighed, "The heartbeat is still strong. I want you to stay out of fights, Akihito-san."

Akihito nodded his head, looking at him in relief. Asami heard his phone and spoke, "See to make sure there are no injuries on him." He released his lover's hand, stating, "I have to take this." Akihito nodded his head, showing the fire again.

Asami stepped out, answering, "Who?"

"Mi set it up, Master. Is there something you wish from me?" Yaza replied.

Asami heard the deep hatred in Yaza's voice. He has only heard it a few times since he had Yaza. Some nurses walk down the hall. He spoke, "Deal with it and also send a message to every head."

"I serve my master well. It will be done." Yaza stated coldly.

Asami hung up and walked back into the room. Masao was cleaning the cut on Akihito's lip. He asked, "Is everything okay with him?"

"He might have some bruising around his lip and cheek, but other that he is strong. I suggest no fights." Masao replied and asked, "Are there any other questions?"

"Will there be a problem with a small amount of wine in his system?" Asami asked. Akihito looked at him, questions in his eyes.

"There should not be a problem. But I don't suggest him drinking a large amount and repeated occurrence." Masao answered.

Asami nodded and held out his hand to his lover. Akihito was by his side. He stepped out with Akihito close to him. He made sure his boy got inside as he ordered, "Kirishima, when Yaza is done, I want him to start guarding Akihito for the time being. Also, tell Shin once I return, we will discuss some issues." Kirishima nodded his head as he slid inside the limo. He spoke, "We are leaving to the Asami Mansion now. I will send for your friends."

Akihito whispered, "I have to call them. I don't want them to start freaking out."

Asami nodded his head and replied, "We will do it when we get to the mansion." Akihito squirmed in the seat. He lit up his cigarette, stating, "State your mind, Akihito."

Akihito asked, "What about the question you asked the doctor?"

Asami answered, "There is a little cup of rice wine we drink from at the combining. It will not be a lot and that is the only time I will let you have anything like that." Akihito nodded his head. He raised an eyebrow when Akihito climbed on his lap. He let his hand be pulled and lay on Akihito's stomach. He asked, "What is it?"

Akihito whispered, "It seems to calm down the baby. I don't feel as sick or stressed."

Asami hummed and kept his hand on the stomach. Akihito started to get restless. He asked, "Now what?"

"What about the rings and the other things?" Akihito asked.

"Mother and Ryio will handle it. Now, stop worrying and get some rest." Asami stated.

Yoh sighed into the night air as a young woman held onto his arm. She smiled at him, waiting for him to speak. He asked, "How are you, Mia?"

Mia laughed, "This place is so great. Mom always tucks me in for bed. Mom is so proud to see Yaza visit. You should visit with him, Yoh."

Yoh looked sadly at Mia as they walk around. He has no words to give her. He walked to the end of the pond, seeing a shadow. Mia ran to the person.

"Yaza, you did make it. Tell Yoh that mother would love to see us all together." Mia happily spoke.

Yaza pushed a long string of dirty hair out of the pale face. Those green eyes looked at him. Yoh spoke, "I'm sure she knows, Mia." The nurse walked with Mia running to her, calling her mother. He looked sad again.

The nurse spoke patiently, "Mia, dear, go inside and take your medication. I promise to be in a few to read and put you to bed."

Yoh watched Mia walked inside, looking happy, but the mind lost. He stepped to the front of the building with Yaza. He asked, "How is it going?"

"You caught her on a good day, Yoh-san. It is good to see you. She seems to enjoy your company." The nurse replied. She continued, "The doctor has been worried about the hospital, but once again a donation happened."

When the nurse walked away, Yoh lit up a cigarette. He looked at Yaza who was leaning against the gate. He spoke one name, "Asami."

"Who else would delivery safety to an insane woman beside the one who took us in." Yaza spit out.

"I did not come here to fight." Yoh remarked.

"Funny how things turned out. Asami called me shortly after he got the boy back. I was ready to go there, but to learn you lived." Yaza remarked and continued, "So long ago, it was our father who tried to pin us against each other. We were her saviors. No, we failed in that, but Ryuuichi saved her."

"At a price, brother." Yoh stated. He looked up at the sky. He could not leave Fei Long's side. He found a piece of his heart. Yaza grabbed his cigarette, taking a drag. He watched as Yaza, who long was insane, was calm tonight. He whispered, "Death."

Yaza walked to him, stating, "That is what we are. We lived to fill the air with death." Yaza paused and chuckled, "You seem to be the only one that came out with an intact mind."

Yoh sighed, "Yaza…"

"Bring Fei Long in three days. It is time to put him in his place." Yaza stated as he dropped the cigarette, crushing it under his boot.

When Yaza left, Yoh spoke up, "I thought you would be tired following me around." Fei Long stepped out of the shadows with his arms crossed, glaring.

Fei Long asked, "Who is the woman?"

"A person long gone from this world." Yoh replied as he started to walk back to the hotel. Fei Long followed him, grabbing his arm. He stopped in his steps, sighing, "My past, you will not have, Fei Long." _My failures will stay in my soul until my death._ He thought. He failed them both. He failed to protect them from a beast he called father.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Thank you all for the wonderful comments. I do enjoy reading them. I am ahead on this story, but starting next week, updates might be a little slow. I will back in school for the new term, but I will try to keep the updates as fast as possible. Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. Side note: Akihito didn't have a phone, but got one from Asami. So this is how he could call Asami during his kidnap. Forgot to put that in the story. Enjoy and leave your lovely comments.

Asami let his lover out of the limo when they got to the mansion. Those hazel eyes were bright. Once again, Akihito was living freely and no concern over what happened. He walked in with a slower pace as his hyper lover bounced around, looking at the large garden to the hot tub to the pool. Some servants came to his side quickly, welcoming him back home.

"Master Ryuuichi, it is great to see you." Lilly spoke with a bow of her head.

Akihito ran to his side, eyes bright with happiness. Asami wrapped his arm around the thin waist, asking, "Do you want to soak in the hot tub before bed?" Akihito nodded his head. Lilly looked, ready to carry out his orders. He spoke, "Lilly, get a soft drink for him and my favorite drink. Also, I will be having the engraver come tomorrow."

Lilly replied, "Of course, Master Ryuuichi." She paused and asked, "May I have your name?"

Akihito answered, "Akihito."

"It is a pleasure to meet the partner of Master Ryuuichi. Please tell us whatever you need, Master Akihito." Lilly replied.

Akihito mumbled, "Just Akihito is fine."

Asami chuckled when Lilly shook her head and went down the hall to carry out his request. Akihito looked at him as he spoke, "Get used to be called that. No servant will call you anything else." He walked into the room, knowing some of his belongings came from Kirishima. He and Akihito dressed to go into the hot tub for the night. He sat down, watching his lover relax. The stress of the kidnap gone from the boy's mind. Lilly came out with their drinks. He nodded his thanks as Akihito's happy face was enough for a thank you for Lilly.

Akihito moved to him, asking, "Do we do the engraving tomorrow?"

Asami pulled his lover against his body, letting Akihito turn to face the night sky. He spoke, "Yes. The sooner the better." Akihito nodded his head. Akihito tilted his hands to capture a moment. He was glad he did tell his mother to grab a camera for Akihito. Akihito would love to take photos while they were away. He drank his whiskey as Akihito drank his soda. There was silence except the bug life at night. Akihito turned around to face him. He ran his finger over the cut.

Akihito whispered, "Do not tell me details of what went down tonight as we sped away from the crime."

Asami sighed, "The police will show up."

"I got into a fight and you took me away from the city for a little bit." Akihito replied.

"Making excuses for the man you sleep with." Asami responded. Akihito leaned forward, leaning his head against his shoulder. He ran his hand up the back, glad his lover did not suffer more damage. The anger was there to think someone was trying to end his child's life. He heard the thugs. They were only met to rough Akihito up. It was a direct hit to his bloodline. Then again, what would be Akihito's emotional state? He did not want to know.

Akihito whispered, "I know the man I sleep with. I know the evil and good side to him. I'm not blind."

"Yes you are and you make yourself that blind." Asami remarked. Akihito lifted his head up as he danced his fingers across the bruise that started to form. He stated firmly, "This dark world will appear over and over. There is no escape from it, Akihito. You will have to lie time and time again."

"My loyalty is to you, Ryuuichi. Unlike many I see the loving man who makes love to me. I see the care that he gives me and only me. I see the man who took bullets to protect me. I see a man who shielded me with his body." Akihito stated and continued, "I thought for a long time if I gave up the fight, it would be over. I thought it was only because I belonged to you. It wasn't that at all. It was your heart that you can never voice."

Yoh leaned against the wall in Fei Long's hotel. Fei Long was upset with him, but he had no desire to talk about his failure. Fei Long was smoking his special stuff while having a drink. He kept staring out the window. Was it best to take Fei Long to it? What did Yaza want to prove? Was this an order from Asami? He didn't know what to do. It was like a past again, unable to make a decision.

Fei Long asked, "What does the address mean?"

"Do you want to go to find out?" Yoh questioned back.

"I should have killed you on the ship." Fei Long hissed.

"Death has been waiting for me a long time. It would have saved me if you did." Yoh remarked. He turned his dark eyes from a man who did not acknowledge his confession. He was lost between two people. Why did Asami order him to watch Fei Long those years ago? Why did this boil down to a boy who would never understand their world? He closed his eyes, trying to piece together everything. He had to be sharp.

"You will take me. That thing wants to show me something. I do not fear it." Fei Long replied.

"You should. Yaza lost his mind long before Asami got us." Yoh responded. He turned his head away from purple eyes that were glaring his way.

" _Yoh, he did it again. Please do something. Make him stop hurting Yaza." Mia sobbed into his body._

 _Yoh rubbed her back as Yaza limped into the room. Mia pushed him toward Yaza. He asked, "How bad?"_

 _Yaza laughed, "It is nothing, brother."_

 _Mia ran out of the room with sobs. Yoh glared as he helped the shirt off Yaza's back. The scars still littered it and new marks appeared. He felt his gut twist as he realized there was more damage. He whispered, "Did he…"_

 _Yaza stated, "I must protect Mia. I must."_

" _I can protect her." Yoh stated in rage._

" _Oh. Really? You have not made a stance against the man yet." Yaza growled._

 _In seconds, he was against the wall with a knife to his throat. Yaza's green eyes were mad. Yoh spoke, "I will. I will, brother. I will."_

 _Yaza pulled away, whispering, "It is too late for me, my dear Yoh." When green eyes looked at him, Yaza continued, "Protect her. Protect Mia. Promise you will let madness take your mind to protect her."_

Yoh snapped out of the memories. He felt his mind slip. He failed Yaza, then he failed Mia. His hands curled into fists. They were mad because of him. Yet, it was Asami who took them in. It was Asami who swore to keep them alive.

"Was the woman your wife?" Fei Long asked, bored.

Yoh chuckled with a shook of his head, "I never married. It is best we do not reproduce. Might be the reason Yoh enjoys the company of men." He knew Fei Long was fishing for answers. He pushed away from the wall. With a bow of his head, he stated, "I will be heading to bed."

"I never said you could leave." Fei Long remarked.

"Scared of Yaza?" Yoh questioned to hit a sore spot on his leader. Fei Long's purple eyes narrowed. He gained a hiss as he left the room. He headed to his room for the night. If this was truly happening at the Asami mansion, he knew Yaza was gone for the time being. Besides, Yaza would not make a point to show someone something to only kill the person before seeing. Fei Long was safe for the time being.

Yaza laid there, tossing the knife through his fingers. He sighed deeply. He was always a little lost when he visited Mia. He knew she would never return. She was lost completely.

 _Yaza ran into the house with Yoh behind him. He stared at a strange teenager holding onto the knife. He growled, "You attacked the wrong house."_

 _Mia sobbed, "I had to kill them. I had to. Please take my life. Take it completely."_

 _Yoh ran to her side, holding her sobbing body close to his. Yaza asked, "What happened?"_

 _Mia turned to him, laughing, "Father was going to sell you. He was going to break you and Yoh. Mother did nothing to stop him. She never did even when she claimed I was her pride. Why did she not protect Yaza and Yoh?"_

 _The teenager stood up and Yaza growled, "Who are you?"_

" _My name is Asami Ryuuichi." The teen answered with power._

 _A large man came out, sighing, "Everyone is dead, Ryuuichi-sama."_

 _Mia chuckled, "I killed them. I killed them. Now I sent death to my brothers."_

 _Ryuuichi spoke, "I will not allow it to happen. I'll take you all and protect you."_

Yaza remembered the voice was strong, even at the age of sixteen. He tossed the knife into the wall, hearing footsteps. He glanced to the doorway, smirking. Ryio crossed his arms, glaring his way. He spoke, "I wanted to see what is mine."

Ryio shivered and spoke, "I do not belong to anyone."

"Ah, so it seems. I belong to the Asami name, correct? Tell me, I belong to the Asami name forever." Yaza whispered.

Ryio snorted, "Of course, you do."

Yaza nodded his head as he stood up. He walked to the man who was about six years younger than him. He ran his finger over the rough lips. He sighed, "I cannot play the game tonight. I am meant to be back home."

"We will meet up tomorrow evening. Do not and I repeat, do not disturb the engraving." Ryio stated in a firm voice.

"Of course. I owe my life to the Asami name. Always for my siblings." Yaza replied as he left the room and out of Ryio's home.

Akihito tossed from side to side. Asami was in the shower. He was worried about the engraving. He figured there would be pain. He will be shown to the world he was the yakuza's. He turned again, unable to fall asleep. It felt too cold. He heard the bathroom door and sat up in bed. Asami looked at him. The body was his. The heart was his. Why was he worried? He sighed in annoyance. Asami climbed onto the bed, lighting up a cigarette.

"Are you scared?" Asami asked.

"Everything is going to change. I'm not scared." Akihito answered. He was pulled against the strong body that promise to protect him. Fingers ran down his arm. He felt warm. He felt safe. He turned his head slightly to see gold eyes watching him.

"Get some sleep. It starts tomorrow morning and depends on how long you take with the engraving." Asami responded.

Akihito leaned over the body, whispering, "Tire me out. I'm too restless." Gold eyes danced with amusement. The cigarette was put out and his head was grabbed. He groaned as the tongue thrust into his mouth. He fought it like always.

Asami laid him down as he spoke, "You are so touchy lately."

Akihito stated, "I'm letting myself feel freely." Asami leaned over him. He swore his heart was racing as a hand slid down his chest. He wanted to tell the yakuza to hurry up, but he knew it would be begging. He was not ready to beg. Lips sealed his and his mind was pudding. He groaned as the tongue dance across his mouth. He fought back, knowing it was a losing battle. Asami knew how to work him over. He gripped the back and the wet black hair. When Asami pulled back, he was breathless. He ran his hands down the back, feeling the strength in the man, he called lover. Soon, Asami will be his husband.

Asami taunted, "Seems you are ready."

"No teasing, old man." Akihito replied. There was a strong bit to his neck, making him grip the back and groan. He was a man's lover. He was soon going to carry this man's name. He moaned as the mouth went down to his nipples. He messed up the black hair. His body arched to the yakuza as the sucks and bites were making him hot.

Asami pulled off his boxers, stating, "I'm in no mood to tease."

Akihito groaned as two fingers thrust inside of him. Yes, there was pain, but he knew Asami would make pleasure become part of it. He tossed his head back as Asami started to lick at his cock. He gripped the hair and the blanket as his body enjoyed every second of the sex. When Asami pulled away, he whimpered. Those golden eyes stared at him as the man thrust deep inside. He grabbed the strong body, groaning between pain and pleasure. In and out made him yell for more, "RYUUICHI!" Asami kissed him again. It was a piece of heaven. When the hand wrapped around his cock, he shouted out his pleasure. He fell to the bed as release took over him. Asami groaned in his ear as the man released inside of him. Asami pulled out and he missed it. He watched as the man went into the bathroom and cleaned them up. His eyes were heavy.

Asami ordered, "Sleep. Tomorrow is the start of your name."

Asami watched his soon to be husband fall asleep. He heard a soft knock at the door. He threw a blanket over Akihito and put on a robe. He walked to the door, answering, "Yes, Lilly?"

Lilly bowed her head, sighing, "I do not mean any disrespect, Master Ryuuichi, but will the boy be able to handle this world?"

Asami chuckled, "He would not be by my side if I think he could fall."

Lilly lifted her head, stating, "You were injured for him and fought Fei Long for him. I worry for you, Master Ryuuichi."

"Yet, he still stands, unable to be knocked down." Asami replied, pleased to see some of the servants worry for his well-being. They were always loyal to the Asami name.

Lilly bowed her head again, stating, "Yaza-san has come. It has its own room, but it seems troubled tonight."

Asami nodded his head, stepping out of the room. He shut the door behind as Lilly went on her way. He walked down the hall, hearing a knife hitting the door. He spoke, "Stay focus, Yaza." Yaza opened the door, looking at him with a tilt of its head. He asked, "What got your mind astray?"

Yaza chuckled softly, "Mia, Yoh. My soul darkened for them, but nothing changed. Yoh still looks for something. Mia is in her mind, never able to escape."

Asami stated, "It will never change. It will remain the same." Yaza nodded its head. He glanced down the hall, asking, "Did you get any word of an attack?"

"Lei is clever and hides within the darkness. It is our battle not Master's." Yaza replied.

Asami stated firmly, "I made a promise. I plan to keep it."

"I have one request. Let it be Yoh who does the deed with Lei." Yaza pleaded.

"Very well." Asami replied to its plea.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Wow, over 10,000 views for this story and 90 reviews. Thank you everyone. Once again, I apologize, I do not reply. I just got so much to do in life, but I do thank you all. I read them and reread them. Glad you all are enjoying the story. Please continue to comment. It helps me write and brighten up my day.

Asami laid there awake as Akihito curled closer to him. He ran his fingers over the arm. Soon it will have his mark on it. Akihito batted at his wandering hand as the man started to wake up. He leaned down, sealing the mouth into a heated kiss. When he pulled back, Akihito looked dazed. He leaned to the ear, whispering, "It is time, Akihito. Do you want to eat before?" Akihito shook his head. He stood up, ordering, "Get ready." Akihito did not make a sound but started to get to his business. He put on a black yakuta and stepped out of the bedroom. Lilly approached him with a bow of her head. He asked, "Is the engraver here?"

"Yes, Master Ryuuichi. He is in the down stair room, waiting for his customer." Lilly answered.

Asami nodded his head as Akihito stepped out. He wrapped his arm around Akihito's waist. He could see his lover was nervous. He spoke, "We will take time if it becomes too much for you."

Akihito glanced at him, replying, "I'm not weak."

Lilly covered her mouth with a chuckle, "I can see why you are drawn to him, Master Ryuuichi."

Asami smirked as Akihito frowned. He walked down the hall with his lover next to him. Soon, very soon everyone will know this boy was his and must gain respect. He walked into the room to see Kene setting everything up. Akihito grabbed his arm tightly as he shut the door. He reminded his lover, "Will take time if it becomes too much." Akihito nodded and sat down.

Kene asked, "Where will we put the mark, Ryuuichi-sama?"

"On his arm." Asami stated.

"Where at on his arm?" Kene questioned back.

Asami turned to his lover, ordering, "Pick the area on your arm for it to be engraved."

Akihito blinked his eyes, but without a second thought, the man spoke, "Around my wrist."

"Are you sure?" Kene asked.

"Yes." Akihito growled.

Kene nodded his head as he cleaned the area. Akihito grabbed his hand. Asami stood there, watching his lover closely. This part was painful. Then again, their beginning was painful. It was a lesson. When did it mean more to him? It was like Akihito was a drug he could not break. He sighed when he felt a squeeze to his hand when Kene started to work. Some do give drugs to ease the pain, but he could not give that while Akihito was pregnant. He only hoped his lover was strong enough to stand the engraving.

It was an hour and Asami could tell it was becoming too much for his lover. The rose was almost finished with the black ink inside of it. He waved his hand, ordering, "Kene, a break." Akihito opened his eyes with a glare. Kene stepped back with a nod of his head. He rubbed the hand that was gripping him. He spoke, "Stop letting pride in the way. You need a break."

"I'm not weak. I can deal with this!" Akihito yelled.

Asami leaned forward, sealing the protesting lips into a deep kiss. As he pulled back, he stated, "I never said you were weak, but you need a break." Akihito was dazed and stared at him. He pushed some sweaty bangs from the face. He sat down, still holding onto Akihito's hand. He rubbed it to get it to loosen its grip.

Kene asked, "May I have a smoke, Ryuuichi-sama?"

Asami handed him over his pack, responding, "I thought you quit." Kene laughed deeply as gray smoke blew out of the thin lips. The man nodded in thanks. He let Akihito relax a little, as he ran his fingers over the bruise.

"Stop doing that. I'm never letting anyone take me down." Akihito replied.

Kene chuckled from the corner, "He reminds me of your mother. She was almost as stubborn as him when she was in here for the mark."

"I heard some stories about it." Asami replied.

"Was she pregnant with you then?" Akihito asked.

"Yes, she was." Kene answered and continued, "She was stubborn about taking a break but Ryou-sama refused to listen to her. He would order a break when he felt it was too much for her."

Akihito turned to him, asking, "What does the mark mean?"

Asami waved Kene back over. While Kene started to work, he explained, "The rose is of beauty held by the darkness of a soul. The heart is yours and we will strike as fast as a snake if attacked." Akihito squeezed his hand, shutting those hazel eyes as the pain started anew.

It took a few more hours and a couple of breaks. Akihito would shut his mouth when he would order the break. Kene said it might be sore to touch and that Akihito should take a rest. He walked his lover to the private area of his home. There was a living room off a bedroom. He ordered, "Go get some sleep." Akihito nodded his head, walking into the bedroom. When the door shut, he asked, "Did it get done, Yaza?"

Yaza leaned against the outside door as it spoke coldly, "Yes. Every head has the message loud and clear. Do not touch an Asami or wrath will happen."

"Your mind is still astray." Asami stated and continued, "Usually it doesn't take this long."

"Yoh confuses me. Why stray from the Asami name?" Yaza asked then it shook its head.

When Yaza walked out the door, Asami replied, "I do not have the answer." He leaned back, lighting up a cigarette to refresh his mind.

Akihito tossed and turned, hissing when the mark would hit the bed. It was painful. It was annoying him now. He was exhausted, but at the same time restless. He wanted to know about his friends. Asami said nothing to him about it. His stomach growled. He forgot he did not eat today. He stood up, sighing in despair. He needed food and milk. He walked out, stopping dead in his tracks. There was the police chief, Rin, and a young cop next to him. Those dark brown eyes widened to see him standing there. Asami turned his head, raising an eyebrow at him. He spoke, "I'm hungry."

Lilly walked into the room, speaking, "I will get you something light, Master Akihito. Is there anything else you need?"

"Milk, please." Akihito answered as he sat down. Rin stared at him hard, his lips frowning at him. He didn't know what to say. He told this man that he stayed clear from Asami and now he was going to be married to the man. Lilly left the room to get his food and drink.

Rin asked, "What happened to you? You have bruises."

Akihito lied, "I got into a fight with some street people. Ryuuichi thought it best to leave town for a little while."

The young cop hissed, "Calling him by his first name. Who are you?"

Akihito snapped, "His lover." Asami smirked as the man lit up a cigarette. Rin slammed his hands onto the table, making it shake. He turned his head to see gold eyes staring straight at him.

"If this man is holding you…" Rin started to say.

Akihito cut him off, "Ryuuichi is not holding me against my will. I'm his lover. One everyone discusses about but never knew." He turned his head to see those dark brown eyes widened. Asami leaned over, swiping some hair out of his face. He stared into those eyes that meant he belonged nowhere else. He sighed, "What are you doing here?"

Rin answered without a hesitated voice, "Nobu and his daughter Mi's body parts were found across all of Japan. Know anything about it?"

"Why would I?" Akihito asked.

Rin stated, "It was a statement. Since you are close to Asami, maybe you know what the statement was."

"It happened two days ago." The young cop hissed.

"Ryuuichi took me away for a vacation two days ago. We weren't in town." Akihito remarked.

"Oh, really? Your bruises could mean something." The young cop hissed.

"I told you I got into a fight. I came home. Ryuuichi and I argued about my stupid idiot ideas of getting into trouble. He took me away for us to cool down." Akihito snapped out his lie. Lilly came back with his food and milk. He turned to her, replying, "Thank you."

"Of course, Master Akihito." Lilly spoke and continued, "There was a message from your friends, Master Akihito. They just want you to call them back. Mistress Ai and Master Ryio have come."

Akihito turned, ignoring the cops, "Can I call them? Are they still allowed to come?"

Asami answered, "I told you they could. Also, this is yours."

Once a camera was pushed his way, Akihito growled, "The big guys better not have messed it up."

"Mother brought it herself. Your camera is safe." Asami replied with a smirk.

The young cop growled, "Let us get to hand instead of some stupid conversation."

Asami spoke, "My marriage is very important to me and my lover. I told you I left two days ago with Akihito. He got into a fight and I did not agree with his trouble ways. I told it would be a great getaway and have our wedding at the same time."

"You are going to MARRY THIS MAN!" Rin yelled.

Akihito responded as he cringed by the chief's voice, "Yes. I'm disowned. I'm lost without a name. I love him. He loves me. It was a perfect idea." The brown eyes widened again as he started to eat the soup. It was an easy dish for his stomach and the milk was perfect. He wondered what more this baby would want. He was craving some pineapple too. Lilly stood there and he asked, "Would you have pineapple? The fresh kind."

Lilly laughed, "I can look, but pretty sure we do."

Once Lilly left the room, Akihito sighed deeply. Rin looked enraged at him. The young cop was sneering his way. He finished his food and drank his milk. He was not feeling the mood to do anything. He stood up, asking, "Is it all right if I explore and take pictures?"

"That is why the camera is here." Asami responded.

Akihito nodded his head and leaving out the door. He will get the pineapple later. He started to look at the plant life and bugs. He saw the night sky, it was so bright with the moon and stars. Something you do not get in the city. He set up his camera, finding the perfect spot.

Rin from behind him sighed, "I told you he was trouble. You swore you stay clear from him."

"I fell in love with the man. It was no one's business what I did with my life." Akihito remarked as he snapped a picture and turned the camera to get a different angle. He knew someone was watching from the shadows.

Rin responded, "Your parents know?"

"My parents disowned me the moment they found out I was in a same-sex relationship." Akihito explained sadly.

Rin whispered, "He is dangerous, Akihito. He is very dangerous. You need…"

"I stay with the man I love. He is the only family I have now." Akihito replied quickly. Rin approached and grabbed his arm. He hissed as the pain shot up his arm from the engraving. Rin pulled back and the eyes widened to see the mark. He pulled away, stating, "My life."

"Takaba…"

"That name was erased thanks to my parents. Soon it will be Asami." Akihito cut the man off. He pulled away as he stood in a different area, taking his pictures. Rin sighed and left.

Asami smoked his cigarette as he watched Akihito move around the garden finding spots to take photos. The police left, Rin knowing there was nothing on him. He saw Yaza in the shadows, lost in thought. Ryio said it paid him a visit before coming here. He took a drag, calling out, "Akihito. Give your friends a call."

Akihito walked to him, asking, "What should I tell them?"

"My men will state they are from me and they will be coming here tonight." Asami responded. He could see his lover was in deep thought. He sighed as he messed up the brown hair. He stated, "Turn that blind eye to what they say."

"Kind of hard now." Akihito muttered as he went inside to use the phone.

When Yaza stepped out, Asami ordered, "Get your head straight or I will order you to leave for a while." It nodded its head and went into the house. He took a drag of the cigarette, looking up to the sky. It was a peaceful, beautiful night. He was sure Akihito got some lovely photos. He stepped inside after putting out his cigarette.

Akihito was talking quickly on the phone as he approached him, "Takato, I know it is quick. Tia, please. Kou shut up. Please just come."

Asami wrapped his arm around the waist, his hand on the stomach. Akihito leaned into his body as the boy listened to his friends. Akihito smiled and agreed with something they said. When the phone was hung up, he asked, "Are they still coming?"

"Yeah." Akihito answered and sighed, "I want to call my parents. Well, I did and once they knew it was me, they hung up. Calling me a freak. Well, dad did."

"Akihito, you cannot change their minds. Forget them. They do not deserve to know you." Asami replied.

"Did you ever want to know your mother's side of the family?" Akihito asked.

"They did not go as far as your parents, but no I did not. They hurt her for her love. I believe they offered her a way to return after father died, but it was to give up her children. Mother refused to leave us." Asami explained. Akihito turned to face him. He saw the mark with a little blood from it. He spoke, "Let us get the mark clean before you get an infection." His lover nodded his head. He walked into the bedroom as he cleaned the mark. Akihito would hiss from time to time, trying to bite his lip to stop the sounds from escaping.

Akihito asked, "How young were you when you saw the underworld?"

Asami looked up to see Akihito's hand on his stomach, rubbing it softly. He sighed, "I started to learn when I was five. I didn't truly fall until my father's death, even if I saw the underworld throughout my life."

Akihito wondered out loud, "What do you think your father would say about us?"

Asami sat on the bed, pulling his lover to him, stating, "If he lived, we would never have met."

"I'm nosy. I would have done the same thing." Akihito pointed out.

Asami sighed, "Yet, I would have been married and reacted a different way for our first meeting."

Akihito sighed, "Do not tell me how that meeting would have gone."

Asami laid his hand on the stomach as Akihito leaned into him. He asked, "Are you feeling sick?"

"A little. Still hungry. I want black olives now." Akihito muttered.

Asami chuckled as he helped his lover out. He took a plastic bag and wrapped it around the mark. Akihito looked confused. He pulled his lover to the hot tub and ordered Lilly, who was standing by the door, "Get something for Akihito to eat and black olives." She nodded her head and went to carry out his demand. He helped undress his lover down to his boxers. He took off the yakuta and sat in the hot tub. Akihito climbed in, leaning against him. He was not surprised when Akihito forced his hand on the stomach.

Fei Long sat there, smoking a cigarette as Yoh stared out the window. He asked, "What does that thing want to show me?"

"I do not know." Yoh answered.

"You are lying." Fei Long pointed out, annoyed with Yoh. Why did he let this man live? Why did he hold back on the ship? Was it the stupid confession? Why did it bother him?

Yoh turned his head, stating, "I told you that it dealt with the boy."

"What about Takaba?" Fei Long asked.

"It is a long trip there. We should leave now." Yoh replied.

Fei Long stood up and followed Yoh outside. He wanted more information. What was the address? What did it all mean? He wanted his answers. He wanted to crush the thing that had Yoh worried. He feared nothing. He was not about to fear it. He grabbed a hold of Yoh's arm, asking, "Where does your loyalty lie?"

Yoh turned his head, speaking the truth, "Between two enemies."

"You are still loyal to Asami." Fei Long hissed.

"As Yaza said, my debt to him is my life." Yoh answered.

Fei Long got into the car as Yoh did the same, driving away from the city. He will have his answers one way or another. He will see what Yaza wanted to show him. He will see what it meant dealing with Akihito. He only hoped it was not a trap set up by Asami. Why was he holding back from ending Yoh's life when he straight out said he still had loyalty to the yakuza?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Hello readers. Sorry for the wait. I just got a new lap top and it is taking me time to fix it up. Brand new and I'm having some problems with it already. *sighs* Thank you for all the comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter. A little humor in it. Please continued to comment.

Akihito laughed as Kou started to talk about his newest girlfriend. Takato shook his head as Tia laughed with him. He spoke, "I'm glad you all came."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Aki." Tia replied.

"You came to our wedding dude." Takato remarked.

Kou asked loudly, "What is it like to have sex with him!?"

Akihito felt his face heat up as Yaza was in the corner chuckling. He threw a couch pillow at his friend, stating, "Not telling."

Yaza piped up from the corner, "Please do. I always wondered about Master Ryuuichi."

"Back off, crazy person." Akihito growled.

"I have seen many who walked into his life, but none of them stayed. You must be good in bed to keep that man. Please do tell." Yaza chuckled, clearly enjoying his embarrassment.

"I never thought about you being good in bed. Oh my god, what do you do for him?" Kou asked, laughing at his expense.

Tia sighed, "Oh, give it a break. Is this what you guys do all the time? Talk about sex."

"Yes." Takato and Kou stated at the same time.

Yaza chuckled as he moved to him, "Come on. Tell us what you are like in the bedroom, kitten."

Akihito watched amused as Asami came into the room. He watched as his lover, grabbed the hair, pulling Yaza back, glaring. He smirked, "I'm not telling." Yaza pouted and went to open its mouth.

"Behave Yaza." Asami growled.

"Oh man, I thought you would say, Aki." Kou whispered.

Yaza laughed and went back to the corner crossing its arm. Tia looked between everyone. Akihito sighed as Asami's eyes were dancing with amusement. He growled, "Do not start, bastard."

"Well…" Asami started to say.

Akihito jumped up, hissing, "Shut up. They do not need to know." Asami chuckled as he walked out of the room. Lilly entered, asking if they needed anything. He sighed, "Some more milk and black olives again." The servant laughed as she went to carry out his demand. He rubbed his stomach, sighing, "You just want so much."

Takato asked, "How are you feeling? Tia has been going back and forth between morning sickness."

Akihito sat down, sighing, "Some smells bother me. I seem to get sick when I'm real upset. The baby just wants milk and odd foods that I would never eat before."

Tia laughed, "It is going to be like that for a while, Aki."

Kou sighed, "We talk about sex then baby talk."

Akihito glared as Yaza chuckled again. Ai walked into the room, smiling at them. He stood up, giving her a hug. She smiled again and he helped her sit down. He asked, "Did we get everything?"

"Yes, Akihito. Everything is set for tomorrow." Ai replied as she ran a finger over the bruise. She continued, "We have some foundation to hide the ugly bruise. I want a photo of you and Ryuuichi."

"Is that allowed?" Akihito asked. His friends were silent. They did ask about the bruise, but he waved it away.

Ai laughed softly, "Of course dear. It might be the only photo I can get Ryuuichi to do."

Kou asked, "Who will take it? Usually Aki is the best with pictures."

Akihito explained, "I have the timer camera. So I can set it up for the photo."

Tia sighed, "All right, Akihito. How did you get a bruise on your face? Enough hiding away and waving it off."

Akihito did not know what to say. It dealt with the underworld. Two people were dead for touching him. Takato worked for the police chief. He lied, "I got into a fight. The reason Ryuuichi decided to leave the city." His friends looked at him in disbelief, but decided to keep quiet about it.

Asami walked back into the room, stating, "I think you should not stay up much longer, Akihito."

"I'm not a kid. I can go to bed whenever I want." Akihito snapped, sticking out his tongue. Asami took a step toward him and he glared. His head was grabbed and lips were sealed. He groaned as a tongue forced its way into his mouth. Oh, he wanted more. He wanted the promise told to him from those golden eyes. When the kiss was broken, he whispered, dazed, "Ryuuichi."

"The bedroom eyes and voice. Oh, dear, are we going to hear something tonight, kitten." Yaza teased.

Akihito glared at the thing who only tilted its head. Kou burst out laughing while Takato looked a little uncomfortable. Tia was covering her mouth. He glared at them all, hissing, "Shut up."

Tia sighed, "Ah, being pregnant. You sure do want to have sex a lot."

"Hmm, never had a problem getting Akihito in the mood for sex before." Asami hummed.

Ai sighed, "Enough teasing Akihito. Eat and drink Akihito. Ryuuichi is right, you should go to bed soon though. It will be a long day tomorrow."

Akihito nodded his head as Lilly brought in his stuff. He started to eat and drink his milk. His friends were looking at them. He asked, "What?"

Takato asked, "Are we going to hear you tonight?"

"No. I have some things to handle before I head to bed." Asami remarked with a smirk.

Akihito growled at his lover who went down the hall. Ai stood up, saying her good nights. Yaza was chuckling softly in the corner. His friends said they were ready for bed. Lilly showed them to their rooms for the night. He stood up deciding he should get some sleep. He pulled up the shirt seeing the mark he hid from his friends. It was burning and hurting from wearing the shirt. He walked into the bedroom, taking off the shirt. He laid down, enjoying the silence. Tomorrow was the day his name would be Asami. He closed his eyes, letting the darkness claim him.

Asami sat there, making a few phone calls. His business was running smoothly even though some of the supplies were turning up missing. He ordered Kirishima to find out who was dipping into them. He heard a knock and ordered, "Come in."

"You know for a man who is about to be married, you should get sleep instead of running your business." Ryio replied.

"I have to keep everything in working order." Asami stated.

"I'll return to the city after the dinner tomorrow. Get some rest, Ryuuichi." Ryio responded.

Asami tapped his pen against the desk. He stood up, nodding his head. It was good that Ryio knew the underworld and business. He touched his brother's shoulder, ordering, "Talk with Yaza. Its mind is still not clear."

"It doesn't listen to me." Ryio replied and continued, "Second do not want a knife to my throat if it is in a state."

"It listens. It wants you even though it knows what is between you two will never be what I have." Asami responded. Ryio sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He squeezed the shoulder, sighing, "I need it sharp." Ryio nodded. He walked out of the room, ready to enjoy the warmth beside him. He entered the room, stripping to his boxers. He laid down, amused to see Akihito moved closer to him in his sleep. He knew the mark was hidden today when Akihito's friends were around. He lifted it to ensure nothing was wrong with it. Akihito hissed in his sleep. He kissed the top of the head, hearing his name be whispered.

Ryio put the files away that he would have to take with him tomorrow. He walked to his room. He was pushed against the wall with a knife to his throat. He glared as he hissed, "What do you think you are doing, Yaza?"

"Don't let Master Ryuuichi send me away." Yaza begged.

Ryio pushed Yaza back, growling, "Get your head straight."

"I'm trying, but I can't seem to set my mind at ease." Yaza groaned pitifully.

Ryio sighed, annoyed. He pulled Yaza to the bed, sitting down. He was not one to deal with emotions. Then again, he never thought Yaza would deal with it either. He asked as he pushed the black hair out of the man's face, "What is bothering you?"

Yaza leaned against him as he sighed, "Yoh is betraying the ones who took us in. Why? Mia is protected because of the Asami name."

Ryio laughed, "You were always the jealous type."

"What you mean?" Yaza asked as the man looked at him.

"Yoh decided to protect Fei Long even after Ryuuichi pulled back from protecting him. By the look in Yoh's eyes, he has some emotion toward the enemy." Ryio explained.

"Fei Long should not gain that emotion." Yaza hissed.

"You want Yoh to suffer madness like you and Mia." Ryio pointed out. Yaza's green eyes widened. He brushed the hair out of the pale face as he continued, "You blame him and want him to hurt. Maybe he is just not the way you want it."

Yaza muttered, "He failed to protect her."

"So did you." Ryio stated firmly. Yaza turned his head. He snapped the man's head to face him, stating, "You need to focus. You need to be sharp for your master. If it bothers you, leave for the time being."

"I do not want to leave my hell." Yaza replied as he leaned forward.

"Then stay sharp." Ryio growled, pulling the hair back and snapping Yaza's head back to stare straight into green eyes. He growled, "I follow my brother to the end, to hell."

"I'll drag you back and Master Ryuuichi. I do not belong to this world without the Asami name." Yaza purred.

Yaza climbed onto his lap, staring in passion. Ryio chuckled, "There is the assassin I know. Keep that in your mind."

"You are stressed again. I made Master Ryio stressed. Let me make up for it." Yaza purred as he slid down to his knees.

Ryio groaned as his cock was pulled out and the tongue licked at him. He thrust his hips into the face. Yaza purred loudly as the man took his cock into his mouth. He groaned deeply as he started to thrust into the mouth. The stress of emotions long gone from his mind. The licks, sucks, and nips were sending his mind spinning. He groaned deeply as Yaza deep throated him. He thrust in and spilling his release inside the mouth.

Yaza stood up, speaking, "Master Ryio is too kind." The man leaned to him, kissing him roughly as it moaned, "I will stay sharp for you and Master Ryuuichi."

Asami awoke to see Akihito laying on top of him. He looked to see the hazel eyes staring down at him. He ran his hands up the legs, squeezing the behind. Akihito groaned, dazed. He leaned up, giving a heated kiss. He pulled back, sighing, "We have things to do today."

"Ryuuichi, I need to know again. I need to know this is because you love me." Akihito whispered.

Asami turned the face to him, stating, "You are my lover. You will be my partner. You belong to me forever." He leaned to the ear, whispering, "We will descend to hell together." Akihito wrapped his arms around him. He felt the tears. He knew what Akihito wanted to hear. He messed up the brown hair, replying calmly, "I will only say it here. Never again will I say it. I love you, Akihito. My heart is yours."

Akihito leaned to him, mumbling against his lips, "I love you, Ryuuichi. Let's descend together."

Asami pushed Akihito to the bed, kissing his lover fiercely. As he pulled back, Akihito looked dazed and ready. There was a loud knock at the door. He pulled back, amused to see Akihito hard. He put on a robe and opened the door. Lilly bowed her head. He asked, "What is it Lilly?"

Lilly replied, "Mistress Ai wants to get Akihito ready for today. His friends are waiting for him too. You both have slept in. It is already almost noon."

"Why didn't anyone wake us up?" Akihito growled.

Lilly laughed, "No one wanted to interrupt if you two were busy."

Asami was amused as Akihito hid under the covers. He asked, "Is the priestess here?" Lilly nodded her head and he spoke, "We will be out in a little while." Lilly bowed her head and left. He was shocked he slept this late. He walked to his lover, lifting the blankets. He spoke, "We will be busy today. We will see each other at the combining."

Akihito asked, "What do we do or say or act? I mean…"

Asami replied, "Mother will explain." He ruffled the brown hair, stating, "Do not be nervous."

"Easy for you to say. I'm marrying a yakuza." Akihito muttered.

"And I'm marrying a troublemaker, who I have tried to keep out of the underworld." Asami responded. Akihito sat up, staring at him. He ruffled the hair again, stating, "This is a new step for both of us. There is nothing to the combining but a promise of loyalty to each other."

"How do you know this stuff?" Akihito asked with a yawn.

"I was taught about it, but witness my uncle marriage." Asami answered. Those hazel eyes widened and more questions popped inside that mind. He sighed, "You will meet him when the combining happens."

"More family I did not know about." Akihito muttered.

"For most part, my uncle stays out of the underworld. Father was the heir and my uncle chose not to be part of it. Though he did try to step up to the plate when father died." Asami explained. Akihito nodded his head. He ordered, "Go shower. I will see you at the combining." Akihito leaned up and kissed him quickly, a little promise they would enjoy each other's warmth later.

Asami put on a quick yakuta and walked out. His changing room was downstairs. He had to discuss with the priestess. He entered the combining area, seeing his guards placed around. He was not sure who he would send to walk his lover down. He walked down the path to see the priestess setting up. He bowed his head, speaking, "Thank you for coming on short notice."

"My family has served the Asami name for generations and it is a great pleasure to see you combined." The Priestess stated and then laughed, "I almost thought there would not be another combining in the Asami family."

Hiroshi approach with a sigh, "Ryuuichi. So, you continue the mark."

Asami turned his head away from the priestess who was busy setting up. He bowed his head in respect, stating, "Like my father, I combine to one I swear to be loyal to."

Hiroshi chuckled, "I never thought to see it with all the rumors around you. You had countless lovers in your young life. I never thought to see you settle down. I thought you would be like your grandfather in regard of lovers."

Asami sighed, "I never did understand grandmother when he had two wives."

Hiroshi laughed, "Your grandmother was a late bloomer to give him an heir. Ryou refused to be like that when he met Ai."

Asami responded, "You almost turned like him."

"I thought to take care of my nephews and sister-in-law. I only asked to protect you three. My wife shortly left me for that moment of weakness even if the marriage is still legal." Hiroshi explained.

"Like my father, this is meant for loyalty to my partner. I refuse to stray from him." Asami state firmly.

"I heard it was a man. An heir?" Hiroshi asked.

Asami waved him into a private area, answering, "He had the drug K89KG in his system."

"What is it?" Hiroshi questioned.

"Even as a man, he can carry. I have a child on the way." Asami explained.

Hiroshi chuckled deeply, "This child is more than an heir to you. I wonder if you combined to Sia what that would have been like."

"Thank you for the photo of him, but I will never see him." Asami replied as he looked ahead to the area.

"Sia told me to stay away once she learned I gave you some photos. She has a nice husband even though he does not like me approaching her. I gave up after the fourth time of him coming to the door to turn me away." Hiroshi sighed.

"Does the boy even question?" Asami asked.

"They said I was a photographer. I kept up with the lie with giving them copies of the photos." Hiroshi answered, touching his shoulder and asked, "Do you want to try with him?"

"I stepped back. I swore to her I would not approach him and not drag him into the underworld. My child, my heir is the one Akihito carries." Asami stated firmly.

"Sia wants the checks stopped. She said that she refused to cash them and will continue to send them back each time. She yelled it was pointless to send them." Hiroshi mumbled under his breath.

Asami looked at his uncle, a man born from his grandfather's second wife. It worked out even though he knew his grandmother did not care for his grandfather's ways. His father broke his grandfather ways when he met his mother. He was taught about loyalty to one. It was the reason he never did a combining to anyone before. He sighed, "If that is her wish, then maybe it is time for me to stop."

Hiroshi sighed, "He will never know you as his father. He will never witness the cold world you live in. Tell me, is this what you truly want from the man and your child with him?" Once he nodded his head, his uncle continued, "Protect them like Ryou protected you all."

Asami went to remarked but there was noise in the front area. His uncle followed him. He stopped to see purple eyes glare at him. He asked, "What are you doing here?"

"That thing told us to come." Fei Long remarked.

"Yaza did this on his own?" Yoh asked.

Asami turned his head to see it walking toward them. He glared deeply at the creature he took in. It tilted its head, then looked at Fei Long with hatred. He growled, "Did you tell them to come, Yaza?"

"Yes, Master Ryuuichi." Yaza answered, taking one step closer.

Ai walked to them, sighing, "The guards were talking about it, but to see it with my own eyes. This is not good. Akihito is flipping out."

"Yaza with me now!" Asami hissed loudly. He turned his head to his guard, "The weapons is taken off of them, including Yoh's." The guard responded and bowed his head. He walked to the upstairs, hearing his lover's loud voice. He entered the room with Yaza a step behind him. He ordered, "Everyone out." Akihito's friends looked concerned but stepped out. He grabbed Yaza's hair, pulling it to Akihito. He grounded out, "You told them to come. Now, you will fix it."

Akihito yelled, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL FEI LONG TO COME!?"

Yaza knelt in front of Akihito, speaking, "I wanted Fei Long to see that he will never have Master Ryuuichi. It was my mistake and for that, I give you the hand to punish me anyway you see fit, Master Akihito."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Hello readers, thank you all for the comments. I have reached over 100. Wow, great that everyone is enjoying the story. People are asking why I refer Yaza as 'it', only a few know Yaza is a guy. Second, he plays woman/man parts throughout the story. Thanks again and please continue to comment. I do read them and brighten up my day.

Fei Long looked around as Yoh stood by his side. The guards were glaring with their hatred. There was the woman from before, Ai staring him down. Yoh stood straight, feeling uncomfortable without their weapons.

Ryio walked to them, asking, "Why did you show up?"

Fei Long stated, "That thing told me to come."

"I wasn't talking with you." Ryio responded and asked, "Why Yoh? You betrayed us."

"I did no such thing. I did as ordered. I ensured the safety of Takaba." Yoh replied.

Ai slapped Yoh in the face, hissing, "To be here on the behalf of another is betrayal. I'm surprised Yaza did not kill you even if you are its brother."

Fei Long watched the woman walked away with pride with Ryio. He turned his head, chuckling, "They do not like you."

"I told you Asami took us in. He was only sixteen when he did it. His father wanted us dead, but Asami refused it." Yoh explained.

"He wanted servants." Fei Long hissed.

"He never used us until he was eighteen. Well, he used Yaza who gladly helped in serving him." Yoh chuckled softly.

Fei Long looked at the man to see the guards glaring at Yoh. Yoh was losing everything to be beside him. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He asked, "What is happening here?"

Yoh lit up a cigarette, sighing, "The world is going to see something that even I never thought possible."

Asami watched Akihito step back. He spoke, "Akihito, you have your punishment for him."

Akihito turned to him, the anger gone, as the man whispered, "Make it get up. I'm not going to do this."

"Akihito." Asami growled out his warning. Yaza was still kneeling before his lover's feet. Akihito shook his head. He spoke, "He wronged you. As my partner, it is your duty to show the power."

Akihito cried, "No. I can't. Please don't ask me to do that." His lover grabbed a hold of him with tears as he whispered, "Ryuuichi, no. I can't. I can't."

Asami felt his heart pull to see the tears. He wiped them away to see more fall. He sighed. He spoke, "Yaza, get up." It stood with its head bowed. He pulled his lover to his body, sighing, "I will have a guard watch your friends while he is here."

Yaza spoke, "Show Fei Long who Master Ryuuichi belongs to. This is forever. Once he sees, there will be no hope in him."

Akihito turned to face the creature as he replied, "I did not need him showing up for my wedding. I went through hell when he had my friends and took me, Yaza. I did what he wanted to survive! I came home to worry I might carry a product of my kidnapper!"

Yaza glanced up, then looked down as it responded, "I should have thought. My head is not clear and should have left."

Asami kept his arms around his upset lover. He would let this work between his assassin and his lover. He wanted to ship it away, but something told him it would cause more damage than good. He looked down to his lover to see the fists curl and uncurling.

Akihito sighed, "I have no idea what you are talking about and no, I do not want to know. I want to make sure my friends are safe."

Asami replied, "A guard will be right beside them. Suoh is here and will do it." He was thinking about Suoh to walk his lover down, but he needed a sharp head to watch out for Akihito's friends. He turned to Yaza, stating, "You will walk Akihito down to me for the combining."

Yaza snapped its head, "You want me still here?"

Akihito walked to the assassin, pulling it into a hug while Yaza looked alarmed and his lover spoke, "You made a mistake. It is okay."

"Mistakes can make a kingdom fall. It is not okay." Yaza replied.

Yaza looked at him in alarm. Those green eyes pleaded for him to help. Asami spoke, "You will do as I ordered. Keep an eye open for any move on Fei Long and Yoh. Will you fail me now?" Yaza shook its head, trying to break the hold. There was a knock at the door. Akihito released his hold and answered. The friends piled in, looking between them all in worry.

Ai walked in, ordering, "Ryuuichi, it is time for you to leave. Let us get this under way."

Asami spoke, "A guard will look after Akihito's friends and Yaza will walk Akihito to me." His mother nodded her head. He lifted Akihito's head. He softly kissed the lips, promising him that nothing will go wrong this time. He left with a bow of his head to his mother. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he headed to the priestess. As he entered, he completely ignored Fei Long. He walked to the priestess, speaking, "He might be a little nervous about the combining."

"I understand. I will ensure it goes through even with the nervousness." The Priestess spoke softly.

Asami nodded his head and went into his changing room. His uncle was looking between everyone to see the slight change in the room. Hiroshi followed him, looking him over. He answered the unvoiced question, "An old failure and one who took what is mine."

"That does not sound promising. I never heard you fail in anything." Hiroshi replied.

Asami started to change as he responded, "He was too soft. I failed him by showing the cruel world. I tried to protect him, but only showed betrayal. It does not matter. He crossed me with Akihito." He did not know the worry his lover held when they got back. He did not ask even after learning about the drug in his system. He fixed his silver yakuta that had the Asami mark on it. He fixed his hair, glaring into the mirror. Suoh stood by the door and he ordered, "Stay with Akihito's friends. I do not want a repeat." Suoh nodded his head and left to stand guard. Fei Long will see there will never be a past. They were not to be. If he thought about it, he realized there would never been anything in the past.

Hiroshi asked, "Should I be alert?"

Asami chuckled, "You are not one to deal with the underworld, uncle." Hiroshi raised an eyebrow at him. He spoke, "It will end the moment he learns the truth. I bind myself to Akihito."

Akihito took off his shirt and his friends gasp loudly. The mark was seen. Tia looked at him while Takato and Kou tried to look elsewhere. They were trying to be supportive, but they still did not understand.

Kou asked, "Did it hurt?"

Ai glanced at him as she started to lay out the yakuta he picked. Akihito did not know what to say. He answered with his heart, "There will be pain with this relationship, with this marriage." Tia opened her mouth and he sighed before she could speak, "Ryuuichi ensured there were breaks."

"Why?" Tia asked softly.

Ai answered for him, "He does not carry the Asami bloodline. This mark will show the world he is bound to the Asami name and forever untouchable."

Akihito held his hand up, stating, "I chose this freely. Please, no more. I have enough with Fei Long being a witness." He saw Yaza tense. This time it was dressed in a suit with its hair pulled up. He asked, "Yaza, are you a woman or a guy?"

Yaza sighed, "I am whatever people want."

Akihito was hoping to get the crazy person back, but seems Yaza was still upset. Ai helped him put on the yakuta and started to fix up his hair and cover the bruise up. He asked, "What happens at the combining?"

"I do not want to scare you and I'm sure Ryuuichi has made sure the priestess know you are nervous." Ai sighed.

"I need to know. No more surprises please." Akihito groaned. He hissed slightly as the bruise was touched with the makeup.

Ai answered, "The Priestess will make you repeat your loyalty to Ryuuichi and place the ring on his finger. She will ask about any engravings on it and have you repeat it. Ryuuichi will do the same to you. The part before the rice wine will be some oil on your mark and blessed water for blessing. That might hurt a little. The rice wine is shown as the final step."

"Sounds a lot. Just don't faint Aki." Kou teased.

Akihito glared at his friend who was laughing. Tia smiled while Takato decided to join in the laughter. He glanced to Yaza to see him staring at its nails. He was fixed up. He looked into the mirror. Soon he would be known as an Asami. Yaza stepped forward. It was time. Ai helped his friends out. He stared into the mirror again. Everything was going to change.

Yaza spoke, "You are strong. It is the reason you get to stand by his side."

Akihito looked at it and sighed, "I'm ready." He did not go through all this pain for nothing. He will stand by Asami's side until the end. He rubbed his stomach, knowing they had a life to care for. They created the child out of their love. He smiled and turned away from the mirror. It was time to be beside Asami side forever.

Asami glanced around the room. Hiroshi was standing next to him. His brother and mother were in the front row. Akihito's friends sat a few rows back and Suoh stood next to them. The other guards were placed around. Fei Long and Yoh were in the back, leaning against the wall. Fei Long kept staring at him. He took a deep breath as Yaza starting to walk down his lover. Akihito held a firm look. Yaza kept its eyes sharp. He was pleased with the yakuta Akihito chose. It brought out his beauty.

Akihito stood in front of him, speaking with a whisper, "Ryuuichi."

The Priestess bowed her head to both of them as she spoke, "We come here to combine two people together." She paused and turned to Akihito, "Repeat my words. I swear my loyalty to Ryuuichi until my death."

"I swear my loyalty to Ryuuichi until my death." Akihito stated, moving slightly when the ring was handed to him.

The Priestess asks, "Is there an engraving in the ring?" When Akihito nodded his head, she ordered, "Repeat the words."

Akihito took a breath and said, "We descend into the pits of hell together."

Asami helped the hand place the ring on his finger. Akihito's hazel eyes looked at him. He could see the determined look, but the nervousness within his lover. He patted the hand, silently telling the boy he was doing it right.

The Priestess turned to him, stating, "Repeat after me. I swear my loyalty to Akihito until my death."

Asami smirked as he spoke, "I swear my loyalty to Akihito until my death." He repeated the words in the ring, "We descend into the pits of hell together." He placed the ring over the finger. Akihito grabbed his hand, holding it close to him. The yakuta was raised slightly and oil was placed over the marking. Akihito squeezed his hand. Then the water, a deep blessing for the family. Akihito hissed and kept his grip on his hands.

The Priestess hand over the small cup of rice wine, ordering, "Drink to show your loyalty is to Asami Ryuuichi."

Akihito took a slip and handed the cup to him as the priestess told to do. He kept his eyes on his lover as he drank from the same side of his lover. Hazel eyes kept looking at him.

The Priestess spoke, "I pronounce you husband and wife. Asami Ryuuichi and Asami Akihito."

Asami smirked as he saw the frown on his lover's face. He pulled Akihito to him, sealing the lips into a promise of what would come tonight. He pulled back to see his lover wanted to skip everything and head to their private room. He whispered into the ear, "Patience and tonight we will show each other our love." Akihito nodded his head. He turned to speak to the priestess as Akihito went to his friends.

Fei Long turned to Yoh, hissing, "A wedding. This means nothing."

"It means everything, Fei Long." Yoh replied.

"What do you mean?" Fei Long asked.

Yoh sighed, "Look around. Look at the guards. See their look on the boy now. He has gained every respect now. He has power of the Asami name now."

Fei Long opened his mouth and shut it when Akihito moved to the door with his friends. Those hazel eyes glared his way. He spoke, "He will never be loyal to you."

Akihito laughed, "You have no idea. He is MINE! You will never have him, Fei Long. NEVER!"

Fei Long watched as Asami came up behind the boy. Those strong arms wrapped around Akihito. Those gold eyes were on Akihito. They were no longer on him. He didn't know what he felt. Yaza stood next to the two, swearing pain to anyone who would dare touch them.

Asami taunted, "Ah, there is the fighter I know." The man looked at him, stating, "There is a dinner. Misbehave and it will be your end."

Fei Long glared at Asami, but the man said no other words. They were shown to a dinner area. Servants bringing out a large dishes of food. Yaza walked to them. He glared at the creature.

Yaza leaned to his ear, stating, "Many have walked into Master Ryuuichi's life. None of them gained this or even a whisper of this meaning. You did not even gain a glance over time. You were tossed aside."

Fei Long went to growl, but Asami's brother grabbed Yaza's hair, snapping its head back. He stared to see a cold look within Ryio's blue eyes.

Ryio spoke coldly, "You should be punished for your disobedience, Yaza."

"Oh, please do." Yaza purred.

Fei Long snorted, "Take your bedroom somewhere else." Yoh glanced toward his brother and to Ryio.

Ryio chuckled, "You have no idea, but you will never have Ryuuichi. The only one who will have him in the bedroom is Akihito. We were taught one thing by our father, this combining is for life. If we can't be loyal, no point of binding ourselves to someone."

Fei Long watched as Yaza bounced away and Ryio followed. He asked, "What does that thing have with that man?"

"Didn't know they had a thing together. Though if I remember right Yaza has been after Ryio for years." Yoh answered.

Fei Long looked ahead to see Asami talking with a man sitting next to him. He watched as Akihito would push something away from his dish, Asami would wave a servant to take it away and then it would be replaced with something else. Those gold eyes were on Akihito. He ordered, "We are leaving." His own heart was hurting. He did not want to think about or see it with his own eyes. He stood up, gaining a quick look from the yakuza. Yoh stood up. He did notice there was a bow to Asami, but he was in no mood to remark and left with Yoh.

Akihito smiled as his friends moved closer to him. Suoh looked at Asami and his husband waved his hand. Fei Long left and he felt better. The food now was making him hungry unlike a few minutes ago. He started to eat, laughing when Kou was sighing in despair about his girlfriend texting him every two seconds. He mumbled around his food, "Did you tell her you are at a friend's wedding?"

Kou sighed, "Well, not really. Not sure how to state that."

Yaza chuckled, "Say at a friend's wedding. Do not need to give details."

"Are you better now, Yaza?" Akihito asked. Yaza blinked its green eyes at him and tilted its head. Asami was busy talking with his uncle, who was briefly introduced to him.

Ryio walked over and remarked, "It will be just fine."

Yaza chuckled, "I see pretty dragon left."

Akihito tensed but slowly replied, "You can be cruel."

Asami piped in, "He needed to know his place, Akihito. Our past is long gone."

Akihito turned to his husband, asking, "Would you have bound yourself to him if things were different?" He did not know the whole story. He was sure there was more to it than what Fei Long would tell him. There was silence around them, and he spoke, "Never mind."

"No, I would not be bound to him no matter what happened in the past." Asami replied and spoke before he could, "We will discuss it later. Not here, Akihito."

Tia whispered as everyone went back to talking, "Did they have a thing?"

Akihito whispered, "Fei Long sort of acted like a sworn lover." He did notice gold eyes glance at him, but went back to talking with his uncle. He waved more questions away, sighing, "I can't believe I'm married."

Takato chuckled, "I never thought you would settle down."

Kou muttered, "I thought he was hiding a hot babe."

Takato sighed, "I kind of figure a man, but was never one hundred percent sure."

Akihito groaned, "Give me a break will you." His friends laughed. Ai walked over, giving him a hug as she whispered something in his ear. He turned his head, whispering to Asami, "May I try my parents?" Ai welcome him into the family. It made him think of his.

Asami looked deeply at him, sighing, "If you want, but you might just become upset."

Akihito nodded his head. He lied to his friends that he had to use the restroom. He stepped into the living area. He dialed the number to have answered. He spoke, "Do not hang up."

"Why do you keep calling? I told you we want nothing to do with you."

"Dad, please hear me out."

"No. I do not want a disgrace calling us. You keep upsetting my wife."

"I wanted to tell you I'm married now. Like you care. I hid almost since I was a teenager. You will never know me or my child. I love him. I love him and always will!" Akihito yelled as he hung up the phone. He felt tears. He froze as he felt arms wrap around him. He leaned into his husband. He whispered, "You warned me. I just…"

"Some people will never understand." Asami responded.

"Everyone with you understands." Akihito whispered.

Asami turned him around, wiping the tears as the man spoke, "I did not hide. I had female and male lovers in my life. Though most of them never believed I would do a combine."

Hiroshi spoke from the doorway, "People sometimes will not accept what is love, Akihito."

Akihito turned to look at his uncle-in-law. He nodded his head. He asked, "May I have a few minutes to myself? I do have to use the restroom." Asami nodded his head, telling him not to take too long.

Fei Long ordered, "Find a hotel." He was needing to escape those gold eyes. He knew they were looking at Akihito with all the man's heart. Yoh pulled up to a small hotel. Not what he usually had but will do for the time being. He followed Yoh into the hotel. An elderly man looked at them behind a desk. Yoh spoke to him about two rooms.

The elderly man spoke, "I only have one room left."

Fei Long remarked, "That is fine." Yoh raised an eyebrow, but he did not continue with his words. Yoh got the key and headed toward the room. He spoke as the door opened, "You seem comfortable here."

Yoh explained, "I spent some time around this hotel when I was escaping Yaza."

"You have a weird relationship with your brother." Fei Long remarked as he lit up his pipe.

Yoh sighed, "It was too late to save Yaza by the time Asami got us. He was damaged already."

When the door shut, Fei Long stood up. Yoh looked at him. He walked to the man, pushing him against the wall. Yoh made no move to protect himself even with the gun pointed to his chest. He leaned forward, "Such a fool." Who was he calling a fool this time? Was it Yoh or was it himself? He sealed the rough lips into a heated kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Hello readers. Happy to see that some of you are enjoying the story. For LJ, I'm sorry but this will be my final post on it, I will link you to site for this story. Here is the link: s/12601245/1/Wanting. Please continue to review. Each review makes my day and helps me write more. Sorry for the slow updates. I'm working on a broken laptop and my new laptop is on its way plus school work. Enjoy everyone.

Yoh was pushed to the bed and he did nothing to stop it. He knew this was not feeling. This was from pain. He knew Fei Long was in love with Asami. Akihito was a way to get back at Asami. It always dealt with them. He did nothing as his shirt was torn open. Hands ran across his chest, toying with his nipples. He bit his lip as heat pooled down to his groin. He would give anything to Fei Long including his body.

Fei Long spoke, "Stop this."

"No."

"Why?"

"I told you on the ship."

"Love is foolish. It does not exist."

Before he could say a word, his lips were sealed in a heated kiss. The tongue thrust inside and he ran his fingers through the long black hair. Yoh felt hips thrust down onto him, making his body react the way Fei Long wanted. Fei Long needed this and he would give it all to the leader. Lips moved down his chest and he groaned, "Fei Long." Those purple eyes looked at him. Was the man seeing him or was he seeing someone else? His pants were unbuckled and pulled off his body. He did not care what Fei Long was seeing. This was what his leader needed. His hips thrust when a mouth wrapped around his cock. The sparks were dancing behind his eyes. Fei Long groaned around him. Before more, Fei Long pulled back.

"You are a fool." Fei Long stated.

"And you are not?" Yoh asked. He bit his lips as three fingers thrust inside of him not too gently either. Those purple eyes glared down at him. His body was this man's to do as he pleased. He would not stop the pain or pleasure. He will give it all up to Fei Long. The fingers thrust in and out, finding one spot that made his body jolt in pleasure. Fei Long stared down with a smirk. He leaned up, sealing the lips in a kiss. Fei Long took all control. Before he knew it, his legs were over Fei Long's shoulder and a thick cock entering his body. He felt like he was ripping apart. He felt something tear. He felt the blood. But he made no sound. Fei Long stayed still inside of him.

Fei Long whispered, "He left me then. Then left me for a boy who will never understand our world." The man paused as pulled out and continued, "Do not leave, Yoh."

Yoh whispered, "Never." The thrusts became pleasurable. In and out, hitting the spot that made his cock jolt for more. Fei Long grabbed him, setting the same pace. He groaned out his release, "Fei Long." Fei Long groaned as the man rode out his release. Fei Long pulled out and he stated, "There is a shower behind the other door." There were no words said as the leader left him on the bed.

Asami came back into the room. Akihito's friends were looking around for him. He took a seat and started to eat. Ryio came over to him with a cigarette in his mouth. He spoke, "I need you to return to handle the business."

Yaza questioned from behind him, "Do you need me to stay, Master Ryuuichi?"

"No. You may do as you please. I will call when I am in need of you." Asami answered. It nodded and bounced away. He watched his lover walk back in the room. Ai followed behind him with a camera. He sighed, annoyed. Akihito walked to him, standing. He stood up, speaking, "One photo." Akihito smiled as he ran to set up the perfect spot and perfect angle for the photo.

Akihito grabbed his arm, pulling him by the large rose bush, stating, "We stand here. I only want two copies. One for mother and one for us."

"Oh, I don't get one for my office?" Asami teased.

Akihito asked, "You want one for your office?"

"It might be a good idea, Ryuuichi." Ai taunted with her motherly way.

Asami shook his head, "Two copies that is it." Akihito nodded and set up the camera. By now, everyone was looking over. Akihito ran to his side and stood in front of him. He wrapped his arms around the stomach, knowing his child was growing inside. He gave off a smirk as Akihito smiled. The camera flashed and the photo was done. Akihito smiled as he went to his friends.

Kou asked, "Why are you so happy?"

"I'm taking the guess he does not like photos." Tia replied.

Akihito laughed, "Trying to capture him is impossible."

"There is payment for that photo, Akihito." Asami taunted with a smirk. Akihito's face went red as his friends laughed at his expense. He went back inside to finish eating. Akihito sat beside him, stealing some of his food. He waved Lilly over to get more food their way. She hid her smile behind her hand and left to carry out his demand. The night wore on. Akihito spent time laughing with his friends. Ryio left for the city. He spoke, "Akihito, it is time for us to retire." Akihito looked at him with a nod of his head. He spoke to his lover's friends, "Suoh will take you back to the city."

Kou spoke, "Hey Aki, give us a call when you come back."

Akihito swore, "Will do."

Everyone walked to the front door as he kept his arm around Akihito's waist. Akihito was jumping around with his goodbyes for the time being. Ai shook her head and went on her way back to her part of the house. Asami leaned to Akihito's ear, whispering, "There is something for you to wear in the bedroom. Put it on and I'll be along soon."

Akihito muttered, "Why wear anything if we…"

"It is part of our combining. Now go do it, Akihito." Asami gave his warning. Akihito's eyes widened and ran down the hall. He smirked as he was ready to hear some fight with his lover tonight. He walked down the hall, stopping, "Lilly, did my uncle leave?"

"Yes, Master Ryuuichi. He told you to call if you need anything." Lilly spoke.

"Thank you. Also, no wake up call tomorrow." Asami responded. Lilly laughed a little as she went on her way. He walked to the bedroom, hearing a cuss. He entered the room to see Akihito blushing with wearing a bright red kimono with the Asami mark wrapped around the entire thing. He locked the door, staring with heat at Akihito.

Akihito hissed, "I'm not a woman."

"Shut your mouth tonight, Akihito." Asami warned as he approached Akihito. Akihito took a step back, showing a fight, but the desire was winning over him. He grabbed Akihito, pulling him close to his body. He purred, "This is the part of our combining. The first night together as a married couple." He ran his hand down the back, slowly feeling the shivers from his boy. He whispered, "My wife needs his husband to take care of him."

"Ryuuichi." Akihito whispered in need.

"Have he been dying to have me all day?" Asami asked as he laid down Akihito to the bed. He did not take off their clothes as he slowly slid his hand up the pale legs.

Akihito groaned, "Yes. Please."

"Hush now. I'll take care of my wife very well tonight." Asami teased as he continued to slide his hand up the legs, molding them against the flesh. Akihito squirmed as he kissed the thin lips. He thrust his tongue inside. It was a thrill when Akihito's tongue fought. He pulled Akihito's tongue into his mouth. Akihito froze but mapped out his mouth, exploring an area that was never shown before.

Akihito broke the kiss, breathing heavily, "Ryuuichi… I need…"

"I told you I'll take care of you." Asami stated. He lifted up the kimono slowly, letting the fabric rub against the heated body. He kissed up the legs, biting at the thighs. Akihito groaned loudly, begging for him to touch somewhere else. He slowly slid his tongue up the thigh, never hitting the cock that was dying for attention. He pulled away, pulling his lover with him. Akihito stared and rubbed against him, sending sparks through them. Akihito was a little daring and started to kiss his neck, riding up the yakuta, trying to find the pleasure for him. He pulled the head, kissing Akihito hard as the small hand wrapped around his cock. He teased the tongue by biting it softly. Akihito groaned into the kiss.

Asami lifted up the kimono, sliding his hands to the ass, pulling his husband onto his lap. Akihito groaned loudly and tilted his head. He licked at the neck as Akihito tried to focus on his body. He nibbled on the neck, gaining some more sounds from his lover. He licked at the ear, biting it with his words, "What are we doing tonight?"

"Huh?" Akihito asked.

"Are we fucking?" Asami asked in a heated voice. Akihito shook his head. He chuckled, "Making love, correct?" Akihito nodded his head. He growled, "Say it, my wife."

"Make love to me." Akihito pleaded.

Asami flipped the over, letting their clothes rub against their body. "I am who?" He asked.

Akihito whimpered, "Ryuuichi."

"What am I to you know?" Asami growled as he slid his hands up the legs. Akihito squirmed on the bed, trying to pull him closer. He hissed, "Answer me."

"My HUSBAND! PLEASE!" Akihito yelled.

Asami kissed his partner deeply as he continued to push up the kimono. He molded his hands against the flesh that belong to him. He pulled back from the kiss, seeing Akihito panting. He tore off the kimono, tossing it onto the floor. He licked at the neck, slowly inching down to the nipples. As he nibbled on them, fingers dug into his hair. He glanced up to see Akihito biting his lip. He sucked a nipple hard, pulling back and ordering, "I want to hear my wife loud tonight."

"Please, want to feel you." Akihito pleaded.

Asami stood up, gaining a whimper and teased, "I thought you wanted to feel me." He dropped the yakuta to the floor and climbed back on his lover. He taunted, "I should have had you wear a kimono for the combining." Akihito shook his head. He kissed his husband again, leaving them both breathless. He pulled back, working down the body. Biting at the flesh, leaving his marks.

"Ryuuichiiiiiiiiii." Akihito moaned.

Asami moved down to the cock. He kept his eyes trained on hazel ones. In one second, he deep throated the cock, pushing the hips down to the bed. Akihito screamed loudly and came in his mouth. He pulled back, licking his lips as he taunted, "We didn't even get to the best part. Can't you control yourself?"

Akihito replied, "Then maybe the old man got to work me up again."

Asami smirked down at his lover as he grabbed the heating lube by the bed. He poured some on his fingers and thrust three fingers inside. Akihito grabbed him as he kissed Akihito again. The struggle of power between their tongues, but he easily won the battle. He thrust his fingers in and out, knowing the spot that made his lover squirm under him and hard. He teased, "No passing out on me." Akihito grabbed him, running his hands over his chest to his stomach. He smirked as he realized Akihito learned a little of what he liked.

Akihito moaned into his ear, "Ryuuichi, make me scream. Make love to me over and over."

Asami bit at the neck, sucking the flesh. Akihito grabbed his back, pulling him closer. He pulled out his fingers, slowly entering his love. He heard a deep groan. He thrust in and out softly, making Akihito whimper. He knew his husband wanted it quicker and harder. He pulled out and slammed inside, hitting the spot right on.

Akihito screamed, "RYUUICHI!"

Asami was thrusting in and out, bringing the pleasure to them both. He wrapped his hand around Akihito's groin, enjoying the screams filling the room. He felt the release and the muscles tighten around him. He kissed Akihito as he let release take over him. He pulled out, grabbing his cigarettes. He lit one as Akihito was trying to catch his breath.

Akihito teased, "If I wasn't pregnant, I'm sure I would be after tonight."

"That is the point." Asami stated. Akihito sat between his legs, the body leaning against him. He laid his hand on the stomach, sighing in relief that his child was safe. Maybe, he would not be as intact if he lost a child of their heart. Even if the baby was not planned, it was created from their hearts. Akihito turned his head to look at him. There was the bright light around his lover. He kissed him hard, pulling back, "The night is still young."

"You aren't though, old man." Akihito taunted.

Asami put out his cigarette, flipping his lover to the bed, growling with a smirk, "Oh, I'll have to show you on how it is done again."

Yaza walked into the hotel room with a gun pointed at him. He chuckled to see his brother's dark eyes glaring. He taunted, "Not shooting could get you killed. I could have been anyone, Yoh." He leaned against the dresser to see the gun lower. He continued with his taunt, "We are enemies now like father wanted. You left and I stayed."

"How did you know I was here?" Yoh asked.

"I always knew you came here and second Old Man Kenzo told me." Yaza answered. His eyes were sharp. He glanced toward the bathroom door. He asked, "Having fun?"

"There was only one room." Yoh stated.

"Didn't ask that, brother. Never took you for the rough type." Yaza replied as he kept his eyes trained on the bathroom door. Yoh growled at him. He laughed, "You can barely move and second I know what blood smells like."

"Leave Yaza." Yoh ordered.

"No. Beside, I came to chat about something important." Yaza responded as he pushed his hair back out of his face. Before Yoh could say anything, Fei Long walked out of the bathroom. Those purple eyes glared at him. He tilted his head, smirking, "He is good looking. I'm surprised you haven't jumped him, Yoh."

"What are you doing here?" Fei Long growled.

Yaza looked at his nails as he teased, "I didn't come for you, pretty dragon."

"Yaza." Yoh growled at him.

Yaza tossed a paper onto Yoh's lap, stating, "Ah, my dear Yoh, you have truly forgotten why our lives are Ryuu's." Yoh looked at the paper, gripped it tightly. He walked to the door as he asked with a tilt of his head, "Will you fail again? Will you break another promise? It is your fault we are like this. You failed. Now, you will run to leave us trying to pick up the pieces." He opened the door, sighing, "Will you leave Mia behind? Will you let her deadly wish come true?"

"Does Asami know?" Yoh asked.

Yaza turned around to look at his brother. There was rage in the eyes. It was beautiful. He spoke, "I'm not about to drag him away on his wedding night. If he continues his habit, I'm sure he will see it like I did." He turned to Fei Long to see him watching them. He shook his head, sighing, "Do as you like, but I have no plan of letting Mia gain her deepest wish that she had for nineteen years."

Yoh stood up, groaning in pain, "Yaza."

"Finish what was started. Lei is the only one left. If you cannot do that, then go back in the hole you dug for yourself." Yaza hissed. He spun around and walked out the door before more words could be said. He growled to himself, "Lei, you will not have the last of her."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Thanks for the reviews for the story. Is everyone still enjoying the story? I hope you are. Sorry it is taking me time to update. My laptop is breaking apart and I'm dealing with issues with a new laptop. Please tell me what you think. Reviews help me write. Enjoy.

Akihito awoke, feeling the bed. It was still slightly warm. He smiled as he lay in the bed. They made love almost five times, Asami seeming to know what to do to get him started again. Asami let him please in the bed. There were no sounds but a growl when the patience was thin, but it was enough for him. He rubbed his back, feeling the welcoming soreness. He didn't want it to end. The real world was waiting for him. Asami did put cream on his mark when he hissed last night from it. This was the man only he saw. He climbed out of the bed, going to do his routine. His stomach was growling at him, reminding him he was feeding for two.

Akihito came out to the living area as he was done. His stomach turned and he gagged. There was a man bowing his head at him. He asked, "Could I have milk?" He swore he never drank so much milk before.

"Would lunch be better at the moment, Master Akihito?" The man asked.

"Milk right now. Don't think I can stomach food at the moment." Akihito explained.

"Milk would be worse for your stomach." The man responded.

Akihito glared, but didn't know what to say. He sat down, pushing away some of the lunch food. He crossed his arms, glaring. He did not want food at the moment.

Asami cold voice spoke, "He ordered you to get him milk. Do not talk back to him, Ren."

Ren bowed his head, stating, "Yes, Master Ryuuichi."

Akihito watched the man walk out of the room. He looked at his husband to see a sour look on the man's face. He went to stand up, but sat back down with the soreness and his stomach. Asami walked over, placing a pill down. He nodded in thanks. He grabbed the hand, whispering, "Something happened."

"It does not concern you." Asami spoke.

"I am your partner, so yes, it does concern me." Akihito snapped. Asami run his hand through his wet hair, messing it up. He looked to see those eyes cold and rage. He rubbed at the hand, trying to know what secrets lie within the man.

"It deals with a promise I made years ago. It does not involve you." Asami stated as the man sat down.

Ren brought him the milk and Akihito thanked the man. Ren left the room again when Asami waved his hand. He took the pill and drank some milk. He stared at the man who was deep in thought. He grabbed the hand, stating, "We are married. You are upset about something. I want…"

"There is nothing you can do about it, Akihito. I want you to stay out of it right now." Asami growled.

Akihito felt himself tense by the tone. He nodded his head, knowing he'll figure it out. He rubbed his stomach as he drank more milk. Asami stood behind him, rubbing his stomach. It seemed to ease the unfeeling in his stomach. He smiled up at his husband.

Asami sighed, "I have to be back in the city soon. You may stay…"

"I'm coming. You are not hiding me away." Akihito snapped.

"A guard stays with you. Yaza will be busy. So, I'll get Shin and tell him to get different cologne to prevent sickness." Asami stated firmly and made a point there was no argument for his order.

Akihito nodded his head, feeling a little better that Asami wasn't going to hide him away. He didn't want to be trapped away from his home. He leaned up, catching amusement in gold eyes. His lips were taken into a kiss and it made him feel better than before. When the kiss was broken, he whispered, "I promise to be careful this time."

Ryio sat at his brother's desk, going over the reports on the business. He wondered how his brother could deal with this every day. Then again, he was a lawyer and his brother could not understand his work. He did take business courses, so he understood it to a degree. He sighed, knowing his brother was coming home tonight. His brother did not tell him the reason, but made it clear that he should stay out of it.

Yaza walked in, staring at him and chuckled, "Someone is stressed."

"When did you get back into town?" Ryio asked without looking up from the report.

Yaza sighed, "Some time this morning."

"Do you sleep?" Ryio asked as he wrote something down and lit up a cigarette. Silence greeted him and he glanced up with a raised eyebrow.

"I sleep with one eye open." Yaza taunted as he walked to him.

When Yaza sat on his lap, Ryio remarked, "I'm not playing your games in my brother's office."

"Ryuu plays here. I'm sure we could." Yaza purred.

Yaza kissed him hard, making him groan deeply. Ryio pulled back when the door opened. Kirishima looked tensed as a cop was next to him. He asked as Yaza continued to stay on his lap, "May I help you?"

Rin spoke, "I want to know about Nobu and his daughter, Mi."

"Don't know what to tell you. Got to talk with my brother about his business affairs." Ryio respond.

"He was out of town. They are dead." Rin stated, trying to make him squirm.

"Sorry to hear that, but I don't know what to tell you. Yaza, stand up." Ryio replied and scolded the creature.

Yaza stood up, sighing, "Oh, Ryio, so mean."

"Where were you four nights ago?" Rin asked.

Yaza answered with a purr, "He was with me. We were having some fun all night long."

Ryio hid his smirk as he saw Rin shiver. He shrugged his shoulders as he spoke, "Yaza is high maintenance." Rin shook his head and left the room. Kirishima stood by the door as he spoke, "Ryuuichi will be coming back tonight." Kirishima nodded his head and Yaza tilted his head. He shrugged his shoulders, stating, "No clue why."

Asami watched his lover go through the large garden taking pictures. Akihito approached him. There were questions in those eyes. He pulled his husband close to him, sighing, "We leave in a few minutes."

"I have never known you for one to not want to leave." Akihito mentioned.

"This is the place I grew up in. This was meant to be a nice honeymoon." Asami chuckled. He shook his head, stating, "But business calls."

"Can it wait?" Akihito asked.

"I'm afraid not." Asami replied. He pulled his lover into the house, stating, "We need to leave and soon. I thought about locking you here." Akihito glared and he chuckled, "I knew that would be the look and there would be a fight." Their things were already packed. He bowed his head to his mother. She took a step to them. He promised, "I will not do anything stupid."

"You are a man of your word. You always have been. Keep to it." Ai stated.

Akihito asked, "What is it about, Ryuuichi?"

"I told you to stay out of it and meant my words." Asami stated firmly and coldly. Ai shook her head as she gave Akihito a hug. Akihito swore to give updates about the pregnancy. Ai smiled, pleased that she will have a grandchild to spoil. They went inside the limo with Suoh returning last night. He ordered, "Home." His guard nodded his head, staying silent like most times.

Akihito sighed, "Am I going to continue to be in the dark about you?"

Asami replied, "This is something you do need to be involved with. It is far more dangerous and I refuse to have you or our child harm in this matter." Akihito shrugged down in the seat and sighed deeply.

A half an hour later, Akihito looked at him. Asami raised an eyebrow at him.

Akihito whispered, "Can we pull over? I'm going to be sick."

Asami ordered Suoh to pull over and helped his husband out of the limo. He leaned against the limo as Akihito started to gag and throw up. He sighed helplessly as Akihito seemed to be in pain with the sickness. Some cars drove by, staring at the scene. He handed over a bottle of water as Akihito seemed to be done. Akihito rinsed out his mouth and slid inside. He handed over a pill and Akihito took it with the water. He was not surprised when Akihito leaned against him, grabbing his hand to place on the stomach. He asked, "Do you want to stop to eat or think it will make you sick?"

"No food right now. The baby is really making my stomach turn." Akihito whispered.

Asami rubbed circles on the stomach, feeling Akihito slowly breath evenly. He glanced down to see his lover was fast asleep. Suoh glanced back and he nodded his head to carry on. They had some time before they got to the city. Luckily, his guards knew short cuts to get to the city quicker. He was hoping to stay away for a few days but sadly the message was loud and clear. He swore to them that he would protect them. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. When it was answered, he spoke, "This is Asami Ryuuichi. I want you to ensure that no one, no matter who they are knows Mia is at your hospital."

"Is there a problem, Asami-san?" A nurse spoke softly.

"I want to ensure her safety and keep her from going into a mental shock." Asami replied.

"No one has called and I will ensure everyone knows not to give out the information." The nurse responded.

"How is she?" Asami asked.

"She still believes whoever is taking care of her is her mother. She also had an attack two days after a visit from Yoh-san and Yaza-san. I got her to calm down without forcing medication on her." The nurse answered.

"Thank you for your report." Asami spoke and hung up. He will make sure she is safe from harm. He looked at his phone, wondering if he should talk to it. He dialed the number, waiting for an answer.

"I was wondering when you would call, Ryuu." Yaza sighed.

"So you got the message too. What about Yoh?" Asami asked.

"I showed him. He might run along with pretty dragon." Yaza hissed.

Asami sighed, "The jealous creature there."

"You see it too?" Yaza asked.

Asami chuckled, "It didn't take much for me to figure it out. Remember, I put them together. I ordered him to protect Fei Long those years ago. I created Fei Long this way."

Yaza responded, "You did not know his biological father would shoot him or his brother would kill the man he saw as his father. You were the one who swore to protect him from traitors with Yoh. Fei Long…"

"I still created him to be this when I left without explaining anything." Asami cut his assassin off. He sighed deeply and remarked, "Listen, I do not care what happens to Fei Long now. He crossed me and I am never one to forgive that, but your jealous nature will make you slip." He saw hazel eyes staring up at him. He spoke, "Keep sharp. Keep your mind focus or you can leave."

"I have no plan to let him have the last of Mia. I swore my loyalty to your organization and to her. I do not break my loyalty for anyone, including myself." Yaza hissed.

Asami rubbed his husband's stomach as Akihito curled closer to him. He ordered, "Keep your eyes and ears open. I will see you when I return to the city." Yaza replied and he hung up. He asked, "How long you been up?"

Akihito turned his head as he answered stubbornly, "About someone called Mia."

"The whole time. Were you pretending to be asleep?" Asami growled out his question. Akihito shook his head, leaning against him. He sighed. He ran his fingers through the hair, stating, "Stay out of this. I want you to stay out of this." Akihito glared at him. He grabbed the chin, speaking, "You swore your loyalty to me. Now this is the time you will prove it. Swear you will stay out of this matter."

Akihito glared but bit out, "I swear, Asami."

"Akihito, do not challenge me on this. Say it." Asami hissed. Akihito tried to turn his head and he forced his lover to look him in the eye.

Akihito whispered, "I swear on our loyalty to stay out of the matter, Ryuuichi."

Yoh stared out the plane. He left with Fei Long. It was silent. Fei Long kept glancing at him, but he made no sound. He could not believe the man was still searching. Was it right for him to leave? Where did his loyalty lie? He gripped the seat, hating himself. He was leaving them behind. He was failing again. He spoke, "I will ensure you get back, but I will be heading back to Japan."

"Why?" Fei Long growled.

"I made a promise I cannot break." Yoh answered. He could not fail them again. He would never be forgiven. Then again, he never was. Yaza made sure he would suffer.

 _Yaza stood there with blood dripping down his fingers as Yoh stared at the cold scene. He sighed, "He was a contract."_

" _He wanted more than friendship." Yaza replied coldly._

" _You did this because I had an interest." Yoh growled as he slammed his brother into the wall. He glared as he whispered, "Why Yaza? Why, brother?"_

" _Because you held an interest. Oh no, my dear Yoh, you will not gain happiness. You swore to protect her." Yaza whispered deadly._

Yoh snapped out of his memories when Fei Long grabbed his head and glared his way. He shook his head, stating, "I have to keep this promise."

"What did the murders mean to you? Why did that creature show it?" Fei Long asked.

"You do not need to know." Yoh answered.

"I will not let you leave if you don't answer." Fei Long said with a smirk.

Yoh sighed, knowing it was the truth. He answered, "That woman I was with is in danger. The murders was a message that someone we knew is coming after her. I swore to protect her. Now, I will redeem myself." He turned his head as the plane continued to go to a place he called home. He will return to Japan no matter the cost to his body.

Fei Long asked, "Who is she?"

"Her name is Mia. I failed to protect her from my father." Yoh answered without sharing the truth about her. He glanced out the plane.

 _Mai ran to him, hugging him, "Why don't you do anything, my brother?"_

" _What do you mean?" Yoh asked, knowing the answer._

" _Father will make Yaza insane if you do not step forward. You are the eldest child. It is your duty to protect us, but you made no move." Mia sighed._

 _Yoh responded, "I'm trying, Mia. I am not always around."_

 _Yaza spoke up, "Mia that is enough hounding our brother. We all have duties for the family."_

 _Mia yelled, "IT IS NOT MEANT TO BE HARM TO YOU!"_

 _Yoh spoke, "Mia, I will protect you and Yaza. I swear it."_

Fei Long responded, shaking him out of his memories, "You are not telling me the whole story."

"I told you that you will not have my past." Yoh replied. He knew the time was coming. It was time to redeem his sins. He should have protected his younger siblings. It should have been him who killed their father.

Akihito got to his home and flopped onto the couch. Asami was ready to light up a cigarette and he spoke up, "Hum, Ryuuichi, could you smoke in another room. The smoke is starting to get to me."

Asami put the cigarette away and sat next to him as he spoke, "I will smoke away from you now on."

Akihito smiled as he curled closer to his husband. Asami rubbed his stomach. He chuckled, "I can't wait to feel the baby. Do you want a boy or a girl?" Asami chuckled deeply. He frowned and growled, "It's an honest question."

Asami answered, "I never thought about it. Right now, I want a healthy child. The sex does not matter."

Akihito responded, "A girl might not hold power like you. I hate to say, but women are not always looked like they can hold their own."

"Our child will hold power no matter what sex it is. If it is a girl, she will show the world a woman can handle her own like a man." Asami stated firmly.

Akihito laughed, "If she has any of your personality, she would destroy all in her way. Oh, help us if she has mine personality."

"Do you want a girl?" Asami asked.

Akihito yawned, "I think I'm like you. I just want a healthy baby." He curled close to his husband, sighing, "You will be leaving soon." It was a statement not a question. Those gold eyes looked down at him. There was some of the coldness in them.

Asami growled, "You swore."

"I'm a journalist. I dig until I get my answers. Never said I would not fish." Akihito remarked. Asami leaned down, sealing his lips. He groaned as a tongue thrust inside his mouth. When the kiss broke, he stated, "I'll worry."

Asami swore, "I promise you that I will not do something stupid."

Akihito shook his head, sighing, "I know and you told me this is more dangerous than your workings." He shook his head again, leaning up, stating, "You can't promise to return to me alive. You never can."

"You and the child will be safe. I will swear to that." Asami stated.

Akihito sat on Asami's lap, sighing as he ran his hand across the clean shaved face, "At least give me updates, so I know you are still kicking."

Asami stated, "I am not staying away from my own home. So, you will see me."

"Ryuuichi! Swear it with our loyalty." Akihito yelled.

"I swear on our loyalty that I will check in, wife." Asami stated with amusement in his voice.

Akihito glared but felt better that Asami would check in. He sighed, "I want some food. I am going shopping tomorrow. This baby is craving stuff." Asami nodded his head and kissed him again. He pulled back, sighing, "Big bad yakuza better get going."

"Get something to eat even if it is light and get some sleep. I'll be having all documents transfer to have your name within a day or two." Asami ordered.

Akihito nodded his head, happy he'll be able to make his own money again. He kissed his husband and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat before bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Hello readers. I am wondering if everyone is still liking the stories. Not so many are commenting. Sorry for asking, but reviews help me see that readers are enjoying the piece and helps me build on the story. If there is something interesting you want to see, let me know and I can try to work it into the story. Please tell me what you think. Enjoy.

Akihito woke up, feeling a little sick. He knew Asami never came home the night before. He stayed awake until after two waiting. He climbed out of the bed, running into the bathroom. He threw up a little. He rubbed his stomach, sighing, "You are going to make this rough, are you little one?" He decided to do his morning routine.

Akihito came out to see the pill bottle sitting on the table. He sighed. He grabbed some milk and took a pill. He wondered if Asami was going to be home. The man was not a machine and needed some sleep too. He grabbed his things and walked out the door, not surprised to see Shin standing there. It did shock him when Shin bowed his head at him. He shrugged his shoulders, not caring to understand it. He walked out, using one Asami's cell phones to call Kou. He spoke quickly, "Ryuuichi said a day or two and I will have everything in order."

"Sounds good. I'm glad everything is working out for you, Aki." Kou replied and then asked, "Why back so earlier though?"

Akihito sighed, "He had some work that could not wait." Kou hummed over the phone. He asked, "Are you busy?"

"Sorry to say, but yeah, I am. We will have to talk later." Kou answered.

"No problem. I'll see you around." Akihito replied and hung up. He walked into a dinner shop. He should eat something. He ordered a burger and extra pickles on it. He groaned that his child was craving the one thing he hated. He sat down, eating peacefully. Shin was standing behind him and he mumbled around the burger, "You can sit down."

Shin responded, "I must say alert for your safety, Akihito-sama."

"Akihito is just fine." Akihito hissed.

"I'm afraid I'll lose my job if I do not give you respect." Shin made a statement.

Akihito muttered, "That is stupid. It is not like the guards ever gave me respect. To you guys, I'm some punk."

Shin sighed, "You are a troublemaker, but now you are boss' partner. You have earned your place."

Akihito went to open his mouth, but stop when he heard a chair pull out from across him. Shin stood up straight and on alert. He turned his head, stopping eating. There sat a woman almost a foot shorter than him with long blonde hair and piercing brown eyes. He whispered, "Anna."

Anna smiled and spoke, "I'm glad you remember me."

"It was not that long ago that I left home." Akihito replied, uneasy with her sitting across from him. Shin noticed his uneasiness and stepped forward. He spoke, "It is all right." Shin bowed his head and took a step back.

Anna sighed, "I don't know if you heard, but your parents lost their businesses. I'm sure they did not want you to worry, of course."

Akihito felt the nerves in him. He shook his head, stating, "They aren't talking with me."

"Sorry to hear that. I came to offer some help." Anna stated, looking pleased.

Akihito felt his stomach turn and stood up. He shook his head, "I have no plans to return home or date you again, Anna. I'm a married man now."

Anna stood up in rage and yelled, "We were engaged!"

"An arranged marriage that I told you would not happen when I broke it off with you and left." Akihito muttered, gaining stares his way. It was making him sick and uncomfortable.

"This man is making your parents live in hell. They can't even pick up the pieces. Whoever this Asami person thinks he is, is insane. I can't believe you would not try to help your parents. They helped you over the years." Anna hissed.

Akihito saw Shin tensed and he asked, "Who did you say?"

"Asami, whoever he is. I looked into his business interest and it doesn't deal anything with your parents." Anna spoke, proud of herself. She grabbed his arm, stating, "I can help. You can repay your parents by helping."

"What part did you not understand? I am married. I have no plan to break our promise to each other." Akihito growled. He pulled away, knowing she had no clue of what went down. He was upset and angry. He tossed the last of his food away and walked toward the bathroom. He entered, Shin stood against the wall as he emptied his stomach. He rinsed out his mouth, glaring at the guard. He growled, "He got some explaining to do." He stormed out to see Anna standing there. He glared at her, stating, "It will never happen and I doubt my husband would think of letting me go."

"Husband?" Anna asked.

Akihito smirked as he stated, "I broke it off with you and ended the arranged marriage because my interested lies with men. My parents disowned me. I am married to my lover. Now, that should be clear enough for you, Anna. Do not ever approach me again." He turned and left. He had one place to go to and he was going to give hell.

Asami tapped out a cigarette and lit it. He stared at it who sat across his desk. It was looking at its nail. He asked, "What do you mean no one knows a thing?"

"I told you Lei works in darkness. Even the underworld would not be prepared for a crafty bastard such as himself." Yaza replied.

Asami rubbed his head as the headache was starting to form. He had to find more information to prevent an attack. He asked, "Do you think he knows your loyalty to my organization?"

Yaza sighed, "I do not have the answer. The ones killed were a group of assassins who were against my family. They did help us out once or twice with information."

Asami took a drag of the cigarette, rubbing his head again. He knew this was an open attack. He stated, "Find some contacts and gain information and also warn them of an attack."

Yaza questioned, "Did you get any sleep, Ryuu?"

Kirishima entered with a bow of his head, "Asami-sama, Yoh is here."

Yaza growled, "What does the traitor want? Is pretty dragon with him?"

"Enough with your jealously, Yaza." Asami scolded the assassin.

Kirishima answered, "He is alone and swore that Fei Long is in Hong Kong."

"Bring him in." Asami ordered. He looked over at his assassin and spoke, "Keep your head straight. If not for yourself, for Mia then." Yaza sighed and nodded its head. He took another drag on the cigarette, crushing it out. He looked at his ashtray to see it filled. Kirishima entered with Yoh in front of him. He asked, "What do you want?"

"To give my skills against Lei." Yoh answered, staring straight into his eyes.

Yaza laughed, "To do that, you would have to get your hands dirty, dear brother."

Yoh spoke, "I will sell my soul to keep Mia safe."

Yaza growled, "You swear it once again, I will kill you where you stand. You swore in the past…"

Asami slammed his hands down, growling, "Enough!" Yoh bowed his head while Yaza stared at him in deep thought. Before more words could be said, the door slammed open. He stared at his husband who looked angry. He rubbed his head, asking, "What are you doing here, Akihito?"

Akihito screamed, "YOU DESTROYED MY PARENTS' BUSINESSES!"

Asami growled, "A price for what they did to you."

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE IT ALONE! FUCKING BASTARD!" Akihito continued to scream.

Asami walked to his screaming lover, slamming his hands against the wall, hissing, "I will do whatever it takes to prevent harm to you even if it is financially."

"Ryuu, enough." Yaza spoke.

Akihito growled, "Screw you, Asami!"

Yaza grabbed his arm before Asami could slam it into the wall again. Akihito glared and walked out of the office. Yoh stood a little uncomfortable. Kirishima sighed and walked out of the office, on his phone, knowing he would want a closer eye on his upset lover. Asami ordered, "Yoh, get your contacts and find out information. Yaza do your thing."

Yaza whispered near his ear, "Go home and get some sleep. You are letting anger rule you, Ryuu. Now is not the time."

Asami watched as Yaza pulled Yoh out of the office. Kirishima returned and he spoke, "I hope you made sure Shin knew to keep a closer eye on Akihito." Kirishima nodded his head. He ordered, "I'm heading home. If it does not concern Akihito and I am disturbed, I will shoot and ask questions later." He walked out with Kirishima following. He had his own car today and planned to sleep for a while. He was letting his anger rule him. He only hoped his lover did not find trouble.

Akihito stormed down the street. He could not believe Asami. What right did the man have to do it? He looked up to see him at Kou's apartment. He did not care that Shin was walking closer to him. He knocked on the door until it opened. He sneered at the guard who stepped inside with him.

Kou asked, "What got you this upset?"

"My control freak yakuza." Akihito growled. He usually would drink himself to sleep, but he couldn't with the baby. He flopped onto the couch, grabbing a controller for the video game. Kou walked in with a tilt of his head.

Kou stated, "I'm going to be sorry to ask but what did he do?"

Akihito answered with a sneer, "He destroyed my parents' businesses."

Kou responded, "Karma is a bitch and they did a lot of damage to you."

"I told him not to do anything!" Akihito screamed and then stated, "Forget it. I'm hiding here for a while." Kou shrugged his shoulders and sat in front of his computer. He started to play video games while his friend was working. He was still raging. His stomach kept turning. He rubbed his belly, hoping it would stop. In seconds, he stood up and ran to the bathroom. He barely got the lid up as he started to heave up nothing. There was a knock at the door.

"Aki, you okay?" Kou asked as the man opened the door.

Akihito whispered, "The baby is making me know it does not like me upset. It's nothing."

Asami got to his home, quietness greeted him. He tossed his jacket on the table and went into the kitchen. He grabbed some Motrin he kept inside the cabinet. He took four of them with some water. He walked out to see the pill bottle for sickness was still sitting on the table. He ran his hand through his hair as he dialed Shin. Once it was answered, he asked, "Where is he?"

Shin answered, "He is at his friend Kou's place. He is throwing up."

"Put him on." Asami ordered. He heard Shin try to hand over the phone.

He heard his husband scream, "TELL THE ASSHOLE I'M NOT TALKING WITH HIM!"

Shin sighed, "Boss, he refuses the phone and ran back to the bathroom."

Asami sighed, "Make sure he does not get into trouble or does something stupid. Only call me if he is in trouble." He hung up when he got his response. He walked into the room, taking off his guns and stripped down to his boxers. Sleep was calling for him even though it will be difficult not to have a warm body next to him. He closed his eyes, surprised as exhaustion took over his body.

Asami groaned as his house phone blared within his quiet home. He glanced to see he only slept for two hours. He climbed out of the bed, answering the annoying thing, "Hello."

"Hi. Sorry to bother you, Asami. This is Kou. Akihito keeps getting sick. He tried to eat and threw it up. I told him to go home, but he starts to flip out." Kou spoke quietly.

Asami stated, "I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up and grabbed the bottle of pills as he dressed. His husband was being too stubborn. He sighed as the headache pounding louder than before. He grabbed his keys ready get Akihito from his friend's.

It took a good fifteen minutes to get to Kou's. Asami knocked on the door to have Kou answer. He asked, "Where is he?" Kou pointed to the living area. He ordered, "Get some water." He stepped inside to see Akihito with his arm thrown over his eyes. He spoke, "You are being a brat."

"You are being a control freak." Akihito muttered.

"I will not have this discussion. I brought the pills. Take one and you are coming home." Asami growled.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Asami." Akihito hissed back.

Asami stated a name cold as ice, "Akihito." He watched his husband tense on the couch. Kou came in with water and he took a pill, handing it to Akihito. His lover took the pill with water and sat there with his stubborn nature. He ordered, "Let us go."

"Told you not going anywhere with you." Akihito growled.

Asami noticed Kou tense and Shin standing on alert. His head was pounding loudly. He walked to his lover, stating coldly, "You are leaving now, Akihito." Akihito's hazel eyes widened. He picked up his lover who was squirming in his hold. He hissed, "Akihito." It made his husband freeze on spot. He turned to Shin and spoke, "Head back to the penthouse and stand guard outside." Shin nodded his head. He carried his frozen lover out to the car. He made sure Akihito was inside the car and drove away. He spoke, "Do not start. I do not want to hear it. You will eat something and relax."

"You are an asshole for doing it." Akihito replied.

Asami did not take his eyes off of the road as he remarked, "What does that make your parents by stripping your name from you and draining your bank account?" Akihito was silent and his arms were crossed his chest. He pulled up to the apartment building. He growled, "Go upstairs on your own or else." Akihito glared and got out of the car, slamming the door shut. He rubbed his head as the headache was not letting up.

Asami walked into the penthouse with Akihito in the dinning area, still looking like a brat. He went into the kitchen, starting to make the soup his mother always made for an upset stomach. He heard his lover huffing in the other room. It was too soon for him to take anything for the headache. He finished the soup and took out two dishes. He put one in front of his husband, sighing, "Eat and do what you like as long as it isn't noisy."

"I should be noisy then." Akihito responded.

"Akihito, I'm in no mood today. Listen, for once." Asami replied as he rubbed his temples. He silently ate his food, watching Akihito eat his portion slowly. He finished and stood up. He did not say a word to his husband as he went into the bedroom. He took off his clothes again and closed the curtains to make the room dark. He laid down, closing his eyes. He heard soft footsteps enter the room. He sighed, "Not today, Akihito." He was done with the stupid argument.

Akihito stated, "Roll onto your stomach."

Asami peeked one eye open and asked, "Why?" His husband just glared his way. He rolled onto his stomach, listening to his lover came closer. When he felt the weight on his back, he asked, "What are you doing, Akihito?"

"Shut up and relax." Akihito replied.

Asami opened his mouth but shut it as he felt small hands rubbed against his neck and upper back. It felt nice and he realized his lover was trying to get the stress out of him. If his head wasn't pounding, he would take Akihito to escape the stress. He closed his eyes, letting the relaxation entered his body. Exhaustion was taking over and sleep called his name.

Yaza walked into his small house. Yoh was behind him, remaining silent. He flopped onto his couch, stating, "Make yourself at home, brother."

"I came back." Yoh remarked.

"How nice of you." Yaza taunted. He heard the door and stood up, answering. He smirked as he grabbed the tie. He pulled Ryio close and kissed him deeply. Ryio pulled back with a glare. He teased, "What do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"What is he doing here?" Ryio asked as the man stepped inside.

"He is helping with something." Yaza answered. Ryio raised an eyebrow and Yaza taunted, "Master Ryuuichi will throw my body in the river if I got his baby brother involved."

"Let me guess, something to do with his early return from his honeymoon." Ryio stated.

Yaza chuckled darkly, "Stop fishing, Master."

"You two are insane." Yoh spoke.

Yaza turned a glare at Yoh and shut the door. He stepped into the living with Ryio following. Ryio lit up a cigarette, staring at them. He sighed, "Our old enemy has returned. It does not involve you, Master Ryio."

"An attack on Ryuuichi is my concern." Ryio pointed out.

Yaza pulled out a knife, flipping it through his fingers, stating, "This attack is meant for Yoh and I to know. Master Ryuuichi swore to protect us nineteen years ago. He is doing that." Ryio sat on the chair, staring sharply at him. He taunted, "Stop with those looks before I jump you before my brother's eyes."

Yoh sighed, annoyed, "I will go through my contacts."

When Yoh left the room, Yaza stood up and sat on Ryio's lap. He purred, "You paid me a visit. I usually come to your place."

"Is there danger to my brother-in-law?" Ryio asked without moving an inch.

Yaza leaned forward, pushing his heat against Ryio as he answered, "I will not let anything happen to the Asami name." Ryio pushed him back some, raising an eyebrow. He growled, "I will kill all who tries." He leaned forward to be pushed onto the floor. He pouted with a groan, "Ryio is so mean to me tonight."

"No mood to play your games. My brother came home earlier and you are hiding information." Ryio growled.

Yaza sighed, "You will not be involved as Master Ryuuichi's order. Akihito-sama was ordered to stay clear out of it too." Yoh walked back into the room, glancing at them and shaking his head. He stood up, mumbling, "I'm going out. Keep your mouth shut, Yoh." He threw the knife from the table to the wall an inch from Yoh's head, hissing, "Orders from Asami-sama."

Akihito ran his hands over the strong back. Asami did not make a move, soundly asleep. He sighed, feeling still upset, but he did not want to drive more stress in his husband. He moved away from the bed and walked out of the room. He quietly shut the door. He was hungry and went to see if there was still more soup. He noticed it was not put away. He grabbed a bowl and heated it up. He put the rest away. He sighed and sat down to eat. He rubbed his stomach. Before he could eat more, there was a soft knock at the door. He looked over, wondering why Shin wasn't reporting anything. He stood up, slowly opening it. He stared, stunned as he saw a little figure standing in front of him.

"I'm here to see Asami Ryuuichi. I demand to see him now." A little child spoke.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Wow, thank you for all the lovely reviews. Glad everyone is still enjoying the story. Please keep them coming, they do help me write and help me feel good when I get them. Here is the next chapter and please let me know what you think. Enjoy.

Akihito stared at the child, feeling very dizzy. Shin shrugged his shoulders, not understanding. He opened the door, asking, "Where is your mother?"

"Mom doesn't know I came. Are you Asami Ryuuichi?" The child asked.

Akihito shook his head as the answer, letting the child sit on the chair. He ran his hands through his hair. He spoke, "Give me a second to get him." He was very nervous about this. He entered the room, shaking Asami.

Asami groaned, "Akihito, I'm in the mood to argue."

"Hmm, you might want to come out and see this for yourself." Akihito stated nervously. Gold eyes stared at him. He watched as his husband got up and put on a robe. He followed Asami out to see the child kicking his legs back and forth.

Asami asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Are you Asami Ryuuichi?" The child asked.

Asami turned his head to look for answers. Akihito laughed nervously, "He knocked on the door. He says his mother doesn't know he came. I mean she must be flipping out."

"She thinks I went to a friend's. My name is Mabe Asahi." Asahi said.

Asami asked, "Do you have your number?"

Asahi handed over the number with a smile and Akihito watched as Asami went into the other room. He cringed when he heard his husband's voice raised slightly. Asahi seemed not be concerned over it. Asami walked back to the room. Akihito questioned, "What is going on?"

"Your mother will be here within the hour to pick you up. I do not know how you got my address but you will be returning home with your parents." Asami state firmly.

Asahi pulled out a letter, stating, "I told the cab driver to go to the return address on this letter."

Akihito looked to see it was Asami's writing. The yakuza stood still without blinking an eye. He wanted to ease the tension and without thinking he grabbed Asami's hand. Gold eyes glanced to him for a second before going back looking at the child.

Asahi questioned, "Why are you holding hands? Mom and Dad do that."

Asami answered, "Like your parents, Akihito is my partner. My husband."

"That's weird though mom always told me that as long as someone is happy and not hurting anyone, then it is a good thing." Asahi stated.

"Why did you come here?" Asami questioned.

Akihito felt the tension in the air and his husband looked so stressed. He ran his fingers over the tan hand, hoping to be some comfort to the man.

Asahi pulled out another letter, explaining, "I know how to read and mom wrote this for me. I found it and read it since it had my name on it. I came to tell you that you are not my dad."

Asami took the letter and read it quickly as Akihito felt his lover hurt. He wanted to hold his husband close while he hurt by those words. He wanted to yell, but this was a child who didn't know anything. Asami handed the letter back, leaning against the wall. Akihito sighed, "You should have stayed home, kid."

Asahi stated, "I had to let him know."

"You are correct, I'm not your dad. A dad is one who raises you." Asami remarked.

Akihito wanted to yell that Asami had no say in the matter, but one look from his husband told him to keep his mouth shut. He leaned against his husband, wanting to comfort a man whose child was stolen from him. He almost did the same thing. He realized he would hate himself if he ever did it. He leaned to Asami's ear, whispering low, "This child is yours. It will call you dad."

An hour passed and Asami heard a sharp knock at the door. He pulled away from his lover and answered. Sia looked enraged as her husband was behind her. He let them in to see Asahi was not harmed.

Sia asked, "Why did you come here, Asahi?"

"I can read, mom." Asahi replied as he handed her the letter she wrote and continued, "I wanted him to know he is not my dad."

Akihito walked to him, holding onto his hand. Asami spoke, "Go with your dad. Your mother and I have something to discuss. Akihito, leave the room." Akihito looked ready to argue and he ordered, "Now, Akihito." Sia's husband took Asahi and left the penthouse. Akihito sighed in defeat and walked into the master bedroom. He grabbed his cigarettes and stepped out to the balcony. Sia followed as he spoke, "You should have never wrote the letter."

"He wasn't meant to get it until he was eighteen." Sia sighed.

"What is the point of letting him know when you made it a point that I will never see him as my son?" Asami growled.

"Ryuuichi, I thought by then, it would be his decision not mine." Sia whispered.

"Keep your son away from me. You made it clear he will never be my son. Now, I have an upset husband to deal with." Asami hissed.

"Husband?" Sia asked.

"You knew I was bisexual. I married him." Asami replied.

"And an heir since that is so important to you and your family?" Sia hissed.

Asami answered, "He had a drug in his system that allows him to carry. I have a child on the way. This child is mine, will carry my name unlike the son you took from me."

"Did you put that drug in his system to gain an heir?" Sia growled.

"No, he didn't. It was in my system long before we met." Akihito spoke from the doorway.

Asami saw the deep anger in his lover's hazel eyes. He sighed, "Take your child and leave Sia. I will stop sending checks as you do not want the help I swore to give." Sia looked at him for a second and left, slamming the door shut. He finished his cigarette and put it out. He spoke, "I told you to go into another room."

"I was not going to let her hurt you more." Akihito mumbled.

"I'm fine." Asami responded.

"You just had your own child tell you that you aren't his dad. You were hurt. I saw it in your eyes for a quick second before you closed off." Akihito growled.

Asami walked to his husband, running his hand through the brown hair. Akihito stared at him. He pulled the thin body to him, sealing the lips into a heated kiss. As he broke the kiss, Akihito was clinging to him as he spoke, "My child grows inside of you. Like you said, Akihito, it will call me, dad, and will carry my name."

Akihito whispered, "Ryuuichi." Before he could say a word, Akihito hugged him and stated, "I love you and so will our child. Our child will never be taken from you."

Yaza sat at the club, running his finger on top of the class of wine. His contact decided to talk with Asami personally. He sighed, bored. He knew he could not drag Ryio into the mess. He had his orders. Ryio could become a little reckless when it came to his brother. Now, they had Akihito to worry about and an unborn child. The music was soft and he was ready for the hunt. Someone touched his shoulder and he tilted his head back with a grin. The man standing behind him was about the same height as him with short black hair and deep brown eyes. He asked in a purring voice, "Someone wants to take me home."

"Are you a woman or a guy?" The man questioned.

Yaza purred softly, "Got to take me home to find out, but I can be whatever you want, sweetie." The man flashed a badge and he chuckled, "Oh, dear, I have had detectives take me home before." Those brown eyes glared and the rough lips turned down into a frown. He asked, "How may I help you Detective Gou?"

"Aren't you Asami Ryio's lover?" Gou asked.

Yaza chuckled, "We have an open relationship. Never ready to settle down for each other."

"I want to know about Nobu and Mi." Gou stated.

"Do not know much about them. Nobu had some business with Asami-san." Yaza stated.

"And Takaba Akihito?" Gou continued to question.

"He is married to Asami-san. His name is now Asami Akihito. They are such a cute couple though Akihito gives Asami-san a run for his money if you know what I mean." Yaza stated, sharp in his responses. He planned to tell his master of the police looking into someone they shouldn't. He ran his painted nail over the rough face, sighing, "I feel left out as you speak of others. I want some attention tonight." Gou looked uncomfortable at the moment and weak in his knees. He purred, "Take me home and show me a detective in action."

"I don't know what you are and my interest lies in women." Gou choked out.

"I told you, you have to take me home to find out and I can be whatever you please, Gouuu." Yaza teased with a purr. Gou glared and shook his head. The bartender was staring at them and the detective walked away quickly. He laughed in English, "Ah, Timmy, you scared my prey away."

Asami laid there in the bed with Akihito rubbing his back again. Yes, he felt hurt. He felt anger too. It would have been better if the child never knew the truth. He almost lost Akihito and another child. He swore to step back for him too. Akihito leaned against him, feeling his stress. He sighed, "I'll be fine."

Akihito whispered, "It hurts. I will never know that feeling, but you are tense."

Asami sighed, "It is the past. It is over with." Akihito rubbed his neck, kissing the back of his neck softly. He knew his lover was upset about the whole mess. He felt Akihito climb off of him. He rolled over, pulling his husband to his body. He ran his hand across the stomach that would grow soon. He felt the need to keep a hold of this child. It was no longer an heir.

Akihito leaned against him, laying his hand on top of his, stating, "This child is ours. I swear on our loyalty I will never take your child from you, Ryuuichi."

Asami danced his fingers over the stomach, softly kissing Akihito's neck, stating, "I know, Akihito. Get some rest. It has been a long morning for us." Akihito pulled the blanket over them, curling closer to his body. He could see his lover was ready for some sleep. He danced his fingers over the stomach again.

A few hours later, his cell phone blared to life, waking him and his husband up from their afternoon nap. He answered, "What is it Yaza?"

Yaza replied, "Sorry to bother you, Ryuu, but Chou-san wishes to speak to you personally."

"Set up the meeting." Asami ordered.

"Done. It is set for two hours at the Tio Hotel." Yaza answered.

"I'll be ready. Keep up with your work." Asami ordered and hung up. Akihito groaned, annoyed for being woken up. He stated, "Go back to sleep." Akihito shook his head and climbed out of the bed. He smirked as his lover was ready to start his trouble ways. Hopefully tonight will be quiet with reports. He asked as his husband started to dress, "What are your plans?"

"I'm going to see Takato and let him know I'm back in the city. Not sure after that. Do not worry I won't get in trouble." Akihito muttered as the man was putting on a shirt.

"With you, there is always trouble. Shin follows you." Asami ordered. Akihito nodded his head with a glare. He got dressed, ready for the meeting. It was hopefully a lead and some allies he needed on his side.

Akihito watched his husband leave as he grabbed a quick bite and took a pill to prevent sickness. He walked out with Shin sighing. He swore, "I'm not doing anything with trouble." He left to the police station to see his friend. He heard from Tia that Takato was pulling over time. He smiled as the chill air blew and he pulled his light jacket close to his body. It felt good to be back. Asami swore to work on his documents tomorrow for him. He could not wait. He would talk with Kou about the model jobs. He had Asami's card in case he needed it.

When he got to the police station, Akihito went straight to his friend's office. He smiled, "Hey Takato."

Takato typed away and pleaded, "Please say you are not here for information. Chief is getting on my case letting you do it in the past."

"Rin is a hard ass, but no, not here for that. I came to show I'm back in the city. Also, I need you to look out for Anna." Akihito sighed.

Takato mumbled while working, "What does the she devil want?"

"Me, sadly." Akihito groaned, annoyed. Takato shook his head with a small chuckle. He muttered, "It's not funny. It is serious. I swear she has a dead set sight on me or something."

"Tell her you are married and to a man?" Takato asked. When he nodded his head to answer, Takato sighed, "Do not worry, won't give her any information. Besides, Tia hates her guts."

"That is because Anna kept thinking Tia was trying to bed me when she was with you." Akihito sighed.

Takato laughed, "Oh, that is right. Geeze Anna was insane and by the tone she still is." When he groaned, Takato asked, "What about your name and everything?"

"Ryuuichi promised to work on it tomorrow. So soon for sure." Akihito said as he sat down. He sighed, "I miss this type of work."

"Looking for information?" Takato asked.

"Yeah." Akihito sighed. Shin was leaning against the wall, lifting his eyebrow at him as he sighed again. A detective walked in and looked at those in the room.

The detective spoke, "I'm Gou. I heard you do stories, Takaba-kun."

Akihito sighed, "The name changed. So Akihito is fine. What you want?"

Gou chuckled, "Akihito-kun, its an easy job. There is an affair that a friend wants me to get proof of. I just need you to take a few photos and give them to me. I'll pay of course. Name the price."

Shin groaned, "Akihito-sama, I do not want trouble tonight."

Akihito stated, "It's only a couple photos of an affair. I won't run from you. Two hundred dollars and it's a deal and it has to be cash."

"Cash it is but it will handed once I get the photos." Gou bargained.

"Deal." Akihito shook the man's hand. Takato shook his head, muttering about him being careful. He nodded and got the address. He spoke to Shin who was following him, "You just keep quiet unless trouble happens. It's a couple photos of an affair and nothing serious. If I think it's dangerous, I leave."

Akihito grabbed his camera, pleased he had an easy job. He got to the building and went to the roof across the street. He could not believe his luck. He'll have easy cash and could buy him a couple of things, himself. He zoomed his camera with Shin leaning against the door, eyes sharp. He zoomed in and sighed, annoyed. He got up and walked down the long stairs. Shin followed, confused. He stepped outside to see a woman and a guard behind her. The guard stepped forward until gold eyes glared.

The woman asked, "Who are you, boy?"

"My husband." Asami answered for him.

Everyone was tensed. Shin looked very uncomfortable at the moment. Akihito did not know what to say. The guard for the woman backed up an inch when the woman waved him away.

The woman sighed, "I did not know you would bring your husband to the meeting, Ryuuichi."

Before Akihito could open his mouth, Asami spoke firmly, "I thought it would seem less formal and less stressful, Chou-san."

Asami wrapped his arm around his waist and Akihito could tell his husband was pissed. He smiled and decided to keep his mouth shut for the moment. Chou nodded her head and went inside the hotel.

Asami pulled him along, growling into his ear, "Keep your mouth shut through this meeting and you will tell me what you were doing."

Akihito nodded his head since that tone was deadly tonight. He was kept beside the yakuza's side as they went into the hotel. They went to the top floor and into a room. Shin stood by him, giving a fast glare at him. He tried to give a smile to apologize. He didn't know it was a set up. He leaned against the wall as Chou sat down with a deep sigh.

Chou sighed again, "Lei is dangerous. I saw the papers. I did not know it was him until Yaza called me."

"I swore and I plan to carry out my promise." Asami remarked.

Chou chuckled, "The three siblings taken in. I owe Yaza. He gained a revenge for me that I failed to do for my baby brother."

Akihito stood there, nervous. He did not like to hear this kind of talk, but he knew Asami meant business tonight. He had to play good and hope he did not get locked away somewhere. Asami glanced to him for a second, and went back to looking at the woman who looked tired.

"I want to know I have some allies to prepare for an attack." Asami went straight to the point.

Chou mentioned, "He has a camera. Photos, Ryuuichi?"

Akihito squirmed on the spot. His husband ordered him to take the film out. He did not fight it because something told him it would be a bad idea tonight. He handed it over without a word. Chou was staring at him that made him nervous. She did not seem like the normal woman.

Chou chuckled, "Does he talk?"

Akihito could not contain his voice, "Yes, I can talk woman."

Chou laughed, "He is feisty. Join us and sit down." She paused and asked, "Care for a drink or a smoke?"

Asami spoke for him, "He has the drug K89KG in his system."

Chou's brown eyes widened and stared at him with a tilt of her head. Akihito walked to the middle of the room and flopped down. Asami was standing with a dark look. He knew he was in trouble and big time. He cursed thinking luck was on his side tonight.

Chou sighed, "Understand. I see why you want him close, Ryuuichi."

"You never replied to my earlier statement." Asami remarked coldly.

Chou chuckled darkly, "I owe Yaza. His loyalty is to you and that is where I will stand, Ryuuichi."

"You could have met up with it." Asami remarked.

Akihito squirmed in his seat as Chou leaned toward him. Asami took a step in front of him, protecting him from his nervousness. Chou chuckled darkly again.

Chou sighed, "It reminds me of what I lost." She stood up, stating, "I will be around in the shadows. Do not forget me when it is time to strike, Ryuuichi. I'll keep a sharp eye out."

Chou winked at him as she left with her guard. Akihito squirmed in his seat when those gold eyes looked at him in deep rage and coldness. He spoke, "Wait until you…"

"Silence, Akihito." Asami growled.

Akihito stood up, trying to back up when Asami approached him. His lips were sealed and the tongue thrust into his mouth. He felt the roughness just like the moment he betrayed the yakuza with Fei Long. When the kiss was broken, he felt shivers run down his body from the cold stare. He defended himself, "It was a set up. I was offered to look for an affair. You can ask Shin."

Asami turned to his guard, asking, "Is it true?"

Silence greeted the room. Akihito wondered if he would calm down his husband at the moment. Would Shin throw him under the bus? No guards cared for him.

Shin surprised him, "Yes, Asami-sama. The cop said it was photos of an affair."

"Name?" Asami asked

Akihito whispered, "Ryuuichi, please."

"NAME!" Asami yelled.

Akihito answered as he turned his head, "Gou." He kept his eyes closed. He did not know what Asami would do with his temper. He has never seen Asami this livid before. His chin was turned to face his yakuza.

"Open your eyes, Akihito." Asami ordered.

Akihito opened his eyes, afraid to see what would be Asami's look. He was nervous and his stomach was turning from him being upset. Asami ran his finger over his lip, sighing. He was pulled into the strong body and he gripped it tightly.

Asami kept his hold on his husband who was shaking. He ordered, "Shin go out the hotel room." Shin nodded his head and left. He felt his boy shake even more. He pulled Akihito to the little couch in the area. He sat down, pulling Akihito to his lap. He stated, "You were not meant to be part of that meeting."

Akihito whispered, "Could have sent me home."

"Sadly, with that meeting, doing so could have been a fatal mistake." Asami remarked coldly. Akihito looked up at him, questions filling those hazel eyes. He sighed, "She does not work for me. She is a contact. She would take aim if she thought it would save her clan."

"You stated I was your husband and I have the drug in me. Wasn't that dangerous?" Akihito asked.

Asami ran his fingers through the brown hair, stating, "Claiming that and putting my foot down showed power. Chou is not like Yaza who swore loyalty to me. Only reason she agreed to this meeting and agreed to side with me is because of Yaza's talents."

Akihito questioned, "What is Yaza? It is not your normal underworld figure. Neither was that woman."

"Sharp and it is better not to know." Asami responded. Akihito glared and leaned against him. He ordered, "Let us go home. I have a phone call to make." Akihito nodded his head as he walked out of the hotel room with his arm wrapped around his husband, holding him closer than before. Shin followed close by, closer than before, having a hint tonight was no normal meeting. Then anything dealing with Yaza was not a normal meeting and every guard knew it.

Asami walked into the penthouse with Akihito. The house phone was blaring and Akihito answered. He stood there, waiting to see what the phone call was about.

Akihito lied, "I got sick and stayed home." His husband paused and continued to lie, "I was relaxing in the tub. Yeah, never went to do the job. Yeah, it does suck. I'll talk to you later, Takato."

Asami asked, "Was he involved?"

Akihito answered quickly, "No. He was in the room when the cop asked about it. Right now, I think the phone was on speaker. Takato would never do that to me. I swear, Ryuuichi. He wouldn't."

"I'm not going to do anything to your friend." Asami stated.

"You destroyed my parents' businesses. I don't…"

Asami sealed the lips before another argument could happen. When he broke the kiss, he stated firmly, "Will not do anything to your friends. Now get some sleep." Akihito nodded his head and went to the master bedroom. He pulled out his cell and called Yaza.

Yaza spoke, "Do we have an ally within Chou-San?"

"Yes and also I need you to look into a cop named Gou." Asami spoke.

"Oh the cutie. He approached me earlier. Why?" Yaza responded.

"So, he is trying to go after me then. He sent Akihito to the meeting." Asami stated. He heard silence and then a deep growl. He ordered, "Do not do anything. I believe I can get my message across a different way."

"Hahaha. Yes, the political dinner. You do have so many." Yaza laughed and hung up.

Asami went on the balcony and lit up a cigarette. He planned to show Gou there was nothing he could do. He felt arms wrap around him. He stated, "Go inside. I'll be in a little while." He put out his cigarette when he heard the door. He raised an eyebrow as Akihito went inside to answer. He heard a shout and went inside.

Anna growled, "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU KNEW THE MAN BEHIND DESTROYING YOUR PARENTS' BUSINESSES!"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Hello readers. Sorry for the delay for updating, but school has been going hard for me. Thank you all for your comments. To let you know, Sia did not put their son against Asami, the child decided to go on his own to tell Asami, he did not see him as his "dad". Second, note, next chapter will be fast forward some after this chapter to move the story along. Enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Akihito growled, "What the hell are you doing here, Anna?"

"I found your address," Anna replied.

"Stalker much. I told you not to approach me again," Akihito hissed. He had a yakuza husband who was very demanding on holding him close. This was not what he needed.

Anna asked, "How do you know the man that destroyed your parents' businesses?"

Asami asked with a raised eyebrow, "Who is this, Akihito?"

"I'm his fiancée," Anna stated proudly.

Akihito yelled, "Dammit woman! Get it through your head it will not happen and second I am married now!"

"To a man that can never bring you anything. Think for once…" Anna started to say.

Asami walked to him, wrapping his arm around him and holding him close. Akihito felt dizzy with everything. He stared at Anna, stating firmly, "Get out and stop stalking me. I am married, happily." He laid his hand on top of the large hand that was tightening its hold on him.

Asami spoke before Anna could, "You will leave our house or I will have you extorted out."

"You did this to your parents!" Anna yelled.

Asami chuckled darkly, "So you were the one who told him. I do what I want. He had no idea I would deal with his so-called parents the way I did. They took everything from him and I returned the debt. Now leave, woman and do not approach _**my**_ husband again."

"Ryuuichi," Akihito whispered. Asami gave him a cold look and he shut his mouth. Anna glared and stormed out. He leaned against his husband, sighing, "It was an arranged marriage that I told her would never happen. I didn't know she would find my address."

Asami sighed, "I got your address changed. About all I could do at the moment. I do not want her around you."

Akihito turned to face his control freak husband, laughing, "She doesn't know about the drug. It happened before we dated. I only dated her to appease my parents. I ended it and left for the city." He ran his hand over the clean shaved face, mumbling, "Don't do anything, please."

Asami stated again, "Do not want her around you."

Akihito rolled his eyes, mumbling, "I'm going to bed. Do not do anything, Ryuuichi." He walked to the bedroom, ready for a good night's sleep. He felt Asami climb on the bed and pulled against the strong body. He felt safe within the strong arms. He whispered, "I'm tired." Asami kissed his neck, saying nothing. He fell asleep within the arms of his husband.

Yaza tossed the knife into the wall repeatedly. Yoh walked into the room and the knife missed him by an inch. He laughed, "Do not surprise an assassin."

Yoh sighed, "You were waiting for me."

Yaza mumbled, "Maybe or maybe not." Yoh rolled his eyes and went back to the table. He asked, "Any luck of finding Lei?"

Yoh answered without looking at him, "The message was for us and he disappeared again. A few contacts refuse to come out of hiding to help."

Yaza sighed, "Chou-san will help us."

Yoh muttered, "She can be a witch when it comes down to it though she does owe you a debt."

Yaza laughed when the door slammed open. Ryio walked inside like he owned the place. He tilted his head back, chuckling, "What is with your looks? I'm going to jump your bones if you keep visiting with those looks."

Ryio growled, "What is Ryuuichi up to? To meet Chou alone is not like him."

"I have no idea what you speak of." Yaza remarked with a smirk. His lover was fierce and cold. Yoh turned to look at him sharply. He tossed the knife by Yoh's head again. Yoh glared deeply at him.

"Do not give me that. I heard the rumor around his business he was meeting her. Tell me **now**." Ryio hissed.

Yoh pointed out, "He will not leave until he knows."

"Shut your mouth, Yoh. It does not concern him, plain and simple." Yaza growled deadly.

Yoh sighed, "I'm getting a hotel room. Here is my number."

Yoh set the number on the table and left the house. Yaza sighed deeply. He turned back to throwing knives at the wall. Ryio was fuming behind him. Ryio grabbed his hair snapping his head back. He spoke, "I am following orders. Asami-sama made it clear you are not involved."

Ryio asked, "Why?"

Yaza stared into the cold blue eyes as he responded, "The child is not born yet and will be way too young to keep hold of the power. You are needed and you become reckless when it comes to Ryuu." Ryio glared and flopped next to him. He stated, "Stop with the emotions, Ryio-sama. This is the only way for the moment. Asami-sama ordered it and so it will be done."

Asami woke up the next morning with his cell phone blaring to life. His husband groaned as he moved from the bed. He answered, "Yes, Ryio?"

"Did you order for me to stay out of it?" Ryio growled.

Asami raised an eyebrow as he walked out of the room. Akihito turned with a groan. He shut the door, stating, "If you are referring to Yaza, then the answer is yes. You need to stay out of it."

"Dammit, Ryuuichi. I can help," Ryio stated.

"Your help will be needed if anything happens to me. I need Akihito and our child safe," Asami replied as he went out onto the balcony. He lit up a cigarette, continuing, "I need a strong head for them."

"Is it really this dangerous?" Ryio asked.

"It can be if we do not play our hand right. Yaza is doing its thing and Yoh has stepped forward," Asami told his brother. He heard a deep sigh on the other end. He continued, "Do not let your emotions rule you in the matter."

Ryio stated, "We could lose you."

"You could lose me in many other cases," Asami responded. He heard footsteps and ordered, "I am ordering you as the head of this family to back off, Ryio."

Ryio sneered, "Yes, Asami-sama."

Asami hung up as he watched his lover move around in the penthouse from the balcony. He finished his cigarette and walked inside to see Akihito sitting there, having a bowl of cereal. He asked, "Do you want something else?"

Akihito shook his head, answering, "The cereal is fine for the moment. What about my name? I want to start to work."

"The restless wife, I have," Asami teased, "I'll try to have it taken care today." He walked to his husband, pulling him. He kissed the lips with passion. When he broke the kiss, he ordered, "Stay out of trouble this time."

"Ryuuichi," Akihito whispered.

Asami smirked as he saw his lover blush with the need. He pushed the hair out of the face, stating, "I have work to do today." He grabbed himself something to eat and ate. He got ready for the day. He hoped his husband stayed out of trouble today. He could not worry about him as he worked on finding Lei and keeping his business affairs in order. He walked out to see Akihito sitting in front of the TV. He spoke, "I have a dinner to go to tonight. I will send something for you to wear."

"I got stuff," Akihito muttered with a huff.

"Your cheap suit is not going to cut it. I'll send something. Be home by five to get ready," Asami ordered. Akihito nodded his head with a glare. He smirked as he messed up the brown hair. He left, hoping no more reports and meeting his lover where he should not be.

Asami walked into his club, seeing the bartender giving worried glances at him. He knew the reason. The bartender was dipping into the supplies. He waved the man over, ordering, "To my office." The bartender sighed sadly. He got into his office with Kirishima pouring him a morning drink. He sat down, lighting up a cigarette. The bartender entered, refusing to look him in the eye. He looked over a report. He spoke without looking up, "I will take twenty dollars from every pay until the supplies are paid back. Next time you think you can take from me, I will fire you."

The bartender looked defeated as he replied, "Yes, sir."

Asami waved him out and asked, "What is his story?"

Kirishima answered, "This is his only job that barely supporting his wife and three children. What I heard through others is he does not have enough to buy the children's clothes for the school year."

Asami took a drag, speaking, "Send three large boxes filled with clothes for each child. Make sure they do not know it came from me."

Kirishima spoke, "Yes, sir."

Asami questioned before Kirishima left the office, "Is there any problems with his money working here?"

"He has many bills from his wife's hospital treatments a few years back. Other than that, he only works part time at the moment," Kirishima answered.

"How much does he owe me for the supplies?" Asami asked as he breezed through some reports.

Kirishima answered, "About five hundred dollars."

Asami tapped the ash into the ashtray, speaking, "Hire him full time with full benefits but ensure one mistake and he out of the door."

Akihito walked into the police department and headed straight to Takato's office. Takato glanced up at him and sighed. The moment his friend moved from his seat, he took it. He clicked on some file to get information. Shin was leaning against the wall, crossing his arms. He looked up Yaza.

 _Yaza: Unknown age, Unknown birth date, Unknown birth place, Known associates – Asami Ryuuichi, Asami Ryio_

Akihito looked around, finding nothing more than the known associates. He looked up the woman who he met the night before.

 _Chao: Age – 40, Unknown Birth date, Birth place – Toyko, Assassin (unable to prove anything), Known associates – Yaza_

Akihito clicked off when Takato was getting restless. He sat on the chair in the corner after he exited every detail he needed. Shin raised an eyebrow at him, but did not say a word. He looked at his friend, who started to look like he was busy with work.

Takato spoke, "Hey, I didn't have time to tell you yesterday, but chief was looking into your past records."

"Not much to see. Some trespassing, drunk in public, and some stupid fights. Nothing serious." Akihito replied. Before more words could be said, the door opened to reveal Gou. Gou was glaring at him and he tilted his head. It was a set up and he had no plan to reveal about last night.

Gou asked, "How are you feeling today since you left me dry last night?"

"Sorry about that, but I still feel uneasy with my stomach." Akihito answered. Takato glanced over with a concern look.

"Then why out?" Gou asked.

"Don't like sitting in the house for long." Akihito answered sharply. Gou glared while Rin walked into the room. He asked, playing dumb, "What is the big deal about some affair?" Rin stared at him.

Gou asked, "Did you really get sick?"

"Ask Shin. He'll tell you that I got sick and stayed home the entire night," Akihito responded.

Shin spoke up, "Akihito-sama got sick when he went back to get his camera. Stayed home the rest of the night."

"His friend called him a few times before he answered," Gou pointed out.

"Was relaxing in the tub,"Akihito responded.

"I do not answer the phone," Shin stated.

Akihito questioned again, "What is the big deal about an affair?" Gou stormed out of the room and he shrugged his shoulders. Rin was giving him weird looks. He stood up, stating, "Hey, I'll see you later, Takato. I got to stop at Kou's and then head home to be ready for some stupid dinner." Takato nodded his head as he walked out the door with Shin following close by. Gou was at the main desk, glaring his way. He walked out of the police station.

Ryio felt upset. His brother kept him at bay throughout the day. He dealt with his business of getting known associates out of jail time. He flopped down on his chair as he heard the door. He smelled the deep perfume and sighed, "What do you want, Yaza?"

Yaza chuckled, "Ah, Master Ryio is mad at me."

Ryio opened his eyes, staring down the assassin. He spoke, "I do not want to lose my brother."

"I will play my hand right and ensure the Asami name remains." Yaza swore.

Ryio waved his lover over who jumped onto his lap. He brushed the hair out of the face, running his fingers across the face. Yaza tilted his head, looking at him and studying him. He leaned forward, stating, "Come to the boring dinner tonight with me."

Yaza hummed, "Do you want me to dress like a man or a woman? You hold yourself up high with women." Yaza did not let him answer, "Ah, I'll dress like a woman tonight."

Ryio pushed Yaza to the desk, kissing him hard. Long finger nails ran across his neck. Before he could attack again, the door opened. His blue eyes looked up to see his brother standing there with a raised eyebrow. Yaza tilted his head back to look at his owner.

Yaza purred, "How may we help Master Ryuuichi?"

Asami without showing shock stated, "Ryio I need you to rush the order on Akihito's name before he finds more trouble being bored."

Ryio grinned as he spoke, "Is your wife bored? Really, I thought you would find something to keep him busy?"

Asami growled, "Ryio, just do it."

Ryio laughed without moving from Yaza's body, "It will be done before the dinner."

Asami smirked as he spoke, "I'll let you continue."

Ryio shook his head as his brother left the office. He pulled back but Yaza grabbed him. He hissed, "I got to get this paperwork done. Now, go play somewhere else."

Yaza pouted, "You are so mean, Ryio."

Akihito looked into the mirror as he stood dressed in a tailored suit. He brushed his fingers through his hair. He mumbled, "I can't believe I'm going to some stupid dinner."

"It is best to be shown as Asami-sama's partner right away," Shin remarked from the doorway.

Akihito asked, "Is he picking me up or meeting him there?"

"Asami-sama said he'll be waiting in the limo for you. It is best to be seen together right away," Shin answered.

Akihito sighed, annoyed. He did not want to go. He wanted to curl up and rest. He moved away from the mirror and headed out. The limo pulled up. He opened the door before Shin could open the door for him. He slid inside, being pulled into the strong body. His lips were sealed into a kiss. He groaned deeply.

As the kiss was broken, Asami teased, "Now my wife looks good."

Akihito elbowed the yakuza, hissing, "I'm a man. Stop calling me, wife." He gained a deep chuckle. He huffed and sat down. Asami went to his phone, making phone calls. He didn't bother to listen. Besides, Asami kept the important information out of the conversation. It was a yes or no response.

They got to the dinner and Akihito felt bored as Asami kept his arm wrapped around his waist. It looked like old guys and women. Some were staring at them. He smirked as Ryio walked in with Yaza. Yaza was wearing a red dress with its hair down, flowing down over its shoulder. He really wished he knew what Yaza was. He still held questions about the creature.

A man known as Goro approached them with a smile and spoke, "Hello Asami-san, it is a pleasure to see you here. And this is?"

Asami answered since he had no mood to talk to the politician, "Akihito, my wife."

Akihito hissed under his breath, "Bastard." He elbowed the man beside him when he heard an amused chuckle.

Goro held out his hand, speaking, "It is a pleasure to meet the one who got Asami-san to settle down. Please, there are some refreshments over at the table that is not wine since I heard about the drug in your system."

Akihito refused to shake hands until he got a pinch to his side. He put a fake smile on his face as he shook hands with a corrupt politician.

Goro stated, "If you ever need anything Akihito, please let me know. Enjoy the night."

Akihito mumbled when Goro walked away to talk with Ryio, "Is everyone corrupt here?" Asami showed amusement and did not speak. He sighed, "I'm going to explore. I'll be back." Asami nodded his head and released his hold on him. He walked around, noticing everyone was staring him down. Some people he knew from working with them. Others were powerful figures he has tried to gain stories of. He needed fresh air and found a balcony to go out to. He knew someone was watching in the shadows. He did not feel alert, so he figured it was someone for Asami. He heard footsteps and turned to see Rin standing there, giving him a weird look. He raised an eyebrow.

"The K89KG is in your system," Rin stated.

"Yeah, so what?" Akihito asked in a growl.

Rin whispered, "Your pregnant. Asami is…"

"Say anything about my husband, I swear I'm screaming to draw a crowd," Akihito warned. Rin sighed and walked to the ledge. He turned back to look at the night sky. It was beautiful and he itched for his camera to take photos.

Rin asked, "How far along are you?"

"Over a month now," Akihito answered. Rin nodded his head. He walked away, deciding it was time to go back to his husband. He turned his head to the shadows, ordering, "Come on out." Yaza walked out with a smirk.

Yaza chuckled, "Akihito-sama is very good at detecting a follower. Come now before our lovers get concern over our disappearances."

Akihito walked back into the room and found his husband talking with someone. He went by his side and Asami wrapped his arm around his waist. There were no questions asked about him in which he was glad for. The woman beside the man smiled at him. He tilted his head when he heard his career path.

The woman spoke, "My name is Hana and I heard you are about do some modeling jobs. I have a good friend who is looking for someone good. Maybe you heard of her. Eri?"

Akihito felt shocked to his core. He turned his head to his husband, who raised an eyebrow. He spoke quickly, "Eri never allows anyone to do her shoots. She wants the best."

"What I just heard you are good," Hana replied with a chuckle.

Akihito mumbled, "Well I did criminal journalist but I have done some good modeling jobs, but I mean…"

Hana chuckled, "Do not be shy, Asami-san. I am sure you are as good as Asami-sama said you are. Asami-sama don't do comments unless he knows for a fact and he has a good eye for everything."

Akihito was stunned and a little upset. He turned to look at the yakuza, who was staring at him. Hana took his arm, pulling him away from the two men. He whispered, "I do not want to be handed a job because of Ryuuichi's status."

Hana laughed, "Asami-san, it does not hurt to have connections. It isn't like he is getting you the job. Eri would have to approve and I can keep my mouth shut about Asami-sama."

Akihito ran his hand through his hair, sighing, "I just don't want people to think…"

"You are married to a powerful man, but it is your work that will get notice. Eri does not care who is who, she is picky for a reason. Now, come sit with me," Hana sat at a table, pulling him to sit next to her.

Akihito laughed, "Thanks. It is going to get some used to."

Hana responded, "Oh yes, everyone here is trying to figure it out. No one has ever held Asami-sama's attention for long alone made him choose to settle down."

"A groupie of his?" Akihito questioned with a raised eyebrow at Hana. She smiled and laughed slightly. He waited for her to respond.

"I held an interest a few years ago, but he did not look twice at me. I gave up after the third blow off. I found a nice man to be with though he could not make the dinner," Hana replied and then asked, "Are you upset talking with me?"

Akihito shook his head, "No. Just making sure I do not have someone trying to beat me away from my husband." Hana laughed again and turned his head to look at the corner.

Hana sighed, "She has been glaring at Asami-sama for the last thirty minutes. She glanced at you a couple of times."

Akihito groaned, "Oh god, she is such a stalker."

"Who is she?" Hana asked politely.

"My ex who don't understand the word married," Akihito whispered.

Hana pointed out, "I think Asami-sama wants you to be by his side now. Here write down your information and I will be in touch."

Akihito wrote down everything she needed and stood up. He smiled with a bow of his head. He walked back to his husband, who no doubt noticed Anna at the dinner. The frown gave it away. He smiled and whispered, "Ignore her. I want to be with you tonight."

Asami chuckled, whispering into his ear, "I can give you something at home when this party dies down."

Akihito felt his face heat as he mumbled, "Old pervert." Asami gave him a look that made his body demand to leave now. He moved closer to the stronger body of the man, who was the love of his life. How did it go to this? It did not matter. His heart always raced with this man and he hoped it never died down. A man approached them with Anna. He felt the shift from the yakuza in seconds. The arm tighten around his waist. He glared at the new comers. Before a word could be said, Ryio walked over with Yaza.

Ryio laughed, "Sho, what are you doing here with a young girl?"

Sho laughed, "Ryio-san, well my wife did not want to come. Anna-chan is a friend's daughter. Thought I bring her along."

Ryio pointed to Asami and him, "This is my brother, Ryuuichi and his husband Akihito."

Sho held out his hand, shaking slightly as he spoke, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Anna looked pleased with herself and Akihito spoke, "No pleasure from us." Asami smirked, refusing to shake hands with the man, who looked very nervous. Anna was looking between them all, trying to figure out the shift. He no doubt figured Sho knew what Asami was and decided to back down before getting ruined.

Asami spoke, "You should be careful who you take along with you in these type of dinners. Rumors can start or trouble could land you in something that can end badly." Asami turned to him and ordered, "Let us go, Akihito. I have someone to talk to."

Akihito nodded his head, smirking toward Anna who looked confused from the words and the whole thing happening. He walked away with his husband. He was ready to go home to prove where his heart laid with. He touched his ring and then touched Asami's. His husband glanced at him for a second, showing a look of pleasure in those gold eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Sorry it took a while to update. School has been crazy and then I started to lose motivation for writing. Here is the chapter and please keep the reviews coming. As I said in the last chapter, it skips a little bit in this chapter. Enjoy.

It has been a month since the dinner and Asami was pleased to hear that Anna left his husband alone. Asami was dressing for his business day. There was no word about Lei either. Yoh refused to leave until it was handle completely. He could not blame the man. He did not get any word with Fei Long returning to Japan either. He tightened up his tie to see Akihito walk out of the bathroom in sweat pants. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a sore face on his lover's face.

Akihito complained, "I'm getting fat."

Asami blinked his eyes at his husband, who was looking at the mirror, circling around to see where the weight was going. He stood behind Akihito and wrapped his arms around him. He spoke, "You are supposed to gain weight. You are pregnant, Akihito."

Akihito mumbled, "I know, but…"

Asami sighed, turning his husband around. He pushed the body against the wall and sealed the lips. He has been working nonstop and had no time to have some fun with Akihito. It has been a couple of weeks since they were in bed together. When he broke the kiss, he leaned to the ear, whispering, "You are my husband. You are the one I will ever share my bed with now."

"Ryuuichi," Akihito whispered.

Asami kissed Akihito again, darting his tongue inside. When he was done mapping out the mouth, he pulled back. He took Akihito to the bed, both ready for something. He glanced to the clock and told himself, he could be late today. He stripped them of their clothes, licking down to the chest, taking a nipple into the mouth.

Akihito groaned, "Ahh. Ryuuichiiii."

Asami teased, "Those are the sounds I want to hear from my dearest wife." Akihito tried to glare but he moved his lips over the navel. Akihito was pushing his head toward his groin. Asami looked up with amusement before he deep throated his husband. Akihito screamed loudly, head tossing back and forth as he sucked and licked at the lovely cock like it was treat. When he felt Akihito close, he slowed down. Akihito's body was buckling, trying to finish off.

When he pulled back, Akihito whimpered, "No."

"More." Asami taunted. He lifted the legs up, licking at the opening. His husband was groaning loudly, tossing his body in different directions as he pushed his tongue inside.

"Oh god! Oh god! AHH! YES! OH GOD RYUUICHI!" Akihito screamed.

Asami felt his body heat, a flame he could not put out. He pulled away, having Akihito clawing at him. He pushed inside the tight heat as Akihito grabbed him. He felt teeth bit at his neck, uncaring people would see it today at the meetings. He was pleased that Akihito was screaming out his pleasure. He thrusted in and out, bringing them pleasure. He would slow down when it looked like Akihito was going to fall over the edge.

Akihito whimpered, "No. Teasing. Please."

Asami ordered deeply in passion, "Touch yourself." Akihito grabbed himself as he thrusted in and out with a quicker pace. He sealed those moaning lips into a heated kiss. It was burning him alive and he had no plan to put the fire out. He felt the warmth wash over their bodies. He rode out his release, still ready for more. He pulled out, looking down at the flushed body and his husband breathing heavy. He kissed the lips slowly this time. He pulled back, sighing, "I have to go."

"I got to be at a model shoot today, but will go get some clothes. Hmm, could I… well… hmm…" Akihito started to say and looked away.

Asami messed up the sweaty hair, stating, "Use what you need. Treat yourself if you want. Money will never be an issue. You are not using me." Akihito nodded his head. He kissed the lips before hurrying up with a shower, dressing. He saw the mark on his neck, but was hidden away when he tightened up his tie. He walked out the door, ordering Shin to keep a close eye on his lover. He had a feeling Akihito was upset about taking his money for things. Akihito just started to work for models. His lover was getting restless.

Akihito got ready, unable to hide away the mark on his neck. He did not care. It got some models off his back for the time being. He walked out with Shin behind him. He walked into a cloth store, grabbing some comfortable clothing. He rubbed his stomach. The doctor told him he was moving along good and no issues were being known. He was happy. He was glad the child was growing. He was glad Asami was being by his side. He started to doubt them since Asami would be home in the early hours of the morning and be gone by the time he woke up. Rumors were starting but he did not want to tell the yakuza. He walked out, having Shin carry the bags for him. He headed straight to the model shoot. Hana called a week ago, saying that Eri was out of the country but once she returned she would be in touch.

Akihito went inside the building, hearing some cat calls. He flicked them off. Ej walked over, looking like he wanted some action. Ej stared at his neck. Akihito smirked and stated, "Told you I have someone and if you do not want a visit, let us get this shoot on its way."

Ej sighed, "Don't mean you can't have something on the side."

Akihito chuckled, "Trust me when I say you do not want a visit from my husband. Is that right, Shin?"

Shin asked, "Should I call Asami-sama?"

Ej went pale as he heard the name and walked away from him quickly. Akihito started to set up, pleased that everyone decided to be on edge and start to work instead of trying to hook up with him. He did not understand people. He was married and his ring showed that. He wanted to be left alone. They started to do the shoots and they jumped the moment he would yell, "More to the left not to the right!" It seemed throwing Asami's name around did some wonders at times.

The shoot was over and Ej grabbed his arm. Akihito glared at the man, ready to open his mouth. Shin took a step toward them.

Ej asked, "Are you really married to Asami?"

"Yes," Akihito growled, pulling his arm away from the model.

Ej whispered, "You are a nice guy and I don't want to see you hurt, but Asami has people on the side."

Akihito hissed lowly, "My husband is loyal to me." He turned and left. He decided to pay a visit to Asami. Now, the guards let him in without a word or even a problem. They even call him Akihito-sama that got on her nerves but they refused to call him anything else.

It took a good thirty minutes to get to the Club. Akihito walked inside with the front guards bowing their heads at him. He stopped when he saw Asami at the bar. His husband did not notice him. A woman walked by his husband, running her hand up his arm.

The woman spoke, "Hello, Asami-san, I was wondering if you care to have some fun today."

Asami spoke, "You saw my ring and I have no plans to disregard my vows."

Akihito watched as the woman huffed and walked away. He turned around and walked toward the door. Shin quickly followed him.

Shin sighed, "Why are you upset, Akihito-sama?"

"Akihito-sama," Kirishima spoke from the door and asked, "Do you want me to get Asami-sama for you?"

"No!" Akihito yelled and ran out the door with Shin two steps behind him. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed Kou. When it was answered, he asked, "Care to come to the penthouse to hang out?"

"Sounds good. Takato is with me. We finally got some free time to hang out with you." Kou responded and then stated, "Be there soon."

It was not too long until his friends came. Akihito gave a sad smile and quickly pulled them inside the penthouse. Akihito sighed, "Do you guys want a drink? Ryuuichi has a lot stuff." Kou and Takato looked at each other and shook their heads. He flopped beside them, asking, "Where is Tia?"

Takato answered, "Tia went to visit some family for the week. I have been pulling over time like crazy. Chief says it is better now than to do it when the girls are born."

Akihito laughed, "I heard two girls. Wow. You got some trouble waiting for you."

"I guess it is too soon for you to know," Takato stated.

Akihito replied, "Yeah. The doctor said I'm moving along good and the baby is healthy. Thank goodness."

Kou asked, "What is with the sad look?"

Akihito muttered, "I saw some woman hit on Ryuuichi today. There are rumors he isn't loyal to me."

Shin spoke up from the walkway, "Akihito-sama, those are just rumors. Nothing to them. Asami-sama swore loyalty to you and he keeps to his word."

Takato asked, "What did Asami do when the woman hit on him?"

Akihito sighed, "He turned her away."

"Then the problem is?" Kou asked.

Takato stated, "Akihito, he trusts you with people hitting on you, right?" When he nodded his head, Takato continued, "You need to trust him that he will do the same. Give him some slack, Akihito. He will have people hit on him just like you, but he will remain loyal to you."

Akihito didn't want to reveal that Asami had lovers while they were together. Well, were they really together at the time? He nodded his head. Takato was correct. Asami swore loyalty to him and Asami never lied to him before. The yakuza refused to tell him things, but never straight out lied to him.

Takato touched his shoulder, stating, "Also, conversation is a key point in a marriage. Talk with him."

Akihito sighed, "I didn't want to start an argument."

Kou laughed, "Hey, buddy, there will be arguments in a relationship no matter if you are married or not."

Takato smiled, stating, "Kou is right, but together you work through it. Talk with him, Aki."

Akihito smiled and nodded his head. He started up the game with Kou playing with him first. Takato refused to light up a cigarette. He spoke, "You could smoke on the balcony if you want, Takato."

"It is fine for right now," Takato replied and asked, "What is going on with the she devil?"

Akihito frowned and spoke, "Anna hasn't bothered me in a month."

Kou groaned, "That is because she is going to us. She stopped at my place about a week ago and started her insane stuff. Looks like she found out your man is not a nice person."

Takato sighed, "I think Tia was bitching about her when she came home."

"Tia was with you when it happened, Kou?" Akihito asked, nervous about Anna still in town.

Kou answered, "Yeah, she was helping me out with income and tax issues and hanging out while Takato was working. Anna was saying some insane shit about Tia betraying Takato with me."

Akihito groaned, "This woman is going to be her own downfall if she doesn't back off."

Takato asked, "Can he really do that?"

Akihito sighed, "Ryuuichi destroyed my parents' businesses in seconds and giving them hell." He really worried that he would hear the end of Anna for good. Takato shook his head.

Kou piped up, "The crazy chick is barking up the wrong tree and sometimes she needs to put in place."

"That is cruel, Kou," Takato responded.

"Hey I had one hell of a relationship until she started rumors about me and it broke my relationship up. I was thinking about marrying that girl too," Kou replied.

Akihito sighed as his stomach growled. He turned his head, stating, "Go to the store and get me some chocolate mint ice cream and milk, Shin."

Shin sighed, "I cannot have you out of my sight."

"But I want it," Akihito complained. Shin shook his head. He grabbed his phone, hissing, "Fine then I'll call Ryuuichi." Shin looked a little pale, but did not remark. He heard it ring a few times before it was picked up.

Asami asked, "Yes, Akihito?"

Akihito asked, "How long are you going to be today?"

"I should be home within the hour. Why?" Asami asked.

"Can you pick up chocolate mint ice cream and milk? Pleaseeeeee. Dick head won't go to the store to get it for me," Akihito whined.

Asami sighed, "He is not a serviceman. He is your guard and must never leave your sight."

"Will you get it for me!?" Akihito yelled. His friends looked at him with raised eyebrows. He growled. He wanted some ice cream and milk.

Asami replied, "Yes, I will get you your chocolate mint ice cream and milk. Behave, Akihito."

Akihito mumbled quickly with his face red, "I love you." He hung up quickly with his friends laughing at him. He glared as they started to play the video games.

Asami stared at his phone, shaking his head. He walked back into the warehouse as a man laughed. He asked, "Where is Lei?"

"Hand over that beautiful thing. What is its name? Yaza. I tell you everything if I have some fun with the thing," The man chuckled.

Asami watched as Yoh stepped forward, punching the man straight in the face. He saw the blood pour down the face. He spoke, "Slowly, Yoh. It is to gain answers." Yoh pulled out a knife. Yaza was leaning against the wall, laughing coldly. He walked by his assassin's side, lighting up a cigarette.

The man laughed, "Do you really think you can scare me to tell?"

Asami looked at his watch, ordering, "Yoh do your damage but get it done by forty-five minutes. I have somewhere to be within the hour."

Yoh replied, "Yes, Asami."

Asami watched coldly as Yoh cut off a finger, then the next. The man was biting his lip, trying to prevent the screams. Yoh grabbed a blow torch, turning to look the man in the eyes as he lit it. There was a loud scream as Yoh placed the fire by the cut fingers. The man was shaking and screaming. There was fear in the eyes. He taunted, "I thought we would not scare you. The longer you hold information, the longer the pain."

Yoh whispered, "Please hold on longer. I am not done with making you pay for your comment about Yaza."

Yaza chuckled madly, "Oh, here I thought you would leave me to dry, brother."

"I will redeem myself anyway possible, Yaza. I will sell my soul and get my hands dirty with everyone's blood if I must," Yoh swore as the blow torch hit the man's stomach, burning the man badly.

The screams fell around the room as Yoh showed a deadly assassin. Asami smoked his cigarette, throwing it to the ground, rubbing it out with his shoe. He spoke, "Yoh." Yoh backed up from cutting the man's ear. He stared into eyes that were pleading for an end to the pain. He questioned, "Where is Lei?"

The man chocked, "Leiii only made one phone call. He… He told me to do damage to Yaza. He did not tell me… me anything else." Another burned from Yoh and the man screamed, "I…I SWEAR!"

Asami took a step forward, pulling out his weapon. The man's eyes widened. He spoke deadly, "Then, there is no use for you." He ended the man with one bullet to the head. He spoke, "Do your work. I have somewhere to be."

Yaza chuckled, "Ahh, wifey is demanding your attention."

"Watch your tone, Yaza," Asami remarked and stated, "He is your master now." Yaza nodded its head, making the long hair fly everywhere. He walked out and was glad he did not have a hand in the work today. He had to go home to Akihito. His husband was getting too restless, inching for a fight. He got into the limo and ordered, "To the store before home."

Asami got to the store and back home. He checked to ensure there was no trace of the act he did tonight on him. He heard laugher. He opened the door. Shin looking alert as he walked to the kitchen. He got a bowl of ice cream for his husband and a glass of milk. He walked into the living room to see Akihito with his friends, playing games. He heard Kou stated that Akihito lacked in games. He set the stuff before Akihito. Those hazel eyes brightened as his boy grabbed the stuff, passing the controller to Takato.

Akihito mumbled around the ice cream, "Thanks. You are home early tonight."

"I did not have much to do today," Asami remarked, leaving the detail that he murdered a man tonight after letting his two top assassins play with him.

Akihito made a face and mumbled, "Don't like the sound of that."

Asami chuckled softly as Akihito's friends looked between them. He spoke, "Do not worry about it. You need to stop giving a hard time to Shin." Shin looked uncomfortable standing there.

"I wanted it. My friends were here. He could have gone," Akihito snapped.

Asami sighed, "He is a guard, not a running around man. I put him to you for your safety." Akihito stuck out his tongue and he warned, "I'm going to bite that if you do not behave."

"I dare you!" Akihito screamed.

Asami stood up and took a step toward his husband. Like always, Akihito did not back up but showed a fire in those eyes. He pulled his lover from the floor and sealed the lips into a heated kiss. Akihito groaned as he softly bit the tongue. As he pulled back, Akihito was flushed. He spoke, "Stop with those looks while your friends are here."

Kou teased, "Want us to leave for some make up sex?"

"Make up?" Asami asked. He didn't know they were fighting unless he missed something. Takato hit Kou, who turned confused eyes until there was a silent conversation. Kou nodded his head.

Akihito turned his head, muttering, "Rumors are saying you aren't loyal to me and well I saw some woman try with you."

"Rumors mean nothing. I swore my loyalty to you. I told you when we were going to combine that it is for life and I meant my words," Asami stated firmly. Hazel eyes glanced at him for a second before looking away in shame.

Takato spoke up, "Akihito, I think you two are going to have a discussion. I think it is time for us to leave."

"What do you want us to do about Anna, the devil?" Kou asked.

Asami questioned, "Is she bothering you?" Takato looked nervous as he pulled Akihito to him, who was ready to go on a rant. Kou nodded his head. He spoke, "I'll get a restraining order against her for you both."

"Can you do one for my wife, Tia?" Takato asked.

Asami nodded his head. He let his husband walk his friends to the door. He heard them whispering but did not hear their words. He turned to look at Shin, stating, "She goes nowhere near Akihito." Shin nodded and he continued, "Go home and get some rest. Make sure to be here in the morning."

Shin answered, "Yes, Asami-sama."

Akihito walked back into the room as Shin left. Asami stared into the eyes that seemed to be fighting a battle. He sat on the couch, patting the seat next to him. Akihito grabbed his ice cream and milk, sitting next to him. He asked, "Is that why you were in a rush today when Kirishima saw you?" Akihito nodded his head. He continued to ask, "Did you hear what I told her?" Once again, Akihito nodded his head, refusing to speak. He sighed, "I am not seeing anyone else. I combined myself to you and I will never betray those vows." Akihito continued to eat but slowly this time. He growled, "Do you doubt me that much?"

Akihito muttered, "I knew about the others before."

"Before, we were not fully an item. Second, I was not married to you," Asami hissed. Akihito looked at him and looked away. He pulled his husband to him, lifting the chin. He spoke calmly, "I vowed my loyalty to you. I have never lied to you before. Maybe did not tell you everything, but never straight out lied to you. I told you before the combining where I stood with you. My loyalty is to you, Akihito. I will not break our vows."

Akihito threw himself at him, mumbling, "I just can't stand hearing it. I can't stand seeing people throwing themselves at you."

"Think it is easy for me to hear that men and women try to catch your attention. I hear about it through Shin when they do it, but I trust you. You would never break our vows. I know that with every fiber in me," Asami sighed as he ran his fingers through the brown hair.

Akihito whispered, "I don't want people to gain your attention."

"They won't and never will," Asami replied, lifting the chin to look into his husband's eyes. He leaned forward, watching as Akihito did not pull back. There was the fire in those eyes. A flame that burned him every time and he could not get enough. He spoke around the soft lips, "No one has the fire you have. A flame I need." He sealed the lips, making it heated.

Yaza sighed as he walked into the hotel room of his brother's. Yoh went to the shower to clean up. He sat down in the chair, grabbing a cigarette and lighting it. He spoke, "Seeing you action is like the old times."

"Yes, it is easy to remember the madness that came with it," Yoh remarked as he stepped out with a robe on.

Yaza laughed, "Oh, yes, we are mad." Yoh sighed, lighting up a cigarette. He asked, "What does pretty dragon think about you being here for so long?"

Yoh sighed, "He only called once and I did not answer."

Yaza hummed, "Oh, having pretty dragon worry about you."

Yoh replied, "I doubt it."

Yaza heard the sadness, but did not say a word. He kicked up his legs, sighing, "Lei is giving us trouble. No reports of anyone searching mental wards, but who knows how long that will last."

Yoh growled, "He needs to die."

Yaza muttered, "He will one way or another." He knew what Lei was after. It was to make Mia pay and Yoh and him back into the fold. He had no plans to go back to the family ties. He crushed his cigarette, speaking, "Remember our sister's life is at stake." Yoh nodded his head with a dark angry look on his face. He stood up, sighing, "I'm heading out. I need to speak to Chou-san."

Yoh asked before he walked out the door, "She wants to see you?"

Yaza did not answer as he walked out the door. He had to visit her to see about any attacks. Lei might be crafty but he would screw up with his hatred sooner or later. He had to be the top of his game. His eyes narrowed as he was ready for the night that has been put off for so long.

Yaza walked into the house with a knife thrown at his head. He caught it, slicing his hand slightly. He laughed, "Always strike and ask questions later."

Chou hissed, "I do not want to see you."

"You have been quiet," Yaza sighed.

"For a good reason," Chou replied.

Yaza watched as she poured two glasses of whiskey, holding a glass for him. He walked over, setting down the knife. He smirked as he sighed, "A toast to old times."

"What are you?" Chou asked as she drowned her drink.

"I am what people want," Yaza answered as he drowned his drink. Another was poured and he raised it, "To Ken."

"What did Ken want you to be?" Chou asked as she toasted his drink.

Yaza chuckled, "To be me." He drank his drink as he remembered the times he had with Ken. The shock that came the night they got physical. Yet, Ken did not find disgust, but made him take lead instead.

"Once again, what are you?" Chou asked.

"I lost count a long time ago, my friend," Yaza sighed as his drink was refilled.

"Do you have someone?" Chou asked as she turned to looked around.

Yaza chuckled, "Not at all. I do not tie myself down to emotions. Never again."

"Rumors say you are with Ryio," Chou pointed out.

"Rumors do not tell that we see other people," Yaza replied.

"Yet, you two are jealous creatures," Chou remarked.

Yaza shrugged his shoulders as he drank more. He set the glass down, stating, "He and I do not do emotion."

"Safe bet," Chou laughed.

Yaza raised his glass, stating, "No love. No emotion. No going back down a road of no return. Ken would be disappointed."

"Ken was filled with emotion. It is what destroyed his mind," Chou sighed.

"It is the reason why I threw away the emotion. Ken was my only one lover. Your brother would hate me for what I became," Yaza responded.

Chou whispered, "Then he would hate us both, my friend."

Yaza drowned his drink, sighing, "Let us not be taken down but to raise up to the darkness. Only Master can destroy me."

Chou spoke, "No word about Lei. I have been listening closely. Do not let him win. Like you said, only Ryuuichi can end you."

Yaza nodded his head as he stood up. He picked up the knife, slamming into the bar, marking it. He spoke, "My dear mark." Chou did not say anything as he left.

Akihito laid there, breathless as they got done making love for the third time. Asami leaned over his sweaty, sticky body and he growled, "No more. I can't move."

Asami chuckled, amused, "You get too tired."

"We just did it three times," Akihito mumbled.

"It looks like I have to keep reminding you of our vows," Asami stated.

Akihito felt his heart skip a beat. He could tell Asami was still upset about the discussion. He turned his head away. Asami turned his chin to see those beautiful eyes, staring down at him. The rough lips sealed his into a heated kiss. He groaned as little nips was on his lips and tongue. When Asami pulled back, he really felt he could not do anymore. How did Asami kept up the act? He whimpered, "Can't."

Asami stated, "My vow is forever. Do not forget or three times will not be enough for me."

Akihito nodded his head. His stomach growled, making him flush. Asami stared amused at him. Hands ran up his stomach, laying there. He asked, "Can you make me a sandwich? And ice cream? And milk? Pickles on sandwich?"

Asami teased, "My wife is so demanding."

"The baby is making me crave it and I can't move, bastard!" Akihito screamed.

"Maybe I should do one more round to keep that mouth shut too," Asami warned.

Akihito shook his head. He doubted he could do another round. Asami smirked and kissed him. The kiss was gentle, easing him. He watched as Asami went into the bathroom, getting some water and a towel. Asami cleaned them off and he laid there with ease. Asami walked out of the room. He held up his hand where the ring laid. He stared at it. Neither of them have took it off once. Asami combined their hands, holding up their hands to show the wedding bands locked together while they made love. He smiled. His husband was loyal to him. They had a child growing inside of him. Still, he had a bad feeling deep in his gut. He felt something was going to go wrong. He frowned at the thought.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Hello readers. Thank you for the comments. I understand it seems forever with Akihito about the baby, but I learned don't rush too much. The next chapter will jump a little in time line too. Please tell me what you think. Comments do help me write. Also, updates might be slow. I am trying to work ahead but next term will be harsh for my class. Enjoy.

Asami felt refreshed as the night wore on. He had to leave his husband. He moved away without waking Akihito. It was time for another meeting. It was going to be the end. He dressed and walked out of the penthouse. He nodded his head toward Kirishima. He knew the dangers. He had to set this straight or he was going to lose his mind. Everyone should bow down to him. He ruled. The limo drove toward the bridge. Kirishima stayed silent.

When they got to the bridge, a woman stood there, looking at the limo. Asami stepped out, ordering Kirishima to stay inside. He walked to the ledge where the woman was waiting for him. She glared at him as he lit up a cigarette.

"You won't win. I know who you are and Akihito would never be around something like you," Anna sneered.

"Are you done making a fool of yourself?" Asami asked.

"You are holding him against his will," Anna growled.

Asami chuckled darkly, "Akihito knows the man he sleeps with every night. Our vows bind us together forever." He grabbed the woman's arm, pulling her to the ledge. He held her body over the ledge, warning in a dark, cold voice, "Go near him or his friends again and this will be the last you see." He loosened his grip, letting her feel the death below them. He narrowed his eyes, speaking, "Do not try my patience, woman. I care little for your life." He pulled her up and pushed her against the wall as he whispered deadly in her ear, "Try me one more time and they will never find your body." He pulled away, watching as she fell to her knees, shaking. He walked back to the limo and got inside. He ordered, "Let us do some shopping."

"Think she will report you?" Kirishima asked.

"Hopefully she got my message loud and clear but it is the last warning for her," Asami remarked. He inhaled the gray smoke and exhale it. He had things to get. His husband needed some fun while he was busy.

Akihito awoke, feeling the bed. He sighed to miss his husband. He slowly moved off the bed. It was time to get a real shower. He limped to the bathroom. He made sure the water was good as he did his business. Tonight, was special again. The love was there.

He felt refresh as he got out of the shower. He went into the kitchen, grabbing another sandwich. He was lucky. He hasn't been getting sick lately. The baby seemed to calm down more now. He went into the living room, turning on the news. Nothing interesting to be told. He saw about a murder with no leads. He shook his head as he flipped through the stations. He put on a good radio TV channel to listen to music. It was going on five in the morning. He wondered if Asami would come home again or would be out all day.

Akihito heard the door and he called out, "Ryuuichi?"

"Ah, you are up," Asami spoke.

Akihito looked up to see Shin helping bringing in bags. He asked, "What is this?"

Asami leaned to him, kissing him and stated, "I did a little shopping."

"What you get?" Akihito asked as he started to look through the bags. He saw some baby things and he kept pulling them out to look at them. He smiled as he rubbed his stomach. He looked through other bags, shocked to see some video games. They were the newest ones out that were set for a higher system than he had. He stated, "I don't have this system." Asami pointed to the other bag. He opened it, eyes widened. He asked, "Why?"

"Something for you to do when you have your friends over that is not the same," Asami explained.

"I can't…" Akihito started to say but was silence with a kiss. Asami shook his head and he sighed. He should get used to being spoiled too. He stated firmly, "This is it. I can get my own things." Asami chuckled. He heard a loud bang at the door. Shin stood alert as he followed his husband to the door. Asami opened to see police standing there. He asked, "What is going on?"

Rin sighed, "I have an arrest warrant for Asami for the assault on Sasaki Anna."

"Ryuuichi…" Akihito started to say.

Asami spoke, "Let me calm down my husband before coming with you."

Rin nodded his head, watching them closely. Asami kissed him. Akihito calmed down, but held onto his husband for a second.

"Do not lie. It can easily be caught," Asami whispered into ear.

Akihito nodded his head to answer, but called out, "Ryuuichi." Asami kissed him again and rubbed his stomach.

Asami ordered, "Call your friends. See if they can keep you company. Shin, call Ryio and tell him."

Shin responded, "Of course, Asami-sama."

Akihito stood frozen as they cuffed his husband and took him out of the house. He paced back and forth as Shin was on the phone. What did his husband do to Anna? He used his cell phone and called Takato, who would be up this early. When it was picked up, he spoke, "Can you guys come over? Ryuuichi was arrested."

Takato quickly stated, "I heard. Kou is up and we are heading over. Be there in a little while."

It didn't take long for his friends to pile in. Akihito was pacing the living area. Takato touched his shoulder. Akihito muttered, "I told him not to do anything."

Takato replied, "What I heard through the station is that he held her over the ledge of the bridge and threatened her life."

Akihito flopped down to the seat, rubbing his stomach. He sighed as Shin opened the door. He looked up to see Yaza. He tried to smile, muttering, "I do not need extra guards."

Yaza chuckled, "You can be trouble, Master Akihito when upset."

Akihito growled, "No, I am not." Yaza raised an eyebrow at him. He turned his head, looking at all the things Asami got for the baby and him. He asked, "Do you think they can send him away?"

Kou asked, "Do you think he did it?"

Akihito sighed, "Who knows? Anna was pushing his buttons."

Kou sneered, "If that witch doesn't get her way, she does rumors instead."

Yaza asked, "Has she done that before?"

Takato sighed, "Yeah. She just did it with my mom. Saying that Kou was the father of my twins."

Yaza sat down, questioning, "Are you willing to tell this in court?"

Akihito looked his friends who both nodded their heads to answer. He didn't like the idea of smearing a name but he thought about all Anna did over the years and now. He asked, "Will it help?"

Yaza patted his leg, stating, "This woman is barking up too much. She will not win."

Akihito was afraid of that message, but kept silent. He sighed, "I got to put things away."

Takato stood up, stating, "I have to pick up Tia. I told her and then her family is busy, so she is coming back sooner."

Kou replied, "I'll stay here to keep you company."

Asami stared at his brother who was glaring his way. He asked, "What is with that look?"

"I can't believe you at times. I get a phone call that you are in jail," Ryio hissed.

"It won't take much to get out," Asami pointed out.

Ryio sighed, "They are taking it to trial and also a jury."

"Oh," Asami remarked. Ryio glared again. He lit up a cigarette and spoke, "Speak with Akihito's friends. They will tell you the harassment she does."

"Yaza already said they will tell in court the harassment she has done and the rumors she spreads," Ryio replied with a smirk.

Asami exhaled gray smoke and asked, "What about bail hearing?"

Ryio flipped through some reports, mumbling, "I'm trying to get you one today, but they are being a pain. Might not be able to get you one until tomorrow."

"Go to Akihito. He is trouble when upset," Asami ordered. Ryio nodded his head. He continued with his orders, "Ensure my businesses are going in the right direction."

"They are looking into them, but legal businesses are not what they are seeking," Ryio chuckled.

Asami shrugged his shoulders, stating, "They won't find anything."

Ryio sighed, "Gou is shocked to the core that you messed up. He is trying to back the lawyer, but with his orders to step back, who knows."

"Ah, the detective who tried and failed," Asami mumbled around his cigarette. He heard footsteps coming toward his cell. He spoke, "Keep Akihito out of trouble." Ryio nodded his head in understanding.

Rin sighed at the cell, "I never thought to see you behind these and I doubt I will see it for long."

Asami raised an eyebrow, but did not remark as Ryio grabbed his paperwork. Rin opened the door for his brother and he remarked, "Do your best, Ryio."

"My best is getting you back to your trouble-making wife," Ryio taunted as his brother walked away.

Rin chuckled, "You pick him of all people. He gets into trouble so easily. Why him?"

Asami crushed out his cigarette and lit another up. He spoke, "He has a fire many never have."

"Is the fire against you too?" Rin asked.

"Always. A flame that burns me every time I touch him, but I gladly take it," Asami remarked with a smirk.

Rin chuckled, "You are smitten with him."

Asami spoke, "I would not have married him for any other reason."

"Except he carries your child," Rin pointed out.

Asami crushed the cigarette out and stated, "He had a choice to walk away with the child from me." It hurt to think it could have happened, but Akihito stood by his side. He had a husband and a child on the way; a family of his own.

Rin responded, "Take care of him, Asami."

Asami swore he would as Rin walked away. He laid down. He knew his brother would handle the legal business and get him out as soon as possible. He was going to show Anna that she couldn't touch him no matter what.

Ryio heard Akihito scream, "I'M NOT PLAYING GAMES WHILE MY HUSBAND IS IN JAIL!"

Ryio shook his head as Shin looked nervous. He walked into the room to see Akihito's friends, trying to calm Akihito down. He touched Akihito, who looked to calm down some. He spoke, "I got him a bail hearing this afternoon. They were trying for tomorrow but I got some contacts to get it sooner. Now, calm down." Akihito was ready to flip and Ryio continued, "You upsetting yourself is bad for the baby and Ryuuichi would have everyone's head."

Akihito sighed and sat down, "I want this over with."

"There is a court trial and we have the winning hand. This girl does not know what she is challenging," Ryio stated firmly.

Tia sighed, "I hate the sound of that."

Akihito waved his hands and Ryio sighed, "She wants this in court. I have enough proof she is a lying witch."

"Bitch more like it," Tia mumbled.

Takato sighed, "Sorry, but we spent two days now trying to calm down my mother and convince her that our marriage isn't falling apart and the twins are mine."

"Call her for what she is," Ryio replied as he sat down. He asked, "Akihito, did you eat?"

Akihito muttered, "Can't."

"You should…" Ryio started to say until Yaza shook his head his way. He sighed, "Ryuuichi will force you when he gets home."

"I'll be better when he is home," Akihito replied.

Ryio felt weird as Akihito leaned against his shoulder. He looked at Yaza who hid a smirk behind his hand. He sighed, "Akihito…"

"Shut up. My stomach is flipping around," Akihito muttered, and continued, "And I'm exhausted. And I can't sleep."

Ryio sighed, annoyed. He did not like emotion. Yaza chuckled in the corner. He glared at Yaza, who smirked his way, knowing it was making him real uncomfortable.

Tia sighed, "Akihito, do not worry. Your man seems to know what to do."

Akihito groaned, "I have never seen the police come this close to him before."

"Never?" Kou and Takato asked at the same time.

Ryio chuckled, "My brother is good. I was even surprised with the phone call. This bitch is really getting under his skin."

Tia muttered, "I have nothing nice to say about her."

Takato looked at his phone, sighing, "Akihito, I got to be at work soon. I'm sorry."

Ryio saw Akihito's friends look guilty leaving. He spoke, "We are here now. Go ahead and do what you have to." He nodded to Shin to walk them out since Akihito refused to move. He looked down, only to stop from opening his mouth. Akihito was fast asleep, leaning against him. He helped lay the boy down with Yaza grabbing a blanket to throw over him. Yaza had a dark look. He whispered, "Do not do anything with her yet."

"Orders from Master?" Yaza asked.

"No, but it will look very bad for him if she disappears. Got it?" Ryio growled. Yaza nodded his head, sitting down. He sat next to the assassin who was sliding down the couch. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I do not do emotion," Yaza stated.

"Neither do I," Ryio replied. Yaza nodded his head as he leaned back. He chuckled, "Beside not playing your game in front of my brother-in-law." Yaza chuckled softly and darkly. Akihito groaned, calling out his brother's name in his sleep. He stated, "She is going to find how wrong she is about going after him when Ryuuichi finds the stress Akihito is having."

"Yes, and it will be a pleasure. No one harms him," Yaza hissed lowly.

Akihito woke up to see Ryio sitting there, staring at reports. He demanded, "I'm coming to the bail hearing."

"It might not be good for…" Ryio started to say.

Akihito growled, "I'm coming. My husband is being harassed and I will be by his side through every step of the way."

Yaza chuckled, "He'll come no matter what you say."

Ryio nodded his head, stating, "Then we leave now. Get what you need and let's move on it."

Akihito nodded his head as he got ready. He rubbed his stomach, sighing to the baby, "Do not worry. Daddy will be home with us soon." Yaza chuckled softly as he grabbed his jacket. He went out with Ryio who had a business look on his face.

It did not take long to get to the court. When they brought out Asami, he stood up from behind the desk. Those eyes looked at him with a pure look of victory. He smiled and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. The squeeze was returned and Akihito felt peace. He sat down and stood up when the judge walked into the room. He sat back down, sighing. Anna was across the walk away, looking his way. He ignored her stare as Yaza sat beside him.

The judge spoke, "Assault charges for Asami Ryuuichi. Bail?"

Eiji spoke up, "I say we do not have bail for this man. He is dangerous and I heard he is forcing Takaba Akihito by his side."

The judge looked through reports and asked, "Takaba Akihito? I do not see that name here."

Ryio replied, "Sir, his name changed when he married my client. The bail is no problem for Asami and also he is willing to give up his passport."

"Sir, he is holding this young man against his will and the man is afraid to even speak against it," Eiji responded.

"Akihito in the court?" The judge asked.

Akihito stood up, speaking, "Sir, this harassment is from a former girlfriend of mine and I am not held against my will."

The judge held up his hand, speaking, "The bail is set at 100,000 dollars and passport will be handed over. I do not hear a forced will here."

Akihito sighed in relief when the judge left. Asami looked at him and he tried to smile again. Ryio took his arm, pulling him in the other direction. He asked, "What happens now?"

Ryio whispered, "I bail him out and hand over his passport. They will take it to court and I will work on that. Do not worry, Akihito."

Akihito waited as Ryio did what he had to get Asami out. He paced back and forth. Eiji and Anna started to walk their way. Asami came out. He ran to his side, leaning up and kissing the man. Asami's arms wrapped around his waist. He pulled back from the kiss, whispering, "Baby has been acting up."

Asami whispered back, "Ah, did my little one miss me?"

Akihito laughed softly, glad to have his husband back. He turned to see Eiji and Anna standing there.

Eiji spoke, "Serious trouble you land yourself in, Asami."

Ryio replied, "I suggest you stay away from my client. Also, I have filed a restraining order against the woman for Akihito, Ryuuichi, and Akihito's friends."

"I have an offer to stop this from going to trial," Eiji responded.

Akihito glared at the lawyer who thought he was big shot. Asami held him, making him stop from saying a word.

"It is to release your hold on Takaba-san and to spend a year in jail," Eiji explained.

"Asami is my name now, asshole," Akihito growled.

"I will not take the offer. I did nothing wrong but to be with Akihito," Asami replied.

Akihito smirked at the dumb look from the lawyer as he walked away with Asami by his side. He sighed, feeling a little dizzy.

"Did you eat?" Asami asked as they slid into the limo.

"I couldn't. Made me feel sick," Akihito answered.

"Did you take a pill?" Asami questioned. When he shook his head, Asami ordered, "Kirishima picked something from the club and bring it to the penthouse."

Kirishima answered, "Yes, Asami-sama."

Akihito leaned over, kissing Asami. Asami ran his hands up his back. He groaned as the kiss got heated. He heard a loud cough and a dark chuckle. He pulled back, blushing as he realized Ryio and Yaza were sitting across from them. Asami did not remove his hands from his back. He hissed, "No."

Asami chuckled, "You were eager a second ago."

Yaza hummed, "That is because he forgot we were here."

"No offense but do not want to see you two getting it on," Ryio replied.

Akihito hid his face into the strong chest. After he calmed down, he sat next to his husband, asking, "Did you threaten her?" Asami raised an eyebrow at him. He sneered, "Did you or not?"

"Do not worry about it," Asami responded.

"Do not hold this back from me!" Akihito yelled, regretting it. The baby made his stomach turn sharply and he leaned against Asami. The large hand rubbed his stomach, trying to ease him. He closed his eyes, whispering, "Just tell me they can't do anything to you."

"They can't," Ryio stated and continued, "There were no witnesses to this meeting."

Akihito nodded his head. He muttered, "I need sleep." Asami hummed as the large hand continued to rub his stomach.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Hello readers. Thank you all for comments. Just to let you know you can review as a guest. I do not block those reviews. This jumps a little in the time line and please keep the comments coming, they do help me write. Also, my updates might slow down a little since I have a hard term starting tomorrow. Enjoy and comment.

Asami kissed his husband, waking him up. He ran his hand over the growing stomach as Akihito groaned in annoyance. He spoke, "We have to be up."

"I can't believe it has been a few weeks already. Please tell me again, you will win in court," Akihito muttered, batting his hand away.

Asami chuckled, amused. He answered, "She has no proof." Akihito nodded his head as his lover quickly moved from the bed. He sighed as his fun was cut short. Akihito was needing the bathroom more than before. He moved away into the bathroom as Akihito was doing his business. He asked, "Did mother talk with you?"

Akihito yawned as he turned on the shower, "I was tired. So, we didn't stay on the phone long. She said she will coming soon to visit. I think she wants to see the sex of the baby."

Asami wrapped his arms around the body of his husband, asking, "Do you want to know or surprise?"

Akihito answered, "I want to know. It will help with fixing up the baby room."

Asami kissed the neck with Akihito squirming in his arms. He rubbed the stomach, asking, "Do you want me to hire someone?" Akihito tilted his head back, looking at him. He has done everything in his power to discuss about the baby instead of the trial. Akihito turned to face him, running his hand over his face.

Akihito sighed, "Let's discuss this after we beat the bitch in court."

"Harsh words," Asami responded.

"She should have left us alone when I told her too," Akihito muttered.

Asami agreed as they both got into the shower. Akihito was not fully into their sex, but they pleased each other. He didn't mind. Akihito was about three months along. The doctor said maybe soon they could tell the sex or another month. It all depend on the scan. He washed them with Akihito not fighting him about it. Akihito was still getting sick when thinking about the trial and had to go to use the bathroom more. The doctor did not seem to be concern since Akihito kept eating healthy and everything in sight.

After the shower, Asami was dressed in a suit. He tried to convince Akihito to look nice but he got a glare. He watched as Akihito checked himself in the mirror again. Akihito's clothes could still hide the growing belly, but for whatever reason Akihito kept checking. He wrapped his arms around his husband, sighing, "Doubts? Regrets?"

Akihito leaned into his body, sighing, "No. I know I haven't been the best in bed. I just…"

Asami turned Akihito around, sealing those lips before more words could come out. When he broke the kiss, he stated, "You are my only one and ever will be." Akihito gave a smile and hugged him. He pulled back as he started to fix himself up for a trial that he would win.

Akihito rubbed his belly, speaking, "Do not worry little one. Daddy got this handled like always."

"You have been talking to the baby a lot lately," Asami remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw in a book the baby can hear your voice. I thought it would be more comfortable to hear us talking to it," Akihito explained with his cheeks red.

Asami walked to Akihito, laying his hand on the stomach. He spoke, "Listen closely my little one, your mommy worries too much. I will be coming home to both of you like every other day and night." Akihito glared at his mommy remark. He smirked as he headed out of the room. Akihito followed quickly, grabbing the pill bottle. The doctor told them to keep it around in case of sickness again. He stated, "We could grab a bite to eat before the hearing."

"No. My stomach is already flipping," Akihito muttered.

Kirishima drove them to the court and Asami stepped out with Akihito by his side. Akihito could have stayed home, but Akihito did bring up a good point of showing the world the support he had by his side. He nodded his head to see Ryio standing there. He was a little shock to see Yaza. He walked into the court building. Akihito sat behind him with Yaza next to his husband. He saw the insanity in Yaza's eyes. He hid a smirk as he realized Yaza was playing to see what to do next.

The judge walked into the room with the jury. Akihito's friends were sitting behind him next to his husband. Asami sat down, wiping all look from his face. Eiji looked at him with a glare and a smirk. He had the winning hand. No one was going to take him down.

Eiji called, "Tia since there is smearing Sasaki-san's name."

Tia took the stand and looked proud. Asami wondered what would happen in court today that would amuse him until the very end.

Eiji asked, "What is your relationship with Asami Ryuuichi?"

"My best friend, Akihito is married to him," Tia answered.

"Did you not hold an interest in Takaba-san?" Eiji asked.

Tia replied, "First of all, his name is Asami. Second, that was ages ago."

"Yes or no," Eiji pointed out.

"Yes," Tia said, rolling her eyes at the lawyer.

"Do you hate Sasaki-san?" Eiji questioned.

"Yes, but…" Tia started to say.

Eiji responded, "Thank you."

Asami whispered into Ryio's ear, "Work your charm."

Ryio replied, "I got this."

Asami nodded his head as Ryio looking through some papers and stood up.

Ryio asked, "Do you still have an interesting in Asami-san?"

"No," Tia answered.

Ryio questioned, "Why do you hate Sasaki-san?"

Tia sighed, "Try to calm down your mother-in-law that my marriage to her son is fine and the twins I carry are her grandchildren after Anna told her that I was unfaithful and our marriage was falling apart because I was hanging out with one of our friends."

"This friend?" Ryio asked.

"Kou. Kou, Aki, Takato, and I go back to teenagers as friends," Tia responded.

"So, this rumor has been giving you trouble? Has she been harassing you and others?" Ryio asked.

"Yes. She doesn't get her way, she starts trouble," Tia answered.

Ryio stated, "Thank you."

Tia walked back to her seat as Eiji looked pissed. Asami looked to see Anna staring at his husband. Yaza took notice and he could see those wheels turning in his assassin's head. Ryio sat down next to him. Tia was the only witness called from Akihito's friends. Now, it was Anna's turn. She took the stand, looking pleased with herself.

Eiji spoke, "Sasaki-san, what happened the night of assault?"

"I met up with Asami Ryuuichi to confront him about holding Akihito against his will. He told me to back off. Held me over the ledge and threatened my life if I did not stay away," Anna spoke.

"Weren't you scared to confront a man alone?" Eiji asked.

"For my fiancé, I would do anything. I never thought he would try to harm me or to threaten my life," Anna replied.

"Fiancé?" Eiji asked.

"It was an arranged marriage. I was sure Akihito would come back to marry me," Anna stated proudly.

When Eiji sat down, his brother stood up, asking, "Did Asami-san tell you that he would return to marry you?"

"No, but…" Anna started to say.

"Also, this night was there any witnesses to the meeting?" Ryio cut her off.

"There was someone driving the limo," Anna stated.

"So, this person will tell us that Asami-san threatened you?" Ryio questioned.

"Of course," Anna answered.

"So, you don't harass anyone or start rumors to get your way?" Ryio asked.

"They are trouble. They are bad influences on Akihito. Look what they got him into now!" Anna screamed.

"No further questions," Ryio stated.

Eiji spoke, "I call Suoh-san to the stand."

Suoh took the stand, looking like Eiji was an idiot. Eiji was shaking in panic. Asami looked at his guard, knowing he was off the night at question.

Eiji asked, "Do you work for Asami-san?"

"Yes," Suoh answered.

"Did you drive him that night?" Eiji asked.

"No," Suoh responded.

"You worked that night?" Eiji asked.

"No," Suoh answered again.

"Why not?" Eiji questioned.

Suoh sighed, "I had a hot date that night. Called off."

Asami watched as the jury chuckled at the response as he sat there with Ryio shaking his head. Suoh was the quiet type unless he had a hot date.

"Who was working with Asami-san that night?" Eiji asked.

Suoh replied, "I presume Kirishima."

Ryio stood up, stating, "No questions."

Kirishima took the stand next, looking straight at Eiji like he was studying the man. Asami was pleased his guards did not flinch when called to testify in court.

Eiji questioned, "Did you work the night of question?"

"Yes," Kirishima answered.

Eiji asked, "Did you drive Asami-san around that night?"

"Yes," Kirishima responded.

"Did he stop at a bridge to confront Sasaki-san?" Eiji asked.

"No," Kirishima lied with no proof he did.

"Excuse me?" Eiji asked dumbly.

"I said no," Kirishima repeated himself.

"What did he do that late at night?" Eiji asked.

"Did shopping," Kirishima responded.

"That late at night?" Eiji hissed.

"Some owners around town knows the busy schedule Asami-san has and have deals with his businesses. They let him shop around the stores any hour he needs to," Kirishima explained.

"What did he get?" Eiji asked, thinking he got an edge.

Asami did want to smirk as Kirishima stared straight into Eiji's eyes. He watched as Eiji squirmed from the intense stare.

Kirishima answered, "Baby clothes and video games."

Asami heard his husband groan softly behind him. He reached his hand over, squeezing Akihito's leg. Akihito looked him and nodded his head to understand it would come up one moment or another.

"Baby clothing? So, he has some woman knocked up while so-called married?" Eiji asked and then stated, "No need to answer."

Ryio stood up, speaking, "Who is having a baby?"

"Akihito-san," Kirishima answered.

"How is that possible?" Ryio asked.

"Akihito-san had a drug in his system from when he was a teenager that lets him become pregnant. Asami-san did not know about it until Akihito-san became pregnant," Kirishima explained.

Asami heard the gasps in the court room and heard his husband groan in embarrassment. He tapped his husband's leg again and noticed Yaza slid closer to his upset boy.

Ryio asked, "Are they happy about this unexpected pregnancy?"

Kirishima spoke, "At first it was a shock for them both since they were not sure where they stood with each other in a relationship. After the storm of emotion from Akihito-san calm down, they seem very happy to be expecting a little one into their lives."

Ryio asked, "So, that night, Asami-san was running around buying things for the baby?"

"Yes," Kirishima answered.

"Were you driving him around the entire night?" Ryio asked.

"Yes," Kirishima replied.

"Never stopped off to a bridge to confront a woman who has been spreading rumors around the town?" Ryio questioned.

"No," Kirishima answered.

"LIAR!" Anna screamed.

The judge spoke, "Order in court. No more outbursts again, Sasaki-san or you can spend a little time in lock up."

Ryio replied, "I rest my case here."

Asami sat pleased with the trial as the judge ordered the jury in the back. He stood up with Akihito up in seconds. Akihito kissed him hard in front of everyone. He returned the kiss and whispered into Akihito's ear, "Marking me for everyone to see?" Akihito glared and he smirked. He walked to his husband, wrapping his arm around Akihito's waist. He spoke, "I will come home with you and our little miracle."

Akihito smiled and stated, "Damn straight you are. I'll haunt you in jail if you don't."

"A threat that seems so pleasing," Asami taunted. He watched as Eiji looked like he took a deep blow and was rethinking his judgement on the trial. Anna looked at him with a glare. Yaza stood in front of them, smiling sweetly. Oh, he knew that smile. It was deadly not sweet.

Akihito muttered, "I need to use the bathroom and my stomach is flipping."

Takato stated, "Hey, you okay, Aki?"

Asami replied, "Do what you need to. I'll be here." Akihito nodded his head with Kou and Takato following behind his husband. It took about twenty minutes for Akihito to return. The tan face was pale and Akihito tried to smile at him. He walked to his lover, running his hand over the face. He sighed. Akihito leaned against him. Yaza disappeared on them while the jury was still out.

The jury came out and he stood as the judge ordered for him to stand. Eiji was sighing, looking at him. Anna was glaring with hatred. Ryio stared at the jury. Asami stood proud. He felt his hand grabbed by his husband, feeling it shake slightly.

The headmaster of jury stood up, speaking, "As for the attempted murder charge we find the defendant not guilty."

Akihito squeezed his hand in anger. Asami did not tell him about that charge, trying to prevent his husband from becoming more upset. He looked at him, silently telling him to calm down.

The headmaster spoke again, "As for the assault charge we the jury also find the defendant not guilty."

"WHAT!?" Anna screamed.

The judge glared at Anna and spoke, "Asami-san, you are free to go."

Asami walked to his husband, looking at the tired hazel eyes. He wiped some hair out of the boy's face. He spoke, "Let us have a nice lunch at the club."

"I was thinking to have friends around," Akihito whispered.

"They are more than welcome to come," Asami replied. Akihito's friends looked like they were handed a million dollars. He could not stop the chuckle from their expressions.

Tia sighed as Takato and Kou pulled Akihito toward the door, "It is like giving kids candy."

Asami chuckled again and asked, "Is there anything else you need for Akihito's surprise party?"

"Just need to know the sex of the baby unless it is supposed to be a surprise," Tia answered.

Anna stomped over, yelling, "You are bought this court! You are messing with Akihito's head about him being pregnant! I would have heard about the drug if he ever took it!"

Eiji sighed, "Sasaki-san, enough. I saw the medical records myself."

"There is a restraining order against you for all of us. I have informed each person to have you arrested if you try to contract or see us. We are done with your insanity," Asami replied as he walked to his husband. Tia followed behind him, laughing at the way Takato and Kou were bouncing about going to the club.

Yaza growled on the phone, "I'm on my way. Think where would she go." He felt panic like never before. He had to figure where she would go. Lei was on the loose. This was not the time for her to run away with her mind lost. He pulled up to see Yoh hang up the phone and get into the car. He whispered, "We have to find her, Yoh. We have to." He was shaking.

Yoh asked, "Do you think she would return there?"

Yaza spanned his car around, whispering, "It is the only lead we got right now. Let's hope her mind does not crash down."

Yoh touched his hand that was squeezing the life out of the wheel, stating, "We will find her and bring her back."

Yaza responded, "How we find her is what I do not like, brother."

Yoh sighed sadly, "I know, my brother, but we will deal with that when we get her."

Yaza nodded his head as he drove to the one place that should be wiped off the face of the map. He drove with a purpose. He had no time to tell his master. Besides, Asami had something to deal with. He whispered, "I did not tell Master."

Yoh replied, "Asami would understand with what was happening."

"I can get punished for disobeying with her," Yaza chuckled darkly.

"Asami does not punish you harshly as he did," Yoh replied and asked, "Do you not trust him?"

"I trust him with my very soul. Do you?" Yaza asked as he drove off the road into the woods.

"He never gave me anything to mistrust him. He has always been there for us," Yoh whispered.

"Then why betray him?" Yaza asked as he kept his eyes on the beat-up path.

"I did not betray him. I kept the boy safe even killing someone to protect him. Then, I stole something that was of value for the trade," Yoh explained.

Yaza chuckled softly, "You really have fallen for Fei Long." His brother was silent and glanced out the window as the woods were taking over. He sighed, "You know if it comes down, I will protect Master and his name."

"I know," Yoh sighed.

"And you?" Yaza asked.

"Hopefully that choice never comes," Yoh responded.

Yaza hummed as he pulled into the large house. It was broken. It was overgrown with the weeds of the woods. He hoped out of the car seeing a person staring at the house. He moved down the overgrown path with Yoh a step behind. He called out, "Mia."

Mia turned around, smiling, "Yaza and Yoh! I am so glad I found you two! Father is up to something, I just know it."

Yaza wrapped his arm around his sister, sighing, "My dear sister, we must never come back here."

"Oh, that is right, Mother hid us like she promised. You don't think Father will find out?" Mia asked in a meek voice.

Yoh stepped forward, stating, "Do not worry, Mia. I will not let him find out."

"Finally, the oldest is stepping forward," Mia sighed happily.

Yaza got her in the car, stating, "Drive to your hotel, Yoh." Yoh agreed as he sat in the back with Mia. He swept her hair out of her face. She leaned against him, holding onto his hand tightly.

It did not take long for them to get to the hotel. Mia was bouncing happily as Yaza walked her to the room. When the door was opened, there was a gun pointed at them.

Mia screamed, "YOU TOLD ME FATHER WOULD NEVER KNOW!"

Yaza sighed, "I would put that away before you get harmed, Fei Long." Yoh held a gun pointed at the one who he served for years under Asami's orders. Those purple eyes showed betrayal; a nice look. Mia held onto him tightly as Yoh stepped in front of them, protecting them that he failed so many years ago.

Mia whispered, "Brother, please don't let Father have us. Protect us, brother."

There was fear in their sister's voice. Yaza pulled out a dragger, ready to strike. Fei Long lowered the gun as Yoh kept his up. Mia hugged him, shaking.

Fei Long spoke, "I did not think you would hold a gun against me."

"To protect my siblings, I will do whatever it takes," Yoh responded and stated, "You should not be here."

"You have been gone for almost two months," Fei Long growled.

Yaza sighed, "This is annoying. Put your damn gun away. Mia is shaking."

Mia asked in a soft voice, "He isn't from Father?"

"No, my sweet sister," Yaza answered as Yoh put away his gun. Mia sighed in relief and let go of her tight grip on him. He hid away the knife that could have killed Fei Long. Mia moved toward Fei Long. A black eyebrow raised.

Mia laughed, "His hair is so beautiful. Almost like yours, Yaza. Though I think your hair is better, brother."

Yoh sighed, "We have to call Mother."

"You don't think she'll break her promise and tell Father," Mia whispered.

Yaza sighed as he felt his phone ring, "No, Mia. We are safe, but you do need to return." He answered after the second time it rang, "Yes, Master?"

"Where are you?" Asami asked.

"I am at Yoh's hotel room," Yaza answered as Fei Long glare at him. Mia spanned around Fei Long who got confused by her actions.

Mia asked, "Is that Father?"

Yaza heard her fear and explained softly, "It is Asami-sama."

"I'm sending a guard to take her back. She needs to stay hidden," Asami ordered and hung up.

Yaza saw those green eyes change into a lost look. The playful woman was gone and insanity was replacing it. He sighed as he realized she would have an attack.

Mia looked at Yoh, asking, "Why didn't you protect us?"

Yoh whispered, "Mia."

Mia screamed, "YOU DIDN'T PROTECT US, BROTHER!" She ran to Yoh and hit him in the chest, crying, "He hurt Yaza over and over and I killed them. I KILLED THEM AND PUT EVERYONE IN DANGER! LEI IS STILL COMING FOR US!"

Fei Long asked, "What is going on?"

Yaza watched as Mia kept crying and hitting Yoh in the chest. Yoh stood there, letting the woman he failed do it. Mia raised her hand, slapping Yoh in the face. Fei Long stared, shocked.

Mia whispered, "Asami saved us. He took us in. He took us in when we were trouble."

Yaza grabbed the crying mess in his arms, whispering, "Hush now, my dear sister. Do not worry, Master will not fail us."

"Please tell me he isn't cruel. Please," Mia sobbed.

Yoh took Mia into his arms, stating, "Asami would never harm us. He is fighting for us as we speak."

Mia whispered out her question, "Do you trust him, Yoh?"

Yoh answered without looking at Fei Long, "I trust him with my very life."

"I'm tired," Mia sighed and laid down in the bed.

Yaza covered her up, sweeping her hair out of her face, stating, "Rest, sister."

"Don't tell Mother I lost it again," Mia whispered.

Yaza sighed. Mia fell asleep, knowing the attack was not over. He spoke, "I will take her back." Yoh nodded his head in sadness.

Yoh watched as Suoh came in and picked up a thin woman. Yaza glanced at him for a second, stepping out with their sister and Suoh. Yaza knew how to handle his own. Still, the concern was there for his siblings. He walked to the window, lighting up a cigarette.

"She is your sister," Fei Long stated.

"They are the ones I failed. My sin will cover me until the end," Yoh responded.

"She said Asami saved you!" Fei Long yelled.

Yoh replied, "He did. He even took on his father to protect us that fateful night."

 _Ryou growled, "Why are they here? They should be dead."_

 _Mia threw herself at the yakuza's feet, begging, "Kill me and leave my brothers alone."_

 _Yoh went toward his sister with a gun pointed at her. Yaza was ready to attack but two guards pointed their guns at their heads. Asami stood in front of his sister, showing no fear of a gun staring him in the face._

 _Ryuuichi spoke, "I made a promise. I plan to keep it, Asami-sama."_

" _To even challenge your fresh and blood," Ryou growled._

 _Ryuuichi replied, "They did nothing wrong. It was the asshole of a father who was pinning against us. He is dead."_

 _The guards gasp as a large hand swept across Asami's young face. Still, Yoh was shocked to see the teenager stood tall and proud without moving an inch. His sister was sobbing. Yaza and him could not make a step. The guards held the winning hand. Yaza was growling like an animal._

 _Ryou sighed, "They were meant to kill us, my son."_

" _They did not plan it. The bastard did and he is gone," Ryuuichi spoke firmly._

 _Ryou waved his guards off and Yoh and Yaza ran to their sister's side. Yoh did not know what would happen. They were sitting ducks and even Yaza realized it._

 _Ryou stated, "They are your responsibility now, Ryuuichi. Do not regret your decision to take them under your wing."_

Yoh sighed, "He took us under his wing against his father's orders. He stepped forward when I could not."

"You were not…" Fei Long started to say.

Yoh cut him off, "I was the oldest. My duty was to protect them. Instead, I did nothing as Yaza was beaten every day and worse. Then, I did nothing to bring down my father. Mia took it on herself to do the deed. The insanity you see in them is from me." He took a drag and letting the silence linger. He spoke, "Asami took us in and gave us a purpose. It was him who sent me to you for whatever reason he had."

"Because he wanted…" Fei Long growled.

"Power? He had that even without you. Do not ask because I do not have the answer why he sent me," Yoh spoke.

Fei Long stood up, walking to him as the man spoke, "You were a tool."

"I gladly be a tool for what he did for us," Yoh remarked.

Fei Long pushed him against the wall, whispering, "You still hold loyalty to him. Will I ever hold that?"

Yoh chuckled softly, "Many say I betrayed him when I stayed. I bowed to a new master on the ship."

"Why alive?" Fei Long asked as the man pushed his body against him.

Yoh replied, "He swore to protect us. The three siblings he took under his wing and he has kept to his word." Fei Long kissed him hard as he crushed out his cigarette into the ashtray.

Akihito threw an olive at Kou who was teasing about him getting laid. Tia shook her head as he kept telling everyone to shut their mouths about his sex life. Asami was up in his office, leaving when Suoh whispered something in his ear. Think about it Suoh left too. Kirishima stood at the doorway with Shin. Ryio was slipping wine, watching them.

Tia sighed, "Give it up you guys. He isn't going to dish out his sex life."

"We know but still fun to mess with him," Takato laughed.

Asami hummed from the doorway, "Do I have to pull everyone apart since there is food on the floor."

Akihito stuck out his tongue and started to eat. Asami sat next to him, running his hand over his leg. Damn, he wanted some sex, but it looked like something was on his husband's mind and business was beginning to pick up. Soon, the illegal workings would start to work up. He did not want to involve his friends with that. He ate in silence.

"Sadly, we got to get back to our jobs here, Aki," Takato mumbled around his juice.

Akihito waved his hand, muttering around his food, "It is all right. I'm ready to catch a nap."

Asami responded, "You will have to do that at home."

"No duh! I'm not staying here being bored all night long!" Akihito shouted. Asami raised an eyebrow at him and he glared. He was still mad about not being told all charges against his husband. Ryio chuckled and he threw a piece of food at him. Ryio opened and shut his mouth, shocked. He pointed a finger, stating, "I do not want to hear a word from you either." He waved at his friends who Kirishima was showing them out after they said their goodbyes.

Ryio sighed, "I'm getting out of here. Your wife is pissed."

Akihito missed Ryio, who walked out of the room. Asami grabbed his hand, turning him to face his husband. Those eyes were studying him. He squirmed as he yelled, "Should have told me all the charges!"

"You had enough stress than to hear all of it," Asami remarked.

"So, decided to let me hear the damn charge in the court," Akihito hissed. Asami sighed and kissed him, reminding him he had his husband. When the kiss was broken, he asked, "What would have happened if they sent you away?"

Asami responded, "It would not happen. I knew she had no recording and there was no proof."

"You were foolish," Akihito whispered and then asked, "What would have happened?"

"I have everything set up for you and our child to be taken care of. Ryio would have taken action," Asami explained.

Akihito demanded, "Do not do anything foolish again." Asami gave a quick kiss, telling him it was time for him to head home. He stood up, replying, "Don't be too long tonight." He walked out with Shin following. The drive back to the penthouse was quiet and he almost fell asleep in the limo. As he got to the penthouse, he looked at the door. He whispered, "Shin, the door is open. It wasn't when we left." Shin pulled out his gun and pushed him behind, guarding him with his body for anything that was inside.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Thanks for the reviews. So glad this story is coming out great with everyone. Hope you continue to enjoy the story. Once again, must say updates might be slow due to school. Please keep the reviews coming. I read them and smile at your comments. Enjoy.

Fei Long stared at Yoh's bare back. He felt proud that there were some marks from his nails on it. He asked, "What do you know of Asami's workings?"

Yoh lit up a cigarette and responded, "That I will not share."

Fei Long chuckled, in a good mood, "Well, I had to try." Yoh turned to look at him. He leaned back, lighting up his pipe. He asked, "Did anyone every get close to Asami as Akihito did?"

Yoh blew out gray smoke, sighing, "There was an arranged marriage but they betrayed the Asami name and suffered that fate. There was a woman that Asami was going to marry but it was not for love."

"You think he loves Akihito?" Fei Long chuckled out his question.

"I have never known him to go as far as he has done for a lover before," Yoh replied.

"I want a straight answer. Did your brother have a thing with Asami?" Fei Long questioned.

Yoh chuckled, "No. Yaza did try once but got respected as a being not a toy."

Fei Long asked, "What did Asami do?"

"Pushed Yaza away from him and told him to stop thinking stupid. I think that was truly the first day, Yaza felt deep protection over Asami," Yoh answered.

Fei Long leaned over the sitting form, asking, "Did you have something with him?"

"Would it be different if I did?" Yoh asked.

"Answer me," Fei Long growled as he bit the man's neck. Yoh leaned back against his body, silent for a moment.

Yoh answered, "No. I was never his type."

As Yoh crushed out his cigarette, Fei Long asked, "What does your mother think of this?"

Yoh tensed in his arms as the man answered, "Mia killed her that night."

"But…" Fei Long started to say.

Yoh answered, "She believes whoever is taken care of her is our mother, protecting us. Her mind is lost, Fei Long."

"And you put it on your shoulders," Fei Long whispered, tightening his arms around the warm body. Yoh sighed sadly but did not remark. He could understand it. He had family. He would look on himself as to blame as he did with his father. He asked, "Who is Lei?"

"A man who is coming after us. A man that will die before he ever touches Mia or Yaza," Yoh growled deadly.

Fei Long whispered, "I'll help."

Yoh turned to him, stating, "No."

"Excuse me?" Fei Long asked in a growl. Yoh shook his head. He hissed, "You will let Asami help but not I."

"I will not be in the cross fire between you and Asami. Yaza will tell him you are here. It is not needed now," Yoh explained as he ran his fingers through his long black hair.

Fei Long snorted, "I am not leaving until I have my prize back." Yoh chuckled softly as he flopped to the bed. He leaned over the man, sighing, "I'm serious."

"I know," Yoh sighed, playing with his hair.

"The night is young," Fei Long taunted.

"I might get a call," Yoh pointed out.

Fei Long silenced any other protest into a kiss. He was going to take his prize. Yoh was his now and he will show Asami that one way or another. Asami would not take Yoh away from him.

Akihito felt fear as Shin opened the door. He stepped inside, staying behind the guard's body. He heard Shin growl something that he should have stayed outside. The light turned on and he looked at the woman standing there, holding onto her shoulder. He whispered, "Oh god, you are hurt."

Shin pushed him back, growling, "No."

"But…"

"Chou-san is dangerous," Shin stated firmly.

Chou spoke, "I do not have weapons. Ryuuichi was the only one I could come to."

"Give me one reason not to shoot you here," Shin ordered.

"Screw this. I'm calling Ryuuichi. She is hurt," Akihito growled as he used his cell phone.

Two rings and it was picked up, "Akihito, what is it?"

"Chou-san is here and she is hurt," Akihito explained.

"At the penthouse?" Asami growled.

Akihito was confused but answered, "Yes, but she is hurt. Ryuuichi, Shin won't…"

"Stay away from her and I'm on my way," Asami ordered.

"Ryuuichi, she is hurt," Akihito repeated in concern. He could see the blood. He could see her face bruising. He wanted to go to her to help but Shin kept his body in front of him and a gun pointed at her head.

Asami sighed, "Listen, she is very dangerous. Keep back and let Shin do his job. I am on my way and I will bring a doctor. Akihito, swear…"

Akihito growled, "I swear I will stay clear of her." He hung up and stared at the woman to see her eyes wild. He spoke, "He is coming with a doctor."

"You seem out of it for being his husband," Chou chuckled darkly.

"Do not make a move or you will die on the spot," Shin hissed.

Chou leaned against the wall, waving her hand, "I have no plan to cross Yaza. I will stay right here."

Akihito wanted to go to her but he swore. He has seen Asami angry before and it was best not to make him that angry again. He still held some fear when there was true rage in his husband's eyes. He did not want to locked away either. He was still doing some models job. He got enough to help out with food and to buy some baby things.

Asami walked in with a female doctor and ordered with Kirishima pointing a gun at Chou, "Check her, Shin."

Akihito muttered, "Do you really have to do all this?"

Chou chuckled, "One who is not of our world, Ryuuichi."

Akihito looked to see rage in his husband's eyes. He took a step closer to the raging man, grabbing the tan hand. Those eyes glanced at him and a black eyebrow raised. He leaned against the strong body of the one he loved. Arms wrapped around him as Shin checked Chou.

"She is unarmed, Asami-sama," Shin spoke.

Akihito watched as the doctor went to do her work as he was not released. He growled, "I'm fine. Let me go." Asami tightened his hold on him, making him snap, "I'm not going to break!"

Yaza chuckled from the door way, "Kitten has his claws out tonight."

Akihito stomped over to it, hissing, "Shut up. I am not a kitten!"

Chou laughed with a little shock in her voice, "More like a wild cat at the moment."

Asami beckoned him to come to his side and Akihito huffed, going to his husband. An arm wrapped around his waist, fingers dancing across his growing stomach. He could feel the concern within his husband tonight.

"Kitty is off limits, Chou-san," Yaza spoke with death in the air.

Akihito shivered by the tone and Asami ran his fingers over his arm in a protecting way. The doctor cleared Chou and Kirishima showed her out. He was in a room full of people who were dangerous and it was making him nervous. Asami leaned to him, kissing him hard.

When Asami pulled back, Asami ordered, "Go get some rest. No arguments."

Akihito was tired anyways but he glared. He wasn't going to tell his husband; the man was right. He glanced to Yaza to see a cold look. He shook his head and headed to the bedroom. Chou gave a smile that was creepy.

Asami looked at Chou to see she was a mess but still dangerous. He asked, "What happened?"

"Lei attacked," Chou answered.

Asami saw the change in Yaza within in seconds. He grabbed the arm before Yaza could storm out. He asked, "What information does he know?"

"Nothing. My guard was injured and killed himself to prevent anything from escaping his lips and I escaped through a secret passage way," Chou answered.

Asami watched as a cigarette was lit and he nodded his head to the balcony. She stood up, proudly and walked out to the balcony. Yaza followed him. He spoke, "Lei will pay."

"Oh, yes, he will. I do not like being attacked," Chou hissed under her breath.

Asami replied, "I will set you up in a safe house."

"I do not need…" Chou began.

Asami silenced her, "He knows you have ties to Yaza. It is to keep information from being leaked."

"Don't trust me?" Chou asked with a laugh.

Yaza looked at its nails, replying, "Not a second."

Chou chuckled, "Fair enough. I'm yours, Ryuuichi."

Chou walked inside and Asami spoke, "Go with her. Also, get a hold of Yoh."

"He might be busy," Yaza sneered.

Asami raised an eyebrow, sighing, "Fei Long."

"Yeah. Pretty dragon was there when we had Mia," Yaza replied coldly.

"Your orders are clear. Take Chou-san to the safe house," Asami ordered. Yaza nodded its head and walked inside. He finished his cigarette and entered to see Akihito leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Chou tilted her head, laughing softly. He ordered, "Kirishima, Yaza will come with you to take Chou-san to the safe house." His guard nodded his head and they left. He ordered Shin to stay outside the door for the night after cleaning up the mess.

Akihito asked, "Who is Lei?"

"Someone you do not need to know," Asami growled as he went to his husband. Those eyes looked with a glare. He lifted the chin, stating, "I told you to stay out of this and you will."

"Too late for that, Ryuuichi since she showed up at our home!" Akihito yelled.

Shin cleaned and excused himself. Asami sighed, "She will stay away now." Akihito wrapped his arms around him, laying his head against his chest. He lifted the chin, sealing the lips into a kiss. Akihito groaned as he pushed his husband to the wall.

Akihito broke the kiss, breathing heavy, "I can do a little something."

"Always ready to please," Asami teased as he watched his husband dropped to his knees. When he was freed from his confines, he spoke, "You…"

"Shut up," Akihito growled before swallow him whole.

Asami ran his fingers through the brown hair as the sucks was sending sparks throughout his body. He thrust in and out softly as his lover worked him closer and closer to the edge. He was shocked when he came with Akihito teeth running along his length and a deep groan around him. He pulled back, seeing his lover blushing and breathing heavy. He fixed himself up and took his lover to the bedroom. Akihito laid on the bed as he leaned over him.

Akihito whispered, "Very tired."

"I can tell," Asami replied, kissing him softly. When he pulled back, he saw those eyes try to stay awake, but it was a losing battle. He covered his husband up, ordering, "Get some sleep." Akihito nodded his head curling toward his side of the bed.

Akihito grabbed his hand, speaking, "Please be careful. Do not come injured tonight."

"Do not worry. Now sleep," Asami ordered. He walked out, planning to visit Yoh. He shook his head as his husband's words came back to him.

Yoh sat there, smoking a cigarette. He heard his phone ring and saw it was Yaza. Fei Long glanced to him as he picked up, "Yes, brother."

Yaza chuckled, "You seem tired."

"Is that why you called?" Yoh asked, drained from the nightly routines and then worried about Mia.

Yaza sighed, "No. Lei attacked Chou-san."

"Shit," Yoh could only say.

Yaza replied, "She did not reveal anything, but it seemed he was looking into you, brother."

"Why me?" Yoh asked.

"Chou-san does not know. I had no time to tell Master since I am taking Chou-san to a safe house," Yaza explained darkly.

"Will I get a visit?" Yoh asked, feeling Fei Long sit up in the bed. Yaza was whispering to someone and he couldn't understand the words. He growled, "Yaza."

"Sorry, Chou-san was dizzy. Picked her up with a shot. I am sure you will. I will not lie to Master about an uninvited visitor," Yaza purred.

Yoh rubbed his head, taking a drag of his cigarette. He replied, "I swear you are trying to get me killed, brother."

"If I want you dead, I would do it myself, Yoh," Yaza chuckled.

"I have no illusions you wouldn't," Yoh replied and hung up at his brother laughing madly. He stood up, putting on pants. Fei Long was staring at him. He spoke, "If you want to look good in front of an enemy, I suggest you put clothes on."

"No. I am not done," Fei Long responded with a smirk.

"Sadly, I am. Lei made a move and now I have other orders to follow," Yoh replied as he heard a sharp knock. And there was his other master to please. He opened the door, having Asami step inside with a dark look in his golden eyes. Fei Long stared with hatred, maybe a bit of longing too.

Asami lit a cigarette, speaking, "I see he is here."

Yoh was not surprised to see Asami did not look at Fei Long when he spoke. Truly the boy got the yakuza and only Akihito would have Asami's attention. Yoh sighed, "Yaza just called. He said that Lei was looking for me."

"A topic that was not told to me," Asami responded.

"Chou is known to remain loyal to Yaza but to see everyone else as an enemy. She does not listen to you," Yoh replied.

Asami smirked with a chuckle, "So true. She has reason to trust the creature."

"Yes, a harsh truth that I assume Ryio does not know about," Yoh replied as he grabbed a shirt.

Fei Long growled, "I can still help."

Asami hummed, "Helping out a lover. And here you told me I was growing soft with Akihito."

Fei Long hissed, "He is a no one. He is not part of our world."

"He is now and forever will be," Asami remarked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Fei Long asked in a growl as the man started to dress.

Yoh sighed, "If something happens to Asami, the boy can take over everything if he so desires." Fei Long dropped his clothes, staring at him in shock. When his lover dressed and sat down, he stated, "I told you his marriage meant everything. He holds power without realizing it."

Asami smirked as he spoke, "Very true. He also carries my heir on top of everything."

Fei Long pushed his hair out of his face, speaking seriously, "I thought your brother would take over if you died."

"He could if Akihito so desires. I'm the head of the family. Everything with my mark and name goes first," Asami explained as he blew out gray smoke and continued, "Do not get any ideas though. Ryio will bring hell to protect my husband and child."

Fei Long waved his hand, lighting up a pipe, asking, "What does this Lei person want?"

Yoh walked to the window, staring out it as he answered, "To kill Mia, take me and Yaza back under him with the assassin code."

"I presume this can be dangerous," Fei Long pointed out.

Yoh responded, "I am not letting him kill my sister and he ensuring that Yaza and I to kill all we know in life now. He will force us to betray all and everyone that we have worked for."

"How can he do that?" Fei Long asked and continued, "Yaza and you can harm him."

Asami stated as he put out his cigarette, "Yaza might not seem like it but it is protective of its family. Yaza will do whatever it takes to protect Yoh and Mia even to betray me."

Fei Long sighed, "So Lei will use you two against each other to get what he wants."

Yoh sighed, "Yes. He has one of us, he has the other. I thought he would target Yaza to get to me but seems he is targeting the weaker of the two."

Asami hummed, "It means he knows Yaza has a strong master."

"What is that supposed to mean, Asami?" Fei Long growled.

Yoh replied, "It is true, Fei Long. Compared between you two, Asami clearly has more power than you do." He felt the glare on his back. He explained, "He has power reaching across other countries even to the United States. He has a strong hold and can beat anyone, giving if they cross him which many will not."

"Then why would Lei think to attack?" Fei Long questioned.

"He is being stupid at the moment, but he is still working in the shadows, hoping a slip will happen," Yoh answered coldly.

"He will make a fatal mistake. Get a hold of your contacts and get the information we need," Asami ordered.

"They are hiding. They want no part of Lei," Yoh responded without looking at the yakuza.

Asami replied, "Give them something more to fear than Lei. You have done it before."

Yoh turned his head, remembering the time, he took out a man for trying to get to Mia. Asami left as Fei Long stared at him. He chuckled, "I can be very dangerous when it comes down to it."

" _Ah, you are so sweet. I can use you good," A man stated approaching Mia._

 _Yoh stepped in to hear the words. He held out his knife, driving it into the man's back. The man yelled, falling to his knees. Mia's green eyes were lost as he kept stabbing the man, the knife going in and out. Blood covering the floor and walls._

 _Mia whispered, "Blood everywhere. Darkness."_

 _Asami walked into the room, ordering, "Yoh clean up the mess. Mia, come now."_

" _Asami-sama," Mia whispered, taking Asami's hand._

 _Yoh heard the safety in the name from his sister. He nodded his head, ready to take great pleasure tearing apart the man who tried to touch his sister._

Yoh spoke, "Darkness."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Hello readers. Sorry for the delay but school is crazy. Thank you for all the comments. Please keep them coming as they do help me write and come up with some good ideas. Enjoy and comment.

Akihito awoke the next day to find his husband did not return the night before. He noticed since he was asleep on his husband's side of the bed the entire night. He growled and swore Asami better not be hurt. Not only was he upset, but disappointed since today was the doctor's appointment to find out if they could see the baby's sex. He heard the door, knowing it had to be someone known since Shin did not alert anything. He opened the door to see Ai standing there with a kind smile. He hugged his mother in law, sighing, "Asami never came home last night."

"Seems you are upset if you are calling him by his surname," Ai chuckled.

Akihito growled under his breath, "Bastard." He walked into the home with Ai following. He spoke, "I got to get ready. Care to come with me since I have no idea if the bastard son of yours is showing up?"

"I would love to. Let me fix you something to eat," Ai replied as she walked into the kitchen.

Akihito ate and was walking out the door with Ai. He asked as he was pleased to have a limo waiting for them, "What is up with bastard not coming up with names for the baby? I tried once and he ignored me."

Ai laughed as she slid in with him, "Oh sweetie, the men do not name the child. I know you are a man but you carry the child like a woman, so you would have the right to name the child."

Akihito growled, "He could have told me this."

Ai chuckled, "Ryuuichi stays silent on these things. This is the first time, he truly had a child to call his own. Maybe he wanted to help."

"I would have let him help if he wanted to," Akihito muttered.

Ai patted his hand and replied, "With this family, you have all right to name the child, Akihito. He will follow that to the tee."

Akihito sighed, "He should have a say." Ai smiled and patted his hand again. The Asami family was a strange thing to him. He glanced out the window, wondering if he could talk the yakuza into helping.

Ai explained, "This part is to show you have power in the family and relationship. I'm sure you will come up with a strong name for my grandbaby."

Akihito mumbled, "Still say he should have a say in the matter." Ai just gave off a small laugh as they started to drive to the doctor's office. He asked after a few minutes of silence, "Did your husband have a help in Ryuuichi and Ryio's names?"

Ai shook her head, "Not one single say. Ryuuichi is much like his father. Ryou would ignore all talk about names with the children."

"How did you come up with the names?" Akihito asked.

Ai chuckled softly, "I wanted them to have strong names like their father. I came up with it after his name. Ryou, Ryuuichi, Ryio. Those were my men. The only ones I will ever count on."

Akihito leaned back, sighing, "I hope we can tell the sex. I really would like to have an idea about names. I looked online for some, but nothing caught my attention."

Ai replied softly, "I was nervous about naming Ryuuichi. I thought over and over, but I did learn a trick. I wrote down all the names I thought I could name him. I put a check by some I thought were good and crossed those I thought were no good. An idea for you, Akihito."

Akihito hummed, still wanting his husband to help, but by the sound of it, Asami would ignore the topic completely if he pushed. They pulled up to the doctor's office. Shin opening the door with a bow of his head. A week ago, Shin and him got into an argument that one yakuza over heard and did not like how Shin talked with him. Since, that night, Shin has been super polite to him. He shook his head and headed inside. The nurse gave a sweet smile and took him back. Shin stood outside since Ai came into the room with him.

Masao walked into the room with a smile, "Hello Asami-san. Ready to find out if we can see your buddle of joy's sex."

Akihito nodded, still upset that his husband wasn't there. The door opened and walked in the yakuza. He glared with a hiss, "Hello, so glad you could make it, Asami."

Asami raised an eyebrow and spoke, "Seems you are upset."

"Oh really, how can you tell?" Akihito snorted. The doctor was looking between them nervous. Ai was covering her mouth with her hand. Asami just took a step toward him, kissing him in front of everyone. When his husband pulled back, he growled, "Not changing a topic."

"I know," Asami replied with a smirk.

Masao sighed, "Let us see the baby now."

Akihito lifted his shirt up, letting the cool gel over his stomach. He didn't even grab his husband hand when he heard the heartbeat or the scene of the baby moving on the screen. He asked, "Can we tell?"

Masao chuckled, "Let us see here."

Akihito watched fixed on the screen as the doctor moved over his stomach. He gasped at the scene. The baby looked like it was sucking its thumb.

Masao replied, "A boy."

Akihito forgot him being mad at his husband and grabbed his hand. He stared at the screen, speaking with excitement, "Ryuuichi, look, a boy. We are going to have a son."

Ai laughed, "It seems you Asami men have strong genes to give boys to the family."

Masao asked, "Do you want a print out?"

Akihito jumped to the sitting and said, "Yeah. Two of them. Please." Asami chuckled beside him. The doctor nodded his head and headed out of the room, saying he would get it. He looked at his husband, stating, "Still mad at you."

"I had some business to deal with last night. I did come home for an hour but did not want to disturb your sleeping," Asami explained.

"Does it deal with Lei?" Akihito asked. Ai chocked, patting herself as she sat down. Asami gave a dark look at him, but he didn't pull back. He knew it was dangerous. He did not want to lose his soul and his heart so early.

Asami sighed, "Yes, but I want you to stay out of it. Stop digging Akihito."

Ai replied, "Sweetie, please listen to Ryuuichi this time. Please for all our sakes."

Akihito looked down, stating, "If you are doing this, at least let me know you are safe. You swore, Ryuuichi." Asami lifted his head, staring deep into his eyes. In two seconds, Asami nodded his head. It made him feel a little more at ease.

Asami responded, "I say within a few days we will head to the Asami mansion."

"You aren't trying to lock me away!" Akihito yelled.

Ai chuckled, "No, dear, it is to get away. Ryuuichi is coming to. I made him promise to come out for a few days when the trial was happening."

Akihito stared into his husband's eyes, stating, "You aren't going to lock me away." Asami gave an amused chuckle as the doctor came in with two printed out sonogram. He handed one to his mother-in-law. He smiled as he pointed at it, "Ryuuichi, he looks like he is sucking his thumb." Asami hummed after thanking the doctor. He asked, "Do you want to help to name him?" He still did not feel comfortable with all the power to name the child. Asami walked to his mother, whispering something to her, ignoring his question. He sighed, "Are you going back to work? You need some rest."

Asami spoke, "I have a couple things to handle with business and a meeting or two, then will be home to rest for the day."

Ai replied, "I'm tired from the trip. I think I will head back to the penthouse to rest. But Akihito is right, you need your rest, Ryuuichi."

Akihito hid his smile when Asami had a look on his face, only for his mother. He spoke, "I'm going to go out to eat, then might tell Takato about the baby. I promised I tell him first." He jumped up, waving to the two. He walked out with Shin following. He asked, "What did my husband do to you that has you on your best behavior with me?"

Shin sighed, "Please do not start, Akihito-sama. I rather not have another chat with boss."

"Chat my ass, but no worries. Just going out to eat and seeing Takato," Akihito responded. Shin sighed again as he made his way to his little ramen shop. He sat down with a heated bowl of ramen. The lady was nice to even give him some black olives on the side. He started to eat to hear the chair move from the other side. Shin took a step forward as he glared at purple eyes, staring back at him. He asked, "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just saw you walking inside and wanted to say hi. Can't we chat, Akihito?" Fei Long taunted.

"Ryuuichi is going to kill you if he knows you are around me," Akihito whispered.

Fei Long chuckled, "I am not going to do anything. Swore to Yoh, I keep myself in good behavior while here."

"You listen?" Akihito snorted. Shin took a step near him. He snapped, "What is your problem?"

Anna stood there, asking, "Who is this guy? Aren't you loyal to your husband?"

Fei Long chuckled again, "This woman is different. Who is she?"

"My crazy ex who will not take the hint to leave me the hell alone," Akihito snapped, seeing Shin already making a phone call.

Anna hissed, "To be pregnant. To have a drug in you since you were a teenager and never told a soul!"

Akihito growled, "I told people, just not your crazy ass."

The police came in and Shin was talking with them. Customers were looking over. He glared at Anna who finally was being pulled away by the police. He stared down at his food, eating again. He had a growing boy to feed too. Shin took his place behind him. Fei Long touched his hand and he pulled it back sharply.

Fei Long asked, "Could the child be…"

"Do not finish that statement, Fei Long. This child is RYUUICHI'S," Akihito stood up, throwing away his food. Fei Long tried to grab his arm but Shin stood in his way. He walked out, upset to the core. Stupid woman for ruining his day. Now, he had Fei Long thinking something that would never be true. Shin followed quickly to get to him. He headed down the town to go to the one who knew to get people to leave him alone. Besides, he wanted his husband's arms around him. He felt angry tears ready to fall, but he refused to show the world.

Asami spoke firmly, "We need some leads. I do not want a surprise attack from the bastard. Yaza, anything from Chou? Yoh?"

Yaza sighed, "Chou says he only attacked and was looking into finding information about Yoh. Seems he got an ear that Yoh and I have chosen different people to follow."

Yoh stated, "I'm meeting with Mei tonight. He was not too thrilled to hear from me."

Yaza chuckled darkly, "That is because I left a scar on his face and second that you broke his heart after my trade."

Yoh remarked, "The one he wanted was you."

Asami chuckled, "You have sex power, Yaza."

Yaza shrugged his shoulders, replying, "I think that is why I left a scar on his face in the first place. Loyalty is strong in this organization."

Asami ordered, "Get more information. Gather what resources we have. Though be careful. Do not throw down your bodies to gain what is needed."

Yaza purred, "Oh that is sad, Ryuu. I wanted to have some fun for a while."

Yoh chuckled, "It never did stop Yaza with that type of order."

Asami smirked at his assassins, replying, "I was giving you the order. I doubt Fei Long would like it." Yoh nodded his head. The door opened and walked in his husband who looked like he was a wreck.

Suoh sighed, "Sorry boss but Akihito-sama refused to listen."

Asami waved his guard out and watched as Akihito walked to him. He raised an eyebrow when Akihito sat on his lap, forcing his arms to go around the growing body.

Akihito whispered, "Anna told in front of Fei Long about the drug being in my system since I was a teenager. NOW THE ASSHOLE HAS THE IDEA THE CHILD IS HIS! IT ISN'T. I CHECKED FOR THREE WEEKS STRAIGHT AFTER I GOT HOME AND TWO MONTHS LATER AT THE HOSPITAL! THE CHILD IS YOURS AND NO ONE WILL LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Asami glared into the room. He gave a sharp look at Yoh who sighed deeply. He wrapped his arms around his husband tightly. He growled, "I would tell Fei Long to back off before he has one last visit."

Yoh replied softly, "I will have a talk with him."

Asami waved his assassins out. Yaza had a glint in his eyes, something was spinning in its mind. Once the door shut, he spoke, "Do not let him take your mind to pieces."

"You know this child is yours, right?" Akihito asked without looking at him.

Asami stated, "Akihito, you would not betray or lie about something like this." Akihito looked at him, showing tears. The small hands tried to wipe them away as he leaned forward, kissing his lover, his husband. He pushed the boy to the desk, letting their emotion link between their kiss. He bit at the lower lip, sucking it. Akihito groaned, grabbing his hair.

When he broke the kiss, Akihito whispered, "I'm yours. This child is yours. That will always be the truth."

Asami tore off the clothes to see the body that was gaining weight, but still held a glow of beauty. He licked at the neck, biting it. Akihito groaned, trying to pull him closer. Their sex was lacking, but still strong in passion when they did it. He could not blame his husband. He could not blame himself. Akihito was pregnant and he was working like crazy, trying to protect all under him.

Akihito groaned, "Ryuuichi."

Asami licked down to the nipples, enjoying the sounds from his husband. He had no care that the door was still unlock. He pulled back, taking off his clothes. The curtains were closed. He mumbled against the lips, "Can't wait."

"Neither can I. So long," Akihito whispered out in a groan.

Asami slammed inside the tight heat, having hands grab him tightly. Nails racked over his arms and back as he set a high deep pace. In and out he went. Akihito was screaming with passion. It was burning him, driving him mad. He didn't care who heard. Maybe it was time to think about sound proofing his office and his bedroom at home.

Akihito repeated, "Yours. Always yours."

Asami knew his lover was upset about what was asked. He sealed the lips, showing he believed those words completely. He wrapped his hand around Akihito's length, pushing them both over the edge. He pulled back, going to the bathroom to clean them up.

Akihito groaned softly, "I need to use the bathroom now."

Asami was dressing, stating, "I'll be down stairs, waiting for you."

"You coming home now?" Akihito asked, a little shock.

Asami replied, "Even I need some rest. I think it is best we enjoy the rest." Akihito nodded his head, going into the private bathroom. He locked everything up and walked out. Kirishima was standing there, looking a little displaced. He smirked and ordering, "Work on it, whatever it is. I am heading home." He went into the club, going to the bar tender, who he gave another chance to. He asked, "Any trouble inside?"

"No sir. Everything as been quiet," The bar tender answered.

Asami turned around to see a beautiful woman with light blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled at him and he raised an eyebrow.

She spoke sweetly, "I heard you are a man of pleasure."

"I'm married," Asami replied, annoyed with the attention. Everyone in the club got silent as they stared at them.

She chuckled, "Who cares."

Asami had no time to react as she leaned up and kissed him. He felt foul in the taste. He pushed her back with a deep glare.

"ASAMI!" Akihito screamed.

Asami saw the girl, pale completely. He turned his head to his husband who stomped over, grabbing his tie. Akihito pulled him down, kissing him, thrusting his tongue inside. Ah, the taste he enjoyed the most. He took over the kiss, grabbing the head, giving the pleasure to his upset lover.

The entire club started to speak, "What a fool of a woman?"

"Doesn't she know that the boy carries the Asami heir?"

"I am surprised Asami did not put her in her place this second."

Asami pulled back from his breathless lover. He stared at the woman, stating, "I'm happily married and get out of my club. Do not show yourself here again." He watched as the woman ran out of the club with green eyes of his assassin staring her down. He walked out with his lover beside him. Akihito was leaning against him, showing the world, he was tied down to someone else and never anyone else.

Yaza followed the woman who was walking pretty quick down the street. He turned into the alley as he saw her stop. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Anna standing there.

Anna asked, "Did you do it?"

"Are you out of your mind? You didn't tell me they were together freely and he was pregnant!" The woman screamed.

"Asami is using that against Akihito. They are not together freely!" Anna yelled.

The woman pushed money into Anna's chest, stating, "I want no part of this."

Yaza sighed, annoyed. He walked away before he was noticed. He had another matter to handle. He wondered if his brother could handle the matter. He smirked as he hoped his master gave the order. He walked back to the club to get his car. He was paying a visit to the pretty dragon to put him in his place.

Yaza got to the hotel room to hear voices in the room. He leaned against the wall to hear.

"Have you lost your mind? Asami is two seconds away from ordering your death," Yoh growled.

Fei Long asked, "Do you think there is a chance?"

"No. The boy was very clear he made sure you did not get him pregnant," Yoh hissed.

Fei Long hummed, "I know. I could see it in his eyes. I see why Asami is attracted to him. I held it for a while, but that naïve nature was annoying."

Yaza walked in, "He is not so naïve. He sees and hears very clear. The child is not yours and I think you should back off while having a chance."

"Here to kill me?" Fei Long asked.

"I would so love to," Yaza chuckled madly but continued, "No. Yoh I need you to say I was here tonight."

"What you up to, brother?" Yoh asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yaza laughed, "Do not worry your pretty head. I have something to deal with."

"You were here, checking out your brother's lover all night, chatting with us," Fei Long replied as the pipe was lit.

"Helping me?" Yaza asked with a tilt of his head.

"I swore to help with Lei. I want my prize back," Fei Long replied without looking at him.

Yaza taunted, "You are a prize, brother." He shook his head and left the two alone. He'll come later after he dealt with a huge problem that needed to be taken care of. It was time to prevent anything from happening further. He smirked as he knew what the night held for him tonight.

Asami saw his lover go to the bedroom as he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number, hearing it being answered, "She has become a beautiful woman."

The man chuckled, "Ah, she told me of her little stunt. She is naïve at times and heard you were holding the boy against his will."

"And if I am?" Asami asked.

The man answered, "Candy would be a fool to challenge you and she is learning that very clearly now. She has been pacing her room for the last hour afraid a visitor will come."

"How is Jack, Tony?" Asami asked.

Tony laughed, "The poor boy you broke his heart. He married and as two little ones now. He sometimes looks into you, but then storms off in rage."

"I hope he doesn't get any ideas in that head of his," Asami remarked as his watched his lover walk into the room. Akihito settled onto his lap, leaning his head against his chest.

Tony replied, "He knows it is a dead man's move. He is smart enough to know not to cross the tie we have."

"Tell them to trend careful," Asami ordered and hung up. He stared down at his tired lover. He remarked, "You should get some rest."

"Want to be with you," Akihito muttered, forcing his hand onto his stomach.

"Akihito, I told you I know this child is mine," Asami replied, trying to remove his hand. Akihito growled and placed the hand on his stomach again. He sighed as he rubbed the stomach. Akihito curled closer to him, feeling very tired. He was thinking sleep too. He looked down to see Akihito asleep. He tried to move his hand for Akihito to mutter. He kept it on the stomach. His mother walked into the room. He spoke, "We are leaving tomorrow."

"I thought you would wait for a few days?" Ai asked.

"He needs to leave for a few days. Damn woman for making Fei Long have a thought the child could be his," Asami growled, having Akihito groan in his sleep.

"Very well. I'll start to pack everything for you two. I'll be staying with Ryio," Ai replied.

Asami nodded his head, kissing Akihito's forehead. He knew they needed away for a while. This will be a nice getaway and hopefully nothing happened while he was away.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Hello readers. Wow, so many views, favorites, follows, and reviews. They all brighten up my day with this hard class I'm working on. Please keep the comments coming. They do help me write. Enjoy and please leave your thoughts.

Akihito awoke in the bedroom with Asami sitting up in the bed. He leaned over, wrapping his arms around the strong body of his husband. He asked, "Are you going to work already?" Asami turned to look at him. He did not want to leave his husband so soon. He wanted to be with him for a while, spending some time together. He was afraid since he could not give sex like crazy that Asami would find some other source to get his sexual tension out.

Asami ran his hand through his hair, stating, "We are leaving to the mansion in a couple hours. We need to get away."

Akihito pressed, "There is more to this trip than you are telling." Asami gave a small chuckle at his keen sense. He leaned toward the strong body, asking, "What is it?"

"We are going to visit my father. It is that time of year," Asami somewhat explained.

"Ryuuichi," Akihito growled.

Asami chuckled softly and fully explained, "It is around this time we lost my father. We usually visit his shrine and pay our respects."

"That should be a family matter," Akihito mumbled, hiding his face into the strong chest. His chin was lifted to stare into those beautiful eyes that drew his breath away.

Asami stated firmly, "To this family, you are my wife, part of this family. You hold the power of our name and carry the next heir to the empire. Do not sell yourself short in the matter."

Akihito whispered, "I am not part of your world. I stumbled onto it." He was never going to be part of their world. He was an outcast, a troublemaker who stumbled upon something, his entire world told him to stay out of.

Asami sighed, "Our vows say something different, Akihito. You might and might never understand the world I come from, but that ring and the mark shows you are part of it now." Asami lifted his wrist, trancing it as he continued with his words, "You are my wife. You are a powerful figure in this world as you stand by my side. You can strike down anyone by one command."

Akihito whispered, "I don't deserve…" His words died into a kiss. He groaned as he was pushed to the bed. He stared at his husband, the one who held his heart. He ran his hand over the unclean face, feeling the beard growing that would be shaved clean soon. He sighed, "I never wanted the power. I just want to be near you, always near you. It took me so long to realize my emotions. Then I got scared of what it would bring me."

Asami replied, "You have me, the whole me, Akihito. That will never change. Now time to get ready. Mother got our things in order. I know you want to see Takato before we leave."

Akihito laughed as he forgot all about telling his friend about the baby. He nodded his head as Asami stood up, ready to clean up and look spotless. He got ready with some touches in the shower from his husband and he touched back. He smiled even though Asami had a distant look on his face. He ran his hand over the face when they were in the hallway, "If you want me there, to stand by your side, I will. I will always."

Asami hummed, "It is time to show papa, my beautiful wife."

Akihito sighed, "I wish you would say partner or something instead of wife." Asami smirked as he kissed him. He wrapped his arms around the strong body, enjoying the warmth he was gaining. There was a loud knock on the door. He growled in annoyance. Asami answered it with a raised eyebrow.

Gou walked in like he owed it, "Where is Sasaki Anna?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Akihito asked in a growl.

Gou explained, "She was reported missing the morning. She was meeting some woman last night and never called or returned to her hotel room."

"What does that have to do with us?" Asami asked.

Gou hissed, "She was reported to harassing your boy toy yesterday."

Akihito growled, "First of all, I am not a boy toy. I am married to him." He held up his hand, pointing to his ring, stating, "Second thing, the police took her away. Asami was with me all night when I went to visit him at his club. With her, she ran off and hoping this would start trouble."

Gou sighed, "Akihito, please listen to me, she is gone. Most likely dead. Do you not understand what you are living with?"

Akihito crossed his arms, stating firmly, "He was home with me last night. We spent much needed time together."

Ai walked into the room, "I can count on that as well. As we were talking last night."

Gou saw the baggage and asked, "And you are going away?"

Akihito snapped, "A trip planned for a while. Go to hell. I told you my husband was with me and nothing else happened." Gou sighed and walked out the door in a huff. Yaza was leaning against the wall outside the penthouse. He noticed a look from his husband to Yaza who tilted its head in question. When the door was shut, he asked, "Did you order something for her?" Ai walked into the kitchen. Asami remained silent. He demanded, "Tell me the truth."

"No," Asami replied and added, "Though I do not care what happened to her. The world is dangerous."

Akihito saw a dark look on his husband's face. Asami didn't order it but knew something did happen to her. He walked by his husband, sighing, "I'm going to see Takato. It won't be long." Asami nodded his head. He walked out with Yaza following him. He asked, "Where is Shin?"

Yaza answered, "Shin caught a cold and will be off for a few days. Luckily you are heading out of the city with Master."

"Won't Ryio be coming?" Akihito asked as he headed outside. It looked at him sharply and tried to decide what it should answer. He growled at the creature, who smirked darkly in amusement.

"Master Ryio goes on his own time and by himself," Yaza stated and continued, "I do not know his reasoning. I do not ask, nor do I want to know."

"You all are crazy," Akihito remarked, gaining a deep cold chuckle. He walked down the street, ready to go to the police station. It didn't take long as the silence worn on. It was difficult to talk with Yaza. Shin was a little bit better to speak to and argue with. He got inside to see Rin waving at him. Yaza stood outside the office when he went inside. He asked, "What is it?"

"It was your parents who reported Anna missing. She called them, telling them she was meeting with some woman and she will reveal everything," Rin stated.

"Like I told the asshole, Ryuuichi was with me last night," Akihito sighed.

Rin shook his head, stating, "That Yaza character is dangerous, Akihito. Very dangerous. I heard a rumor that even the underworld fear that thing therefore fear Asami even more because it sticks by his side like glue." When he was silent, Rin sighed, "Just be careful. You are a nice kid caught into something dangerous."

Akihito stood up, speaking, "I am with the man I love. Who gave me love in return and a son I carry. A family when my own threw me out."

Rin touched his arm, stating, "I understand. Don't like it. Think you could do better, but I see it in him his care and protective nature over you. I just worry about those he lets around you."

Akihito whispered, "He only lets those he trusts around me." He walked out to see Yaza looking at its nail, glancing toward Gou who was studying the creature. He sighed, "I go see my friend then head home." Yaza nodded its head as he traveled to his friend's office. When walked inside, Takato waved, but was too busy to look over. He stated his reason for being there, "I wanted to let you know I'm having a boy."

"That's great. Names yet?" Takato asked without looking up.

Akihito sighed, "I'm having trouble and Ryuuichi won't help."

"Why not?" Takato asked.

Akihito explained, "In the Asami family, the carrier of the child has all right to naming the children. It is all me."

Takato laughed, "I'm sure you will pick a good name for your son."

Akihito shrugged his shoulders and told, "Hey let Kou and Tia know and I'll be away for a few days." Takato gave his nod to answer as he left to return to his husband.

Fei Long asked, "Where did your brother head to?" He looked at Yoh who was staring at the man, who came to visit.

Mei asked, "Is that what that creature is? A man?"

Yoh sighed, "Yaza had duties for Asami. Mei, shut up. Yaza might give you another scar if you keep trying."

"Heard the thing has something with Asami Ryio," Mei replied, lighting up a cigar.

Fei Long lit his pipe and asked, "What is this man doing here? I do not understand why we need an outsider." He smoked his weed, enjoying the sweet smell and enjoying the high he was getting from it. Mei looked at him, then looked at Yoh. Mei gave a look of longing. He stood up, going to Yoh. He pulled Yoh to him, kissing him in front of the stranger, a warning to back off.

Mei chuckled, "Ah, taken. And here I thought I would get some luck with one of you."

Yoh broke the kiss, growling, "Stop with the teasing nature, Mei and tell me what you heard."

Mei looked at him, sighing, "Seems Lei is just looking for you. Lei got wind that Yaza is very skilled now and part of the underworld. What I heard Lei does not know any ties to the Asami Clan yet and no one is willing to let him in on the fact."

Yoh pulled Mei to the wall, asking, "And me?"

"You have become the weak link, an easy target. He wants Mia dead, but can't find her. He hasn't thought about using the pretty woman against you two yet. I wish we could have payment, Yoh," Mei explained and teased.

Fei Long growled, "He is off limits."

Mei held up his hands, stating, "I hear about you, Fei Long, though I heard you are pressing your luck with the Asami Clan. Everyone is inching to gain favor with Asami Ryuuichi."

Yoh sighed, "Where is Lei?"

Mei replied seriously, "Once he gains a piece of the puzzle, he takes to the shadows. He does not know you are here yet though. He thinks you are out of the country and buying time."

Fei Long hummed, "This might work to our favor."

"It might and might not," Mei replied.

Fei Long asked with a raised eyebrow, "How so?"

Mei laughed, "Lei is impatient. Yaza is in this part of the country. He knows that, and he is digging. He even attacked Chou, a deadly woman with ties with Yaza."

Yoh sighed, "If he can't figure me out, he is going after Yaza to draw me out."

Mei muttered, "As much as I hate the scar, it does give me some attraction. Tell Yaza to watch its step."

It was a few hours and a few stops before they got to the mansion. Asami went to drag himself away from business clothes and wear a yakuta. He laid out a blue kimono out for his husband. He told Lilly when Akihito was done in the restroom to tell him to put on the kimono and bring him to the shrine. He walked out, knowing his order would be carry out. He entered the shrine, bowing his head toward the Asami Clan members. He stepped to his father's picture. He lit up a stick of strong rose smell. He heard the footsteps. He did not look back as he spoke, "Come in, Akihito."

Akihito took a step by his side, holding his hand, asking, "Why a kimono?"

Asami sighed, "I told you, in my world, even as a man, you are my wife." Akihito huffed. He continued to explain, "We respect inside here. This is the first time, I had someone with me. It is best to follow rules."

Akihito refused to look at him, asking, "What if it was a different man?"

"They would have to wear the kimono too," Asami answered. He wrapped his arm around his husband's waist, stating, "Do you want to light up a stick in respect?"

Akihito muttered, "It is a family thing."

Asami sighed as he glanced to his husband. Those hazel eyes were staring straight at the picture of his late father. There held questions in the mind of his boy. He looked ahead, not sure what to say. Then again, he never really talked to his father like some people do to the ones who crossed over. He always stayed silent.

Akihito asked, "Don't your mother and brother come here with you?"

Asami answered without taking his eyes of his father's picture, "Mother comes here almost every day while in the mansion. Ryio comes alone and I respect him enough to let him be."

Akihito muttered, "Family should be together. Do you talk with your father?"

"No. I tend to remain silent," Asami replied simply.

Akihito chuckled, "I figured as much. When my mother's father passed away, I always talked with him." Akihito paused then continued, "I think he would have supported me. I think in a way he knew without me telling a soul."

"How old were you when he passed?" Asami asked without looking at his husband.

Akihito leaned against him, sighing, "When I was seventeen. I was about fifteen or sixteen when I started to notice my attraction to men, but with my parents I blocked it off."

Asami teased, "Older men?"

Akihito whispered, "Yeah. Though not the big difference we have."

"We are only twelve years difference," Asami pointed out.

Akihito looked at him and spoke, "There is a gap between our ages, but I think back then I was into a few years older."

"I guess you never tried," Asami remarked.

"Too scared to," Akihito confessed and continued, "When you had me, I hated you, but it was mind blowing. I kept trying to deny the attraction. I kept trying to force it out of my mind, but it wouldn't."

The stick smelled strong. His father always loved roses. Asami remarked, "The first time was a lesson. Then I would see you and could not stop my craving of you."

"When did your father know he loved your mother?" Akihito asked.

Asami hummed, "The story I got from father was he was going to push her away for her safety. Like you, she did not understand this world. But, he got the news of her pregnancy with me. He forbid to have her leave his side."

"I didn't know she wasn't part of your world. I thought since…" Akihito started to say.

Asami chuckled, "She was from a wealthy family, but she was naïve to our world until she was pulled by my father's side. Of course, she loved him, and he loved her in return."

"Did he tell her?" Akihito asked.

Asami replied, "I am much like my father. I never heard him say those words, but I saw it in his actions. Many women tried to gain favor with him and he did not look twice at them. Some of those women could have gave him more power than he held, but he refused to betray his vows to my mother. His eyes were only on her."

Akihito spoke in a soft tone, "There are other members inside. I see a picture of your grandfather who has two beside him."

Asami smirked as he sighed, "My grandfather married two women. My grandmother was late to bring in my father into this world." When Akihito gasp, he spoke, "My father broke away from that tie. He refused to show love to two or more. He taught me and Ryio that very well. It was imprinted in our heads from the age we understood."

Akihito did not look at him and asked, "Would it not be better to have someone who understands your world by your side?"

Asami sighed, "Stop with your doubts. I swore my loyalty to you and I will not break it for anyone."

"What about Fei Long?" Akihito asked.

Asami snorted, "He was naïve once. Too soft for the world he grew up in, but think back to it, there would be a time I would have tossed him aside even if it went further. He did not have a fire."

Akihito replied, going a step to his father's picture, "He is your equal."

"Might be an equal in some regards, but never a match for me. Never will he gain me. Never will he have me in the bedroom," Asami responded.

Akihito turned to face him, sighing, "I'm worried since I haven't been good in bed that you will get tired."

Asami stepped toward his lover, turning his husband to the picture of his father, speaking, "Look at a man who taught me at a very young age what it means to be loyal to one soul. My mother held a fierce fire in her. She was a strong headed woman. I see a fire in you. A fire that burns me every time I touch you and still I can't get enough." He stopped to hear his lover gasp in tears. He wrapped his arms around the growing stomach, stating, "My mother always said I was like my father. My uncle thought I would be like my grandfather, but he also thought I would never bind myself to anyone because of my father's strict teachings." He paused and sighed, "I'm not leaving you, Akihito. I'm not going to bed someone because in the end no one can compare any longer. I tasted the flame and I can't undo it."

Akihito whispered, trying to hold back his tears, "I just… I knew about the others back then. I got so angry about it, jealous even, but then I got angry at myself because I kept telling myself I wasn't into you and you were forcing it on me. Then I was angry at you again because you stated your claim on me, but you could have others. I just don't know what to think now. I know you are loyal, but I keep going back to the time you weren't."

Asami wiped away the tears that continued to fall, sighing, "You denied and so did I." When Akihito looked up with questions, he explained, "Look at my position. Some nosy brat walked in, messing up my workings. I taught him a lesson and craved the taste over and over. Still, what right did I have to drag you fully into my world." He stopped speaking for a second, looking to his father for the right words. He continued without looking into the teary eyes of his husband, "I claimed you to prevent injury to you from others. Still, I gave you a chance to walk away even when I wanted our child."

Akihito whispered, "Ryuuichi…"

"In that moment, Akihito, I knew. In that moment, I wanted to do what my father did, giving you no chance of walking away. My father adored the fact of having me. It was not just an heir to him, but a child of his own. I had that with you," Asami started to say. The emotions were out in the open in the shrine tonight. It was strong in him like his family pushing him to open to his husband. He continued after a few seconds of silence, "I denied taking you fully under me. I had no right to claim you fully into my world. Then and only then, did I sleep with others to prevent my behavior from taking you here and claiming you with no freedom for you."

Akihito looked at his feet, whispering, "I need you now."

"I'm here," Asami replied, confused by the confession. Akihito looked up at him, then turned to look at his father's photo.

Akihito sighed, "Help me name our son."

"No," Asami answered firmly. Akihito stood still, without moving an inch. The boy had his arms wrapped around his growing stomach.

"I know you want to follow your family ties, but I think you need…" Akihito started to say.

Asami cut off his husband with a sigh, "The one who needs this is you. You want to be seen as a man. You want some power in this relationship."

"But…" Akihito started.

Asami cut him off again, "You will have the power in this regard. I will not step forward to help." Akihito remained silent. He sighed, "Let us go inside. Get something to eat and do as you please. I need a rest." The emotions in him drained everything out of him.

Akihito whispered, "Don't block me out."

Asami turned his lover to him, kissing him. As they broke the kiss, he spoke, "Get something to eat."

Akihito let his husband go to the bedroom as he walked into the kitchen. Ren was standing there cooking some ramen. He smiled, "That smells great."

"Would you like some Master Akihito?" Ren asked.

"Yeah. Do we have some milk too?" Akihito asked, and Ren nodded his head. He sat down, asking, "How long have you been here?"

Ren gave him the milk and ramen, answering, "I was seventeen when I started to work for the Asami name. I'm about thirty-six years old. So about nineteen years."

Akihito questioned softly, "Did Ryuuichi ever bring a lover here?"

Ren chuckled softly, "I would not call them lovers. Dates more like it and you are the first he brought here."

Akihito muttered, "Yet, you know of them."

Ren replied softly, "I went to some political dinners with Mistress Ai."

"He brought them there? The lovers?" Akihito asked.

Ren answered, "Like I said, I saw them more like dates than lover." The man paused and asked, "Do you hang off his arms?"

Akihito made a face, stating, "No."

Ren explained, "Those people would hang off his arms, trying to gain praise. They had greed in their eyes. Master Ryuuichi always held a bored look on his face with them. It was more of a chore to him than really something meaningful. Did Master Ryuuichi take you to one of the dinners?" When he nodded his head, Ren continued to ask, "Who held onto who?"

Akihito sighed, "Ryuuichi kept his arm around my waist."

Ren nodded his head, stating, "He has never done that before with any other ones who walked into his life. He never thought to settle down or settle down with anyone either. You are his husband."

Akihito snapped his head up, stating, "You called me husband."

"Well you are a man," Ren pointed out.

Akihito laughed, "Yeah, but everyone else says wife." Ren shrugged his shoulders and went back to his duties. He ate and went into the living room. He grabbed the lap top, starting to search for names. He wrote some down to see how they would sound. It still bothered him his husband would not help in the matter. He knew that he had doubts. He knew that he felt less than a man when Asami held power, but that power over him drew him in to the yakuza. He crossed out some names and then wrote more down.

Asami Ichiro – meaning first son

Asami Isamu

Asami Isao

Asami Jirou - meaning second son

Asami Katsu

Asami Takeo

Akihito drew a blank. The names sounded okay, but some didn't. He ran his hand through his hair, wondering what the name should be. He only had four months to decide. He still had his kimono on. He knew his husband was resting. He stood up, not figuring he would get in trouble. He walked to the grounds, toward the shrine. He peeked inside, sighing as he entered. He looked at the photos of lost love ones. He stood in front of Ryou's picture. He spoke, "I know Ryuuichi doesn't talk to you. I'm Akihito by the way. I guess you would see me as your son's wife."

Akihito looked back to see no one around and continued, "I was a troublemaker. Still am. I give hell to the guards." He paused, sighing, "Ryuuichi opened to me tonight. He gave out his heart. He gave me the right to name your grandson." He lit up two sticks, smelling them wave into the room. He sighed, "I want the name to be great for your family. I'm afraid I'll name him wrong. Your family is so strong and powerful." He ran his hand through his hair, sighing again, "That is what attracted me to Ryuuichi. He held power over me." He stared at the picture, trying to find some sense. He spoke, "But Ryuuichi sees I need this. I guess I can see what he means. I always feel less than a man because of the power Ryuuichi holds over me, but still I don't want that power to disappear over me. I know I make no sense, but I don't know how to explain it." He paused for a second and asked, "Can you give me some help in the afterlife to name your grandson? I want him to be strong like his daddy." He rubbed his stomach, letting the shrine ease his mind.

"Akihito?" Asami asked from the doorway.

Akihito jumped, startled, asking, "How long have you been there?"

Asami replied, "For a few minutes."

Akihito felt his face heat up and spoke, "I came with respect. See I still have the kimono on and I wanted to show respect like I should have the first time. And I wanted a fresh mind. I remember that I would go to my grandfather's shrine to gain peace in my mind. And…"

"Akihito, you are fine. You may come here anytime you wish. You are his son-in-law," Asami sighed as the man walked inside with a bow of his head to the clan members.

Akihito whispered lowly, "Did you hear what I said?"

Asami changed the subject, "Why two sticks?"

Akihito was pleased his husband did not go into the topic of what he spoke about. He explained, "One for me and one for his grandson. My grandfather always said if I had a kid that even if it wasn't born yet, to light one for the baby for blessing."

"Sounds like a very fine man," Asami replied.

Akihito sighed, "He was great. Like I said, he would support me, but I do think he might have problem with your lifestyle. He was protective of me." Akihito laughed softly as he thought the two strong heads going against each other. He felt arms wrapped around him and he sighed, "Grandfather heard of what I wanted to do. He supported it, but he had his doubts of me staying out of trouble. He was concern about it. I knew I wanted to get into criminal journalism when I very young."

Asami hummed, "I think I could have shown him reasoning."

Akihito asked, "How so?"

Asami whispered into his ear, "By seeing the protection I ensure you have."

Akihito turned around to face his husband, the man who stole his heart. He laughed, "I do not listen very well." Asami smirked, but did not say a word. He asked, "What should we do now?"

"There is a small hot spring I plan to relax in," Asami replied.

"You got your own hot spring!" Akihito yelled. Asami laid his finger on his lips. He blushed, apologizing, "Sorry." Asami pulled him out to go to the hot spring. He could not contain his excitement and his relief to have some relaxation.

Ryio walked out the Club door with the guards bowing their heads. He was ready to take one of the women home for some relief. He had a hard day and was asked by police about the stupid woman who challenged the Asami name. He did not feel an inch of remorse for her disappearance. He had a feeling Yaza did something since they were asking about him. Yaza told him the night before he was with Yoh and Fei Long. He wondered how much truth was too that little tale. He looked at his watch, glancing up. He raised an eyebrow to see Yaza standing before him.

Yaza teased, "You are getting better at not looking shock when I sneak up on you, Master Ryio."

Ryio asked, "What do you want?"

"Oh, too busy for me?" Yaza taunted with a sickeningly purr.

Ryio smirked as he replied, "Was about to have some company for lunch."

Yaza frowned, hissing, "Mine."

"Nope. Never belong to anyone, dear creature," Ryio responded. Yaza leaned up, grabbing his tie. His lips were taken into a fierce kiss. He took control, biting at the lower lip. He tasted a sweet blood dipping into his mouth as he thrust his tongue inside Yaza's mouth.

The woman from work, whispered from the steps, "Ryio-sama."

Ryio saw the glint of evil and coldness in Yaza's green eyes. Ryio broke the kiss, speaking, "Have the day off. If Kirishima says something, tell him I told you." He pulled Yaza down the street to his car. He spoke, "We were being watched."

"The detective if my eyes saw right though I felt more eyes on us," Yaza sighed with a purr.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Hello readers. I hope you enjoy the story so far. Here is another chapter right before Christmas. Enjoy. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone. Please tell me what you think as comments help me.

Yaza looked with heat as the pulled into the hotel parking lot. He sat on top of Ryio in the driver's seat. Those blue eyes glared and an eyebrow raised. He teased, "Ever did it in the car?"

Ryio chuckled, "Yes, many times."

Yaza purred leaning forward, "Never with a deadly assassin like me before." He pulled out the shirt, running his hands up the chest, purring as he licked at the rough lips. Ryio seemed to not move an inch. He growled, "I want some fun."

Ryio smirked as he spoke, "I'm debating between throwing you off of me or to see what you got."

Yaza returned the deadly smirk. He ripped open the shirt, pushing it aside as he purred. He leaned down licking at the neck down to the chest. Ryio was making no move. He growled, "Give me a little something."

Ryio grabbed his hair, pulling him up, mumbling against his lips, "Work for it, little assassin."

Yaza felt free. He felt more than free. He sealed the lips as Ryio took control pushing him against the wheel. He groaned deeply as bites pierced through his soul. He grabbed the wheel behind him as his other hand worked at the pants. He felt his partner was very in tune to their actions. He pulled out the cock, stroking it. He bit back a moan as teeth went to his neck. He taunted, "Thought I had to work for it."

"Shut up, Yaza," Ryio hissed into his ear.

Yaza moved around, making the seat go backwards. Their game would be quick in the car. He took off his underwear, driving down and filling his insides with the deep thick cock. He snapped his head back, purring, "So good Master Ryio."

Ryio bit at his neck, mumbling, "Ride me you, little wanton assassin."

Yaza groaned deeply as he rode his master up and down. He felt hands sliding under his clothes. He ordered, "Touch me, Ryio."

Ryio taunted, "How do you ask, Yaza?"

"Touch me dammit!"

"No. You still haven't asked right."

"Touch me, please. Oh please, master, Ryio-sama," Yaza all but begged to be set free from all the horrors. He felt his cocked touch and rode his lover faster. He never thought he would gain this mad bedroom man. He thought he would lack it for years and years to come. He groaned deeply when he fell over the edge, "Ryio-sama."

Ryio came with a mumbled, "Yaza, you are a wanton little fix."

Yaza chuckled as Ryio fixed himself up. He teased, "Want some more?" Ryio smirked his way, pulling him out of the car, going to the hotel they planned to head to anyways. He spoke, "The detective is still watching us."

Ryio grinned as he was pulled to the strong body, "Let him see a prize."

Yaza smirked as his lips were taken into a heated kiss. Hands ran up his leg, pulling him near the strong body of his second master. He purred as his lower lip was sucked into the warmth.

Ryio pulled back, laughing, "You even shave your legs."

"I play both parts very well, Ryio-sama," Yaza replied.

"Be you with me," Ryio responded.

Yaza felt his world flip, but did not change his attitude toward the man of strength. He smirked as he ran his nail over the back of the neck. Those words haunted him for years. It was what Ken said once before. He purred, "Let us take this inside, my dear Ryio-sama."

The next day, Asami walked to the shrine as Akihito swore to go to the hot spring. He entered to see his mother, laying down some rose flowers before the photo. He bowed his head toward the lost loves. He stepped forward, letting his arm be grabbed by his mother's hand. He asked, "When did you get in?"

"Last night. Ryio was busy with Yaza," Ai explained softly.

Asami hummed, "I did not think he would bring it to the apartment."

Ai chuckled softly, "He didn't. One young lady stopped by. I had to put her in her place."

Asami did not glance at his mother, asking, "One of my employees?"

Ai sighed, "Yes, but she is a leak. She came for information. Saw her go inside a detective's car."

Asami replied, "You can be cruel when you wish to be, mother." He lit up a rose scented stick, letting it over flow the room. Ai used her cane as she sat down on a bench inside the shrine. He remained standing as he glanced to his grandfather's photo and his father's.

Ai replied, "Yaza has always bothered Ryio around this time of the year. Ah, Ryio loves the creature."

"Love?"

"Ah, my dear oldest, he does, but he will never admit it. I know you two all too well. I see things you both do not even realize. Like now, something is bothering you," Ai replied.

Asami knew something was bothering him. He knew he could never fool his mother, but still he said, "Nothing is bothering me."

"Do not give me that, Ryuuichi. Tell your old mother for her to ease your mind at last," Ai ordered.

Asami sighed deeply. He still did not meet his mother's eyes as he spoke, "Akihito is still having doubts about us. Very deeply doubts. I know back in the day, I was not loyal to him, but I can't seem to drive it in his head that I will remain loyal to him until we part ways in death." He glanced to see his mother have a soft smile on her face, no judgement like many would have for his ways. He turned to look at his father's photo, not sure if something would show itself to fix the problem like his father knew how to do.

Ai spoke after a couple minutes of silence, "You are hiding him away, Ryuuichi."

"Mother, I am…"

"Do not even finish that statement. One meeting with the heads and nothing else. You are hiding your husband away from your world. He is a curious person. He wants to be seen. It is time for you to take the step, Ryuuichi. He is by all rights is your husband, to stand by your side in your world," Ai responded.

"How will that solve it?" Asami asked, lost.

Ai chuckled softly, "It will go a long way, my dear sweet oldest. Ah, true love. Your father was fighting the same battle as you, but he never hid me away. After a while, I saw the way he worked and his loyalty to me. It is time for Akihito to see your world. He needs to understand it to a degree."

Asami remained silent for a moment. He wondered if it would work. He kept trying to keep his husband safe from his world. Would it put his husband in danger? When did not trouble follow his boy? He bowed his head to his father's photo. He spoke, "Maybe it is time to include him." Ai smiled at him as he kissed her cheek and left the shrine. He headed toward the hot spring. As he took his shower, he walked out and sat in the spring without disturbing his husband who was on the other side of the rocks with a cloth over his head.

Akihito asked, "What are you doing here, Ryuuichi? I thought you were going to be busy on our time alone from the world."

Asami smirked as he went to his husband's side, pulling the boy closer to his body. He could not stop wrapping his arms around the growing belly. He spoke, "I decided it could wait. I needed a fresh mind too."

Akihito responded, "You went to see your father again. Did he answer you?"

"He never answers me sadly, but mother was there and she helped," Asami explained. Akihito turned to face him, questions in those sharp hazel eyes.

Akihito asked, "What she doing here? I thought she would come in a few days."

Asami saw the concern in his lover's eyes. Would he see it every time he brought his lover into his world? It could mean a mistake, but he had to. He answered, "Ryio was busy with Yaza." Akihito raised an eyebrow. He chuckled, "They have an attraction to each other. It has been like that for years. I think it started as soon as Ryio hit older teenager years. It is about time they did something about it."

Akihito responded, "Yet, I have seen them with others."

Asami sighed, "They do not have what we have and maybe never will. It is just who they are."

Akihito asked, "What if Ryio binds himself to someone?"

Asami chuckled deeply, "I doubt he will ever do a combine. Ryio swore that off as soon as he realized he could not remain loyal."

Akihito muttered, "You people are weird."

Asami thought about the upcoming appearance he had to make. It would be perfect and needed a sharp eye to help him win without showing his hand. Akihito turned around, leaning against him, putting the cloth over his head again. He spoke, "I have a business to deal with when we return."

"Work seems to follow you everywhere," Akihito replied sharply.

"I need your eye in it," Asami stated. Akihito moved slightly in excitement. He spoke, "It is not dangerous. Well could be if not played right, but it is in a court room."

Akihito turned around, asking, "What you want me to do?"

"There is a person who is almost getting away with murder. He signs a juror to help win the case for him. I think you can sneak in a camera and gain proof," Asami replied with a smirk.

Akihito jumped him, asking, "Why can't you tell this information?"

Asami could see the excitement in his lover as he explained, "I cannot be seen as against him at the moment. Besides, who is going to believe a story like that from me. The police already believe I am on his side."

Akihito frowned but replied, "If it to convict him, I'm all for it. I do not know who he killed though."

"A call girl. Rebecca was her name," Asami told it straight.

Akihito asked, "Did she work for you?"

Asami looked to the sky for a second, trying to figure if this was a good idea. He looked back to his husband, answering, "Yes. She was a call girl long before we met, but she started to work for me. Better conditions to her view. I failed to protect her from her John and now I will correct it with your help of course."

"Did you use a call girl before?" Akihito asked.

Asami raised an eyebrow at the question. He did not think his lover would turn the topic at hand. Akihito leaned toward him, waiting for an honest answer. He replied, "Yes. Maybe once or twice."

"Were you Rebecca's John at one time?" Akihito questioned further.

Asami sighed, "Almost, but it did not go that far with her. It is how I met her. I paid off her pimp and gained her shortly after our meeting." He took a breath and asked, "Are you going to help?"

"Of course, I am! She was a human being!" Akihito yelled and continued in a softer tone, "I just want to know who you were with before. I figure this was long before we met."

"Yes, long before. I was a teenager during times when I went to a call girl," Asami explained. Akihito had a question and he answered before it was asked, "My girls and they are always tested."

Akihito moved closer, asking, "Where is mother's room?"

Asami raised an eyebrow, wondering what his husband was up to as he answered, "We have part of the house ourselves."

Akihito smiled, stating, "We should retire to the bedroom. I'm excited."

Asami smirked at his husband as he pulled them both of the hot spring. He grabbed two robes for them to put on. He walked with his lover bouncing toward their private bedroom. He had a winning hand. Akihito was careful and sharp in his career. He was wondering how he could pull it off for a while now. He was pulled inside the bedroom with his husband kissing him. He stripped them off their robes, pushing Akihito to the bed as he took control of the kiss.

When they broke for air, Akihito whispered, "Show me again and again, Ryuuichi."

There was the doubt, but still a little of pleading. Asami ran his tongue down the neck, latching on it and sucking. Akihito groaned, grabbing his back. The body below him moved in excitement as he moved his lips to the nipples.

"Ryuuichiiiii…" Akihito breathed out.

Asami smirked down at his lover as he thrust three fingers inside. He wrapped his mouth around the cock, enjoying the loud sounds from his husband. Luckily, they did have part of the house to themselves and the servants would not bother them.

Akihito screamed, "Please, dammit! Take me! I need to feel you!"

Asami pulled away, shoving his cock inside the tight heat that burned him every time they were in the act. Nails dragged along his back and arms, trying to force him deeper. He thrust in and out, sealing those lips into a heated kiss. It took a few movements for Akihito to fall over the edge. He was not far behind. As he rode out his release, he whispered, "A flame you have and only you have." He flopped beside his husband who was trying to catch his breath.

Akihito breathed out, "Amazing. Always. Mind blowing."

"We need a shower," Asami pointed out. He helped his husband to the bathroom, some touching but more love in their movements than a wild sex moment. He stepped out, drying and putting a robe on. Akihito stood next to him, looking in the mirror.

Akihito spoke, "I wrote some names down."

"Akihito," Asami spoke in warning.

Akihito sighed, "I know. You won't help. I just thought you might like to see them."

Asami glanced to his husband who was still trying to get him to help. He saw the names. Some were good, but he swore to let his husband have this power. Akihito leaned against him with a small smile. He spoke, "I looked at them, but I am not stepping forward to help. You have the power to name our son." Akihito frowned at him and went back to the room, claiming he needed rest. He walked into the room to see his lover sitting up in bed with a frown. He sighed, "What is it?"

"Do you think they have ice cream and whip cream?" Akihito asked.

Asami thought for a moment and decided, "Get dress and we will get what you would like." Akihito climbed out of the bed, getting ready as quickly as possible, pulling him to get dressed.

A few days later, Akihito felt refresh. Asami would work but spend much needed time with him. They would make love when they could. He was walking to the shrine before they left. He peeked inside to see no one inside. He stepped inside, bowing his head, "Hello, Ryou-san." He paused lighting up a stick in respect. He muttered, "I am still trying to name your grandson, but Ryuuichi is being there for me even though he refuses to help."

Ryio spoke, "Talking to the dead, I see."

Akihito jumped, "Dammit, Ryio. You scared me." Ryio chuckled softly as the man entered. He spoke, "I was just saying farewell for the moment. I don't want to crowd you while you are here."

"No worries. I usually stare at his photo and have some drinks," Ryio responded.

"You should have…" Akihito started to say but saw a dark look on Ryio's face. He shook his head, saying, "Take your time, Ryio." He bowed his head toward the photo again, lighting up one stick for the grandson. He left to go to his husband. He got to his husband who had a displeasing look. He asked, "What is up?"

"Ryio found you?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, but I did what you told me to and let him be," Akihito answered. He took his husband's hand, placing it on the stomach. He felt a small kick. He smiled, "He knows you are here." Asami chuckled softly with a deep kiss. He groaned. He broke the kiss, asking, "Are we still going to the trial?" Asami nodded his head. He had everything set up for the photos. He planned to help with this trial.

Asami asked, "Did you use the restroom?"

Akihito gave a sly look and ran to do his business before leaving. They still would have to stop a couple of times, but hopefully not as much. When he got back, he spoke, "Done. Let's go." They got into the car, Asami driving instead of being driven by a guard. He asked, "When is the trial?"

"We have to make a stop at a place before going," Asami replied.

"Oh, where at?" Akihito asked.

"The call girls and boys main house. Some of them are upset and I need to show my support to them," Asami explained without taking his eyes off the road.

Akihito questioned nervously, "Will it cause a problem with me being there? Do you even want me there?"

Asami glanced slightly at him, speaking when going back to driving, "They know I'm married now. It spreads like wild fire. Second, you are part of my world now, Akihito."

Akihito whispered, "I know some do not choose this life style, Ryuuichi. I just… well thought you wouldn't want me to see that side of the world."

Asami sighed deeply, "You married into this world. Sadly, you will see the cruelty of it sooner or later. I need to be there. Rebecca was their madam and now many of them are upset about losing her."

Akihito looked at his husband. He did not want to truly witness the cruel world, but nodded his head. He made himself comfortable, having the camera sitting in front of him. He knew his husband would never let it in the business, but it was for the trial anyways. He closed his eyes as he felt his little boy kicking. He would grab Asami's hand but the man was driving. When the first felt kick happened, he got so excited and made Asami feel. The yakuza felt and kiss the stomach shortly after feeling their son kick.

It was a few hours before they pulled into a parking spot. Akihito jumped out, sighing, "I need to use the bathroom." Asami nodded his head, wrapping his arm around his waist. He entered the building with Kenta walking to them. He remembered the name because Asami told him before he got there.

Kenta spoke, "I'm glad you came, Asami-sama."

Akihito saw a man in the corner, cleaning the floor. He did not miss the fear in the one clear eye or the flinch when Asami glanced to the man. He moved from foot to foot. He sighed, "I need the bathroom." Yaza walked over, running his hand through the man's hair, who stood frozen in spot. Asami nodded his head at Yaza who took his arm, pulling him down the hallway. He sighed, "Hello, Yaza." Yaza hummed. He walked into the bathroom and did his business with Yaza by the door. It made him nervous after he was done. He asked, "Why do I need a guard in this place? Ryuuichi made sure my mark was seen today."

"It is to make sure you do not get lost, Akihito-sama," Yaza replied.

Akihito followed Yaza to the top floor. He saw a few men coming out of the rooms. They looked at him with a glint in their eyes. Suddenly they would pale as they looked at his wrist. Everyone took a step back without saying a word to him. He walked into a huge room to hear women and men speaking.

"Princess is causing heartache, Asami-sama," One woman sighed.

The man about his age sighed, "She said it is your fault Madam Rebecca was killed."

The first woman hissed, "She has no idea of the hardships out in the world."

Akihito went by his husband's side who wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him close. Everyone's eyes turned to look him up and down, weighing him in the room.

The woman sighed, "Ah, such a nice catch, Asami-sama. My name is Mika. Yours?"

Akihito wasn't sure if he could answer. He glanced to his husband, who raised an eyebrow at him. He answered, "My name is Akihito." He saw all the women pleased to see their owner was with someone. He held onto his husband as the man was silent, listening to them all complain and weep.

Mika sighed, "Princess doesn't understand, Asami-sama."

Asami finally spoke, "I'll go speak with her." His husband turned to him and ordered, "Stay here."

Akihito grabbed his arm, whispering, "Will you be okay?"

Asami knew from his tone his message, sighing, "Akihito, my world. They were sold to me. They are mine."

Akihito fell back slightly as Asami walked out of the room. Mika grabbed his arm, pulling to the window. Yaza was standing by the door, watching them. He asked, "What is it?"

Mika spoke, "Asami-sama is right. We were all sold. He gives us a chance to buy ourselves, but many of us realize the real world would only throw us under the bus."

Roger sighed, "Sweetie, trust me, we have it good under Asami-sama. Yaza, where the hell have you been by the way?"

Mika laughed, "Yeah. Ryio-sama hasn't been around either for that matter."

Akihito broke into their conversation, "What does Ryuuichi do for you?"

Roger answered, "We have a leader who prevents harm to us. Medical care."

Yaza sighed, "Must be rough, but also firm in standards, Master Akihito. Master Ryuuichi ensures they are safe. He is very distracted from this one attack."

Everyone got silent, showing their mourning again. Akihito nodded his head, asking, "Does Ryio and Yaza come here?"

Roger spoke, "Yaza, did you find a lover? Is that why you are leaving me in the cold?"

"I have no lover, dear little Roger," Yaza remarked.

Akihito stared at the creature and asked, "What about Ryio?" Everyone ran to Yaza's side as it chuckled deeply. His husband walked into the room, raising an eyebrow at the scene.

Mika asked, "Did you gain him? Is he good for you too, Master Yaza?"

"What did I miss?" Asami asked.

Yaza chuckled, "Akihito-sama mentioned my bed time with Ryio-sama."

Asami looked at him and Akihito could not stop from squirming. He didn't realize everyone would jump at Yaza about the topic. Before he could say a word, a woman about a foot shorter than him stormed into the room. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes were fierce blue. He got nervous by the death glare at his husband. He stood still instead of moving.

The woman growled, "I'll sleep with you to gain my freedom!"

Asami chuckled, "I'm off limits, Saina. You earn your freedom, no other way."

Mika spoke, "Princess, I think you might want to reconsider. Freedom means rough life."

Saina yelled, "I'm not staying here with you sluts! I want my freedom!"

Akihito spoke, "How can you say that about them? They were sold like you were. They didn't choose this lifestyle."

Asami spoke coldly, "Akihito."

Akihito hissed, "No. She has no right to down them all." He walked to his husband, continuing with his words, "They were all sold. They were all trapped into this world."

Mika went to him, grabbing his arm, sighing, "Please calm down, Akihito-sama. Thank you but we are used to some of these fools."

Saina yelled, "I'm no fool! You are for staying here!"

Roger laughed, "The real world would throw us under the bus in a heartbeat. They do not care for us. At least, Asami-sama cares for us, Princess."

Saina pointed, "Oh and the one man who started trouble. You saw the damage to him after your precious Asami came."

Akihito felt sick, but stood standing. Asami glared at the woman. Yaza had a smirk and a deadly look on his face. Mika snorted and so did Roger. He looked at his husband who did not deny it. He took a breath and walked to his husband side. He grabbed the hand, silencing everyone in the room. This was Asami's world. He was part of it now. He spoke, "You were sold."

Saina hissed, "I offered my services to gain my freedom."

"You will do what every other person in this place has done to gain their freedom, Saina. I am not the one who gives you freedom. Enjoy your partners," Asami spoke firmly and coldly.

Akihito felt sorry for the girl, who held a fierce look in her eyes. He was pulled toward the door, letting his head bow.

"FINE! I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO GET AWAY FROM YOUR WHORE HOUSE!" Saina screamed.

Asami pulled him out. Akihito was not sure what to say. He walked out in silence to the car. When he got inside, he whispered, "Will you let her go after she buys herself?"

Asami looked at him, stating firmly, "Yes, though she would learn soon enough the world will not take her. She was sold by her uncle who swore to buy her back. Her uncle took the money from her father's death and ran, erasing her name completely."

"It is so sad," Akihito muttered. Asami turned his face to look at him. There was coldness in those eyes that made him shiver. He whispered, "I will drop it."

"Good. We have a trial to take care of," Asami replied.

"One question before we leave," Akihito stated. Asami raised an eyebrow and he asked, "Would you have slept with her to buy her freedom?"

"No. She isn't my type. Second now, I am married," Asami answered.

Akihito leaned to his husband, whispering, "I'm never going to understand, but I want to be with you." Asami grabbed his head, sealing his lips into a heated kiss. He groaned. When the kiss was broken, he spoke, "We should get to the trial."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Hello readers. I hope you are still enjoying the story. Keep the comments coming as I read them and enjoy your feedback. Ideas come around with comments. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and review.

Rin walked into the bar, seeing Gou nursing a drink. He ordered some beer. He spoke, "We won the case."

"With some unknown help. There were photos that proved he was buying the jury," Gou sighed and continued, "The call girl's brother was thrilled to win."

"Her name was Rebecca," Rin pointed out.

"Huh?" Gou asked.

Rin sighed, "She was a living soul. Rebecca was her name. I'm sure Asami remembers it very well."

"His girl?" Gou asked in a growl.

Rin ignored the question, "Seems strange that Asami brought a criminal journalist into the court and we got proof of him buying the jury. Then suddenly toward the end, instead of sitting behind the man, Asami was standing in the back." Gou gasp at him. He drank his drink, sighing, "Asami is protective of people around him, Gou. Yes, it was his girl, but he wanted revenge."

"The murderer killed himself before justice could be served," Gou replied.

Rin replied, "After that verdict, no wonder. He thought he had it all only to lose in the end." He drank more of his drink, giving a piece of advice, "Stop while you are a head. You will never prove anything against Asami. Going after Akihito is a mistake on anyone's part."

"He used him in that case," Gou pointed out.

Rin shrugged his shoulders, replying, "I see Asami protective of the boy. Akihito is sharp in some regards, but needs a careful eye to watch out for his trouble ways."

"You think he is above the law," Gou growled.

Rin touched the young detective's arm, stating, "I have in my young age tried to take down the Asami name. I learned sharply that it is impossible. None of them will betray the name." He stood up, tossing money down, sighing, "Akihito was from our world, always trying to take down a strong hold. Only he fell in love with his target. The boy is loyal, Gou. Always has been. He will not break down for anyone."

"Do you think Asami loves him back?" Gou asked coldly.

Rin looked back with a small smile as he answered, "No lover has gain Asami's heart. No lover has gain his hand in marriage. No lover he went this distance to protect. You tell me, Gou, do you think he loves Akihito?" Gou grabbed his arm, demanding answers. He stated, "Asami loves that boy. That is what makes going after the boy to get to him ten times more dangerous. Asami knows his allies and knows secrets. Back off while you still have a career to take care of yourself and your young fiancée."

The next day, Akihito was getting ready for the meeting with Eri. She finally came around and willing to speak to him to see what he got in skill with the camera. He raised his camera to see outside, raising an eyebrow when he saw Gou, the detective stepped out of a car. He was tired dealing with the police. The phone rung before he could decide what to do. He answered, "Hello."

"Akihito-sama, two people are outside the door stating they are your parents," Shin explained.

"My parents?" Akihito asked.

"Yes. They are clean of course. They demand to see you," Shin replied.

"I'm answering the door," Akihito replied and hung up. He answered the door to see his parents standing there. He spoke, "Mom, Dad?"

Akio walked into the room with his mother, speaking, "Living well."

Fuji sighed, "Very well."

Akihito watched as Shin entered the penthouse when he waved in the guard. He shut the door and walked in, not completely dressed for his meeting. He asked, "What do you want?"

Akio growled, "Do not take that tone with us, Akihito."

Akihito stared at his father, replying, "You gave me no reason to talk normal with you two. Now, once again, why the visit? How did you even find me?"

Fuji sighed, "Public record, Akihito. We are looking for Anna."

Akihito raised an eyebrow, not missing the pointed look from his parents. He remembered the detective outside. He spoke, "Anna is wherever she is. I don't know and don't care as long as the crazy bitch leaves me alone." He made sure to use present tense. He had a feeling she was long gone from the world. Asami might never ordered it, but by the look on his husband's face, she wasn't alive. It made him shiver to think about it. So, he has been avoiding the topic all together. His mind came to the place as he felt a deep kick from his little boy. He rubbed his stomach, sighing, "Do not start, little one."

Fuji refused to look at his stomach, asking, "Are you really going to have a freaky child?"

"My son came from love. So of course, I will," Akihito replied sharply. Akio grabbed his arm, lifting his wrist as Shin took a step forward. He pulled his arm away, stating, "I wanted a tattoo, so I got one." He refused to teach his parents the world he was now in.

"Rumor has it you know where Anna is," Akio stated firmly and in a voice, that once affected him.

Akihito sighed, "I don't know where she is and I hope she doesn't come around me to bother me with her crazy ways."

Fuji stated, "She was your fiancée. She was a perfect fit."

"Problem with that. I do not love her. I was into men…"

"Do not say that," Fuji ordered.

"Believe whatever you wish that makes you sleep good at night. I am married and having a child with him," Akihito growled. There was a knock and Shin opened it. He smiled as his packages came into the mail. He wrote his name to sign for them. He asked, "What about this big box?"

The mail carrier answered, "Came from Asami Ai."

"Thanks," Akihito replied. He looked at Shin who had a grin on his face. He stated, "I told her I would get more stuff."

"Ai-sama does not listen. Besides this is her first grandchild to spoil," Shin pointed out.

"I heard you married into that name. The name that was pointed out to ruin us," Akio growled.

"Yes, and if you do not stop bothering my husband, I will have you reported to the police for harassment," Asami's cold voice spoke by the door.

Akio growled, "Damn straight we will leave him alone! He is nothing but a freak living off of you!"

Asami chuckled coldly, "Akihito will never allow himself to live off of me. If he plotted that, he would not be so determine to work."

Akihito glared at his parents as his husband walked to him, wrapping his arm around him. The baby was doing more kicks. He was not sure if it was because he was upset or because the baby knew his daddy was around. He hissed, "Get the hell out and out of my life for good." His parents were shown the door and Shin walked out after them. He sighed in relief even though he felt hurt. His son kicked again and he sighed, "They are gone, sweetie. Stop with the bouncing."

Asami smirked as the man rubbed his stomach, stating, "Your dad is right. Now behave."

"You said dad and not mommy?" Akihito questioned, shocked that Asami did not do the teasing remark.

"I figure it was not a good time to tease. You are upset with their visit," Asami explained softly.

"Are you feeling sick?" Akihito asked as he felt his husband's head. He continued to speak, "Do not take a side job of this. Freaks me out." Asami smirked as the man sealed his lips into a heated kiss. He pushed his husband back, growling, "No. I got a meeting and now I have to go to your Club to have it."

Asami raised an eyebrow, asking, "Why do you have it at my club?"

Akihito walked to the window, holding his camera up. Like he thought, his parents were talking with the detective. He waved his husband over, showing him. Asami held a glare at the scene and spoke, "Since Anna disappeared, I have to show I do not know a thing."

Asami spoke firmly, "She disappeared. I did not play a hand in it."

"No, but you sure know who did," Akihito responded. He walked to the bedroom with his husband behind him. Arms wrapped around him, stopping him from moving. He whispered, "It scares me how far you or your people would go."

"I will not cover your eyes of my dark world any longer, Akihito," Asami replied.

Akihito shivered by the tone in his husband's voice. He spoke, "I need to get ready."

"Akihito."

"I know. I'm trying. I really am. At least, do not give me details about her," Akihito pleaded.

Asami replied, "I do not know the details myself."

"Someone going against your orders," Akihito sighed.

"Someone who is protective of my name had enough with her," Asami pointed out.

Ryio walked into his office to see Yaza sitting in his chair. He growled, "Get your damn feet off my desk."

"No way to talk with me after your trip," Yaza replied.

Ryio glared at the creature. He walked over, pulled Yaza off his seat. He spoke, "I do not need your grief." Yaza sat on his lap, staring at him. He spoke again, "Your little stunt has been having harassment to my brother."

Yaza chuckled darkly, "Do not worry. They will back off soon enough."

"How so?" Ryio asked.

"There was a little note about killing herself. I do have other skills than killing," Yaza explained with a tilt of his head.

Ryio shook his head, mumbling, "Get off. I am in no mood."

"Hangover?" Yaza asked.

"That and ma telling me to stop digging into what you are doing behind the scenes," Ryio sighed. He felt a little relax as Yaza rubbed his shoulders. When did the assassin get behind him? He mumbled, "You are being more careful and you were quiet the night before I left."

"Ah, something Master does not know and will not," Yaza purred into his ear.

Ryio growled, "Get the fuck out of here."

"I like a fuck," Yaza teased.

Ryio glared at the creature, stating, "I mean it, Yaza. Not in the mood." Yaza went back to rubbing his shoulders, sighing deeply.

Yaza sighed, "You are always this way when you visit. I never had a loving father. I do not feel for my bastard of a father as you do."

"What was he like?" Ryio asked.

"A bastard and let's leave it there, Ryio-sama. Please calm down while you work," Yaza replied into his ear.

Ryio grabbed Yaza's hand, stating, "Do not do something stupid again."

"I did not the first time, Ryio-sama," Yaza responded.

"Your master did not order it," Ryio pointed out.

Yaza sighed, "She was pushing his buttons and causing more grief. Do not worry, Ryio-sama, it will not get back to him."

"Why is Fei Long here?" Ryio asked.

Yaza smirked at him, stating, "He did not want leave his prize behind. Stop fishing."

Ryio watched as Yaza bounced out of the room. He shook his head as he went back to work. The hangover would go away soon enough.

Asami walked into his office, noting Yaza in the corner. He walked to his desk after pouring himself a drink. He left before his husband. Akihito did not want his influence to affect the job and he pulled back in his respect for his lover's business. He lit up a cigarette, remaining silent for the moment. He opened his computer, getting some information. There was a file on his desk, knowing his other business that would burn to ashes in seconds after reading it. Kirishima walked into the room with Saina behind him in a bright red kimono. He looked at her, speaking, "Freedom huh?"

"Did I earn you enough to buy it?" Saina growled.

"Such a rude woman," Yaza piped up from the couch.

Saina hissed, "Shut up. I will return to my life."

Asami held up his hand to stop from Yaza from saying a word. He pulled out a thousand dollars, stating, "This is yours."

"I do not want or need your money," Saina growled.

Asami noticed Kirishima staring at him with a question in those dark eyes. He spoke, "Take it. You never know. It is what you earned after buying your freedom and my cut." Kirishima pushed up his glasses sharply. Saina took the money, looking at them. He spoke, "You are free." Saina nodded her head and left.

Yaza asked, "How long do you think it will take for her to realize there is nothing left for her?"

Asami glared at Yaza, stating, "You have been causing trouble. I warned you, Yaza. Do not tempt me to give others your body."

Yaza looked at its nails, stating, "Do not worry, Master. They will find a suicide note and realize they are barking up the wrong tree."

"Suicide huh?" Asami asked.

Yaza laughed, "She was really barking too much, Ryuu."

Asami nodded his head and looked at Kirishima. He asked, "What is it?"

"You gave her money more than her earnings, Asami-sama," Kirishima pointed out.

Asami nodded his head, replying, "I know. She'll need something." Kirishima nodded his head in understanding as he glanced at the file. Mika pulled in some work, but she has been pushing some business toward Saina to get her, her freedom. He spoke, "Give a nice cut to them. I'm sure they want to get some new stuff. Also, it is about the time we do a yearly checkup for them." He handed over the file, knowing his guard will burn it in seconds. He got his information and did not need it around any longer.

When Kirishima left, Yaza sighed, "Ryio is hangover."

"He usually is around this time. He'll go out tonight again," Asami replied.

"Do you want me to watch out for him?" Yaza asked.

"Concern for him?" Asami asked back. Yaza tilted its head. He sighed, "Do what you like. You usually stay around him no matter what I say."

Yaza remarked, "The one year I didn't, some woman tried to say the child she carried was Ryio-sama. Almost got Ryio-sama to put down until some whispers came around of her lies."

Asami stared at the creature, sighing, "Do what you want. Just don't over crowd him." Yaza nodded its head and left him be.

Akihito walked into the club with Eri looking around. She did not say a word about his entrance like nothing. The guard at the entrance of the VIPs was staring him down. He spoke, "I want an VIP room."

"I don't even know how you got in here, but you are a fool to think you are getting a VIP room," The guard hissed.

"Maybe we can go somewhere else, dear," Eri piped up.

"Akihito-sama?" Kirishima called out.

Akihito watched at the guard paled. He smiled and spoke, "Guess this is a new guy. I wanted a room for me and Eri-san." Kirishima glared at the guard and took him up the stairs for a private room. Eri held onto his arm, quiet while they were served.

When Kirishima left, Eri spoke, "Must married into a very powerful name to have people in this place respect you."

"You can say that," Akihito sighed.

Eri asked, "Why come here?"

Akihito lied, "Well I have a crazy ex who is bothering me. She can't get in here."

Eri nodded her head, speaking, "I can see why you want your privacy."

Akihito nodded his head as they started to order. Eri was polite but very quiet. He handed over his folder of his work. He spoke as he was drinking some juice, "I hope this will show you my skill, Eri-san."

"I'm still trying to figure out your marriage," Eri laughed softly.

"I rather not say," Akihito replied with a rub of his head. Eri looked around the VIP room and looked at him. The food came and they started to eat. He was glad the cooks realized he was in the house and cooked everything he wanted.

Eri sighed, "I got in here once or twice, but it is so difficult. You got in without a card. The guards know you by name and give it respect. That one rude guard paled at the mention of your name. Makes me want to know more about your husband."

"My husband is powerful, but I rather have this job on my own merit not by his name," Akihito explained. He did not want to take his husband's help. He wanted to earn his place on his own.

Eri laughed, "I do not care what name you married in. I care about the work, plain and simple."

Akihito nodded his head as she started to look through the profile he did for this meeting. She hummed but didn't speak about the photos for a few minutes.

Eri sighed, "Some of these people try to make with anything that moves. Please, pray tell me, how did you even get them to back off?"

Akihito laughed nervously, "I threw my husband's name out there."

"I take the guess your husband as a lot of pull," Eri remarked kindly.

Akihito sighed, "Let's say no one wants to mess with him."

Eri looked at her watch, sighing, "I need to get going. You do not mind me taking these with me to study?"

"Not at all," Akihito responded. The waitress came into the room. He spoke, "Check for us."

"I'll pay my own, thank you," Eri replied.

The waitress spoke, "Both meals is on the house."

Eri spoke, "That is very nice of the owner. Never heard Asami-san doing that for anyone before."

Akihito wanted to groan in annoyance, but held back. He shrugged his shoulders as Eri looked like her mind was thinking about things. She smiled and took the profile with her. He walked her to the door.

Eri asked, "Are you coming?"

Akihito lied, "Didn't have a dessert. Baby craves so much."

Eri laughed, "I have a few friends like that. Take care Akihito-san and once I look over the photos, I'll give you a call either way."

"Thank you. You have a good day yourself, Eri-san," Akihito replied. Eri leaned forward, giving him a kiss on his cheek. Some of the guards raised an eyebrow, but stay silent. He walked back inside, glaring. He went to the back, up the steps to his husband's office. Kirishima was in his office, yelling at the guard. He waved and went to his husband's office. He entered the room without knocking. Gold eyes glanced up from his paper work. "Not going to influence my job," Akihito growled.

"I didn't. There is no sense of money from us going into my business, Akihito," Asami remarked.

Akihito sighed, "It was bad enough that the guards are…"

"Akihito, you cannot stop my name from pulling here," Asami cut him off.

"I wanted to go somewhere else but with Anna, I couldn't," Akihito sighed. Asami waved him over and he walked to his husband. The baby started to kick. He grabbed Asami's hand, making him feel on his growing stomach. He was almost five months along. He felt at peace as the baby was bouncing around for his daddy. He sighed softly, "He knows when you are around." Asami kissed me softly. Sex was a problem with them now. They could still have it but not as long or as much. He leaned against his husband, sighing, "I still haven't decided his name."

"Akihito, I told you already," Asami responded.

"I know, but I do wish you would show some of your power on me again," Akihito whispered.

"I always have power but we are married now. The power is also in you and you need to see that," Asami explained softly.

Akihito turned around to see a file on the desk about Saina. He asked, "Did she gain her freedom?" Asami handed him the file, showing the numbers. It made no sense to him. He asked, "What does it mean?"

Asami pointed at a large number, stating, "That is what I bought her for. She earned enough to buy herself here. I gave her a nice bonus since she will learn soon enough there is nothing left for her out in the world. Her uncle took it all."

"Does she know that?" Akihito asked. Asami gave a cold look, but shook his head. He leaned against his husband, rubbing his stomach as it felt like the baby flipped at his upset behavior. He sighed sadly, "She is really a sad case."

"Maybe so but this is the world," Asami replied.

Akihito whispered, "Your world." Before Asami could say something, Kirishima walked into the room, looking a little pale. He felt his husband go into a cold mode. He stood up, ready to leave until an arm wrapped around him.

Kirishima spoke, "Saina came back to the brothel."

"What does she want?" Asami asked.

Akihito decided to stay and find out what happened. Kirishima did not look good standing there. He looked at his husband to see a dark cold look on his face.

Kirishima answered, "She was attacked. She was speaking quickly but said the police would not help her."

Everything went silent. Akihito felt his heart race. He felt his husband upset by the arm tighten around him. He whispered, "Go to her."


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Hello readers. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. As for someone asking, it is not shown on how Rebecca died. Just that Asami knew and needed help. Here is the next chapter and please comment since it does help me.

Asami got to the brothel, entering with a cold thick air around him. Kenta walked to him with a nervous air. He asked, "Where is she?"

Kenta sighed, "She is in her room with Mika. Mika won't let anyone near Saina."

Asami nodded his head, going to the room. He knocked to hear a sharp warning. He entered to have Mika run to his side. He held up his hand to keep her quiet. He walked to the bed to see Saina hiding her face in her knees, curled up sobbing. He spoke, "Tell me who did this."

Saina sobbed, "I do not know. Please don't send me out. He said he would come back. Please. Please. I'll do anything. I'll stay here forever if you wish."

Asami sat on the edge of the bed, sighing, "I need details." Mika looked ready to speak and he glared.

Saina whispered, "I found out my house was sold. I got inside, someone came in. I thought he was the new owner. He laughed. He really laughed, saying a call girl had no place. He grabbed me and started to beat me." She lifted her head to show off the bruises forming on his right side of her face as she cried, "He got scared off and I was threatened that he would come back. I tried to call the police. They laughed and told me to go to my pimp. I had… had… had no where else to go… go."

Asami swept some long brown hair out of the face. Saina flinched slightly. He spoke calmly, "I will have a doctor look at you. Did he rape you?" Saina shook her head, holding onto his arm, swearing it. He spoke, "I believe you."

Kenta spoke from the doorway, "Sorry to bother, but there is a man who never buys services at the front desk. I was hoping you can get rid of him."

Asami stood up with Saina clinging to him. He walked down the steps with the two girls with him. He saw the man, who Mika says they call Duke since he watches them. He did not like how he was checking out some of his girls. Saina grabbed him tightly, fear in her eyes.

Saina whispered, "Please. Do not send me out there to him. He will kill me."

"Was he the one?" Asami asked.

Saina sobbed, "Please. I'll do anything you want."

Asami pushed gently to Mika, "Take her back upstairs. No one bothers her." Mika nodded her head, taking the woman away from the man known as Duke. Yaza was leaning against the wall with a tilt of its head. He walked in to see Duke staring down Yaza. He asked, "Do you want someone?"

"How much is this girl?" Duke asked, pointing at Yaza.

Yaza was ready to open its mouth until he gave a sharp look. Yuto ran to Yaza's side, whispering something to it. Asami smirked as he replied, "Hundred per hour."

Yaza sighed, "So cheap."

"That is a good bit for a call girl of your looks," Duke replied, but handed over three hundred, stating, "Three hours is good for her."

Yaza looked at him sharply and got a nod of his head. Yaza smirked as Duke turned around. Asami watched as Duke spoke about a hotel. Yuto looked in fear when he agreed to it. Kenta looked at him in shock. When they left, Yuto ran to his side in fear. He spoke, "You dealt with Yaza. You know its skills."

"That man wants to harm us, Master," Yuto whispered.

Asami lifted the chin of the man who he harmed. There was fear and a flinch as he spoke, "Yaza will be fine. He got my meaning and your warning." He walked away back up the stairs to the room. He will have Duke and make him pay. He entered the room to hear Saina sobbing, fear clearly in her tears and voice. Those blue eyes were glazed over with tears and total fear. He spoke, "Protection is staying here. I will not have you go back and forth. You have a decision to make. Stay here and have my protection or go out in the world and defend yourself." Mika lowered her head in sadness. There was no other way. He could not take his eyes off of his people for one misleading soul in the harsh world. He walked out, ignoring the sobs that could break anyone's heart. His emotions were locked away, hidden from this brothel.

Akihito felt alone for the few hours. He wondered if his husband took care of the problem. He grabbed his jacket, deciding to visit the brothel himself. He made sure the mark would be seen very clearly. He did not need any troubles. Shin was by the door as he walked out. Shin raised an eyebrow at him. He spoke, "I need to check on her."

Shin sighed, "You might not like what you see."

Akihito responded, "I have to help in some way. This sitting here is driving me up the wall. Maybe I can get her to talk a little more or even give a piece of comfort."

"This world is harsh, Akihito-sama, and Asami-sama must stay at the top, never bowing down to a demand," Shin spoke firmly.

Akihito nodded in understanding and continued to walk. He stopped in a store to grab a few desserts. Nothing warms the heart than a thoughtful kindness. He walked toward the brothel with Shin tagging along. He didn't see Shin making a phone call, so he doubt his husband was alerted to him showing up. He walked inside to Kenta at the front desk, looking up in concern. Those dark eyes stared at him in shock. He removed his jacket, to clearly reveal his mark. He spoke, "I want to see Saina."

Kenta replied, "Asami-sama ordered all limits is off of her."

Akihito rolled his eyes, mumbling, "I'm not here for her services and second I think my husband would have a fit. I just want to talk with her."

Shin piped up, "Let him speak to her, Kenta."

Kenta ordered, "Yuto, show him the room."

Akihito followed with his bag of goodies. Yuto glanced at him, to his mark, to him, and showed deep fear. He did not ask why his one eye was damage or the twisted fingers. He knocked on the door softly after Mika answer. She glanced around them, not pleased for a visit. He walked in without saying a word to her. Saina was on the bed sobbing and shaking. It pulled at him. Shin stayed outside the door. He sat on the edge of the bed, whispering, "I brought you some food." When Saina looked up, he wanted to pull back. Her right side of the face was swollen and marked in blue and purple.

Saina threw herself at him, sobbing, "Tell him, I'll do anything. I can't go out there any longer. They will kill me. The police will never help me."

Akihito rubbed her back softly, sighing softly, "What did he say?"

Mika answered, "She has a decision to make. Stay here, have protection or leave, have to defend herself."

Akihito took the woman into his arms, forgetting about the bag. He sighed, "You will be protected if you stay here." Saina nodded her head. He rubbed her back, stating, "He will not take back his word. It is best you stay here. You will be protected." He kept his arms around Saina as he leaned back on the bed.

Rin walked out to Gou's desk, sighing, "You should back off."

Gou hissed, "He did something to her."

"Don't think he did," Rin responded as he set down a suicide letter. He spoke, "Read it." He read it a few times.

"Akihito should have loved me. He should have stayed by my side. He will pay for this. Asami will never have him. I'll make sure of it. I need to make one final move to put an end to their relationship. I can't stand not having Akihito. He will learn soon enough the love he has with that disgusting man will never amount to anything. I will disappear. I will make sure they never be together. This is my final entry in my journal, my sweet thoughts," Gou read out loud.

Rin sighed, "Seems she was going to do one more last act against them."

"It could be someone else's writing this," Gou pointed out.

Rin shook his head, stating, "I sent it away to have it tested. It's her writing style."

Gou whispered, "Damn, she was really a nut case against Akihito."

"She wrote in it every day, showing her obsession with Akihito. It is creepy to say the least. No wonder why Akihito was against her," Rin responded. Gou looked through the pages, his face going pale in horror to her thoughts. He sighed, "We are barking up the wrong tree this time." Gou nodded his head, deep in thought. He touched the shoulder, stating, "Back off, Gou. For goodness sakes, back off."

Asami looked at the man who was laughing in front of them. Duke was tied up to the ceiling with Yaza circling him. He called Shin, asking, "What is he doing?"

"He is at the brothel," Shin answered without a flinch in his voice.

"Why there?"

"Said he couldn't just sit around, boss," Shin answered firmly.

Asami looked up when there was a loud scream from the man. Yaza grabbed his knife and stabbed the man in the eye. It was gruesome. He spoke, "No problems there, correct?"

"He is with Saina, guarding her," Shin replied.

Asami watched as Yaza walked around, slicing the man's cheek, stabbing him in the nose next. The blood was pouring as the man tried to say they couldn't do this to him since he was a cop. He heard some of the tapes as Yaza found them. He spoke, "Keep an eye out for him, Shin. I will return soon enough."

Yaza purred, "Look he has some tears from his one eye. Calling me a cheap whore."

Asami watched as Yaza stabbed the knife into the man's leg. He spoke, "Please do more damage, Yaza. He will cry for what he did to Saina."

"Who is Saina?" The man whispered.

"The call girl you attacked and left alone with fear," Asami growled, watching Yaza to stab the man again. The man tried to scream but it came out as a cry. He walked to the door, speaking, "Deal with it and show the world." He walked out, ready to go back to his husband. He was sure the doctor was there by now.

An hour later, Asami arrived at the brothel. Kenta stood up in fear. He waved the concern away, speaking, "He is still with her."

Kenta answered, "Yes. It seems to keep Saina calm. Of course, he left the room when the doctor came to ensure no damage was to her and Mika stayed with her. But Saina called out for Akihito-sama as soon as the check was done."

Asami nodded his head and walked up the stairs to the room. He opened the door, seeing his husband looking at him, ready to protect the girl. Mika looked at him, nervously. He spoke, "Is she okay, doctor?"

Hai spoke, "She has some crack ribs that I wrapped. Some bruising on her face. Akihito-san has been putting some ice on it to take down the swelling."

Asami waved the doctor out of the room. He ordered, "Mika, go back to your duties." She nodded her head and left the room. Akihito looked at the girl, sleeping on his lap. He spoke, "Has she calmed down?"

Akihito whispered, "Yeah. I didn't think it was a problem me being around her. She took to me and kept her calm."

Saina awoke, speaking, "I will stay if you still let me."

Asami answered, "I told you that you may stay with my protection." Saina looked fearfully and curled closer to Akihito. He sighed, waving to his husband to go outside. Akihito stood up, saying he had to use the restroom. After the door shut, he spoke, "I swore my protection to everyone under this roof. Stay and you have it. I do have one request."

"Yes?" Saina asked without looking at him.

"Do not fall for my husband because he gives you comfort," Asami ordered.

Saina gave a small laugh, "He isn't my type, Asami-sama. He reminds me what an older brother would do. I had one but he got into the drug world and died from it."

Asami stated, "Do not think I will feel sorry for your loss."

"I didn't think you would. My uncle has everything. Only if I was the rip age to fight a guardianship from him, maybe it would be different," Saina replied with a hurtful smile.

"Do not worry about your duties here for a while. I am not that cruel to send out one of my girls or boys to do duty when injured," Asami remarked.

Saina asked, "May I say goodbye to Akihito?"

Asami nodded his head as he walked out the bedroom. Akihito was leaning against the wall, looking at him. He walked to his husband, pulling the boy to him. He sealed the lips into a fierce kiss to show the world Akihito was his and forever will be. Akihito wrapped his arms around his neck as the kiss continued. He pulled back, seeing his lover blushing and breathing hard. He kept his arm on Akihito's back, showing Akihito was his. By one look at Saina, she got the meaning.

Saina bowed her head, "I wanted to say thank you for coming, Akihito-sama."

Before Akihito could say a word, Saina went back to her room. He walked out with his husband by his side, looking ahead to see Kenta by the desk. He spoke, "Never let one of them take anyone in this place to a hotel." Kenta nodded his head as he left the place.

A few days passed and Akihito was laying in the bed, staring at his tired husband. It wasn't too often to see Asami sound asleep. He ran his finger over the uncleaned chin. He wondered what Asami would look like with a beard and thought it would freak him out. He laid his head on the strong chest, listening to the strong heartbeat. He heard his phone and grabbed it before his husband could wake up, "Hello."

Eri spoke, "Hello, Akihito-san, I just got finished studying your work. I think we can work together."

Forgetting about his husband, Akihito asked, excited, "REALLY!?" Asami groaned in annoyance and he whispered, "For sure?"

Eri laughed, "Yes. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Asami spoke, "Yes, you are."

"Shut up, bastard," Akihito hissed. Eri asked if he was okay and he spoke quickly, "Not you, Eri-san. When do you want me to start?"

Eri laughed, "Today around one."

Akihito got the address and swore to be there. He hung up to see his husband's eyes on him. He hissed, "It was a good job. Stop looking like a sourpuss."

"I came home about two hours ago," Asami replied.

"Not my fault you overwork yourself," Akihito growled.

Asami ordered, "Get over here."

"I have to get ready," Akihito complained. He really wanted to give a good impression. Asami had a look in his eye and he crawled over to his husband.

Asami spoke, "I want a morning kiss."

"It is almost noon," Akihito fought.

"Akihito," Asami's tone was one to not to disobey.

Akihito leaned forward, feeling a strong kick as he kissed his husband. He felt Asami's hand on his stomach. He whispered, "He knows."

"I am sure he is just active, Akihito," Asami chuckled.

Akihito glared and spoke, "I meant he knows when you are around. Not the pervert stuff." He climbed off the bed, stating, "I got to get ready. Where will you be?"

"In an hour have a meeting at the club," Asami answered.

"Working again," Akihito groaned.

Asami responded, "It is only one meeting with an old friend to my grandfather's. She is a head to the South."

"Did I meet her at the dinner?" Akihito asked as he started to get dressed. He had to lay on the bed to get his pants up. The baby was doing flips. Rubbing his stomach, he sighed, "I know daddy's voice is making you active and I will eat before we leave. Please calm down."

"She could not make the dinner due to being sick," Asami answered and continued, "He isn't listening since you have a frown on your face."

When Asami rubbed his stomach, kissing it softly, Akihito felt heat rushed to his face and the baby started to calm down. He sighed, "Looks like he'll listen to you before me." Asami smirked and chuckled. He pushed the man up, stating, "I got to go. I have to grab something to eat before leaving. I might stop at the club." Asami nodded his head as he ran out into the kitchen to grab something to eat quickly and head to his shoot.

Asami got to his office, noting Gina was late. His husband called, saying he was going to stop as soon as the first set up was done. He grabbed a drink and lit up a cigarette. He looked over his workings. He saw a file of the brothel. Luckily there were no problems he had to take care. He did know Akihito visit a couple days ago after they left that day. Kenta told him that Saina was polite.

There was a knock on the door an hour later, "Come in." Gina came in with the help of his guard and her cane. He stood up with a bow of his head. He spoke, "Welcome, Gina-san."

Gina sat down, speaking, "Let us get to business, Asami-san."

Asami nodded his head, asking, "What can I do for you?"

Gina sighed, "An old woman's dream to be honest. I gave up my daughter to her father a long time ago. An attack from a man name Lei has made me decide to find her."

"Lei?" Asami asked, going straight to coldness.

Gina explained, "He was making trouble on my turf. I got a shot in his shoulder before he blew up the place. If it wasn't for a guard, I would have died."

Asami filed away about Lei. He spoke, "You need me to find your daughter." Before another word could be said, Akihito walked in, looking exhausted. Those brown eyes of Gina looked at Akihito in shock.

Gina spoke, "I did not think you allow people up here."

Asami responded with a smirk as he saw the frown on Akihito's face, "You did not have the pleasure to meet him at the dinner. Akihito is my wife."

"I'm a man, dammit!" Akihito yelled.

Asami watched amused as Akihito took off his coat, showing his mark and laid down, kicking off his shoes. He asked, "Hard day?"

"Yeah and I got to go back in a few hours. My back is killing me and my feet. Your son is doing flips inside of me," Akihito complained.

Asami looked to see his husband was fast asleep. He shook his head as he got a blanket and threw it on top of him. He spoke, "Gina-san, forgive his behavior. He is a hand full."

Gina sighed, "Ah to be young and in love. I miss those days, but seems you can't help me in my request."

"Why not?" Asami asked going back to his desk.

Gina answered, "I failed to remember her father's name. Forgive my old age. I bid you farewell."

Asami looked at her as she left the office with a will in the air. He grabbed his phone, speaking, "Follow Gina. She saw Lei and got him in the shoulder."

"Yes, Ryuu," Yaza spoke with coldness in his voice.

Asami felt he was missing something with Gina. He could not pinpoint it but he'll know soon enough. He did not like how she looked at his husband. It was unsettling.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Hello readers. Thank you for all the comments. Sorry it took a while to update but some sad news hit me over the past week. My uncle passed away and it hit hard. Also, I am still trying to keep school up to date. Here is another chapter and please tell me what you think. I could use some good remarks to pick up my spirits. Thanks for reading. Glad everyone is enjoying the story.

Yaza followed Gina to a grave yard. He watched with a tilt of his head as she laid down a flower at her own grave. It was confusing and made him want to learn more.

Gina voice broke through his thoughts, "Come on out."

Yaza stepped out, having a gun pointed at him. He smirked as she sighed. She put her weapon away as she sat down on the bench. He walked over, sitting beside the elderly woman. He asked, "Why?"

"The flower is for someone else. I do not know where his grave is at or shrine," Gina explained softly and in grief.

Yaza tilted his head, sighing, "Ah, grief I will never understand."

Gina asked, "Don't you have someone special?"

"No," Yaza answered without a second thought.

Gina chuckled softly, "I am surprised to see a special part by Asami's side."

Yaza looked at the woman who stared at the grave. He ordered, "Do not attempt to do anything to Akihito-sama or I will give you your grave a lot sooner than your life carries out." He stood up, bowing his head toward the elderly woman and left. He stopped from stepping away and asked, "What did Lei want?"

Gina answered, "I do not know. Some of my men were being killed by him. I took a shot and barely walked away with my life. Enemy to Asami?"

Yaza glanced back, growling, "An enemy to me that will end soon enough." He walked away, gaining the little bit of information.

Asami walked into his penthouse to hear a deep groan. He walked into the living area, asking, "Are you okay, Akihito?"

Akihito looked up from sitting on the floor, answering, "Yeah. The baby just doing more flips. He has been real active lately. I'm going through some photos. Do you care me hanging some things up?"

Asami walked to his husband, answering, "Do what you like to the penthouse." He noticed the wedding photo framed up. Akihito was proud of the picture. His mother was too. She had it in the main room in the house, hanging. He saw a picture that was older. He picked it up and asked, "Who is this?"

Akihito glanced over, laughing, "That is my grandfather. I know I look like him. Everyone used to say my mother had a mini carbon copy."

"I can see some differences but yes you really do look like him," Asami replied.

Akihito leaned against his legs, sighing, "I wish he was around. I am sure I would have had support from him. I would have had family by my side."

Asami helped his husband off the ground, replying, "You do have family." Akihito smiled at him even though he could see some sadness reaching those beautiful eyes. He asked, "Did you get all the baby things built?"

Akihito laughed, "Takato was a big help. He came over and had them all up in a couple hours. Kou is going to come over later to help paint the baby room. Though I need your input."

Asami raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

Akihito ran to the table, picking up three colors, asking, "What type of blue? There are three types. I couldn't tell."

Asami looked at the blue. There was a dark blue, light blue, and navy blue. He sighed, "Not my care what you pick but I guess I would not go with the dark blue. It should be a little lively with our buddle of joy." Akihito nodded his head, looking at the other two colors. He run his hand through Akihito's brown hair, stating, "I trust your judgement. Do what you like. This is our home. It is yours to arrange things the way you like."

Akihito teased, "Better not give me that much control. You never know."

"Akihito," Asami warned. His husband leaned up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around the growing body, taking control of the kiss. Akihito pulled back with a blush. He spoke, "Do your thing. I have to go in a little while."

Yaza walked into the safe house, moving to his side when the knife drove to the door. He stated, "Your aim is not hitting."

"Do you want it to?" Chou asked.

Yaza chuckled softly as he walked to the other deadly assassin. He sat down, pulling out his phone. He saw it was ringing but ignored the call.

Chou asked, "Are you going to answer that?"

"Ah, no. Ryio is hounding me," Yaza replied.

"He wants you," Chou responded.

"I have no idea what you speak of, Chou-san," Yaza remarked as he ignored the call. He questioned, "What do you know of Gina?"

Chou laughed, "Is that woman still alive?" When he nodded his head, she answered, "She always had lovers, never settling for anyone. She refused to give her power to a man to take over. She is sharp and smart. She can be dangerous."

"Do you think she would challenge Ryuuichi?" Yaza asked.

Chou tilted her head, saying, "No. I highly doubt it. She is getting old not stupid."

"Ryuuichi thinks she is up to something," Yaza sighed.

Chou laughed, "Ryuuichi is in his prime while she is in her end of time. If anything, she might be trying to find a successor to her empire in the South."

Yaza chuckled, "She works under Ryuuichi. Why give it to him when he owns it behind the scenes?"

"She still runs a good bit of it without Ryuuichi. I'm telling you she is old not stupid to take on the Asami name," Chou replied, pulling out a bottle of vodka.

Ryio called again and Yaza answered, "Yes?"

"Answer the first time I call, bastard," Ryio deep voice spoke.

Yaza teased, "You sound high as a kite."

"I am. Had a strong puff," Ryio replied.

"How may I help you?" Yaza asked as Chou poured them two shots.

"What you doing threatening Gina?" Ryio asked.

Yaza pondered out loud, "Word does get around quickly. As for it, she said something about Akihito-sama. I wanted it clear he is protected."

Ryio chuckled, "I doubt that old woman is a fool."

"So, I have been told, but Master wanted to make sure," Yaza stated without revealing she had an encounter with an enemy on the rise.

"There is more," Ryio pointed out.

Yaza chuckled, "Ryio is always sharp even when high. Stop digging, Ryio. I rather not have my body turn up in the river by Master's hands."

Chou spoke, "Tell him you are busy with an old friend."

"Who is that?" Ryio asked.

Yaza laughed, "Chou-san. Stop sounding jealous. It isn't pleasing to hear. I'll stop later to see how much fun we can have while you are doped up."

"Don't bother. I'm at the brothel," Ryio replied with a woman in the background giggling.

"Have fun but I want to reclaim what is mine and we know how dangerous that can be, Ryio-sama," Yaza purred. He swore he could hear a shiver from Ryio before the phone went dead. He laughed loudly. He took the shot and did it.

Chou sighed, "Lei is making trouble again."

"Yes, seems Gina-san got a shot at him. So, an injury that can be used," Yaza remarked coldly.

"Does he know Yoh is in town?" Chou asked.

Yaza shook his head, stating, "As far as we know, he does not know yet. Pretty dragon is staying by Yoh's side as we speak."

"Fei Long is a fool to think he has an advantage," Chou pointed out.

"Yes, I agree. Between the names, Asami holds more power, but Yoh refuses to ship pretty dragon away," Yaza muttered as he drowned another drink.

Chou chuckled, "If I didn't know that he was your brother, I would think Yoh would be a lover."

Yaza responded, "The family rules are the elderly brother must protect the younger siblings."

Chou touched his hand, stating, "The family rules that was imprinted onto you by a father who destroyed two minds. Do not let him take a third."

Yaza replied, "Father would not take a third. I will for payback for failure."

"Yaza, what is done cannot be undone. Do not let your father direct you in your conquest," Chou sighed softly.

Yaza replied, "I do not care for my mind lost. There was nothing Yoh could have done for me, but Mia…"

Chou pulled him to her, whispering, "Do not let your father rule your decisions. Please, Yaza."

Yaza pulled away, speaking, "Stop with emotion. I do not want it."

Akihito was laughing at there was paint on Kou's face. The baby flipped and he rubbed his stomach. He sighed, "Let's take a break."

"Go ahead. I'll continue without you," Kou responded.

Akihito walked out of the room, hearing the door. He walked over to see Shin standing there looking concern. He opened the door to see Sia standing there. He asked, "What do you want?"

Sia held up her hand, speaking, "I just need to talk with Ryuuichi."

"He isn't home yet," Akihito replied coldly. Shin moved a step closer to him to ensure he would be fine. Sia looked like she lost hope.

Sia sighed, "I really need to talk with him. It is about Asahi."

Akihito moved aside, letting the woman into the house. He spoke, "I'll give him a call." He saw Kou coming out, raising an eyebrow at him. He sighed, "Explain later, Kou." Kou nodded his head in understanding and went into the kitchen to grab them something to drink. He called Asami, having it picked up on the third ring, "Ryuuichi, Sia is here and says its about Asahi."

Asami sighed, "What about?"

"She won't tell me. Just says she needs to talk with you," Akihito explained, going into the other room.

Asami asked, "Do you want me to talk with her?"

Akihito laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling and sighing, "It is about your son. I just…"

"I'm on my way home. You can be in the room," Asami replied.

Akihito asked, "Would that cause a problem?"

Asami sighed, "You are my husband. She better get used to have you in the room even if it about the child."

"You are his father," Akihito remarked.

"His father is her husband. I helped in creating him, but no help in raising him," Asami stated.

"Still, it is sad," Akihito whispered.

Asami replied firmly, "My son grows inside of you. He will be the one I raise, Akihito."

Akihito sighed, "I'll see you at home. Love you." He didn't hear the words and might never will again. He hung up after Asami stated he was almost home. He stepped out to see Sia standing there. He spoke, "Ryuuichi will be home soon."

Kou spoke from the living area, "I should get more painting done."

Akihito waved at his friend, "Rest for a bit. Ryuuichi will sleep after a bit." Kou nodded his head, enjoying the can of soda.

Thirty minutes later, Asami walked through the door. Akihito walked to his husband, leaning up. Asami smirked and a glint in his eyes as he took a kiss. He wrapped his arms around the neck, holding himself up right as the kiss was heated. When they pulled back, he blushed to hear Kou whistle. He glared at his friend who waved and went down to the baby room.

Asami asked, "What is it about?"

Sia questioned back, "Can we talk in private?"

"My husband stays with me. Learn I will not hide my past from him," Asami remarked.

Akihito watched as Shin bowed his head and went outside. He stood by his husband's side as the arm wrapped around him.

Sia blunted out, "I need money to keep Asahi in school!"

Akihito asked, "Why now?" Asami showed an amused look but stood there, waiting for an answer.

Sia explained, "Moko lost his job. He is looking, I swear. I'll pay you back if that what it takes. Asahi is so smart I want to keep him in this private school and go forward not backwards. I swear once Moko finds work, we will pay you back."

Asami asked, "How much is it?"

Sia sighed, "Five thousand dollars for two months. All I need is the two months. I'm sure Moko will find work within that time."

"I'll pay for a year worth," Asami spoke.

Akihito smiled to know his husband would help the child even if he was no part of his son's life. He leaned against Asami as the baby did a kick.

Sia spoke quickly, "No. Just the two months is all we need. I can't ask you for more."

Asami sighed deeply, "Even if I am not part of his life, I did help create him, Sia. Do not worry about paying me back. I sent money all this time for that reason."

Sia asked, "What do you think of this from your husband?"

Asami raised an eyebrow and moved closer to him. Akihito spoke, "He is helping you with a child born of his blood. Just because I carry his child does not mean he should ignore the first child."

Sia held up his hands, speaking, "I didn't mean it like that. I just… well thought you would be upset. You carry an heir to him."

Akihito sighed, "So, I do."

"Do you want him to be…"

"Do not finish that question! My son is loved first and foremost. This is my husband's life. This is my life now. This is our son's life," Akihito stated firmly.

Sia asked, "How can you want this?"

Akihito stated, "I love Ryuuichi. He will protect us." Sia opened her mouth but shut it.

Asami spoke, "You wanted help. It does not mean I will listen you belittle my husband about his choice to stand by my side."

Sia asked, "Would this be my life if I agreed?"

Akihito tensed by the question. He wouldn't have met Asami in the same way if they were married. He felt arm tighten around him. It confused him. He turned his head to see a dark look on his husband's face.

Asami finally answered, "It would not be the same."

Sia asked in a soft laughter, "Why not?"

"I didn't love you," Asami answered.

Akihito went to open his mouth, only to watch his husband walk to the bedroom, leaving him in the room with the mother of his husband's first son. Sia looked shocked, but remained silent. He sighed, "I'm sure Ryuuichi will make sure you get the payment. I have some things to do." Sia nodded her head and left the penthouse. He wanted to go to his husband, but something told him to hold back at the moment.

When he walked into the baby room, Kou asked, "Who was the chick?"

Akihito looked at the door, whispering, "Sia, is the mother of Ryuuichi's first son."

"Wait, he has another child?" Kou asked.

Akihito answered, "Yes. She took the child and left Ryuuichi's side."

Kou started to paint, asking, "Did he love her or something?"

Akihito started to help, answering again, "No, but a child to him is an heir to his empire. She didn't want it for their son. So, he stepped back and pulled away."

"Like he was doing for you?" Kou remarked in question.

Akihito sighed, "Yeah. I know the dangers, but I also believe in Ryuuichi to protect us with everything in his power."

Kou changed the subject, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Akihito knew he promised to stop to see Saina. Also, he had a photo shoot with Eri. Then a dinner that night. He told the half of the truth, "I have a photo shoot with Eri. Then, a dinner that night with Ryuuichi. Another, he is dragging me with him."

"He is showing you off," Kou teased.

Akihito laughed, "To warn everyone to not touch me, Kou. It is another way for him to protect us."

"Serious question. Do you have a problem with Asami meeting his ex-girlfriend?" Kou asked.

"Sia?" Akihito asked and Kou nodded his head. He sighed, "I sort of feel upset on how she handled his son. Ryuuichi has no rights to him or even to see him. The kid sees her husband as his dad. She hurt my husband harshly and I'm upset about that."

Kou sighed, "Some people are like that, sadly. Though you are beside Asami's side now and you carry a child that you both will raise together. Even if you stepped away, I doubt you would have took his child from him."

"I thought about it though," Akihito whispered. Kou nudged him and told him to get back to work. He nodded his head with a small smile. He went to work to finish up the painting.

Asami tilted his head back in the shower. He knew Sia would not be the same. He would have married her, but he would never imprint his mark on her. He would not be loyal to her. He sighed as he turned off the water and got out of the shower. He dried himself, putting on a robe. He walked out into the hallway to see the wedding photo. This was the one who will always have his loyalty. He heard laughter down in the baby room. He walked to the door, leaning against the wall, not revealing him being there.

"How is your sex life now?" Kou teased.

Akihito revealed, "There isn't much at the moment."

"Really? You or him?" Kou asked in a serious voice.

Akihito sighed, "Me. The baby is just too active for me to well…. Well…"

Kou laughed, "No need to explain. Stop with that look."

Akihito sighed softly, "I thought he would find someone else, but instead he has been counting me into his life more."

Kou stated, "He wants you to be with him for good, Aki. Stop doubting your worth."

Akihito stated, "I'm done doubting."

"Then why depressed?" Kou asked.

Akihito revealed the truth, "I don't have anyone in my family supporting me. No one is here to share my joy. Dad's parents know about Ryuuichi and refuse to speak to me. There is no one on my mom's side now."

Kou stated, "You have a family who supports you. You have Takato, Tia, and I. You have everyone on Asami's side. Stop letting your parents take your joy because they are bigots."

Asami walked into the room to see Kou wave. He spoke, "You two have more paint on yourself than the walls."

"Kou does, not me," Akihito laughed.

Asami walked to his husband, lifting the chin. Akihito stared at him. He kissed his husband softly. Akihito pulled back with a smile that lit up his eyes. He spoke, "Maybe I should invite Mother to come?"

Akihito shook his head, answering, "No need. I'll be fine. I'll find myself again like I always do."

Kou sighed, "Hey Aki, I'm heading out. The walls are painted and I need to get clean up."

Asami followed his husband as Akihito walked Kou out. He wrapped his arms around the body. Akihito leaned back to him, questions in those eyes. He spoke, "You want to know what I meant with Sia?" Akihito nodded his head. He sighed, "I would never have imprinted my mark on her. I would never have stayed loyal to her."

"But you would have done a combine with her if you followed through?" Akihito questioned, confused.

"To have it a complete combine, the family mark would have had to be on her. I would have never done it," Asami explained.

Akihito asked, "Would there be an us if she was your wife? Would there be a combine between us?"

Asami swept the brown hair out of his husband's face, speaking, "I would have done it but you I am not so sure about."

Akihito sighed, "Not sure if I would have if I was not the only one."

Asami spoke, "Things happen for a reason. We are together. You are the only one. That will not change." Akihito leaned up, kissing him. It was the doubt, but a strength in his boy he knew was there. Akihito looked tired. He whispered, "Let us get some sleep."

Akihito whispered, "I still wish I had someone to share my joy that I have with you."

Asami lifted his chin, stating, "You do. Your friends are your family, correct?" When Akihito nodded, he spoke, "They support you. They share your joy." Akihito smiled tiredly. He helped his husband to the shower, taking another one himself. He spoke firmly, "You have family, Akihito. You have the right ones on your side."

The next day, Akihito awoke alone. He quickly got ready, swearing he meet Saina. He had photos for Eri to look at of the past photo shoots with her. He picked out the ones he thought were the best. He only hoped she thought so too. He ran out of the house with Shin following. It didn't take long to get to the brothel. He entered, waving to Kenta who glanced up. He saw a little argument.

Tino growled, "I want Saina for today."

Mika replied, "She is off limits by orders."

Before Akihito could move, Tino raised his hand. He went to go forward, but Shin grabbed him. Ryio was holding on Tino's hand, twisting it.

Ryio asked, "Is there a problem?"

Tino growled, "I want Saina."

"I told you she is off limits," Mika sighed.

"Yaza, take Tino back," Ryio ordered as Yaza walked out with a tilt of its head.

Akihito walked to Ryio, stating, "Ryuuichi was…"

Ryio cut him off, "Go do your thing, Akihito and stop worrying."

Akihito went off, not sure what to do. He knocked to have Saina answer the door with a smile. She was healing good, but still had some crack ribs. She took his arm as he headed toward the garden. She smiled sweetly. There was a loud scream and he looked at the building.

Saina whispered, "That did not sound good."

"Do not worry about it," Akihito replied as he helped her sit down. He asked, "How are you?"

Saina answered, "I'm doing better. I will start up my duties soon."

Akihito opened his mouth, but shut it. She made her choice about having Asami's protection. This was his world and he better get used to it. He heard mutters and threats, but they disappeared in seconds as Ryio came out to look at them. He asked, "Is there anymore problems?"

Ryio lit up a cigarette, staying close to the building and not him, "None to start with. Tino just needed to be reminded of who runs this show."

Saina stood up, bowing her head, "I should get into my duties."

"Not until Ryuuichi clears you," Ryio responded.

Akihito stated, "Ryio is right, Saina. He decides." Saina nodded her head, saying she was going to rest. He watched her go inside as he saw Tino walk out with his hand held against his body. Ryio looked with a raised eyebrow. The man bowed his head and left.

Asami stared at Sia in his office, stating, "My husband is not comfortable with me seeing you."

Sia sighed, "I only came to thank you for the payment. Also, I wanted to know what you meant in your home."

Asami lit up a cigarette, inhaling it and exhaling. He spoke, "Unlike what I have with Akihito, I would not have with you. I would never have been loyal to you if you became my wife."

"I heard of your duties to marriage. Would that not break it?" Sia asked.

Asami chuckled, "If you had my family mark, but you did not deserve to have."

"Your husband did though?" Sia questioned.

Asami stated firmly, "He has a fire that I keep by my side. A fire for him to fight back against all odds. You never had that Sia." He took another drag letting the silence come into the room. He asked, "Why asking? It isn't like you loved me. It wasn't like you planned to be part of my world."

Sia sat down, grabbing a cigarette, "I did feel for you, Ryuuichi. Not true love, but care."

"It worked out for the best," Asami replied.

"So, it did. Would you have fought for your son if you loved me?" Sia questioned softly and in fear.

Asami turned his chair around, looking out at the city as he answered, "No. I gave that chance to Akihito too. I would still have stepped back."

Sia sighed, "You are a good man, Ryuuichi. Akihito is lucky to have you."

Asami asked, "Why did you come?"

"I needed to know for sure, Ryuuichi," Sia said as she put out her cigarette.

After she took her leave, Asami shook his head as he lit up another cigarette. He looked at the text to say Tino had to be reminded of who ran the show. He glared as he read that the man was demanding Saina even after he put his foot down for her services for the moment. He did huff when he learned his husband was there at that very moment. He deleted the message and decided to get to work.

It was night time as he had Akihito by his side at the dinner. Most people were smoking by the open doors and Akihito swore it wasn't bothering him. He walked to Tino and his wife Lira. He smiled, "Hello Tino." The man was nervous and then looked at his husband who wore a short sleeve shirt to show off his mark.

Lira kissed his cheek, speaking, "My foolish husband fell over the roof and hurt his wrist. Tell him, he is not getting younger, Ryuuichi, dear."

"You should be careful, Tino," Asami remarked with a smile. Akihito glared openly at Tino. Lira excused herself for a second. He whispered deadly, "Raise a hand to one of my own again and you won't have a hand left."

Tino nodded his head, speaking nervously, "Of course. I understand completely. Who is this?"

"My name is Akihito. I'm his husband," Akihito hissed.

Asami watched as his husband had the pleasure of taking the broken wrist shaking it hard. Tino held a painful look. Lira came back over, commenting that was his bad hand.

Akihito sighed with sweetness, "Sorry, didn't realize. You should really be careful."

Asami didn't say a word. His husband was being cruel but he noticed how close Akihito became with his girls and boys. It was not just Saina. Akihito was visiting everyone and making sure they were comfortable. They would get small treats from Akihito with each visit. The brothel was raving about his husband, reminding him of the soft soul he had by his side. Dai walked over, asking for a private moment. He pulled Akihito with him to the back.

When they entered, Akihito asked politely when Dai was ready to smoke a cigar, "Could you wait to smoke that? The baby makes me sick."

Dai nodded his head, sighing, "I need your help, Asami."

"What you need?" Asami asked as he sat down with Akihito by his side.

Dai sighed, "My wife is trying to take my sons from me. I do not care for her leaving but I do not want her to have any of my money and sons."

"She has right to see them too," Akihito remarked.

Dai laughed, "She wants money. She doesn't care about the children. She has been cheating on me and I have no proof. I know the hotel she goes to but no way to get the proof or anyone willing to do it."

Akihito sat up straight, stating excited, "I can get proof as long as she keeps the curtains open."

"You can get clear pictures from a different building?" Dai asked in shock.

Akihito growled, "Damn straight I can. I got good cameras and I know how to use them."

Asami raised an eyebrow as they went back and forth like he was not in the room. Dai looked at him nervously as he coughed. Akihito turned his head with excitement in his eyes.

Dai sighed, "Sorry, Asami. I was counting on him and not asking your thoughts on the matter."

"Can I? I can do it really good," Akihito asked.

Asami replied, "A guard goes with you."

Akihito made a face, sighing, "No offense but Shin is not quiet. I need someone who is quiet."

Asami caved in, "I'll have Yaza go with you."


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Hello readers. So sorry that I have no updated for a while. An idea for a death note and yami no matsuei (descendants of darkness) crossover came to mind and I started to write that. If you read that, please check it out and comment. It is called Equal. Also, thanks for the comments on this story. Today is the day I started to write this like crazy. I know everyone wants the baby but please understand that the plot is coming into the mix and it will take some time. Remember to comment. It makes my day and enjoy.

Asami sat in his office. He was ready to call Yaza to gain a report on his husband, but stopped. He had to trust his assassin to let nothing befall on his husband and unborn child. He had to trust Akihito for his work. He had to have the photos. He could gain some more help with Gou. He heard his phone, answering it on the second ring, "Where are you?"

Yaza chuckled, "The job was done and he is heading to get the photos. There were guards at the place but Akihito-sama noticed right away and took the measures to not cause trouble."

"Guards?" Asami asked, trying to figure out who was the woman sleeping with.

Yaza purred, "You will just have to wait to see the photos. Ah, I wish I could see your face when you see."

Asami growled, but he could not demand answers as the line went dead. He had to wait for his lover to return with the photos. He wanted to know the truth. He wanted more favors handed to him. He lit up a cigarette, calming down. His lover was safe and no trouble found him. That was all that mattered at the moment.

An hour later, Asami had the photos, looking through them as Akihito stood by his side, looking pleased. He saw the man's face and sighed in annoyance. Maybe trouble was not too far behind. He did get word that they were in the VIP, requesting a meeting with him. He tossed the photos onto his desk, growling in annoyance.

Akihito looked at him in concern and asked, "Did I do something wrong with the photos?"

"They are great," Asami answered, rubbing his head with a headache coming on.

"Then why are you disappointed or rather upset about them?" Akihito asked, going to the bar to get him a drink.

When he took the drink, Asami spoke, "We might not be able to use them. I know the man in the photos."

"You are more upset than usually," Akihito pointed out.

"They are already here requesting to see me. Means he knew photos were taken," Asami explained feeling his lover tense next to him. He grabbed the hand, rubbing the ring. He swore, "Nothing will happen to you, but I need you to stay silent when we go see them." Akihito opened his mouth then shut it. He stood up, kissing his lover. He spoke, "Listen to me this time. Keep your mouth shut no matter what you see or hear." Akihito glared but nodded his head.

Asami rubbed his head as he entered the VIP with folder in Kirishima's hands and Akihito by his side. He was tempted to lock the boy in his office, but his mother's advice seemed to be working. He knew Akihito was pissed by those hazel eyes narrowing and the body was tensed. The small hands were curling into fists. Akihito turned his head with a fierce glare. He was void of showing emotion. The woman was nervous sitting on the right side of Tony. Jack was to his left with a young woman, figuring it was Jack's wife.

Akihito yelled as he pointed his finger at Candy, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS WOMAN WHO KISSED YOU SITTING HERE!?"

Asami spoke coldly and in a commanding tone that he hasn't used for some time, "Akihito." Those hazel eyes widened and froze mid rant. Tony stared at him with a hint of an amused smile. He walked over to the table, going to business, "What brings you here, Tony?"

Jack spoke, "I have a problem with a mistress."

Asami raised an eyebrow as the woman beside Jack chuckled softly. Candy refused to meet his eyes and she kept glancing to Akihito who decided at the moment to stand by his side, quiet. He asked, "What do you want from me?" He felt Akihito squirm next to him from the intense stares from the people in the room.

Tony toss him a tape as the man sighed, annoyed, "My foolish Jack did not know how to get her off his shoulder. She even dared to ask him to kill her husband."

Asami waved his hand and Kirishima did his command without even him voicing it. The photos were sitting before the table. Akihito bit his lip in nervousness beside him. He was tempted to wrap his arm but he did not show an inch of emotion into the room.

Jack whistled, "So the husband is not an idiot after all. Rebecca, what you think, dear?"

Rebecca chuckled, "The person he hired did a good job, sweetheart."

Jack leaned back without a care and explained, "You see, Ryuuichi, my wife knows about my affairs. We have an open marriage after our two children were born."

Rebecca laughed softly, "I heard you are married and he has a drug in his system that lets him carry your heir."

When her green eyes turned to Akihito, Asami looked at his husband to see the disgust in his eyes. He remarked, "Yes." Jack stood up, not in the bit put off by his dangerous look. Tony stood up quickly but it was too late Jack grabbed him by the cock, rubbing him and kissed him. Akihito growled loudly as he pushed Jack to the floor with his gun leveled to the foolish man's head.

Akihito whispered, "Ryuuichi."

Asami felt his rage tenfold. He did not turn his head as Tony held Candy and Rebecca back as Kirishima stood there, ready to defend. He ordered with ice in his voice, "Akihito, get me a drink."

Akihito spoke, "Ryuuichi, this isn't needed. Calm down."

Asami barked, "Now." He heard Akihito ran from his side to the private bar in the VIP room. He aimed his gun and fired one shot. He heard the glass drop to the ground. Tony made no move or show an inch of anger or fear. Jack groaned slightly when he raised his hand to cover his shoulder that blood was coming out of the wound. He spoke deadly as Akihito ran to his side with fear in his eyes, "I do not take kindly to be touched. Get it now, my marriage is not in any way or form open."

Akihito begged, "Ryuuichi, calm down."

Asami stood there without an emotion as he spoke, "Akihito stand back now or I will have you forced into my office." Akihito looked with a fire in the eyes and he growled, "Now." Akihito must have seen his anger and saw fear in his husband who stood back. He saw that Kirishima laid his hand on Akihito's shoulder. If it was anyone else, he might have cut the hand off but he knew Kirishima better than that. He took a seat without putting his gun away. He set it down, ordering, "Akihito, drink now." Akihito ran to his side with a fresh glass of whiskey. Jack did not make a move to get up. Tony refused to let the women near the wounded man. He took a slip, asking, "Does everyone in this room know clearly of what I will do for another move on me?" Candy backed up an inch, shaking. Rebecca's green eyes widened. Jack glared but nodded his head. Tony let Rebecca go to her husband side. He slipped his drink, Akihito have a look of fear on his face. He ordered again, "Kirishima, have the waitress bring something to eat for Akihito. Akihito sit down."

Akihito sat next to him, whispering, "I don't feel good."

Asami turned to him, sighing, "Eat and relax." Akihito squirmed in his seat but nodded his head. Jack sat by Tony who glared at the boy. The food came and it was everything Akihito enjoyed with a glass of milk. He saw that there was all the food Akihito was craving too. He asked as a calm as possible, "What do you want from me?" Jack sat down and Rebecca showed her concern. Her green eyes turned to Tony, pleading with him.

Tony replied, "Give the proof to her husband. As long as she is away from Jack, the better." Before he said a word, Tony spoke coldly, "Jack, put some damn pressure on your wound and you will be having punishment for your stupid move. Ryuuichi is one of those who we never cross."

Rebecca screamed, "We need to get it treated!"

When Rebecca went to stand up with Jack, Kirishima pushed them back to their seats. Asami felt Akihito's eyes on him, pleading. He spoke, "I think you will stay for a little while more. Jack should know his place." Jack bit his lip but he saw the heated glare. Akihito was picking at his food, very disturbed by his actions. He wanted a cigarette but Akihito said he still got sick from the smoke being too close to him. He took another drink, speaking, "And the other matter, Tony?" Akihito was really nervous, squirming in his seat.

Akihito asked, "Asami, can I take the jacket off? I'm too hot."

Asami knew his lover was battling his mind with him calling by his surname. He nodded his head to have Akihito sigh in relief. As the jacket came off, Kirishima took it from Akihito. Tony stared at the mark on the wrist. He really needed a cigarette to calm down.

Tony spoke, "The Asami mark that stands out completely. One wrong move and death can be handed out. Jack leave and get your wound checked. We will talk when I am done with Ryuuichi. Candy go with them."

Asami held up his hand for Kirishima to prevent his guard from stopping them. As the three left, he ordered, "Kirishima, another drink and also ensure those three are out of my club. Send in Yaza." Kirishima got him a drink and left. Yaza walked in, looking around with an insane look on its face. Akihito was still picking at the food. He did not know what to say to his husband.

Yaza taunted, "Kitten do you need me to help feed you."

It seemed to do the trick as Akihito growled, "I am not a kitten and I don't need your damn help, Yaza."

Tony clapped his hands as the man spoke, "He is a very feisty boy. Jack is too laid back and ready to please at a command. I can see why you toss Jack away."

Asami really wanted that cigarette as he noticed Akihito tense beside him. Then there was a deep glare from his lover. He took a slip of his drink, replying, "We are here for business Tony not my private life."

Tony laughed, "Forgive my rudeness."

Tony pushed over a suitcase as Yaza opened it for him. Asami looked at the drugs inside. It was heroin perfectly packaged. Akihito's eyes widened and the trouble husband bit his lip. He replied, "You know that I will have every case checked."

Tony responded, "I would not expect anything less from a man like you, Ryuuichi. Also, the traitor will be there for you."

Asami nodded his head, noting Kirishima walked back in and took the suitcase and left again. Yaza stared at Akihito who looked very pale. Tony held out his hand and he stood up with a shake. He pulled Tony to him and whispered, "Get those two in check before I serious enjoy tearing them apart." Tony chuckled and agreed as he left. He kept standing as he realized Akihito was in no mood to eat. He ordered, "Akihito, let us go to my office now." Akihito nodded his head and left by his side. When he tried to wrap his arm around the boy's waist, his hand was slapped away. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

When they got into the office, Kirishima was there with a drink in his hand for him. Asami took it and sat down, speaking, "Prepare everything for tonight. I want at least three extra guards. Pick wisely." Kirishima nodded his head and left the office. Yaza took his leave. Akihito was looking anywhere but him. He loosened his tie, asking, "What did you expect when you married into this life?"

Akihito hissed, "You didn't need to shoot him."

"Yes, I did. He would not learn otherwise. One wrong move and my empire falls," Asami remarked coldly. Akihito still refused to meet his eyes. He ordered, "Look at me." Akihito lifted his head and stared into his eyes. He spoke, "Jack made a bold move to gain his sick pleasure. I gave him a warning as I did with Candy. I gave that as a warning because you were in the room. If it was somewhere else, I would have shot him dead."

Akihito spoke, "He was one of your many lovers."

Asami snorted, "Yes. It was the one before you came into my life. Tony is right about him. Jack seeks to please and bows to every command directed at him." He took a drink as Akihito walked to him. Akihito stared at him, but a second too long and the boy turned his head. He stated, "You are a criminal journalist. You know my line of work."

"Not everything it would seem," Akihito whispered.

Asami sighed, "No, you don't. I gave you a chance to leave." Akihito shook his head and then looked at him in the eye. There was the fire that burned brightly.

Akihito asked, "Did you get turned on by Jack?"

Asami saw the jealously in his husband. He chuckled, amused, "Jealous?"

"Answer me, bastard!" Akihito screamed, fists curled to the side.

Asami answered, pleased with the reaction from his husband, "It disgusted me. No one but you can touch me now." Akihito walked over without saying a word. He tilted his head as Akihito got on his knees. He did not say a word as Akihito unbuckled his pants and pulled out his soft cock. He kept his eyes on those bright hazel. Akihito leaned forward, taking him in the mouth. He bit his lip slightly as he felt the heat raise, making his cock harden within the wet heat. Akihito knew every way to turn him on. He made no sound as Akihito wrapped his tongue around cock, sliding it up and down the long hard groin. Hazel eyes were starting to daze. He knew it was difficult for his husband as the baby was more active. He ran his fingers through the brown hair as Akihito worked on his organ. He thrust his hips up, getting his message across. He sat and felt the pleasure raise and raise inside of him. When teeth played with him, he thrust in deep and came. Akihito swallowed all he could, pulling back coughing. He cleaned himself and Akihito's face as he dressed back. He spoke, "The shower is open for you, Akihito."

Akihito stood up and walked to the bathroom, but stopped, asking, "Do I still please my husband?"

"Always," Asami remarked, knowing Akihito needed to hear it. Akihito went into the bathroom, shutting the door. He knew Akihito was not up for his pleasing ways. Akihito confessed that he just couldn't feel the excitement when their son was active. Before he could go into the files on his desk, he phone rang. He answered, "Asami."

Kirishima spoke, "Sir, Akihito-sama's friend, Takato is here to see you and he refused to listen to any reason."

Asami raised an eyebrow at that piece of information and informed his guard, "Let him up." Yaza walked back into the room, raising an eyebrow at him. He nodded his head to sit down. Yaza sat gracefully, relaxed in the room of danger. Kirishima entered with Takato who was showing a sign of deep hatred and anger. He lit up a cigarette, knowing the showers for Akihito were getting longer and longer. He asked, "What brings you here?"

Takato hissed, "I was told that you raped Akihito when you first met him."

Everything in the room became silent. Kirishima stared at the boy in front of them with a cold stare. Yaza tilted its head, waiting for an order. He raised an eyebrow at the man before him. He did not voice his answer nor did he deny it.

Takato growled, "You, sick fuck."

Akihito stepped inside, wrapped in a robe, asking, "Takato, what you doing here?"

When Akihito glared about his cigarette, Asami crashed it out. He still did not deny the words said to him. Kirishima was still looking to see what move he should make. Yaza was messing with its long black hair.

Takato asked, "Is it true, Akihito?"

Akihito blinked his eyes, questioning back, "Is what true?"

Takato pointed at him, answering, "That this sick fuck raped you when you two met."

Asami noticed Akihito's eyes widened and fear was in his husband. He took a drink and asked, "How did you come about this information?"

"You two aren't even denying it. What kind of twisted relationship do you have!?" Takato yelled, ready to march toward him.

In seconds, Kirishima held the boy back and Akihito ran to his side with his eyes pleading with him. Asami spoke, "Again, how did you come about this information?" Akihito grabbed his arm, those eyes in deep fear. Takato kept glaring at him and then there was the glare toward Akihito. Maybe a hint of disgust. Akihito closed his eyes still holding onto him. He spoke, "Our past was a rough start. You knew from Akihito that I am not a man to not mess with. Release him, Kirishima and show him out. I think this conversation is done with."

Takato sneered, "You two are fucked up."

Asami watched Akihito's hands dropped. There were not tears. Just dead silence. He sighed. There was some information that should never be revealed. He agreed with Akihito on that.

Akihito replied in a soft broken voice, "I want to go home."

When went into the bathroom to change, Asami ordered, "Yaza take him home and stand guard. His movements are your mission and nothing happens to him." Yaza tilted its head and he warned, "If something rash happens to him and my child, people will thank me for your body in the river."

Yaza smirked as it spoke, "Sounds like my master."

Akihito walked out and he waved Yaza to do as he ordered. Asami rubbed his head when they left, lighting up a cigarette. Kirishima entered the room and he barked out his order, "Find the damn person who gave up that information."

Kirishima replied, "Yes, sir. Also, Gina has been looking into the Takabas."

Asami sneered coldly, "One problem after another. Keep the man on her and figure out what that old woman wants. Second, find out the source. I do not need Akihito doing something rash."

Kirishima answered, "I will find out myself, boss."

Kirishima sighed, pushing up his glasses when he left his boss' office. Asami was in a foul mood, meaning the traitor tonight will feel the wrath of his boss. He wondered who gave up the information. Akihito was trouble from the start, but the boy did earn respect between the guards. No guard has ever seen someone like Akihito stand up to them all and out run them. It made for some interesting talks in the training room when Asami ordered them to train even harder. He looked at his assistant, ordering, "Keep working and report to Asami-sama's office in an hour to give him the reports. I will be away for the moment." The assistant paled and nodded his head. He walked out of the club, ready to find his answers. He made a phone call, asking, "Where are Akihito-sama's friends?"

"At the park. One is livid, sir," the guard answered.

Kirishima hung up and decided he better get their quickly. He drove and find it did not take much to get there. He stood there, seeing Gina approaching the two. He stayed hidden and was very glad he could hear everything.

Gina asked, "Did you say rape? You two are very loud revealing that information."

Kou asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Gina bowed her head, replying, "Just a friend to the boy. I knew his family."

Kou sighed, "Takato, calm down."

Takato yelled, "The two didn't even deny the shit! Kou, this is sick!"

Kou asked, pale, "Did you say that in front of Aki?" When Takato glared, Kou yelled, "Dammit Takato! First, his parents completely disown him! He married the one he loves and his friends are the only thing he has supporting him! And you fucking said it in front of him!"

Gina asked, "Do you think he should be with this person if their encounter was of rape?"

Kirishima stepped out, hearing enough. Gina looked at him with a glare. He asked, "May I have a second of your time?" Takato glared but Kou flopped to his seat, all ready to hear. Gina stood tall and he asked, "Plan to stay here, Gina-san? Asami-sama is not fond of people who attacks Akihito-sama." The friends paled as they turned to look at Gina.

Gina chuckled softly, "I swear I will not touch a hair on him. I did not lie about knowing his family, Kirishima-san."

Kirishima decided he could gain more information on Gina while talking with the boys. He fished out a cigarette, seeing Kou and Takato expecting a gun. He lit it up and walked to the pond. He sighed, "Akihito-sama was trouble the first moment we met him. He took photos of a bride in front of the club and got Asami-sama's interest. You would think once a person is cornered that they would spill."

Kou chuckled, "Ah, you think that is Aki."

Kirishima chuckled back, "No. Akihito-sama proved it that day. Cornered and a look of fear crossed, but two seconds later, he kicked me and jumped off a building to escape us. That excitement got to Ryuuichi." He took a drag and continued, "Yes, the first time they were together was a lesson." He heard two gasps and a deep growl from the woman. He flicked his ash as he sighed, "That was the day everything changed. Akihito became a drug to our boss. It was a strange behavior for Ryuuichi when after a couple months, he ordered us to find out about Akihito's assignments." He took another drag and swore, "If you tell, Akihito-sama about this, I will hunt you down, myself." Everyone froze as he glanced back to see the friends nodded their head in understanding. He continued, "There were a couple assignments that had a hit on Akihito's life."

Gina asked, "What happened since clearly he is alive?"

Kou spoke, "Asami."

Kirishima nodded his head, "Yes, Asami-sama took care of it. He has never done that before, but Akihito-sama got his attention. It was when Fei Long had him the first time that Asami finally stated claim on the boy."

Takato growled, "Twisted."

Kirishima replied, "The world we live is twisted. After he stated claim on Akihito, there were two people foolish to try to place another hit on him." He remembered when they were found. He shivered as he remembered the torture. Even he had to step out of the room that night, throwing up his dinner. He crushed his cigarette under his foot. He sighed, "Asami was never to openly admit his feelings and Akihito is prideful. The fights between the two left us with headaches. Including myself felt boss should just drop Akihito."

Gina asked, "Why didn't you step forward to stop it?"

Takato backed the woman, "Yeah. You could have done it."

Kirishima turned to look at the three, speaking, "And gain the wrath of my boss. I swore to lay down my life for Asami-sama. Akihito was his plain and simple and anyone stepping in the way was crushed. Only Fei Long did not die. Akihito pleaded for his life on the ship. Akihito is trouble and always will be, but now he is my boss. I will throw down my life for him as I will do for Ryuuichi."

Gina asked, "Did he really rape Akihito?"

Kirishima narrowed his eyes to the woman, speaking, "Gina-san, you are not even a problem to take down at this second. You will show respect to the member of the Asami Clan." Kou and Takato looked in fear. He turned his eyes to the boys, speaking, "Yes, that was Akihito's lesson. Everyone thought it would break Akihito but he bounced right back up. He fought Asami-sama from day one and their excitement for each other grew. Twisted in a way but they do love each other. Asami-sama has never went this far for a lover. Akihito is one who does not hide his emotions."

Gina revealed, "You approached us for a reason."

Kirishima pushed up his glasses, "This is a direct attack against the Asami name and I want to know who shared the information." Takato bit his lip and glared. Gina limped with her cane to Takato. She placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. Takato looked at her confuse. He stared at all of them.

Gina spoke kindly, "Young man, this world is dangerous. Very. I heard many stories of what goes on with the marriage of an Asami member, but it is for life. If you want your friend safe, as I am sure you do, you will tell Kirishima-san the truth."

Takato asked, "And if I don't say?"

Kirishima gave them an honest answer, "Akihito-sama and the child will be in danger. Asami cannot protect them without information. It might mean their deaths. Do you really want that on your hands, Takato-san?" Kou looked scared and Takato bit his lip again. He sighed, "Asami-sama is protective of them. Asami-sama went to Hong Kong for him injured. He ignored every man who worked for him to stay back. He went himself, swearing to get Akihito-sama back in one piece."

Takato lowered his head, answering, "A detective called Huno."

Kirishima asked, "What did he tell you?"

Takato answered without looking at him, "Huno said that when Akihito was taken by Asami that Asami's methods of torture was rape. That every time Asami was with Akihito it was rape. Even now?" Takato looked at him and asked, "Is it? Is Akihito forced to be by Asami's side?"

Kou growled before he could answer, "Fuck no! Akihito had a chance to leave, Takato. Asami told him that. Kirishima-san is right, Akihito's emotions are always easy to see."

Kirishima asked, "Was there anything else?"

Takato looked away in shame, answering, "Huno wants to take Asami down. He swore after telling me that information if I do not help, I'm going to lose my job."

Kirishima pushed up his glasses seeing the concern look between Kou and Takato. He also knew their anger from the blackmailing. He stated, "I understand your protection after Akihito-sama and also I know from Akihito-sama, you just had twins." Takato nodded his head. He thought for a moment, speaking, "If anything happens to your job Takato, your family will be taken care of. Asami-sama will ensure it." Takato's dark eyes widened. He turned his head to the second problem, asking, "How do you know the Takabas, Gina-san?" The old woman kept her mouth shut, a thin line showing her displeasure. He stated, "I'll find out, Gina-san. I give you this warning, do not press your luck. If Asami-sama does not order your death, I will carry it out myself." He turned to walk away with information in hand.

Gina warned, "This better be the truth on the matter between the boy and Asami."

Kirishima glanced back with a raised eyebrow but Gina walked away. He turned back to Akihito's friends who had conflicted emotions right now. Even though Kou was defending the relationship, he could tell the boy did not like the lesson given. He pushed up his glasses, stating to the two, "Asami-sama is a harsh cruel man, but he has done everything in his power for Akihito-sama. You have no idea of the wrath the guards face with handling Akihito-sama." He walked back to his car, ordering the guards, "Stay close to them and ensure all information is reported back to us right away." The guards nodded their heads in understanding.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Hello readers. Are you still enjoying the story? Just a little head ups, some of these chapters start to show more violence and darker tone. Please enjoy and comment. Comments have been lifting my spirits during a very hard time. Comment and enjoy.

Asami found amusement with Kirishima's assistant who looked very nervous being in his office. He knew the man as Penio but he knew the man too nervous. He scanned the file in front of him, impressed by the very clear path to his clubs. He saw a problem raising in another city of Sion partner. He would need to fix that soon. It was good that Kirishima did not give permission for Penio to have files on his illegal activities.

Penio spoke, "Sir, is everything good for you to understand?"

Asami glanced up with a cold stare and he saw Penio squirm. He knew something was on Penio's mind but he could not place it. Was Penio an informant for the police? He raised an eyebrow. The door opened and Kirishima walked in with a bow of his head. Penio gave a little sigh of relief. No, Penio was too nervous. He ordered, "Penio, leave." The man bowed quickly and as quickly left his office. He remarked, "Too nervous."

Kirishima pushed up his glasses with a sigh, "Penio has a little bit of a crush on…"

"On?" Asami asked, coldly.

Kirishima sighed again, "Akihito-sama."

Asami's eyes narrowed as he growled. Kirishima shook his head and got him a drink. As he pulled out a cigarette, it was lit by his loyal guard. He spoke, "Make sure the fool knows his place. I will not have anyone touch him." Kirishima nodded his head, getting his message loud and clear. He asked, "What did you find out?"

Kirishima reported, "Gina was by them." When he looked with a glare, Kirishima continued, "Takato-san is being blackmailed by a detective called Huno. Huno informed Takato about your lesson to Akihito-sama. I did do some explaining but I am not sure what they truly feel about it." When he nodded his head, Kirishima sighed, placing a folder in front of him, "As for Gina-san, I did find an interesting piece of the puzzle. She did inform Akihito-sama's friends and I, she knew the Takabas."

Asami opened the folder, pressing his lips to the cigarette as he stared at one of Gina's lover and photo of said lover. He took a drink, letting the harsh burn go down his throat. He asked, "Was she there when it was informed of my lesson?" Kirishima nodded his head. He set down the folder, turning to face the window. One problem after another. He spoke coldly, "He is mine." Kirishima handed him another drink. He ordered, "Find information on Huno. Keep an informant on Gina. The guards stay close to his friends."

Kirishima spoke, "Sir, I did inform Takato-san that you would find all ways to support his family if he were to lose his job from Huno."

Asami agreed, "Good work, Kirishima. I need Yaza tonight and I do know that Shin has a personal commitment. Send a guard to watch Akihito and ensure that nothing happens to him."

Kirishima nervously spoke, "Before our meeting tonight, we have a visitor."

Asami growled, "Who?"

Kirishima answered, "Yoh is here with Fei Long. Ryio-sama is trying to get them to talk."

Asami stood up in one movement, crushing out his cigarette. He stepped out of his office, not in the least bit shocked to see Ryio arguing with the two. He stepped forward, speaking, "Ryio, back down."

Ryio glared, biting out, "I need to know."

Fei Long looked at him with a taunting smirk. Yoh held a perfect calm face, but Asami did notice the fingernails were digging into Yoh's skin. Something happened and it was not good. He stood his stance, "Asami Ryio, I am the head of this family and you will damn well follow my orders." Ryio froze in mid-sentence. He sneered, "Back down or I will stripe you from working in the Club completely." Ryio's blue eyes widened. Fei Long tilted his head, looking between him and his brother. He continued, "You are needed for Akihito."

Fei Long taunted, "Such love for you, Asami."

Asami did not stop Ryio with his fist that almost hit Fei Long's face. Ryio glared with hatred at the man. He could see the dark truth in the blue eyes: Ryio was ready to pull out his gun and fire. He stated calmly, "I hope I make myself clear to you, Ryio. Do not make me force you back to the mansion." Ryio bit his tongue with a reply and nodded his head. He waved the two men to his office. Kirishima poured him a drink again and lit up his cigarette. He demanded, "Speak now. I have meetings to deal with."

Fei Long teased, "Not in a good mood? Sex will help. Oh, that is right, Akihito can't give you that with him being pregnant."

Yoh spoke coldly, "Shut it, Fei Long."

Asami watched amused as Fei Long turned his head quickly at Yoh. Yoh was very upset about something and it was showing in his tensed form. The fingernails were still digging into the hand. There were small blood drops from it. He kept his cold eyes on Yoh, ordering, "Tell me."

Yoh answered, "Lei attacked again."

Fei Long crossed his arms, snorting, "He has been doing that for a while."

Yoh answered, "Kikko was the one who he tortured."

Asami stared at Yoh, not flinching, not showing an inch of anger, or any emotion. Kirishima poured Yoh a drink and handed it to the man. Yoh looked at it and drowned it in one go. Fei Long stared confused. He took a drag of his cigarette and replied, "It seems he is finding out some information about your past, Yoh."

Fei Long asked, "Who was he?"

When Yoh refused to state anything, Asami explained, "Kikko was my lover for a little bit of time. I think it lasted two weeks and I dumped him to the streets." Fei Long raised an eyebrow as he continued, "Yoh picked him up. Kikko was his lover before I sent Yoh to you. I believe Kikko never forgave me for that order."

Fei Long taunted, "You are not a man who shares."

Yoh replied, "He was done with Kikko. I knew it was stupid to start with on how Yaza has a habit to kill those I am interest in."

Asami looked at Kirishima to see the man poured Yoh another drink. He spoke, "I believe tonight you need to come for my meeting. I have some fool soul needs a lesson." Yoh's eyes darkened slightly. Fei Long stared at them, but the purple eyes swore that the man would be there with everyone. He ordered, "Kirishima get everything ready. Inform Yaza of the details and remind him to behave. Send a guard for Akihito." Kirishima nodded his head and started to make the phone calls.

Akihito was in the penthouse. He looked at the photos in the living room. His friends and him hanging out together. Takato's words hit deep. He was a freak and a sick one at that. He walked into the hall and looked at the wedding picture. Asami's smirked almost looked like a smile to him. He shouldn't enjoy the man, but somehow, he did. Was it the way Asami trained him? He felt the tears but pushed them back. He had to talk with them. He had to make them understand. He walked to the door to see a different guard. He asked, "Where is Yaza?"

The guard's dark brown eyes glared, sneering, "Yaza-san went with Asami-sama."

"Oh. Well I am heading over a friend's house. Guess you will be following me then," Akihito replied without a fight about the attitude that the guard was giving him. His arm was grabbed tightly to the point that made him hiss. He pulled at it, asking, "What the hell is your problem?"

The guard sneered, "Kid, you are staying here. Asami-sama's orders."

"To hell with what he orders. I am going to my friend's. I don't care what the bastard says," Akihito growled deeply. He was shocked when a hand raised and slapped in the face. He felt blood running down from the ring that cut his lip. He raised his hand, rubbing it, feeling the pain.

The guard spoke coldly, "You will do well to respect your master."

Akihito asked, "Why?"

The guard laughed, "You are his, that is why. Now get inside and keep your mouth shut."

Akihito had no time to figure things out as he was pushed inside. He almost fell, glad he hit the wall. He rubbed his stomach as the door slammed shut. No, Asami wouldn't do this, would he? They were passed that part of their lives. He grabbed his phone, locking the door to ensure the guard could not get inside. He called his husband. Usually it was picked up on the third ring at the most, but it kept ringing. It went to voicemail and he hung up. He glared at the room. He sat down, rubbing his stringing cheek. He wiped at the blood from the cut. He was in a twisted relationship and a sick one just like Takato said.

Asami's phone was in his jacket that was hanging on the chair. He threw a deep punch at the traitor, who spit up blood. Yaza was circling the trembling man, looking at its prey. Fei Long was leaning against the wall with arms crossed. Almost reminded him of the past. He pulled away and Kirishima produced a cigarette and lit it for him. Yoh took a step forward and he ordered, "Yaza stand back. Yoh is going to have fun with this man tonight."

Yaza pouted, "Oh, Master is no fun."

Asami glared as Yaza flopped to the chair, swinging the hair everywhere. He ordered, "Remove his finger tips one by one. I want him to feel every inch of pain tonight. Suoh be ready to pour water on him to wake him up." Suoh gave a grave look but nodded his head. The screams and pleading filled the room. Yoh went to work with his emotionless and unforgiving eyes. He stood, smoking a cigarette.

Fei Long whispered, "You are one sick man. Yet, you lay your bloody hands on an innocent soul like Takaba."

Asami responded, "His name is Asami now. And stop while you are ahead. You are alive because he stopped me from killing you." He watched as the finger nails were ripped from the man painful. Suoh dumped water on the man about three times already. Yoh went back to work as to cut the man's fingers over one by one. Yaza showed great interest in the work. Some of his men were looking a little pale. He believed one ran out and threw up, refusing to enter. Kirishima walked by his side and he ordered, "The man outside who refuses to return. He better be trained for his mistake." Kirishima nodded his head. After scream and scream, he got tired of it. He pulled out his gun and Yoh stepped back with blood casing his clothes. He fired one shot at the groin then at the head. He remembered this man was ready to kidnap his husband and have his dirty way with him. He ordered, "Clean up the mess. Yoh, relieve yourself." He walked out, knowing a change of clothes and everything he needed was in the limo.

It took about an hour to get home. Asami walked to the guard alert, staring ahead. He raised an eyebrow as he heard silence in the penthouse. Was his husband that upset? He tried the door, seeing it was locked. Akihito wasn't one to lock the door when there was a guard standing outside. He demanded, "Report."

"Nothing to report, boss," the guard replied.

Asami asked, "Why is that, Ni?"

Ni answered, "He has been quiet since Yaza-san left."

Asami did not like the sound of that. He unlocked the door and shut it. He pulled out his phone to see he did miss a call from his husband. He kicked off his shoes, lying them up right and tossed his keys and phone on the table. Everything was dark. He turned on the living room light, seeing his lover sitting there. He asked, "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"You are a sick bastard! I can't believe I stayed and now it makes sense you trained me! Takato was right, you are sick!" Akihito yelled without turning to face him.

Asami stepped into the room, raising an eyebrow. He saw a bruise and lifted the chin up. Rage like never before entered his body. He growled, "Who touched you?"

Akihito screamed, "You ordered it! After you ordered me to not leave your penthouse! Take it all back now! I want to leave!"

Asami saw the anger tears. He sat down, pulling Akihito onto his lap. The body was squirming, trying to get away from him. He ran his finger over the cut softly, gaining a hiss. The anger was there again. He spoke calmly even though he was anything but, "I never ordered such a thing. Even the past would gain that type of order from me." Akihito froze and stared at him. The boy was searching his eyes for something.

Akihito asked, "Why did you order me to stay here?"

Asami raised an eyebrow, "Who told you that?" Akihito pointed to the door and he questioned again with a calm tone, "Did he also do this to you?" Akihito nodded his head. He knew the lip will swell up soon. He stood up, going to kitchen to grab ice. He walked back inside, pulling Akihito on his lap. Akihito put the ice on his lip. Those hazel eyes were looking away in shame. He now knew why his husband was upset and begging to be released. The anger was raging inside of him by Ni's words and actions. He pulled Akihito to him, laying his hand on the stomach. He felt his son kicked twice, asking, "Did he do anything else?"

Akihito didn't look at him as he answered, "Said I should obey my master and pushed me inside the penthouse. I tried to call you but you didn't pick up. You always pick up."

Asami replied, "So, you sat here the entire time thinking about what Takato said and thought it was true. As for the phone call, I had my jacket off and the phone was on silent." Akihito sat there, not facing him. He turned the head, "Did you say anything to Ni?"

"Does that excuse him hitting me and pushing me inside? Bastard, I'm pregnant and that is dangerous!" Akihito yelled.

"Akihito, calm down. No, it does not excuse his behavior against his master," Asami explained softly. Akihito blinked his eyes. He let the boy's head lean on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through the brown hair. He continued to explain, "You are married to me. You are their master now. Only thing you cannot do while I am still kicking is make them drop their duties to protect you and report back to me." Akihito snorted, realizing he figured out that Akihito was plotting it.

Akihito whispered, "Takato is right, we got one hell of a sick relationship."

"Akihito," Asami sighed.

Akihito shook his head against him, sighing back, "Don't worry about it. I wanted to hear that you would never lock me up or use force to get that. That is why I called and then you didn't pick up. The guard wouldn't let me leave and I didn't want any harm to our son."

Asami rubbed the stomach, calming the active child, "Listen very closely Akihito. I will not allow my men raise a hand to my husband, their new master nor would I risk our child their life." Akihito wrapped his arms around him, not saying a word, just sitting in the comfort of his arms. He asked, "Do you want me to call the doctor?" Akihito shook his head.

Akihito finally questioned, "What is going to happen to him?"

"This time, I will keep silent on," Asami spoke. Akihito nodded his head, glad he would not hear the details. He ordered, "Take a hot shower and lay down." Akihito looked at him with a deep emotion of love. He leaned to the ear, whispering into it, "My heart is yours. You caged me as much as I caged you. Twisted and sick be damn." He pulled back, watching his lover silent but going to get a shower. He walked to the table, grabbing his phone. On the third ring it was answered, "Kirishima, grab Ni and put down in the special basement part. He crossed the line."

Kirishima asked, "Did he do something to Akihito-sama?"

Asami gripped the phone tightly as he spoke in a calm, cold voice, "Yes. Yaza stands guard for Akihito." The line was disconnected after he got his response. He heard the shower and took his steps to it. He opened the door, seeing the beauty of his husband. He saw hazel eyes staring and the face flushed. It was not sure if it was from the heat or from his gaze. He asked, "Which hand did he use?" Akihito mumbled the one that had the ring on since it cut his lip. There was a hint of fear, but Akihito shook his head. He shut the door, letting his husband have his peace. He glared as he put on his shoes again. He stepped out to see Yaza leaning against the wall. He asked, "Would you disobey your master?"

Yaza answered, "Of course not. I would be a fool to touch one hair on him, Master Ryuuichi."

Asami grabbed the chin tightly, looking into the green eyes, hissing, "He goes as he pleases. You watch his movements and protect him if danger stands before him. Your life throws down if it is needed." Yaza nodded his head as he walked out. He used his special key to go to the basement. He entered to see Ni tied to the ceiling, looking confused. Suoh stood before him as he looked into the eyes of a traitor. Kirishima fished him out a cigarette and lit it for him. He took a drag, blowing out gray smoke. He stated, "Nothing to report, right, Ni?" Ni nodded his head. He blew out more gray smoke, waving his hand. Suoh used his fist, hitting the man in the rib. He heard a crack. He continued, "See to my surprise, my husband, your master was sitting in the dark with a bruise on his cheek and a spit lip, screaming at me about me being sick to order an attack on him and refusing to let him leave the penthouse."

Ni coughed, "He is a brat."

Asami did not have give an order as Suoh punched him in the same spot again, gaining a deep groan of pain. He took a drag of his cigarette, speaking, "See that brat is now the master. That brat has every right to order your death or anything he so desires." Ni's eyes widened. He continued, "Of course he would never do that type of order. Still, your lies hit home to him, my husband. I do not like the anger or him twisting away from me." He waved and another punch hit. He tossed his cigarette and crushed it under his shoe. He went to the man, lifting the chin, sneering, "Akihito is the world wrapped into one soul." He walked away, ordering for Ni to be released. Ni was on his knees. Ni went to grab him but Kirishima kicked Ni in the face, pushing him away. He calmly stated, "You disgust me. And now your punishment." Ni gulped and stared at his eyes, searching for a saving hand. He saw the hand with the ring. He ordered, "Take his hand with the ring." Ni's eyes widened and he started to plead. Kirishima held the hand down as the man tried to squirm away. He spoke deadly, "A price to pay for crossing your master." Suoh grabbed the knife, going to work. Ni screamed in deadly pain and fear. He let it cover his ears, knowing he was truly a monster.

It took an hour to calm down from his rage as Kirishima lit a cigarette for him. Ni was sent out, a deep warning that the holder of the other ring might meet a more painful fate if he ratted on them. Asami took a drag, ordering, "Since Shin is busy, I need some information on a guard for Akihito. Yaza is good for the moment, but he is needed at other places. I want the files of your picks on my desk by morning."

Kirishima bowed his head, replying, "It will be done, sir."

Asami hummed, "By the way, do not tell any of the men, but for this assignment, there will be a test." Kirishima shivered by his cold stare as he crushed out the cigarette and went to his penthouse. Yaza stood there, staring at the nails. He spoke, "Report."

Yaza answered without taking its eyes off the nails, "Akihito-sama came out, asking where you were. I told him you were busy. He told me to tell you that you are a bastard and he was cooking dinner. He did complain about some pain, but refused for me to call you or a doctor. I did not hear him scream in pain. Just some pans being slammed down. I did check and he growled that he was not a kid and ordered me out of the penthouse."

Asami taunted, "Now that sounds about a right report." Yaza smirked at him and he ordered, "Enjoy the night off. Returned by morning to take on the assignment for the moment." The assassin nodded its head and left. He entered the penthouse to see the food on the table. Akihito was eating then glared at him. He undid his shoes, moving into the room. He spoke, "I did have business to handle." Akihito raised an eyebrow. He continued, "This I will not let you know."

Akihito snorted, "So, that stupid guard got a good beating for what he did."

Asami did not say what he truly did but sat down. He started to eat, feeling the eyes on him. He asked, "Where were you going to go earlier?"

Akihito rubbed his hands on his pants, sighing, "I was hoping I could explain to Takato about our relationship. I don't want him to do anything rash against you." When those eyes looked away from him, Akihito continued, "I don't want my friends hurt, but you will crush anyone who tries to stand in your way."

Asami revealed, "It was a detective who is blackmailing him." Akihito turned to look at him in fear. He continued, "Kirishima informed Takato that if anything happens to his job that I will help him financial if needed."

Akihito asked, "What does this detective want? Can you do anything to stop him?"

Asami waved his hand and Akihito got him a drink. He drank some, answering, "To take me down. A wishful and foolish move on his part. I will handle this. I'm telling you not to interfere in this matter." Akihito glared. The fire that burned that he wanted to keep forever. He pointed out, "You are pregnant, Akihito. I will not let any harm befall on you and our child."

"That is a dirty trick," Akihito hissed but calmly promised, "I won't do anything for our child's sake."

Kirishima walked into his apartment with Suoh behind him. He poured them a drink, sitting down. Suoh leaned against the wall, an emotionless look on his face. The man was silent like many other times. He reported, "While you were handling Ni, boss gave an order to find some men for guarding duty to Akihito-sama." Suoh turned to look at him to continue, "He wants the best and no more failure toward our new master."

Suoh finally broke his silence, "Who would have thought some punk would gain such power? Does the kid even know the power he holds? Does he even know what boss is setting up for him around the city?"

Kirishima shook his head, sighing, "Akihito-sama is still the same pain in the ass. Just now he has power to back up his words without even knowing." Suoh gave a soft chuckle which shocked him, but he cracked a smile. He stated, "There is a test but Asami-sama did not tell me what. Do you have anyone in mind?"

Suoh answered, "I think there is one but he has not passed any of your tests."

"I do not like the sound of it," Kirishima responded with a glare.

Suoh shrugged his shoulders, explaining, "He had Shin and my back for ages. He is good and very good. He had some experience in as a solider but pulled back for some reason."

Kirishima sighed, "Name?"

Suoh answered, "Jun."

Kirishima raised an eyebrow, remembering the name. He replied, "Heard of him. He did stop some mess at the Kline Club that Asami-sama's owns."

Suoh responded, "The guys were ready to rape a man in front of the entire club. You know Asami-sama has a policy about doing it front of people's eyes. Alone in one of his high Clubs. Jun took three men down and the man was a son of a political figure that swore promises to Asami-sama."

Kirishima pushed up his glasses, remarking, "He might see this as a lower job." Suoh shrugged his shoulders when they both knew it was an honor for the trust would put in place of the man serving to protect their new master. He nodded his head, "Send him over tomorrow morning with his file." He took a drink, replying, "Shin has been having some issues with Akihito-sama. He has been warned a couple of times already."

Suoh cracked a smile as he spoke, "I heard and saw. Anyone around Akihito-sama can only stand so much. Glad I'm not guarding him at the moment."

Kirishima pushed up his glasses, "Do not joke about this. Pain of the ass or not, he is now our master."

Souh agreed, "I know. Also, what about Tessio?"

Kirishima remarked, "Hmm, he seems like a good fit but he does have a habit of liking men." Suoh raised an eyebrow and he snorted, "I already have to warn Penio about his crush on Akihito-sama. Tessio is a little pushier."

Suoh agreed with a sigh, "Right. Ken might fit the bill. Ken is married."

Kirishima stated, "Send the file with the others. I have a few but not sure boss will agree." Suoh nodded his head and asked, "How did the clean up go?"

Suoh groaned, "Messy. I forgot how trained Yoh can be with torturing. He is as deadly as Yaza. Only thing, Yoh hides his insanity very well."

"Lei is getting under Yoh's skin for sure. The problem I see is if Lei gains one of them. That can be deadly for us all," Kirishima replied.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Hello readers. Thank you so much for the comments. You have no idea how much they mean to me. I am having it rough and just seeing the comments make a smile crack. So please keep them coming. As I said, the chapters will take a darker tone. So, please tell me what you think. Enjoy.

Asami walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist with a towel over his head, drying the hair. He saw from the corner of his eye, the lustful look from Akihito. He dropped the towel from his head, teased, "Like what you see?"

Akihito taunted back, "No. I just see some old man."

"Only if you weren't pregnant I would punish you for that comment," Asami remarked, gaining a soft laughter. He went to his closest, opened it to get dressed. He heard a deep gasp as he dropped the towel around his waist. He did not remark as he knew those hazel eyes were traveling up and down his body. He started to dress, stating, "I have some meetings to handle. Yaza will follow you today. Do not give it trouble."

Akihito rolled over, sighing, "Don't feel like doing anything. By now, Takato told Kou everything."

"Akihito, we know where we stand with each other," Asami sighed as he fixed his tie.

Akihito snorted, "Sick and twisted to fall in love with a man who taught me a lesson with sex."

Asami turned his head to look at his husband as he fixed up his guns. He did not know what to say. He did regret his harsh treatment to his lover, but he was who he was. Akihito was right, no one could stand in his way without crushing them. He made sure his weapons were ready for today's meetings as he put his suit jacket over the guns. He walked to the bed, kissing his lover who returned the kiss hungrily. He felt the stomach, feeling the kicks and flips his strong boy was doing inside his husband. When he pulled back, he spoke, "I told you sick or twisted be damned." Akihito smiled as he gave an apologizing look about not having a make out session. He ordered, "Do as you please, but be careful." Akihito nodded his head. He left his home, ensuring Yaza had his sharp eye out for his troubled lover.

It took a good two hours to get his office as the rush hour was harsh the morning. Asami checked the files of his business. Everything was good except some unknown drug passing through his Club Muna. He ordered, "Kirishima, check out this drug and find out who dared decided to deal it in my business. Too open for my taste." Kirishima responded with an agreement. He went to his office as he sat down, looking at the files the men that could guard his husband. Some he tossed away quickly. He did notice a couple from Suoh's thoughts. There were a couple on Kirishima's thoughts too. He ordered, "Bring in Ono."

Ono stood tall, bowing his head in respect, "Asami-sama it is a great honor to be in your company."

Kirishima pushed up his glasses by him. Asami smirked as he knew it was a habit with Kirishima when the man was annoyed or nervous. He tossed a gun at Ono and ordered, "Point at your head and pull the trigger." Ono's gray eyes widened. He questioned, "Are you willing to die for my husband? You will be guarding him."

Ono didn't touch the gun, replying, "I thought I would be working with you, Asami-sama."

Kirishima remarked with a glint in his eyes, "I said our master who is Akihito-sama."

Asami stared at the man who looked ready to faint. He waved his hand and ordered, "Get out my sight." Ono flinched but left without saying another word. Jun walked in with a slight bow of his head, standing tall without an emotion. Jun did not flinch by his unnerving stare. He scanned the report and replied, "You stopped a rape in which gained me a man in my debt. Very nice work."

Jun replied, "I was only doing my job, Asami-sama. No need for praise. I am not worthy of such."

Asami asked without taking his eyes off the man, "Why did you leave the solider life?"

Jun answered, "To be blunt, it did not pay much. I had a sister in college."

"Had?" Asami asked.

Jun replied, "She killed herself shortly after my move. I decided I like this line of work, Asami-sama."

Asami was impressed as the tone nor the eyes did not show a deep emotion for a story. He laid his gun and ordered, "Take it, put it to your head, and pull the trigger." Jun's eyes flickered for a second, but gave a look to Kirishima. But none the less, Jun took the gun, put to his head, and without closing his eyes, pulled the trigger. It clicked but no sound. There were no bullets in the gun. For the first time, Jun flickered with emotion of relief. The gun was set down in front of him. He asked, "Were you inform what your duties will be?"

Jun answered, "I am meant to guard our master. All I was told."

Asami replied, "You do realize it is not me you will be guarding."

"Who is the master that I will be protecting, Asami-sama?" Jun asked.

Asami answered, "Akihito will be your duty to guard."

Jun raised an eyebrow and replied, "Forgive my rudeness to you and all under you, but is that not the boy who trouble follows everywhere?" When he nodded his head, Jun responded, "Then I will do as you ask. I will serve my master well and will not fail."

Asami responded, "I will be in contact if I decide for the fit." Jun bowed his head and left the office. There were a few others, but many of them was deathly afraid to pull the trigger. There were a couple who completed the task but he wondered if they could handle his husband. He fished out a cigarette as it was lit by Kirishima. Ken stood tall with short brown hair and brown eyes to match. He spoke finally, "You have done some duties for Ryio. Is that correct?"

Ken answered, "Yes, sir."

Asami hummed, "There has not been many complaints against you from him. A fight or two with a lover, but Ryio did not make a big mess about it." Ken turned his eyes away from his stare. Ken nodded his head in shame. He ordered to pick up the gun and pull the trigger.

Kirishima sighed, "Asami-sama, Ken does have a wife."

Asami noticed Kirishima was testing Ken in front of him. He hid away his smirk as he asked, "Would you give up your life even though you have a beautiful wife home?"

Ken closed his eyes, stating firmly, "If I have wrong the Asami name in anyway, I should be punished. Kimi would understand."

Asami watched as the man pulled the trigger and went to do it again when there was click. He ordered, "Put it down, Ken." Ken did as order, looking confuse. He spoke, "Kimi has been loyal to my family name for years as you have. This assignment is the most important to me." Ken nodded his head, waiting for him to continue. He stated, "As you value your wife, I value my husband. Kimi is your world as Akihito is mine." Ken's eyes widened. He smirked as he asked, "Is there a problem to be put in the position to protect him?"

Ken looked between him and Kirishima before sighing, "I want to be honest, Asami-sama." When he waved his hand for the man to carry on, Ken stated, "Your husband is a hand full. I know from the past lovers of Ryio-sama that my temper can come into play and I do not wish that."

Asami asked with amusement in his voice, "Do you think he is like the lovers Ryio or I had?" Ken thought for a moment and shook his head. He chuckled, "Yes he is a handful because he fights the commands directed at him. Though understand your concern because when it comes to him, I will punish anyone for any harm on him." Ken gulped down a lump in his throat. He tapped his ash into the ashtray and stated, "You of course if I decide for your duty can refuse it and I will clearly understand. At least think about it while I think about my decision." Ken bowed his head in respect and left when ordered.

Asami set six files aside. He spoke, "Jun and Ken seem the best bet, but these others seem good too. I want each of them to be trained. Request Jun to come to my office tomorrow." Kirishima nodded his head but the file placed in front of him made his eyes narrowed.

Kirishima replied, "Sir, they have contacted a lawyer who wants to make it big. He is hoping to win the case against you, sir."

Asami looked at the amount that he was being sued for. It was pocket change, but he also saw the details on how the Takabas were hoping to crush his money to prevent their son living well. He crushed out his cigarette and lit another. He replied, "Get Ryio on the case and also tell him to partner up with a few other lawyers on call. I will not let them think they can destroy my husband's life." Kirishima nodded his head as he continued, "Also, what about the two businesses that I asked about?"

Kirishima pushed up his glasses, answering, "They have been set up of course and Ryio finalized all papers to put them in Akihito-sama's name. Second, the stocks that you ensure for Akihito-sama and the child has been put into place."

Asami thought for a few seconds, stating, "Make sure Ryio also prepares for anything against Akihito in legal ways in case the Takabas get smart and want to run down his businesses." Kirishima nodded his head and left the files he had to go over and sign.

Akihito laid on the couch. He should have told Asami, but he was too nervous. He heard the door as he called out for the guard to come in. Yaza was in a suit this time and the hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Those green eyes were studying him. He sighed in relief that it was someone who would not attack him. He asked, "Can you get me some milk and crackers?"

Yaza tilted its head, questioning while going to the kitchen to do as he asked, "Why cannot Akihito-sama do it?"

When Yaza returned with the said items, Akihito bit his lip and finally confessed, "I'm in some pain and the baby is really active." Yaza pulled out his phone and he yelled, "No!"

Yaza sighed, "Akihito-sama, this is serious."

Akihito plead, "Please no."

Yaza tilted its head, stating, "I give it an hour. If you are still in pain, we contact the people needed. My duty is to protect you and the baby. I hope I made that clear."

Akihito has never heard a dark serious tone within Yaza that it made him nod his head quickly. He flipped on the T.V. and asked softly, "Can you stay inside?" Yaza gave a look that it was not going to do anything other than that. He rubbed his stomach, hoping the pain would calm down. He felt it before the attack last night. It went away before and he was hoping it would do it again. He just figured that this was normal for pregnancy.

About thirty minutes later, Akihito heard a knock on the door. Yaza went to answer and there was dead silence. He asked, "Who is it, Yaza?" When it entered, he stared at his two best friends. They seemed nervous and refusing to meet his eyes. Yaza was alert and studying the two. He could see that it was thinking about giving harm to them. He sighed, "Sit down you two. Yaza give us some space."

Yaza walked to the wall, leaning as it spoke, "I am not leaving the room this time."

Akihito growled without moving an inch, "Dammit! Just go in another room!"

Yaza sighed deeply, "Akihito-sama, it is the information you informed me of that has me concern. I do not care about what your friends say."

Akihito bit his lip as Takato and Kou sat down. He saw a flicker of concern in their eyes. He nodded his head, hoping Yaza would not do something crazy. He figured it was going to be a long chat and he was not sure what his friends were going to say. He might not know all details about Yaza, but he could see death in its eyes. He took a deep breath and ordered, "Spill. The last talk did not go very well."

When Takato refused to meet his eyes or speak, Kou did, "That glasses guy talked with us. He told us it was true."

Akihito now knew how Asami got information about the blackmailing. He hoped his friends were not threatened but decided not to ask them. He threw his arm over his eyes as his other was rubbing his stomach, trying to settle his boy down. He spoke after a few minutes of silence, "I walked into a trap. The cop I trusted set it up to prevent his illegal workings to be known. Ryuuichi is powerful, cruel, and will stop at nothing to crush all in his way." He stopped for a moment and snorted, "Lucky that I caught his interest. I don't want to think about what other methods he could have used to stop me peeking into his business." He heard his friends gasp.

Takato stated, "He forced you."

Akihito did not turn to look to know the angry look on his friend's face, "Yes he did. It was a lesson and finally I could admit that lesson blew my mind instead of fearing it."

Kou asked, "What?"

Akihito explained, finally looking at his friends, "I was raised that homosexuality was disgusting. A man with another man was horrible and the one who had it was not a man at all." When his friends gave a look, he continued, "Ryuuichi was my first. As harsh as it was, it made my heart race. I thought it was the drug." His friends jumped and he ordered, "Sit down." They sat down, biting their lips. He sighed, "It wasn't. I figured that out when I would dream of it and want it again. Then we would run into each other because in the end I can't stay out of my job. I would run and fight it each step of the way and Ryuuichi would make my body bow down to him. Oh, god it is mind blowing sex." Takato's eyes widened and Kou's face was flushed. He felt the heat in his face too, talking about such private matters, but his friends had to understand.

Takato asked, "Is it force that he is using now?"

Yaza snorted, but remained silent. Akihito stared into his friends' eyes, "Listen closely, Takato, Kou, Ryuuichi is the only one who can turn my mind, heart, soul, and body into a mess. I run, he chases. It is our excitement. I fight, he finds a way to make me submit which is usually in the bedroom." He turned his head to Yaza, growling, "If you tell him what I am about to say, I will kick your ass." Yaza opened its mouth and he glared. Yaza chuckled and waved its hand. He turned to his friends, stating, "I told you about Fei Long." They nodded their heads and he spoke, "To survive and keep going forward, waiting for Ryuuichi to come for me, I forced myself to think it was Ryuuichi who was having sex with me." He shook his head, sighing, "He is not forcing me. When I got pregnant, I was sure he would never give up his hold on me, but was willing to do it even after he confessed that he wanted the child. I know you won't forget the lesson or the cruel truth behind my husband, but I love him and he loves me."

Takato asked in a growl, "How do you know that?"

Akihito looked at Takato, replying, "Because I see his actions for me."

Takato asked, "And your face now? His handy work?"

Yaza sneered and took a step and he ordered, "Stay there, Yaza." Yaza glanced to him, but stopped. Akihito replied, "An idiot guard thought he didn't have to listen to me. Ryuuichi took care of that problem. I didn't ask how and I don't care to know the length he is willing to go to protect me." Takato stared at him. Kou put a hand down on Takato's shoulder. He spoke, "Ryuuichi admitted his feelings. I fought so long against any form of feeling for a man. Ryuuichi opened the door and it worked out in the beginning because all I had to do is say he was forcing it on me. It was a lie. I wanted it and craved it. I ran because I wanted to keep his interest. Even as my husband, I fight because it brings us excitement. It is not boring. Sick or twisted as you called it, Takato, fits us." He rubbed his stomach, sighing when he saw the green eyes watching him closely. He threw his arm over his eyes, mumbling, "I think I need the doctor."

Yaza asked, "The pain still there, Akihito-sama?"

"What pain?" Takato asked in concern.

Akihito answered, "Yeah and it is getting a little worse. Plus, he is kicking harder than usually."

Yaza responded, "I will make the phone calls. Please stay with Akihito-sama as I get the doctor and Asami-sama."

Takato ran to his side, asking, "What is wrong, Akihito?"

Akihito opened his eyes, explaining, "Having some pain and the baby is kicking hard." Kou went to his side with concern in his eyes too. He tried to give a smile but it was forced. Everything was just falling apart.

Takato whispered, "You aren't sick. I just…"

Akihito shook his head, cutting his friend off. He touched Takato, stating, "Our start was rough but we do love each other. I know the man I sleep with, Takato. I do even when I don't want to see." Takato nodded his head and Kou sat beside him, trying to give some form of comfort.

Yaza walked into the room, "The doctor will be here within twenty minutes. Asami-sama is on his way. I say tops thirty minutes for him."

Akihito asked, "Did I pull him away from his business?"

Yaza realized his tone, sighing, "Akihito, please understand you and the child are everything to Ryuuichi. I told you once I have seen many walked in his life, but none of them gain his heart."

Akihito gave a weak smile, replying, "He is going to through the roof since I didn't tell him."

"Why the hell didn't you?" Takato snapped.

Akihito whispered, "I was scared to tell him."

Yaza replied, "Do not worry. I will cool him down, Akihito-sama."

Asami got done talking with Yaza. He stood in up in a solid movement and stepped out of his office. Kirishima walked toward him and he ordered, "Have Ryio take my meetings. Stand in with him. Get Suoh to take me home." Kirishima nodded his head in understanding. He felt the fear grip him. Was it the attack last night? He should have done more damage to Ni. He will make better decisions with guards now. He stepped outside, Suoh opening the door. The sky was darkening with rain. He felt his heart clinch tightly. He ordered, "Home and find the fastest way." Suoh nodded his head in silence.

It took a good forty minutes to get to the penthouse. He entered to see Akihito's friends in the dinning area with Yaza. He walked into the living without saying a word. The doctor was checking his husband over. He walked in sight to see Akihito try to smile quickly. The doctor stood up and he asked, "What is wrong?"

Masao asked coldly, "Who made his face bruise like that?"

Akihito hissed, "Told you it was a fight."

Asami glared at the doctor, speaking, "What is wrong?"

Masao rubbed his hand through the hair, sighing, "The stress is making him in pain. But…"

Asami saw the fear in his husband and he waved the doctor and replied, "We will talk in private."

Akihito jumped sitting, "No! Tell me now!"

Masao answered, "The baby might be born a lot sooner than usually. I want you on bed rest for a week and a visit to my office to recheck everything."

Akihito asked, "What happens if he is born sooner?"

Masao sighed, "Everything might not have formed for the baby. I am ordering bed rest right now. Then we can recheck you and see if we need to do the C-section right away or not." The doctor paused, looking at him and continuing, "Men do not usually have children. I do not want him to go into labor, but to do the C-section before that happens."

Asami thanked the doctor and had Yaza show him out. Akihito's friends were giving deep concern looks. He ordered, "It is time for you to leave." When they opened their mouths, he demanded coldly, "Now." Yaza grabbed their arms and walked them out. Yaza stepped outside. He ran his fingers through the brown hair. The silence was killing him. Akihito climbed on his lap and the wet tears was dropping against his neck. He kept his voice calm, "It might not happen the way he says."

Akihito whispered, "Ryuuichi, I looked at some things about a baby. What if he is sick when born? I don't want us to give up the child because of that. And I…"

Asami pulled the head, looking into the eyes of his husband, stating firmly, "Our child will be fine and if he is sick, then I will ensure the best care comes to him. We will love our child healthy or sick." Akihito threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly. He continued, "I can call mother and see what she thinks too. Even though you are a man, she might know what you are going through." Akihito nodded his head, keeping close.

Akihito whispered, "Sorry."

"For what?" Asami asked.

Akihito tensed in his arms, continuing to whisper, "I didn't tell you the morning about it."

Asami did feel the rage, but he took a deep breath. His husband did not need his anger. He asked calmly, "Why not?"

Akihito mumbled, "I had pain before but it settled down and then after last night I got scared about telling you. I just thought it would go away and it was normal to feel it."

Asami run his fingers through the brown locks, speaking, "He ordered bed rest. I am going to get you two guards to stay inside." Akihito tensed and he continued, "I do not want to hear you giving them hell. If you think about it, think of our baby boy." Akihito nodded his head slowly. He rubbed the back, sighing, "Akihito, I know my life is stressful for you. I know I have been keeping you in it and that is my fault." Akihito shook his head and asked, "What?"

Akihito sighed as he leaned his head in a way to look at him, "I need to be part of it, Ryuuichi. I can't shake being lessor of a man."

Asami took a breath, "Understand once false move on my part brings things to hell. You cannot turn that blind eye from me." Akihito gave a smile, running his finger over his chin. He made a bold statement, "Our son will be fine."

Akihito asked, "And if he is not?"

"Then the best care will be put forward for him," Asami stated. Akihito remained in his arms, silence lingering between them. When the hazel eyes closed and the breathing even out, he laid the boy down. He grabbed a blanket and threw it over him. He fished out his phone and called Kirishima, "Kirishima, I want Jun and Ken to report to the penthouse. Tell Ken I need his decision." Kirishima agreed and hung up. He walked to the door, opening it. Yaza stood up straight, staring at him. He spoke, "I need you sharper than ever before. It is too late to pull Akihito back from my world."

Yaza responded, "I will do more digging about Lei. I will not let him have me or Yoh."

Asami ordered, "Kill yourself if Yoh is captured."

Yaza gave off a sad smile, "It will be my pleasure, Asami-sama."


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?

Notes: Sorry for the delay. I just started to get into writing a Yami No Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) story. If any of you enjoy that show, check out my story 'Judgement' and comment. Here is another chapter of this and please comment. Enjoy.

Asami noticed the straight form on both Ken and Jun. They both stared directly into his eyes. He spoke deeply and coldly, "I want you to be Akihito's guards. Right now, your duties are anything he asks of you no matter how stupid it sounds." He drank some whiskey, asking, "Ken, your decision?"

Ken stepped forward, proudly, "I will do this great trust. I serve the Asami name now and until my dying breath."

Asami turned his eyes to Jun, asking, "And you, Jun?"

Jun answered, "I serve you and all under the name Asami."

Asami knew the door was closed while Akihito remained sleeping. He fished out a cigarette and lit it. He coldly stated, "One wrong move and I will teach you a lesson. He is not some lover to toss away. He is my husband and he is your master. The only two orders you will disobey from him is dropping your station as his guard and not to report back to me. You will guard him with your life and you will report back to me." Ken and Jun bowed their heads in understanding. He crushed his cigarette, nodding in pleasure to his two guards. He heard his name be called from his lover. He waved the two out to meet their new master. He entered the room to see hazel eyes glancing around. He walked to his husband as he asked, "What do you need?"

Akihito sighed, "I just thought you left and no one was in the room. Bed rest is going to be a pain in the ass."

Asami chuckled, "For you to stay still is not normal." He turned his eyes and spoke, "Jun and Ken, this your master."

Jun spoke first with a bow of his head, "Asami-sama."

Akihito made a face, replying, "Akihito is fine."

Jun responded, "Akihito-sama."

When his lover made another face, Asami stated firmly, "They will give you your due respect."

Ken gave a nervous bow and spoke, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Akihito-sama."

"Oh god, they are too stuck up," Akihito groaned in annoyance.

Asami did notice a crack of a smile on Jun's face. He raised an eyebrow at the guard who wiped away all emotion quickly. He told his husband, "Behave." Akihito stuck out his tongue at him. He decided to make a statement loud and clear: Akihito was his. He sealed the lips into a deep kiss. Akihito wrapped his arms around his neck, letting the kiss making the message loud. He tasted his husband, exploring the depths of the mouth. As he pulled back, he saw with pleasure the flushed cheeks. Akihito gave a glare for letting it be in the open of their desire for each other. He ruffled the hair, stating, "They will do whatever you tell." He put the phone by Akihito, ordering, "If they don't, then you call me and I'll set it straight."

"Are you leaving?" Akihito asked.

Asami sighed with some annoyance, "Sadly, I have a meeting tonight that needs me there." Akihito nodded head, grabbing the phone. He raised an eyebrow.

Akihito answered, "I'm going to call Mother. I can get some information from her though she might demand to come out here right away."

Asami was turned on to see the lower lip bitten by the white teeth from his lover. He held back his desire, stating, "That is fine. It might be helpful. Beside she can be a great resource to us." Akihito smiled a little with sadness. He spoke firmly, "Akihito, this is not your fault."

Before he stood up, Akihito grabbed him, repeating his words, "And this is not your fault either."

Asami kissed his lover again. He ordered as he stood up straight, "Ken if anything is needed from the stores, you will get. Jun, you will stay in the penthouse and assist Akihito." The guards nodded in understanding. Ken seemed more nervous than Jun. Jun had a look of amusement and he hoped he was trusting the right people.

Takato walked to the detective who was making his life hell. He glared at Huno who was leaning against the building with a cigarette between his fingers. Those blue eyes sparkled with laughter and the thin lips turned up into a sickening smile. He asked, "What do you want?"

Huno snorted softly, "Do not give me that tone, kid. I want Asami."

Takato replied, "I have nothing to give you." He went to turn but his arm was grabbed. He glared again. He refused to let himself be blackmail to betray his friend. Yes, he could not forget the lesson but those hazel eyes told the truth: Akihito was in love with Asami.

Huno snickered, "Don't tell me you are willing to help a rapist. Asami is cold and heartless. But to give you something to think about, Takato-kun, I don't think you want your wife to find herself arrested or your beautiful twin baby girls taken from you both for being unfit parents." When he froze and stared, Huno chuckled, "I can make anything happen. Get Asami for me and everything will be taken care of. Maybe I'll even owe you one. You have until tomorrow night. Good night, Takato-kun."

Takato froze as Huno walked away, smug. He didn't know what to do. Akihito was stressed and the baby. Then, his wife could be sent away and his children taken from them. His hands curled into fists. He closed his eyes, ignoring the rain starting to pour down. He needed to know information. He walked away and down the street. He had one place in mind. He could not involve his wife. He could not tell Akihito. He hoped he would not the cross the line of no return.

It took a good thirty minutes to end up at Club Sion. His clothes were sticking to him. Takato took the steps and stared at the bodyguards. The blonde one raised an eyebrow. He demanded even as people sneered with disgust at him, "I want to see Asami."

Suoh spoke, "He is a busy man and you made your peace with him already."

"I see him now or I go to Akihito," Takato hissed. He was lying. He decided perfectly well that he would not go to his friend with the stress Akihito was under. He would never forgive himself if something happened to the baby because he sent Akihito overboard with stress.

Suoh glared and pulled out his cell, "Boss, Takato-kun is here to see you." Takato stared with hatred as Suoh continued, "He swore to go to Akihito-sama if you do not see him."

It took a few moments but Suoh escorted him inside. Takato was stopped and checked. He felt cold and hate as they would think he would do something. Suoh led him through the Club and he heard the laughter directed toward him. He also heard the disgusting remarks on him. One knock on the office door and the cold unfeeling voice ordered to come inside. He entered with Suoh whispering something to Asami. Asami waved his hand and Suoh stepped out. Kirishima stood by Asami's side. A cigarette was lit and he felt uncomfortable with the stare. No, he felt totally fear coursing through him with the stare. He flopped onto the couch, uncaring about his state. He put his head in his hands, speaking, "Huno wants you."

"I heard," Asami remarked.

Takato did not lift his head as he growled, "He threatened Tia and swore to take our girls from us. He is attacking my family now. I need something."

Asami replied, "I will give you a drug dealing down at the docks at bay four. It happens tonight at one in the morning."

Takato asked when he looked up to notice some people at the door, "What do I say about the tip?"

Asami answered, "You heard me talking about it over the phone and that is all you heard."

Takato nodded his head, whispering, "Huno might want more and I'm stuck."

Asami replied, "I will figure something out. How much time do you have?"

Takato answered with rage, "Tomorrow night." Asami nodded his head. The conversation was done with and he stood up. He had to return to Tia and their girls. He walked to the door, asking without looking back, "Do you love Akihito?" There was dead silence and looked back. The gold eyes were not changing in emotion. The older man snorted loudly who stood by the door. The two-young people looked at him. The woman gave a soft look. He shook his head and left the room. He was done with that business. He only hoped Asami backed up his words with action.

Asami did not answer the boy because he had company. Jack stared at him, trying to read him. Rebecca, on the other hand, was thinking and glancing around the room. Tony gave a knowing smile. He waved them in, speaking, "I am afraid I did not know you would be early, Tony."

Rebecca interrupted them, "Huno is a cruel detective. I heard of him in New York." When he raised an eyebrow, she continued, "I witness him murder a young man."

Asami's interest was perked, but he spoke, "A witness from a wife of a known mafia member will not hold anything."

Rebecca smiled as she responded, "True, Ryuuichi, but I have photos and negatives to prove of the crime. I kept them because I thought one day I could use them to help with Tony, but Huno left New York. I did hide them in Japan when I visited a couple years ago."

Asami had Kirishima light another cigarette for him and asked, "Price for those photos and negatives?"

Rebecca stood proud and answered, "The price is paid from the disgrace from Jack."

Jack sneered, "Rebecca…"

"Shut it, Jack. You foolishly disgraced me and yourself in front of man of power like Ryuuichi. Be glad it did not harm Tony's business," Rebecca cut off her husband.

Tony raised an eyebrow, pointing out, "To use that needs skill and good timing."

Asami smirked as he spoke, "I have the perfect person who can have those photos within papers by morning." Tony chuckled softly. He ordered, "Suoh, take Rebecca to wherever she needs to go and I will accept that for your husband's foolish move." Rebecca nodded her head and left the room. Tony sat in front of his desk while Jack stood behind him with a frown. He pushed a brief case in front of Tony and got to business, "There is the payment for the shipment."

Tony nodded his head, replying, "It is great to do business with a well man like yourself, Ryuuichi." Tony continued as he snapped his fingers, "Jack, now."

Jack bowed his head toward him, speaking, "I apologize for my behavior. It will not be repeated and I hope our business continues."

Asami stared at the man who refused to lift his head. He noticed the arm bandage even through the suit jacket. He took a drag and warned, "Do anything against me or my husband and I will not be so forgiving the next time." Jack nodded his head. The door opened with Rebecca coming into the room. She laid down the photos and negatives. He spoke, "It is a great pleasure to see your smart side, Rebecca."

Rebecca responded, "The man was a friend and an informant. The pleasure of seeing Huno fall in his home land is the greatest pleasure ever."

Asami watched the three leave with the money. He took another drag. He picked up his phone as his guard got him a drink. It was answered on the second ring, "How are you, Akihito?"

Akihito sighed with a tired voice, "It is fine. The brown hair guy is jumpy. The other seems to be okay. Hard to tell with them."

Asami continued with his questions, "Did you talk with Mother?"

Akihito answered, "Yeah. She said she will be here by morning. She wouldn't explain anything until she comes to see for herself."

Asami took a drink and asked, "Do you have connections with the paper?"

Akihito snorted, "Of course I do. Just because I stepped back didn't mean I dropped all connection."

Asami replied, "Listen closely to me, Akihito. This is going to help Takato." When he got an agreement, he explained, "I need you to get a trustworthy journalist. One who will refuse to give up your name. I do not care if the person gives my name up but you will stay out of it. I have photos and negatives. The negatives can be informed to the public but they stay with me until I see fit to release them. The photos, I want sent to the paper and printed out by tomorrow's news."

Akihito sounded please, "I have just the right journalist. He goes back from school days. Hands down will keep his mouth shut about any source."

"Are you sure?" Asami asked.

Akihito laughed in a pleasing way, "Damn, one time they took him to court. The first judge threw him in jail for a few days. Still, refused to give up his source. Second judge, found him in the right. He is very trustworthy."

Asami taunted, "Almost as stubborn as you are. I will be home within the hour. Set up the meeting."

Akihito was nervous, "Well, guess can't get away with hiding my connection to you. Don't do any perverted things to me while he is here. Or else."

Asami teased, enjoying the fire in his boy, "Else what?"

"I'll cut off your dick, bastard," Akihito growled.

Asami was amused as the phone went dead. He tapped out his cigarette, asking, "Is there any word on Yoh's state?"

Kirishima replied, "Yoh doesn't say much when I talked with him. Yaza is making its way to the hotel room to see the state."

Asami nodded his head, ordering, "Penio will make up reports on the businesses for Akihito and remind the fool one touch on my husband and I will cut it off." Kirishima nodded his head as he placed all files away. He decided to lock the negatives away in his safe at home. He ordered, "Home. I have business to handle there."

Fei Long stared at Yoh. The night of death had Yoh quiet. Then again, when wasn't Yoh quiet? He lit up his pipe as he stared at the toned back as Yoh's dark eyes stared out the window. Yoh was without his shirt but had pants on. He had some fun with the man, but he had to give a drug to Yoh to gain a reaction. It was annoying but he remained silent. The door opened and in seconds Yoh had a gun pointed at Yaza. Yaza tilted his head at him. The gun lowered. He took a puff of his pipe, asking, "What brings you here?"

Yaza taunted, "I see you have not settle his mind."

Yoh turned back to the window, asking, "What do you want, brother?"

Yaza leaned against the door, speaking, "We need Lei and quickly."

Fei Long snorted, "That was a given." Yaza turned those insane green eyes to him, promising a horror that has never been seen. Yoh was truly a deadly man, more so than he ever knew. He wanted to know what would make Yoh react. He refused to lose his prize to Asami.

Yoh remarked after some minutes of silence, "Asami gave you an order."

Yaza chuckled, "Of course he did."

"What?" Yoh asked.

Yaza snorted, "Not telling."

Fei Long growled, "You sound like a child. Tell us so we can prepare our move." Yaza tilted his head at him but remained silent.

Yoh lit up a cigarette, asking, "Why don't you kill me, brother? My mind is damage."

Yaza snorted, "Is it, brother? Is it destroyed as our sister's is?"

Yoh turned around with a glare, "Damn Yaza. Lei is waiting for his move. He killed him. Now kill me before I am used against you."

Fei Long sneered, feeling something but not sure what, "Enough, Yoh. We will win."

Yaza stared at them, speaking, "Death is too kind for us, nay?"

Yoh took a drag, speaking, "Yes. But out of us two, you are more skilled in the deadly game of death. He will force you to kill the Asami family."

Fei Long slammed his hand down, growling, "You worry for that bastard!" The anger was in him. Yoh was his and he refused to let Asami have that. He will not let Asami steal another from him. First, Asami betrayed him. Second, Akihito refused to stand by his side when he swore to give everything to him. Third, to see Yoh loyal to Asami to steal from him. He had enough.

Yoh turned his dark eyes to him, speaking, "You have forgotten, Fei Long. I served him first. He took my siblings in. He stood tall against his fresh and blood to keep us alive. My life means nothing. You can never offer the protection my siblings have as Asami swore." Before he could say a word, Yoh walked to Yaza, handing him a gun and forcing it at Yoh's heart, growling, "Finish this."

Yaza raised the gun and fired it. Fei Long froze as it missed an inch from his head. Yoh stared, shocked. There was a reaction. Yaza pushed Yoh back, laying the gun down in front of him. He asked, "What the hell?"

Yaza taunted, "I am not your friend. You should seek the truth of the past, but I will never forgive you for your sins against my master."

Yoh hissed, "Yaza…"

Yaza pushed Yoh back, knocking Yoh into his lap as he spoke, "Get laid. I have a set up for Lei."

Yoh screamed, "Yaza, just do it!"

Yaza turned to the door, speaking, "Kikko died but what about Fei Long. Who will protect him? Do you think Lei will leave him alone if you are dead? Do you think any of us will throw down our lives for an enemy to our master?"

Fei Long watched Yoh got up and tensed. Yaza stood still, waiting for them to speak. He growled, "Leave."

Yaza spoke, "Here is a tracker, Yoh. I will push the button if I am in trouble. Kill yourself if you want, but like I said Fei Long is in the open and no one to guard him against Lei."

Fei Long watched as Yaza left with grace. Yoh stood by the window, tensed and curling the hands. He stood up, ordering, "I am ordering you not to leave." Yoh remained silent as he walked to the man. He slammed his hands beside the perfect head. He sneered as he trapped Yoh between the glass and his body, "You will not leave me." He turned the head harshly, sealing the lips into a deep rough kiss. Yoh did not fight him. There was no emotion in those dark eyes. He pulled back, seeing no reaction.

Akihito stared at his fellow journalist, Seiji, who was looking around the penthouse. Seiji had a look like he was dying to know why there were two bodyguards in the room. He was laying down, not able to really sit up at the moment. Ken was nervous about the visitor while Jun remained emotionless. He smiled, "What's up?"

Seiji snorted, "All right, spill, Takaba. I would have heard you hitting it big."

Akihito flinched at the name, speaking, "Takaba isn't my name anymore." Seiji raised a blonde eyebrow at him. He turned his head, explaining, "Parents stripped it from me."

Seiji shocked voice made him turn his head, "They disowned you. Shit, might explain why I haven't heard your name being used at the paper. How you living?"

Akihito knew the pregnancy could not be seen as he had a few heavy blankets on top of him. He took a deep breath and explained, "I married a man." Seiji nodded his head in understanding and he asked dumbly, "You know, Sei?"

Seiji laughed, "Oh my god, it was so easy to see that when every girl who was hitting on you got pushed onto the other guys. So, he must be loaded by the looks of it." When he made a face, Seiji waved his hands, "Not saying you are a gold digger, Aki-chan."

"I'm going to kick your ass if you ever call me by that stupid pet name again," Akihito growled.

Seiji laughed, "Okay, okay." When he nodded in his head, Seiji asked in interest, "Now, what about this story that is going to make headlines you promised?"

Asami's cold and collected voice rung out, "Oh it will."

Seiji turned his head, staring stunned at his husband, his mouth dropping open. Seiji pointed at Asami then looked at him with a hint of fear. Akihito rubbed his face, sighing, "Could you have waited for a couple more minutes to come in from the hall?"

"Knew I was standing there, Akihito?" Asami questioned back.

Akihito snorted, "Kind of hard to miss your guards standing straighter than normal and idiot number two eyes show a worry look."

Asami laid his hand on his hair, speaking, "Stop giving hell to your guards, Akihito."

Akihito gave the middle finger to his husband who held an amused look. Seiji was looking in concern and opening his mouth to speak. He groaned as he did not have time to ease his journalist friend into the details of his marriage.

Asami replied, "I would love to fuck but you are in no condition to do so."

Akihito felt his face flushed to a deep red as Seiji jumped for his seat. Jun pushed the journalist back to his seat gently. He groaned in embarrassment. He bit his lip as he spilled, "Seiji, meet my husband, Asami Ryuuichi."

Seiji said only one word, "Shit."

Asami spoke without giving time for everything to settle, "I have a story for you about a detective. His name is Huno."

Seiji shook over the shock, sneering, "Damn dirty pig. Had some run ins with him. Roughed me up a couple times and stole a story or two from me. Giving him a taste of his own medicine will be my pleasure."

Asami stated firmly, "Akihito's involvement of this story stays out."

Seiji smirked as he responded, "I do not reveal my sources, Asami-san."

Akihito snorted, "Told you he wouldn't. What is the big deal about hiding me away?"

Asami sat next to him and letting him put his legs across his husband as he explained, "In case, Huno would dare do something foolish."

Akihito took interest as the photos were laid out. Both him and Seiji spoke at the same time, "Shit." Asami sat back, completely clam and collected. He asked, "Does the negatives reveal the same thing? One excuse used is the photos are photoshopped." Seiji nodded his head in agreement. Asami took out the negatives, letting Seiji study them.

Seiji shook his head in disbelief, replying, "Damn, he really is a dirty cop. I heard the negatives will stay in your hands. Now, tell me what you want me to do completely with this story."

Asami answered, "I want the photos in the paper by tomorrow's morning news."

Seiji sighed, "Cutting it close, but I got some connections that can get it in right away." When they all agreed, Seiji asked, "Okay, Aki, how did you end up his husband?"

Akihito raised an eyebrow, responding with a question, "What the hell does that mean?"

Seiji raised an eyebrow, snorting, "You married to the most powerful man in Japan. I am not stupid, Akihito. I know the scene behind the businessman."

Asami smirked, replying, "He decided to butt in my affairs."

Seiji yelped, "Shit."

Akihito kicked his lover, hissing, "We fell in love after me making him chase me around." Seiji laughed loudly. He asked in a growl, "What?"

Seiji snorted, "You do love danger and damn did you really make this man chase you."

Asami answered for him, "Yes and I always got my reward at the end."

Seiji laughed, amused, "Damn, Aki. You have it made. A source like Asami is not one to pass up."

Akihito growled, "I can get my own stories and don't need his name to help me."

Seiji smirked, teasing, "I know, but you got some great ass from him."

Akihito felt his face turn red when he saw a smirk on his husband's face. He threw a pillow at Asami, sneering, "Shut your mouth, bastard!" Ken was looking at him shock again when he was yelling and calling Asami names. Jun turned his head to hide the amusement.

Seiji shook his head, speaking, "Joking aside, I got to get out of here and make sure the story is in the papers. Oh, by the way, they might demand the negatives. I got to add that into the story."

Asami agreed, "I thought of that. If it happens, reveal your source as me."

Seiji nodded his head in understanding, stating, "If you have another story, please send it my way." When he made a face, Seiji laughed, "Hey if you aren't going to take the gift handed to you, I will."

Once Seiji left, Asami ordered the guards to report tomorrow morning. Akihito stared at his husband as he got some juice for them. He laid there, throwing his arm over his eyes. He asked, "What is happening with Takato?" When silence greeted him, he threatened, "I'll ask my friends to find out."

Asami sighed, "Huno threatened his family. I swore to take care of it and it will be done for tomorrow morning."

Akihito looked at his husband, knowing all too well if it wasn't for him that Asami would have crushed the threat. He held out his hand, gaining a deep kiss from the man he loved. The desire was strong in them, but it was impossible to settle their needs for each other. Asami lifted him up, taking him to their bedroom to sleep for the night.

Takato sat at his desk, decoding files and pulling up information for the detectives and cops. Huno walked in with a glare. He felt cold all over again. He did as Asami told him to and now by the look, Huno was not pleased.

Huno sneered, "The drug bust was not Asami."

Takato shrugged his shoulders, lying, "That were the details I heard him say over the phone."

Huno rubbed his beard, humming, "I will set you with a recorder. I want something tonight. Remember your family, Takato-kun."

Takato felt his blood freeze as Huno chuckled and walked out of the room. He bit his lip and picked up his cell. He called the penthouse, hoping he didn't miss Asami the morning. It was answered on the third ring and he spoke, "He wants me to record you. Dammit, you said you would take care of this."

Asami's cold voice replied, "Look at the morning's news."

Takato had no time to ask as Asami hung up the phone. He went out of his office, glad there was a paper at the front desk. He picked it up and saw the photos and the headline, "Top Detective murdered a young man, Jerrie Weekly, in New York." His eyes widened as he stared at the photos, perfectly showing the murder and Huno standing there with the gun. He glanced down the hall to see the chief, Rin walking down the hall with two top officers. He froze. It was going to be over. Gou looked over at him and at the newcomers. In a few minutes, the entire place heard one loud gun shot. He jumped startled as Rin ran with the two officials to Huno's office. He didn't stop himself from walking in. Huno's head was red and destroyed. Rin grabbed him as his stomached turned at the brain matter and blood splashed all over the place.

Rin shook him as the man helped him sit, "Takato-kun, get a hold of yourself."

Gou walked over, sighing, "It would look like he refused to suffer jail for his crime."

Rin kept his eyes on him, speaking, "Takato-kun, are you okay?"

Takato shook out of the shock, answering in a weak voice, "Yeah. I just…" Gou handed him a glass of water, ordering him to drink it. He drank slowly as he realized Asami took care of the problem by blasting the photos all over the news. Was Akihito involved? Akihito would have connections to the paper. He refused to tell Rin or Gou what really went down between him and Huno. It was too dangerous. Rin ordered for him to leave. He stepped outside, seeing a black limo sitting in front of the police office. The door was opened by Kirishima. He bit his lip and slid inside. Asami was smoking a cigarette, those eyes were so cold and emotionless. He whispered, "He killed himself."

Asami remarked, "I heard." When he raised an eyebrow, Asami explained, "I have people everywhere, Takato-kun. I do have a few within the police."

Takato spoke, "I didn't tell anyone that I was getting blackmailed by him. Akihito helped and I don't want anything to happen to him."

Asami replied, "The journalist was not Akihito and he has sworn to keep Akihito's name out of it."

Takato sighed, "I caused you trouble."

Asami told it straight, "Yes you did."

Takato laughed bitterly, "If I wasn't Akihito's friend, you would have destroyed me."

Asami once again told the truth, "Yes I would have. I do keep my empire powerful by not going soft."

Takato looked at the man, asking again, "Do you love him?"

Asami stared at him for a few moments and revealed, "He has my cold cruel heart. Now and until my dying breath."


	34. Author Note

**Author Note:**

Hello readers,

I have been holding off of putting this up due to my respect for everyone who reads and enjoys my story, but sadly I do have to put this up. Thank you for all who read the story and reviews I get for it.

First, I understand you all want to read more of the story, but please do understand I do have other things to take care of. I live with bipolar disorder and right now it is not good. Second, I am in school and that takes a lot of time for me to do since I am losing all focus on everything at the moment. I have not written close to two months.

I am very busy in life with trying to get my mental state back to as normal as it can get and on top of it I have a college degree to finish. Please understand I will try to update when I can and at the moment I do not know when that will be.

Sueona


End file.
